Une romance théâtrale
by Kaze-tan
Summary: La classe de Marinette doit organiser une pièce de théâtre romantique. Ils vont devoir écrire le texte, faire les costumes, en être les acteurs etc... Que va-t-elle raconter ? Par qui seront interprétés les personnages principaux ?
1. Chapter 1 - La pièce de théâtre

_Bonjour, je viens ici avec ma première fanfic sur ce fandom, après en avoir lu beaucoup, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas apporter ma pierre à l'édifice lorsqu'une idée m'a traversée l'esprit._

 _Il y aura certains éléments de la saison 2 (enfin mention d'un passage de l'épisode 8). Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera une fiction longue, j'avais pensé utilisé les infos que l'on avait sur la saison 2 (pour les nouveaux personnages), mais je sais pas au final si ce sera le cas._

 _Je m'excuse par avance des fautes qui se seraient glissées, je relis plusieurs fois avant de publier, mais des fois, ce n'est pas suffisant. J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré le style d'écriture assez "terre à terre" et descriptif visuel, plutôt qu'émotionnel._

 _Je n'ai pas de rythme de parution particulier, c'est en fonction de mon temps libre et mon inspiration. J'ai déjà mes idées générales, faut juste les écrire. Ce sera des petits chapitres, pour faciliter la lecture sur le site (le premier faisait 6 pages, j'ai coupé à la moitié)._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 - La pièce de théâtre  
**_

* * *

C'était un jour de classe normal.

A la non surprise générale, Marinette était en retard. Comme souvent, elle veillait assez tard, que ce soit pour ses passions ou son rôle d'héroïne de Paris ! Cette fois ci, ce fut à cause d'un Akuma, le Midnightor, un danseur du Moulin Rouge frustré de s'être fait voler son rôle. Son pouvoir consistait à tenir éveiller tout le monde en pleine nuit pour les obliger à le regarder danser lui, et uniquement lui. Si les effets n'avaient rien engendré sur la fatigue des civils normaux, car le "Miraculous Ladybug" leur avait fait disparaître les symptômes de leur éveil prolongé. Ce n'était pas le cas de Ladybug, et très certainement Chat Noir.

Par conséquent, une Marinette en retard, en plus d'être habituel, c'était tout aussi légitime, et excusable. Du moins, pour elle, mais comme personne ne savait qu'elle était Ladybug... Madame Bustier la réprimanda sur son retard, comme à chaque fois.

En revanche, ce qui fut plus surprenant, était qu'Adrien aussi était en retard. Il arriva juste derrière Marinette, pendant que celle ci se faisait réprimander.

"Excusez-moi... pour le retard..." Articula-t-il difficilement, essoufflé.

Marinette sentait le souffle d'Adrien dans sa nuque. Une expiration, deux expiration, un frisson parcouru le corps de l'adolescence, elle ne savait pas si c'était l'angoisse et la panique de le savoir derrière elle, ou autre chose... Elle rougit violemment avant de se précipiter à sa place d'un pas raide, place où sa meilleure amie l'attendait en la saluant.

Adrien subit la même leçon que Marinette sur son retard, avant d'aller à sa place en baissant la tête. Chloé lui fit un grand signe de main et un immense sourire, qu'il rendit vaguement et par politesse.

Arrivé à sa place, il salua son meilleur ami qui lui demanda :

"Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé mec, c'est rare que tu sois autant à la bourre ?!  
-J'ai joué à la console jusque très tard sans m'en rendre compte. Répondit-il une main derrière la nuque.  
-La prochaine fois, invite moi, ce sera plus sympa !  
-J'aimerais bien, mais je préférerais éviter d'arriver à nouveau en retard."

Bien entendu ce n'était pas à cause des jeux vidéos qu'il était en retard, mais bel et bien à cause de son rôle d'Héros de Paris. Mais ça, il était le seul à le savoir. C'était injuste quand on y repensait, héros à temps partiel, et il ne pouvait même pas le dire pour être excusé de ses retards et autres absences injustifiées.

Alya de son côté, demanda elle aussi à sa meilleure amie la raison de ce retard.

"Ben tu sais, quand je coud, je me rend pas compte du temps qui passe, du coup... Commença-t-elle.  
-Vous faites bien la paire avec Adrien !"

Marinette rougit à nouveau à l'évocation du prénom de son amoureux.

Les bavardages commença à s'élever dans la classe. La professeure de français fronça les sourcils, et tona :

"Bien ! J'aimerais commencer le cours !"

Les bavardages cessèrent. Elle continua :

"Dans les jours à venir, notre cours sera un peu différent. Nous allons travailler sur une pièce de théâtre, et vous en serez les scénaristes, acteurs, metteurs en scènes, costumiers, etc... C'est un projet qui tient à coeur au Maire ainsi qu'au Principal. Donc faites de votre mieux. Cela approfondira votre esprit créatif, ainsi que votre travail d'équipe. Toutes les classes de 3ème feront leur pièce sur un thème différent, chaque pièce sera présentée en un spectacle général dans un mois."

Les voix commencèrent à s'élever. Une pièce de théâtre ! Marinette s'imaginait déjà créer des costumes pour tout le monde, mais surtout pour Adrien. Dans sa tête les images du jeune mannequin portant diverses de ses créations fusèrent. Si bien, qu'elle fut complètement déconnectée de la réalité, dans son paradis imaginaire rempli du jeune Agreste. La tête posée dans ses mains, regardant le plafond, un sourire béâ sur le visage.

Alya l'appela une fois, deux fois, puis lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour la tirer de sa rêverie. Marinette sursauta, revenant à la réalité.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Alya ?  
-Tu étais tellement ailleurs, que tu n'as pas écouté sur quel thème serait la pièce.  
-Ah oui... Pardon. S'excusa t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il a été dit ?  
-Ce n'est pas grave. En fait, le Principal aimerait que ce soit une pièce romantique, mais moderne. Le problème, c'est que personne n'arrive à se mettre d'accord sur la pièce en question. Et je te laisse deviner ce que Chloé aimerait."

Marinette n'y avait pas prêté attention, plongée dans sa rêverie, mais la classe était devenu un brouhaha immense, avec une Chloé qui tentait tant bien que mal d'imposer son point de vue. C'est à dire une pièce tournant autour d'Adrien et elle, s'autoproclamant comme une excellente actrice, et qu'elle seule ne ferait pas tâche aux côté de son "Adrichou". Marinette sentait la colère monter, la jalousie de voir la fille Bourgeois toujours faire des siennes et s'approprier Adrien. Puis elle eu une idée qu'elle partagea avec Alya :

"Et si on demandait à Rose ? Elle est la plus romantique de nous tous, je pense qu'elle serait une scénariste parfaite.  
-Les gars ! Votre délégué a eu une idée !" S'écria Alya.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elles. Intrigués. Chloé quant à elle les regardait de travers.

"Marinette pense qu'on pourrait demander à Rose d'écrire la pièce.  
-Mais oui ! Surenchérit Nino. Elle est une grande romantique ! Elle est la mieux placé pour nous écrire une belle histoire d'amour."

La concernée rougit légèrement, c'est vrai qu'elle avait quelques idées, mais avec Chloé difficile de dire quelque chose. Les autres élèves exprimèrent leur accord.

Voté à la majorité, ce fut Rose qui passa scénariste principale de leur pièce. La professeure approuva leur choix, et dit :

"Je vous suggère de parler de l'histoire de manière générale, Rose en prendra note afin d'avoir les grande ligne de cette pièce. Puis après la récréation, je vous proposerais de tirer au sort les personnages que vous incarnerez."

Chloé souffla, tandis que les autres approuvèrent. Alya proposa :

"Je vous propose qu'on filme nos réunions, comme ça on fera un making of de la création de notre pièce, ainsi que nos répétitions, ça serait un chouette souvenir !  
-Oh oui, c'est une super idée !" Approuva Mylène.

Leur professeur n'émit aucune objection. Alya alla poser son téléphone un peu plus en hauteur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Le reste de la classe s'était regroupée au bureau d'Adrien et Nino pour parler de cette pièce. Chloé était restée extérieure à tout ça, sachant bien que les choses n'iraient pas dans son sens.

"Quelles sont tes idées ?" Demanda timidement Juleka à son amie.


	2. Chapter 2 - L'idée de Rose

_**Chapitre 2 - L'idée de Rose**_

* * *

Rose prit une grande inspiration, puis commença :

"Hé bien tout d'abord je pensais m'inspirer un peu de Roméo et Juliette, un amour compliqué. Mais ça se finirait bien. Pour rendre cela plus moderne, j'avais pensé..."

Les autres la dévisageaient, attendant son récit, ce qui la déstabilisait un peu.

"J'avais pensé que nos héros pourraient... pourraient être... des défenseurs de leur province, une sorte de super héros d'antan.  
-Un peu comme Robin des Bois ? Demanda Ivan.  
-Oui c'est l'idée. Approuva Rose.  
-Heureusement que ça doit être moderne... Railla Chloé.  
-Pour que quelque chose soit moderne, ce n'est pas uniquement via son époque. Expliqua Marinette. C'est le traitement de l'histoire qui rend cela moderne.  
-Tout à fait. Confirma Madame Bustier. L'important c'est le traitement de cette romance, si il y a un côté trop forcé, et imposé, ou avec une héroïne qui semble soumise à son destin romantique, cela sera moins moderne qu'une femme qui prend les choses en mains. Votre histoire peut se situer à la préhistoire, elle sera moderne en fonction de l'approche que vous lui donnez."

Chloé fit la moue, contrariée. Madame Bustier invita Rose à continuer.

"Notre pièce se concentrerait sur deux amoureux, une jeune femme nommée Fortuna et un jeune homme nommé Felis. Ils sont tout deux enfants de Duc de Provinces voisines. Ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont enfants. Fortuna est au fil des années tombée amoureuse de Felis. Leur familles s'entendaient très bien. La jeune fille avait voulu se déclarer le jour de ses 14 ans, mais la mort de la mère de son ami d'enfance ce jour là changea tout.  
-Mais... c'est triste... Coupa Mylène.  
-C'est pour poser le contexte. Tout ceci sera raconter par une voix off en narrateur. Expliqua Rose.  
-En tout cas, ce contexte me plait ! S'exclama Alya.  
-Tant mieux. Sourit Rose avant de reprendre. Le jour du décès de la mère de Felis, les choses changèrent entre les deux provinces, le Duc n'accepta pas cette mort, et les relations entre les deux provinces se dégradèrent, si bien que nos deux jeunes avaient interdiction formelle par leur familles respectives de se voir. En plus de cela, le peuple de cette province commença à subir une pression énorme.  
C'est maintenant que commencera notre histoire. Nos deux personnages principaux ne se sont plus vu depuis deux ans. Mais en connaissance de la situation de la province, ils prient la même décision, sans même se concerter, celle d'aider le peuple en temps que héros masqués. Pour Fortuna, c'est peut être l'occasion de revoir son aimé, car les gardes l'empêchaient toujours de passer la frontière de la Province. La rencontre entre les deux héros est assez intense, si bien que Felis quand il croise le regard de cette jeune héroïne, il tombe tout de suite amoureux d'elle sans même savoir de qui il s'agit, guidé par un sentiment de nostalgie quand il la regarde. Fortuna apprécie la compagnie de cet associé de circonstance, et parfois a l'impression d'être auprès de celui qu'elle aime. Malheureusement il n'en est rien, et lors de ses actions, elle n'arrive jamais à le voir."

Marinette avait l'impression de se retrouver un peu dans ce personnage. Devenue héroïne par les circonstances, associée d'un second héros, déjouant les plan du Papillon qui faisait peur au citoyens. Appréciant la compagnie de Chat Noir, malgré ses jeux de mots douteux, mais amoureuse d'Adrien. Pendant un moment, elle pensa à l'ironie de la situation si Adrien était Chat Noir, mais elle s'enleva l'idée de la tête, c'était totalement impossible. Plusieurs fois elle avait voulu demander à Tikki qui était Chat Noir, car elle, elle le savait. Après tout Chat Noir et elle se sont dé-transformés lors de leur affrontement contre le Hibou Noir, et si eux avaient gardé les yeux fermés, ce n'était pas le cas de leur Kwami. Mais Marinette s'était ravisée, elle était la première à vouloir respecter cette règle sur leurs identités secrètes.

Adrien écoutait ce que disait Rose, et pendant un moment il avait l'impression d'avoir un récit de sa vie. Cela lui semblait absurde et pourtant. La disparition de sa mère, le comportement de son père après ce fait, être devenu Chat Noir, et être tombé amoureux de Ladybug. Il manquerait plus que Ladybug soit Chloé, et il aurait l'amie d'enfance super héroïne amoureuse de lui. Fort heureusement pour lui, aucune chance que Chloé soit Ladybug. Non seulement elle avait régulièrement été présente en même temps qu'elle, mais en plus, elle n'avait pas du tout le caractère et le tempérament de Ladybug. Si il ne savait pas qui était Ladybug, il était certain que jamais ce ne serait Chloé. Chloé n'était pas la fille qu'il aimait, il le savait au fond de lui. Malheureusement pour lui Plagg n'avait jamais voulu lui révélé qui était Ladybug, il espérait tout de même qu'un jour, l'information lui échappe.

"Nos deux héros se sont rapprochés, Felis finit par comprendre pourquoi le regard de sa partenaire le remplit de nostalgie, et pourquoi il en était tombé amoureux si vite. C'est lorsque les masque tombent qu'il en a la confirmation, il a toujours aimé son amie d'enfance, et c'est en voyant le côté "guerrière" qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Fortuna en profite pour faire sa déclaration. Ils se servent de leur identités secrètes pour se voir en cachette, laisser libre court à leur amour. Cependant un espion envoyé par le père de Félis les vit, il en parle à ce dernier. Il décide d'organiser un bal masqué pour faire tomber les masques, pour montrer au peuple à quel point il s'est fait trahir et justifier sa haine. Nos deux héros sont invités sous leur identité de héros par le Duc, celui ci ayant dit qu'il veut les féliciter d'aider le peuple, lui qui n'y arrivait pas. Felis convaincu par ce qui lui semble la sincérité de son père décide d'y aller avec Fortuna. Malheureusement, ils tombent dans le piège.  
-T'avais pas dit que ça se finirait bien ! L'interrompit Ivan.  
-Si, bien sûre ! Quand les masquent tombent, le Duc surprit malgré qu'il savait, est fou de rage. Le Duc cherche à imposer à son fils de ne plus quitter le château si il veut continuer de vivre. Jamais il n'acceptera leur union, et encore moins que son fils chéri soit celui qui met en déroute ses chevaliers lorsque ceci réclament les impôts au peuple ou que ceux ci font "respecter" la loi. Felis n'accepte pas, il refuse de se soumettre, car il est libre de décider qui aimer, et ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie. Appuyé par sa compagne et équipière, ils quittent le château en faisant la promesse de toujours déjoué ses ordres absurdes, et l'empêcher de diriger avec haine."

Rose avait fini son récit, un peu rouge de malaise, et regarda autour d'elle pour tenter de trouver des réactions auprès de ses camarades. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, que Juleka brisa :

"J'aime bien.  
-Ça m'a l'air pas mal. Fit Max. Romantique comme on nous l'as demandé. Pas vraiment ce que j'aime, mais bon, l'aspect des héros me plait bien  
-Moi j'adore ! S'exclama Alya.  
-J'avoue, par honnêteté, que j'aime bien l'idée. Admit Nino.  
-Ça manque un peu de compétitivité, mais j'avoue que j'aime bien aussi." Fit Alix.

Sabrina avait presque des étoiles dans les yeux, visiblement ce récit avait l'air de lui plaire.

Marinette aimait beaucoup l'idée aussi, certes en partie à cause du fait qu'elle avait l'impression d'être ce personnage.

"Il me semble évident que les plus à même à pouvoir joué ces rôles sont Adrichou et moi. Lança Chloé hautaine.  
-Hors de question ! Refusa Alya. Madame Bustier nous a dit que de toute façon, les rôles étaient tirés au sort.  
-Par soucis d'impartialité, il est préférable que ce soit ainsi. Dit la professeure. Rose te sens-tu capable d'écrire le texte de la pièce pour demain ?  
-Je pense que je vais demander l'aide de Juleka, on ira plus vite à deux."

Juleka approuva d'un signe de tête. Leur professeure sortit deux pots qu'elle posa sur la table, leur demandant de déposer un papier avec leur nom dedans, afin qu'après la pause, ils puissent tirer au sort les personnages principaux. Chaque élève s'exécuta. Puis la sonnerie retenti.

"Bien on se retrouve après la pause pour tirer au sort les personnages. Vous pouvez sortir !" S'exclama Madame Bustier.

Tout le monde sorti de la classe. Les discussions battaient leur plein durant la pause. Marinette était déjà en train de réfléchir aux costumes pendant qu'Alya pensait déjà à la projection d'un futur making off de leur pièce de théâtre.

La sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Les élèves se dirigèrent chacun vers leur classe respectives.

"Bien tirons au sort qui interprétera ce cher Felis." Lança Madame Bustier.

La jeune femme tourna sa main dans le pot puis ressorti un papier, qu'elle lu à la classe :

"Felis sera donc interprété par Monsieur Agreste."

Marinette ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée, à vrai dire, pour elle, seul lui pouvait interpréter ce personnage à la perfection, car il était tout simplement parfait. Nino félicita son ami d'une tape dans le dos. La classe semblait satisfaite de ce hasard. Alya en profita pour glisser à sa meilleure amie :

"Il faudrait que ce soit toi Fortuna, ça serait génial pour vous rapprocher. Imagine les rendez vous seul à seul avec lui pour répéter !"

Marinette se mit à rougir, il était vrai que l'idée était particulièrement intéressante. Mais comment pourrait-elle interpréter une pièce de théâtre en donnant la réplique à Adrien, alors qu'elle avait déjà du mal à lui parler correctement ?

"Et pour cette chère Fortuna... Mademoiselle Bourgeois."

La réaction de la classe fut beaucoup moins festive que lors de l'annonce d'Adrien. Seule la concernée et Sabrina semblaient satisfaites.


	3. Chapter 3 - Répartition des rôles

_**Chapitre 3 - Répartition des rôles**_

* * *

L'euphorie de la classe était vite retombée à l'annonce de la personne incarnant Fortuna. Alya ruminait en déclarant à Marinette :

"Je suis sûre qu'elle a triché.  
-Alya, tu ne peux pas affirmer ce genre de chose sans source.  
-J'en suis convaincue. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour être sur le devant de la scène avec son "Adrichou".  
-Crois-moi, je suis aussi déçue que toi, mais c'est comme ça, c'est le tirage au sort. C'est Madame Bustier elle même qui s'en est chargée."

Marinette ne pouvait pas laisser son amie affirmer ce genre de chose sans fondement, elle se souvenait très bien du fait qu'elle ait du l'affronter en temps que Ladywifi en partie à cause de ce genre de tendance qu'elle avait. Affirmer sans vérifier. Alya continuait de ronchonner certaine de son idée.

L'Héroïne de Paris quant elle était extrêmement déçue, un peu en colère et jalouse, mais elle devait se résigner. Cela avait été tiré au sort, par leur professeure, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait bien espérer un peu, l'idée l'avait fait rêver, mais... Avec sa façon de parler à Adrien, aurait-elle au moins réussi à répéter avec lui ? Elle l'aurait fait, elle aurait essayer, mit toute ses convictions. Après tout elle était la déléguée, et savait très bien parler devant les autres et s'affirmer. Elle aurait prit sur elle, et cela aurait été une belle expérience de travailler ainsi avec lui. A penser cela, Marinette se faisait plus de mal que de bien, c'était ainsi, il fallait l'accepter Chloé avait le rôle. Au moins, elle pouvait se dire qu'elle ferait des costumes pour lui...

Elle regarda dans la direction de celui qu'elle aimait, il était mal à l'aise, après tout, même si Chloé et lui étaient amis d'enfance, elle savait qu'il avait les yeux ouvert la concernant. A son expression, l'idée d'incarner un couple avec Chloé l'enjouait guère. Se sentant observer, Adrien regarda vers Marinette, il croisa son regard en lui offrant un léger sourire. Celle ci se mit à rougir, et détourna rapidement les yeux.

Chloé courra vers Adrien en s'écriant :

"Adrichouuuuuu ! Tu as entendu ! Je serais TA Fortuna !  
-Oui, j'ai entendu Chloé. Mais tu sais, ce ne sont que des rôles, des personnages fictifs. Déclara t'il tentant de se détacher de l'étreinte de son amie, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas un vrai couple.  
-Contente que vous soyez heureuse Mademoiselle Bourgeois, mais veuillez à garder un attitude correcte." Réprimanda Madame Bustier.

Chloé souffla en se détachant d'Adrien, pendant que Marinette se mit à bouillir intérieurement en regardant la fille du Maire enlacer Adrien. Rose s'approcha de Marinette, et chuchota :

"Je suis désolée Marinette, j'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit toi. En fait, j'avais imaginé cette idée en pensant à Adrien et toi...  
-Haha, mais non c'est rien Rose, c'est le hasard. Ria nerveusement Marinette malgré tout touchée par la déclaration de Rose. Au moins, je peux me consoler en faisant les costumes, j'ai même déjà pensé à quelques designs depuis la récrée.  
-C'est vrai, l'époque que j'ai imaginé t'inspire ?!  
-Oui, confirma la jeune styliste.  
-J'espère que la classe acceptera que tu sois notre costumière." Fit Juleka qui les avait rejointes.

Chloé regarda vers Marinette, elle avait entendu la dernière phrase malgré la faible portée de la voie de Juleka. Elle pointa sa rivale du doigt et déclara :

"Il est HORS de question que je porte une création de Marinette. Ne décidez pas sans me demander mon avis !  
-Ne soit pas idiote Chloé, tu sais bien que la personne la plus à même à ce poste est Marinette. Rétorqua Alya.  
-Ah non, clairement pas. Je me débrouillerais très bien.  
-Chloé, interpella Adrien, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Marinette est la mieux placée. Après tout, tu as fait reproduire sa création lors du concours de mode, c'est que reconnais son talent."

Chloé outrée de se faire contredire par Adrien fronça les sourcils en tournant le dos. Comment Adrien pouvait oser la défendre ? Comment pouvait-il la trahir de la sorte ? Quant à Marinette, cet acte lui redonna le sourire. Celui qu'elle avait perdu depuis l'annonce que Chloé serait Fortuna.

"Ça va c'est bon, qu'elle s'en occupe.  
-Avant de distribuer ce genre de rôle, Rose quels autres personnages seront nécessaire dans cette pièce ? Voulu savoir Madame Bustier.  
-Hé bien... Les parents de Fortuna, ceux de Felis, quelques gardes, et quelques citoyens qui seraient paysans et participant au bal de fin.  
-Très bien, au vu du nombre que vous êtes, il y aura plusieurs rôles mineurs par personne. Pour les parents de nos héros, voulez vous tirez au sort ?  
-Ce n'est pas utile. Affirma Chloé avec précipitation. Je suis sûre que peu sont emballés par le fait d'incarner ces personnages secondaire, contrairement aux principaux. Du coup je pense qu'on peut juste les désigner en fonction de qui aimerait les incarner.  
-Ce n'est peut être pas faux. Par conséquent, qui aimerait incarner les parents de Fortuna ?" Interrogea leur professeure.

Sachant que le personnage était joué par Chloé, personne ne leva la main. Qui auraient envie d'interpréter les parents du personnage incarné par cette fille qu'ils estimaient tous être une peste ? Madame Bustier attendit quelques minutes, un long silence planait, Chloé se crispa, anxieuse. Ne voyant aucun volontaire leur professeure trancha :

"Mylène, Ivan je pense que vous serez parfait pour ça.  
-Ça fera l'affaire." Murmura Chloé comme soulagé.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent en acceptant à contre cœur. Au moins, si il y avait d positif a en tirer, c'est qu'ils seraient ensemble.

"Des volontaires pour les parents de Felis ?"

Nino leva la main avec excitation, après tout son meilleur ami serait Felis, ça l'amusait de s'imaginer être son père.

"Très bien Nino.  
-Je ferais la mère de Felis. Annonça Alya, comme ça j'apparaîtrais pas longtemps et je pourrais retourner derrière la caméra pour filmer la pièce.  
-C'est une bonne idée Alya." Approuva Madame Bustier.

Marinette savait très bien que ce n'était pas la seule raison qui incitait la jeune fille à incarner ce rôle, mais une excuse officielle éloignerait tout autre genre de soupçon, même fondés. Mylène, Ivan et Nino incarneraient aussi les citoyens durant les scènes de combats imaginées par Rose. Les autres élèves ainsi que Marinette incarneraient tantôt des gardes, tantôt des villageois durant le bal. Cela ne la réjouissait pas, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'incarner la mère de Felis, et encore moins celle de Fortuna.

Madame Bustier nota sur une feuille les rôles de chacun. Une fois fini, elle jeta les papiers se trouvant dans les pots ayant servit pour le tirage au sort. Chloé sourit en déclarant :

"Du coup, que fait-on maintenant ? On ne peut pas répéter, vu que nous n'avons pas encore le script.  
-Hé bien il est temps de répartir les rôles de créateurs. J'ai cru comprendre que Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng serait votre costumière.  
-Oui, confirma Alya. Et je m'étais dit que Nathaniel pourrait imaginer les décors, et je propose qu'on les fasse tous ensemble après à notre échelle sur base de ses dessins. Tu es d'accord Nathaniel ?"

Le jeune homme réfléchit un moment avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

"Très pertinent ! Je vous laisserais ça, pendant que moi je m'occuperais de faire le son ! S'exclama Nino.  
-T'arrivera à faire quelque chose de plus doux ? Demanda Alya.  
-J'accepte le challenge !  
-Je pourrais m'occuper des lumières ? Je pense même que je serais plus utile à ça pendant la pièce. Proposa Max.  
-C'est une excellent idée. Par conséquent, je t'enlèves ton rôle de villageois Max, et tu seras notre ingénieur lumière.  
-Madame, est-ce que je pourrais m'occuper de la narration ? Cela me conviendrait mieux que d'être sur scène.  
-Comme tu le souhaites Sabrina."

Madame Bustier changea les rôles de Max et Sabrina sur la feuille.

"Rose, Juleka vous vous occupez donc du script c'est bien ça ?  
-Oui ! Confirmèrent les concernées.  
-Vous pouvez commencer maintenant et continuer jusqu'à la fin du cours. En espérant que demain, vous l'aurez fini.  
-Ce sera le cas !  
-Je vous laisse donc à tous la fin du cours libre pour discuter de la pièce ! Je suis à votre disposition pour la moindre question."

Madame Bustier s'installa à son bureau, sortant un dossier afin de noter ce qui avait été fait durant ce cours.

Rose remonta vers sa place à toute vitesse pour s'attaquer au script, suivit de Juleka. Kim et Alix allèrent vers Max pour lui suggérer quelques idées pour l'éclairage, malgré que celui ci leur ait dit plusieurs fois qu'il serait plus à même d'y réfléchir, quand il aurait vu les premières vraies répétitions. Alix et Kim finirent par se disputer comme souvent en se donnant des défis. Chloé et Sabrina s'isolèrent, comme souvent, Marinette notait un sourire de satisfaction malsain chez Chloé, mais cela ne l'interpellait pas plus que ça, elle l'avait souvent. Mylène et Ivan allèrent auprès de Nathaniel pour voir l'évolution de ses dessins. Celui ci était quelque peu gêné, mais pour les biens de la pièce, il prit sur lui.

Marinette s'attaqua aux dessins des costumes, elle fit quelques recherches via son smartphone sur les robes d'époques afin de s'inspirer. Ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine habituel, mais ce challenge la motivait. Une fois lancée, rien ne pouvait la tirer de sa réflexion.

Nino et Adrien se retrouvèrent à discuter dans leur coin, tandis qu'Alya était parti récupérer son téléphone qui les avait filmé jusque là, puis fit le tour de la classe pour avoir des images pour son making off.


	4. Chapter 4 - Balade Nocturne

**_Chapitre 4 - Balade Nocturne_**

* * *

La journée se termina, Marinette avait passé beaucoup de temps sur ses croquis. Si bien qu'elle avait pu montrer quelques ébauches à Rose ainsi qu'au reste de la classe. Les dessins avaient tout de suite plût à Rose, qui c'était vite enthousiasmée... Avant de revenir à la réalité quand Chloé avait pointer du doigt des défauts qui, selon elle, ferait tâche sur "son" costume.

Malheureusement, Marinette n'avait pas pu réellement répliquer, Chloé serait le personnage principal, il fallait que la tenue lui plaise un minimum. Bien qu'aux yeux de Marinette, la seule personne à qui cela devait convenir était Rose, car c'était son scénario, ainsi que ses personnages. Cependant, Madame Bustier avait tranché afin d'éviter de nouvelles disputes, il fallait que les porteur des costumes aient leur mot à dire. Au grand désarrois de Marinette qui espérait sincèrement qu'Adrien serait moins difficile.

Marinette rentra chez elle encore contrariée par le comportement de Chloé. Sans oublier, en plus, que cette dernière jouerait un couple avec Adrien. L'héroïne de Paris se laissa tomber sur son lit, Tikki en profitant pour sortir de sa cachette en s'exclamant :

"C'est super cette idée de pièce !  
-Oui... Soupira Marinette.  
-Ça ne va pas ?  
-Franchement, j'étais vraiment motivée pour participer à cette pièce et faire les costumes... Mais Chloé...  
-N'y pense pas Marinette, elle n'est pas toute seule dans ta classe. Il y a tous tes amis.  
-Elle va jouer un couple avec Adrien ! Mon Adrien !  
-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas pour de vrai, si ?  
-Non tu as raison mais...  
-Ne tend fais pas, fit le kwami en lui tapotant sur la tête, je suis sûre que tout ira bien.  
-Oui, si madame la Duchesse arrêtait aussi de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour son costume déjà.  
-Je suis certaine que tu y arriveras ! La rassura Tikki.  
-Merci Tikki, tu es la meilleure."

Marinette était quelque peu réconfortée. Elle alla vers son bureau afin de continuer de travailler sur les design des costumes.

La nuit était tombée quand l'envie de changer d'air lui survint. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, c'était même plus celles de Chat Noir, mais elle demanda malgré tout à Tikki si elle pouvait se transformer pour aller vagabonder dans Paris. Se balader de toit en toit avait une sensation bien plus satisfaisante que de seulement marcher. Tikki fut surprise de sa demande, mais accepta. C'était assez rare de la voir profiter de ses pouvoirs en dehors de ses missions, ou ses patrouilles. Mais de temps en temps, ce n'était pas forcément un mal. C'était comme une sorte de patrouille non ?

"Tikki, Tranforme moi !"

A cette phrase, le kwami fut aspiré dans les boucles d'oreilles de Marinette. Une lueur enveloppa Marinette. Cette lueur était accompagnée d'une chaleur réconfortante. Une chaleur qui redonnait toujours le sourire à Marinette. Un instant de joie, dont Marinette ignorait réellement l'origine et la signification, mais c'était tellement agréable.

Après ces quelques secondes, Marinette était à nouveau devenue Ladybug. Elle était prête pour sa petite balade nocturne. Elle alla sur son balcon, lança son yo-yo, puis quitta le sol, tiré par son arme. Survoler Paris, sans penser à rien, c'était quand même autre chose. Pas de préoccupation pour un éventuel Akuma, juste profiter. Sentir simplement l'air sur son visage, être balancé au dessus des toits, et apercevoir toutes les lumières de la ville. Pour redescendre dans la rue plus sombre et plus terne, avant de retourner vers les étoiles.

C'était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jusque lors, jamais vraiment exploité. Elle s'était rarement transformé pour autre chose qu'une mission. Elle était rêveuse, ses préoccupations s'étaient envolées. Elle ne pensait à plus rien de négatif, cette balade nocturne était libératrice. Ses pensées vagabondèrent, repensant à Adrien et le petit sourire qu'il lui avait fait le jour même. Elle se mit à rougir légèrement.

Ce garçon... aucun doute qu'elle l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur. Tout lui plaisait chez lui. Ses cheveux blond légèrement en bataille. Ses yeux d'un vert éclatant. Et ses sourires, tantôt timide, tantôt rayonnant, et parfois même un peu triste. Ce genre de sourire où elle aurait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras, pour le réconforter. Elle voulait juste être là pour lui, avec lui. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas la vie facile, mais il était fort, encore une autre qualité qu'il avait. Un père stricte, une carrière de mannequinat. Mais il arrivait à gérer cela. Ses photos professionnel étaient toujours très réussie, et elle appréciait ces photos là. Des poses élégantes, mais décontractées, et avec des sourires dont lui seul avait le secret. Malgré tout elle préférait l'Adrien de tous les jours. Pour elle, le mannequin ce n'était pas ce côté qui lui plaisait le plus. C'était sa sincérité, sa gentillesse, ses attentions, ses quelques formes de timidité, c'était l'adolescent. Et en plus, il aimait le même chanteur qu'elle !

Un jour, peut être qu'il serait sous son charme. Il l'appréciait et il avait déjà eu quelques moments seuls ensemble, ils étaient un peu plus proche qu'avant. Elle avait toujours autant de mal à lui parler correctement, mais ce n'était pas important. Les mots n'étaient pas la seule manière de communiquer. Et les petits sourire qu'il lui adressait régulièrement l'était. Montrer qu'il s'intéressait à son talent, et l'estime qu'il avait de ses capacités en était une autre.

Marinette savait qu'il n'était, pour le moment, pas amoureux d'elle, mais les moments qu'elle avait pu passer avec lui faisaient partis des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Comme lorsqu'ils avaient dansé ensemble, ce moment resterait à jamais gravé dans son cœur. Elle le revoyait très bien, lui, ses yeux dans les siens, son sourire. Elle se remit à rougir, déstabilisée.

Si elle savait... Le fait est qu'elle passait bien plus de temps avec lui qu'elle ne le croyait. Et plus encore, elle l'avait déjà embrassé. Seulement leurs identités devaient rester secrètes !

Chat Noir était de son côté en patrouille, pour lui, toute occasion était bonne pour sortir. Celui que ça dérangeait le plus était Plagg. Au moins, transformé, Adrien ne l'entendait plus ronchonner. Le jeune homme était sur un toit, observant la ville nocturne. Loin de chez lui, loin de son père. Cet homme avec qui il s'était encore disputé... Il le voyait déjà peu, et en plus, quand c'était le cas, ce n'était jamais positif. Adrien avait voulu lui parler de la pièce, qu'ils n'auraient peut être plus autant de temps pour le mannequinat, avec les répétitions dont certaines se feraient hors cours. Où simplement les moments où il devrait aller chez Marinette pour qu'elle prenne ses mesures. Gabriel Agreste c'était emporté, il avait refusé catégoriquement, pour lui ce n'était que de la distraction non nécessaire à son développement. Adrien avait finit par fuir la discussion, si tant elle il y en avait eu une, et s'enfermer dans sa chambre... Comme d'habitude.

Heureusement quelques minutes plus tard, Nathalie était venue le voir, en lui expliquant qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre son père. Elle avait appuyé sur le fait qu'il pourrait porter les tenues d'une jeune styliste talentueuse et pleine d'avenir. Que le théâtre ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique, et l'ouvrir à de nouveaux horizons. Adrien, l'avait remercier avec une joie non dissimulée. C'était le porte ouverte avec des sorties entre amis, sans devoir supplier son père pour qu'il accepte. Il appréciait être mannequin, mais il appréciait aussi les petites choses de la vie, et de l'adolescence. Ce fut pour une fois, plein de joie qu'il était parti faire sa patrouille. C'était tout excité, qu'il observait la capitale, s'imaginant déjà ces moments entre amis.

Soudain, un bruit l'interpella. Ce bruit qui ressemblait fort à un fil que l'on enroule automatiquement. Ce bruit qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il en était sûr, c'était Ladybug ! Il vit sa silhouette flotter au dessus du toit en face de lui, le temps était comme ralenti. Ses cheveux flottait légèrement dans les airs. Ses yeux brillaient, reflétant les lumières de Paris. Ses joues rosées. Et ce sourire. Jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire ainsi. Un sourire sincère, franc, un sourire emplit de la sensation de liberté.

La soirée de Chat Noir ne faisait que s'améliorer !

Il se lança à sa poursuite. En fonction de la direction qu'il l'avait vu prendre, il avait déjà visualisé un raccourci. Il se dépêcha, il ne voulait pas la louper ! Une rue, puis une seconde. Ça y est, il l'avait retrouvé. Il était arrivé sur son côté gauche.

Ladybug était toujours dans ses pensées, tournées vers Adrien. De plus en plus déstabilisée à mesure qu'elle repensait au moment qu'elle avait eu avec lui. Si bien...

"Ma Lady, attention !"

La jeune héroïne venait de louper son lancé, et commençait à chuter en arrière. La voix de Chat Noir l'interpella, tournant la tête, elle le vit, bras tendus vers elle. Il l'a rattrapa, un bras dans son dos, un sous ses jambes en la serrant contre lui afin de la protéger. Chat Noir heurta le sol assez violemment, heureusement, leurs tenues les protégeaient très bien, seule une petite douleur au dos se faisait sentir, mais rien de grave.

Ladybug était sur lui, accroché. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était agrippé à lui, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rattraper avec son yo-yo. Elle se détendit un peu, lâchant sa prise.

"Rien de cassé ma Lady ?  
-Non... ça va... Merci. Répondit-elle en se redressant. Et toi ?  
-Chat va."

Marinette le regardait, ce sourire, il ne lui était pas inconnu, et ce regard. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ? Se rendant compte qu'elle était toujours sur Chat Noir, les mains sur son torse plutôt musclé, elle se dégagea rapidement, rougissante en s'excusant. D'habitude, cela ne l'aurait pas gêné, mais là, le contexte était différent de celui d'une mission.

"Je... je... Déso... déso... Désolée." Finit-elle par dire.

C'était étrange, Chat Noir avait une impression de déjà vu. Mais impossible de se souvenir pourquoi. Il était certain que c'était évident, et proche de lui, mais rien, le vide. Sa Lady le déconnectait de la réalité.

Chat Noir se releva en époussetant sa combinaison, il lança :

"Alors ma Lady, tu te dégourdissais les papattes ?  
-En quelque sorte Chaton. Tu patrouillais ?  
-Oui, heureusement, aujourd'hui c'est calme.  
-Tant mieux, on va peut être pouvoir passer une nuit tranquille !  
-Une nuit à rêver de toi ma Lady !  
-Tâche de le garder pour toi Chaton."

Elle lui fit une pichenette sur le front. Il y eu un moment de silence que Ladybug brisa :

"Allé, au revoir Chat Noir... Merci pour tout à l'heure.  
-Tu t'en vas déjà ?!  
-Il faut, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire.  
-Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? Juste quelques minutes, discuter un peu."

Chat Noir fit un regard qui ferait fondre n'importe quel cœur, et même celui de Ladybug. Il était... mignon. C'était ça le mot qui venait en tête de Marinette, mignon. Il venait de l'aider, elle lui devait bien ça. Elle finit par accepter à la grande joie de Chat Noir. Il lui proposa de venir sur le haut de la Tour Eiffel. Ayant bien comprit qu'elle cherchait la liberté, il l'avait convaincue en lui disant :

"Tu verras, dans ce genre d'état d'esprit, là haut, tu te sens libéré de tout."

Il lui tendit la main.

"Je peux y aller toute seule. Lança t-elle légèrement arrogante.  
-Tu me vexes ma Lady. Mais..."

Il l'attrapa par la taille sans prévenir, un simple "Hey !" de protestation sorti de la bouche de Ladybug, mais c'était trop tard. Chat Noir utilisait son arme pour l'emmener jusqu'en haut de la Tour Eiffel.

Quand il était comme ça, dans ses phrases, et son allure, Chat Noir pouvait se montrer très attachant, un peu comme Adrien. Cette pensée fit sourire Marinette, c'est peut être pour ça qu'elle appréciait autant Chat Noir, en toute amitié, parce que parfois il lui fait penser un peu à Adrien.


	5. Chapter 5 - Le commencement

**_Chapitre 5 - Le commencement_**

* * *

Les emplois du temps des classes de 3ème du collège Françoise Dupont avaient été très largement modifié pour le mois à venir. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient que les préparations de la pièce à faire. Les professeurs avaient estimés qu'au vu du délai et des compétences demandés, ils devraient y consacrer tout leur temps. Chose qui avait ravi tout le monde, mais ils ne savaient pas encore l'implication personnelle que ça demanderait.

Marinette était, de manière notable arrivée à l'heure. Elle avait très bien dormi, la petite discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Chat Noir au sommet de la Tour Eiffel lui avait fait du bien. Ils n'avaient pas eu de discussion particulière, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, tout en restant le plus évasif possible sur leur vie personnelle. Hé oui, Ladybug mettait un point d'honneur à garder leur identités secrètes. Mais juste passer un peu de temps avec elle, avait suffit à rendre Chat Noir heureux.

Adrien arriva peu après Marinette, un sourire radieux illuminait son visage. Il était heureux, encore sur son petit nuage. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Marinette, et encore moins à Alya qui glissa à Marinette :

"Hé bien, Adrien a l'air d'être complètement ailleurs. Peut être pense-t-il à toi ?  
-Arrêtes tes bêtises Alya ! Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.  
-Roooh te vexes pas. Tu verras un jour, ça sera le cas !"

Alya ne perdait jamais espoir quant à voir sa meilleure amie avec Adrien. Elle l'encourageait toujours, même quand elle déprimait, elle la poussait vers l'avant, pour qu'enfin, un jour, elle dise à Adrien ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Pour Alya, ça semblait si simple, mais pour Marinette c'était autre chose. Une colline impossible à gravir, où chaque avancée donnait l'impression de remonter le sommet. Un effort qui semblait insurmontable.

"Hé ben, t'as l'air d'excellent humeur aujourd'hui ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?" Voulu savoir Nino.

Adrien fut tiré de sa rêverie, et redevint un peu plus réservé et gêné. Marinette tendit l'oreille pour entendre la réponse d'Adrien.

"Ah... heu... C'est que mon père au début avait refusé que je participe à la pièce. Mais il a changé d'avis. Mes activités extra-scolaire sont suspendues pour le moment, de même que mes shootings  
-Mais c'est génial ça ! On va pouvoir se faire des sorties entre potes !  
-J'ai pensé la même chose !  
-Hey ! Marinette et moi nous serions ravies de vous accompagner quand ce sera le cas. Intervint Alya.  
-Et ça sera toujours avec plaisir !" S'exclama Nino.

Les joues de Marinette s'empourprèrent légèrement à l'idée. Puis elle croisa le regard d'Adrien, avec ce petit sourire. Il était si mignon. Elle passa au rouge vif, avant de baisser la tête pour se cacher. Les discussions continuaient en attendant l'arrivée du professeur. Madame Bustier ne pouvant pas se permettre de les gérer toute la journée, car elle avait d'autres classes à s'occuper, du coup, avec les autres professeurs de français, ils allaient tourner.

Étrangement, Rose n'était toujours pas arrivée. Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé jusque maintenant. En temps que déléguée, Marinette alla voir Juleka, comme elles étaient très bonnes amies, sans doute qu'elle savait.

"Je ne sais pas. Hier on a fait le script jusque 20h, et je suis rentrée chez moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle continuerait. J'espère qu'elle n'y a pas passé la nuit.  
-A mon avis, elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle ne serait pas à la hauteur, et a abandonné. En même temps, son idée n'était pas si terrible.  
-Chloé..." Se lassa Marinette.

Rose finit par arriver en courant dans la classe. Son visage était plutôt pâle et cerné. Mais elle restait malgré tout élégante et bien habillée. Il semblait évident qu'elle avait passé la nuit sur le script. Elle tenait dans ses mains un épais tas de papier. Elle reprit son souffle, se remit droite, et rentra dans la classe. Le professeur arriva juste derrière elle.

"Hé bien, il était moins une Mademoiselle."

Rose sursauta, puis se dirigea vers sa place, avec un grand sourire, visiblement satisfaite d'avoir finit son oeuvre. Tous s'installèrent à leur place. Ce professeur qui leur était inconnu se présenta rapidement, un autre professeur de français du collège. Il était grand, plutôt jeune, les cheveux court et châtains, vêtu d'un costume à l'allure décontracté. Il portait de fines lunettes. Il fit l'appel et leur demanda un compte rendu de la veille. Marinette s'en chargea.

"Le script est-il finit ?  
-Oui ! S'exclama Rose. Je l'ai recommencé plusieurs fois, pour proposer une version la plus aboutie possible !  
-Puis-je voir ?  
-Bien sûre !  
-Pendant que je lis le script, continuez la préparation de la pièce, décors, costumes, etc..."

Rose traversa la salle pour lui apporter. Tandis que les groupes de la veille se formèrent. Nathaniel avait beaucoup avancé sur les croquis des décors, qu'il montra à Rose.

"C'est génial ! C'est exactement comme je l'avais imaginé ! Marinette regarde, ça va bien avec les costumes que tu as dessiné."

Marinette prit ses croquis pour voir, et Rose avait raison, ça rentrait bien dans le thème. Les deux semblaient complémentaires, pas un plus voyant que l'autre.

"Ça va être meeeeerveilleux !"

Rose avait déjà des étoiles dans les yeux rien qu'à l'idée de voir son texte mit en scène, dans des décors et costumes qui correspondaient parfaitement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Chloé les rejoint d'un pas ferme, pour montrer qu'elle était là.

"Je peux voir ?"

Son attitude était dédaigneuse, comme d'habitude. Chloé était là pour s'imposer. Les élèves autour de Nathaniel s'écartèrent pour qu'elle voit.

"Mouais, c'est quand même pas terrible tout ça. Faudrait les refaire."

Nathaniel baissa la tête, vexé, blessé. C'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas montrer ses dessins, pour pas être moqué des autres. Pourtant, certains lui reconnaissaient du talent, tandis que d'autres...

"Si c'est juste pour cracher ton venin, tu peux repartir Chloé. Railla Marinette.  
-Je vous signale que JE suis l'héroïne de cette pièce, et que je fais aussi partie de la classe. J'ai le droit d'exprimer mon avis.  
-Oui, tu en as le droit, mais si c'est juste pour être méchante et vexante, ça n'a aucun intérêt ! Répliqua Marinette.  
-Je suis l'héroïne, je décide. Si vous me mettez à l'écart, je vais aller me plaindre, et je préviendrais..."

Marinette s'apprêta à répliquer, quand le professeur intervint :

"Mademoiselle Bourgeois. Avez vous émit ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une critique constructive ? Non pas que je sache. Alors ne vous étonnez pas que votre avis soit mit de côté.  
-Comment ?! S'emporta Chloé. Je vais aller prévenir mon...  
-Votre père ne peut pas vous donner raison pour tout. Vous êtes une classe, un groupe. Les affinités ne sont pas parfaite avec tout le monde, et c'est normal, vous êtes humain. Mais faîtes l'effort de coopérer. Et si quelque chose n'est pas à votre convenance, faites l'effort de faire une critique constructive, et d'expliquer pourquoi. Vous ne serez jamais tous d'accord, mais les idées de chacun sont toujours bonne à prendre, quand elles sont formulées correctement. Cette remarque est valable pour tout le monde."

Marinette l'aimait bien ce professeur, il n'hésitait pas à remettre Chloé à sa place, et en plus, elle était plutôt du même avis que lui. Il y avait autre chose sur laquelle il avait raison, que ce soit Chloé ou eux, ils n'avaient pas fait d'effort pour coopérer ensemble. Elle ne les respectait pas, et eux l'avaient volontairement, ou non, mise de côté.

Les élèves se regardaient les uns les autres, ils le savaient, ils devaient faire un effort et intégrer un peu plus Chloé. Et cette dernière savait aussi qu'elle devrait prendre un peu sur elle et être un peu moins exigeante.

"Mademoiselle... Hum... Lavillant je crois.  
-Oui ?! Fit Rose en se tournant vers le professeur.  
-J'ai fini de lire. C'est très bien. Je me suis permit de corriger quelques fautes, et de changer certaines formulations qui collent mieux au contexte. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'est un travaille plus que satisfaisant. On sent qu'il y a eu du coeur à l'ouvrage.  
-Merci beaucoup monsieur ! Remercia Rose rougissante. Juleka m'a beaucoup aidé.  
-Vous avez fait du bon travail toutes les deux.  
-Merci."

Il leur tendit le script que Rose récupéra. Elle le survola pour voir où il avait corrigé.

"Bien... On va pouvoir commencer à apprendre le texte. Proposa Rose.  
-ENFIN !" S'écria Chloé, dont la joie était facilement perceptible.

Adrien grimaça, l'idée de jouer avec Chloé ne lui plaisait toujours pas. Marinette baissa la tête, l'idée de voir ces deux là se déclarer un amour profond et sincère lui faisait mal. Même si ce n'était que pour la pièce, que c'était pas réel, cela lui faisait mal. Mal au cœur. Mais elle serait forte, elle devait être forte, son amour pour Adrien n'en serait que plus intense si elle arrivait à se montrer moins jalouse. Cela restait qu'une pièce fictive, si jamais il devenait encore plus célèbre, il côtoierait bon nombre de jeunes femmes, elle devait apprendre à le tolérer. Sinon plus tard, ce serait invivable. Certes, ils n'étaient pas encore, ensemble, mais Marinette avait déjà imaginé sa vie avec lui. Adrien, depuis le jour où elle était tombée amoureuse de lui était devenu l'homme de sa vie.

Alya sorti son téléphone.

"Tu vas filmer ça aussi ? Demanda Marinette.  
-Pour ma conscience professionnel, oui.  
-Tu as déjà regardé les images d'hier.  
-Non pas encore, j'attend la fin de la semaine, histoire d'avoir un condensé, semaine par semaine.  
-Ça va faire beaucoup d'heure à regarder, et à monter.  
-T'inquiètes, je gère !  
-Dîtes, avant de commencer, on ne pourrait pas photocopier le script pour que tout le monde l'ai ?" Proposa Adrien.

Adrien voulait repousser l'échéance le plus possible, gagner ses quelques minutes lui ferait du bien. Il ne s'était pas encore préparé à répéter avec Chloé. En plus la connaissant, elle allait très certainement surjouer et abuser de la relation entre les deux personnages. Tenter de vouloir le coller, se l'accaparer, tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas.

"C'est vrai tu as raison. Tu veux y aller ? Demanda Rose.  
-Oui oui, comme ça vous pouvez avancer sur le reste !  
-Bonne initiative. Mademoiselle... Hum... Le professeur survola sa feuille. Dupain-Cheng vous l'accompagnez s'il vous plait.  
-Non non ! Je peux y aller moi ! Lança Chloé.  
-Vous n'êtes pas la déléguée Mademoiselle Bourgeois."

Marinette riait intérieurement, ce professeur avait décidément l'art de la remettre à sa place. Puis, elle se souvint. Elle allait être seule, avec Adrien. Elle se mit à rougir, mais son malaise était rien comparé à l'immense joie qui s'emparait d'elle.

Alya la tira à part en lui chuchotant :

"Hey, tu me raconteras tout !  
-On va juste faire des photocopies Alya.  
-Oui, en tête à tête ! Alors promets  
-C'est promis."

Marinette était lassée, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas pour autant, au contraire. Alya était sa meilleur amie, toujours à lui souhaiter son bien, et savoir les petits potins entre Adrien et elle. Cela la faisait rire, ou la mettait mal à l'aise, ça dépendait si Alya se montrait discrète ou non.

Rose donna le paquet de feuille à Adrien, puis Marinette parti avec lui.


	6. Chapter 6 - Ce qu'il en pense

**_Chapitre 6 - Ce qu'il en pense_**

* * *

Un long silence planait. Marinette ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Elle marchait, en regardant ses pieds, le visage rouge pivoine. Elle était juste derrière Adrien. Elle prit une inspiration, leva la tête, prête, puis... abandonna l'idée de tenter de lui parler. Qu'est ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ? Comment ne pas avoir l'air ridicule ? Arriverait-elle à articuler correctement ? Est-ce qu'il avait au moins envie de lui parler ? Est-ce qu'elle ne le dérangeait pas ? Est-ce que l'idée de faire cette pièce lui plaisait ? Comment prenait-il le fait qu'il donnerait la réplique à Chloé ?

Ah bah en voilà des questions qu'elle pourrait lui poser ! Mais pour ça fallait-il oser. Que pensait-il d'elle ? Est-ce qu'elle ne paraissait pas trop bizarre ? Ce long silence était stressant pour Marinette. Une multitude de question lui venait en tête.

Adrien ne savait pas trop quoi dire à Marinette, quand il essayait de discuter un peu avec elle, elle était vite mal à l'aise. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'est ce que Marinette pensait de lui au final ? Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour elle. C'était la première à l'avoir juger comme un adolescent normal, et non comme le mannequin. La première personne avec qui il avait tissé un semblant de lien d'amitié, en dehors de Chloé. Il se sentait à la fois proche et éloigné d'elle. Il savait qu'elle était quelqu'un de forte, et charismatique, après tout, elle était la déléguée de la classe. Mais quand elle était avec lui, elle était renfermée, et timide. Il aimerait pouvoir apprendre à la découvrir, car il était certain qu'il s'entendrait très bien avec elle.

Il aimerait bien lui parler, briser ces longues minutes de silence, mais ne savait pas trop comment l'aborder sans qu'elle ne se referme. La voir rougir était adorable, mais ne pas pouvoir lui parler correctement n'était pas agréable. Il aimerait qu'elle soit avec lui, comme elle pouvait être avec les autres, qu'elle lui montre son autre facette de sa personnalité. Celle qui ressemble un peu à Ladybug. C'était peut être pour ça aussi qu'il appréciait Marinette, car elle ressemblait un peu à Ladybug. C'était typiquement le genre de caractère qu'il aimait. Indépendante, libre comme l'air, pleine de bonne humeur, charismatique. Mais à la fois douce, sincère, gentille. Marinette avait d'autre qualité en plus, comme le fait d'être attentionnée, soucieuse des autres, agir pour le bien d'autrui. Adrien le savait, Marinette était une bonne personne.

Des paroles bafouillées le tirèrent de ses pensées.

"Je... Je... tu... aimes... pièce... la... théâtre..."

C'était bizarre... Sa voix raisonnait dans sa tête. Comme pour faire écho quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Pourquoi aujourd'hui, la sensation lui était différente, alors qu'elle était toujours comme ça avec lui ?

Marinette s'en voulait, elle avait toujours autant de mal à aligner deux mots correctement. Elle avait juste envie de se taper la tête contre un mur pour se punir de sa stupidité. Il y avait des jours, où elle arrivait à lui parler à peut près correctement. Oui, quand elle n'était pas seule avec lui. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, en tête à tête. C'était stressant pour elle.

"Excuse moi ? Demanda Adrien qui n'avait pas comprit la phrase de Marinette.  
-Je... je... Déso... déso... Désolée." Finit-elle par dire.

Bo-boom. Bo-boom. Bo-boom. Le coeur d'Adrien s'emballa. Ces mots, c'était les mêmes que Ladybug. Pourtant, ce n'était que Marinette, pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? L'illusion auditive avait du lui faire croire à Ladybug. Cette même Ladybug dont il était fou amoureux. Il se ressaisit, ce n'était que Marinette ici.

"Pouquoi t'excuses tu ?  
-Parce... Parce... que discuter... toi... avec..."

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ? Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué. Marinette se maudissait. Sans l'aide d'Alya, elle n'était décidément pas capable de parler à Adrien. Elle voulait simplement lui demander comment il trouvait la pièce, c'était si compliqué ? Non ça ne l'était pas, alors pourquoi ? Elle devait le faire ! Au diable la timidité ! Elle voulait profiter de ce petit moment avec lui, discuter. Se rapprocher de lui un peu plus.

"Marinette, je me demandais... Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Interrogea Adrien, il s'était toujours posé la question, c'était l'occasion de savoir.  
-Mais non pas du tout !"

Sa réponse avait été rapide et franche. Non, il n'avait pas à culpabilisé, il n'avait rien fait de mal ! A moins de considérer le fait qu'elle l'aimait était mal. Ce qui n'était pas le cas ! Elle était plus qu'heureuse quand elle était avec lui. Elle chérissait les sentiments qu'elle avait à son égard plus que tout. Cela venait uniquement d'elle. Elle et sa timidité maladive. Elle et sa maladresse. Qu'elle soit physique ou verbale. Cette maladresse était un poids.

Ce poids qui était vraiment trop lourd dans sa poitrine. Le poids de toutes ses questions. Toutes ses hésitations. Que lui dire ? Comment agir ? Lui plairait-elle un jour ? Mais avant ça, elle devait être une bonne amie, une véritable amie. Une qui arrivait à parler avec lui sans bégayer. Une qui arrivait à enchaîner plusieurs mots sans les inverser. Une à qui, peut être il pourrait se confier, comme il l'a fait avec Ladybug.

Elle pouvait le faire ! Elle pouvait tenir une discussion avec lui sans bafouiller, elle le devait. Si elle voulait que sa relation, même amicale, évolue correctement avec lui, elle le devait ! Inspirer... Expirer... Reprendre son calme. Quelques secondes. Adrien la dévisageait, ne comprenant pas son attitude.

"Excuse moi Adrien. C'est juste que parfois, enfin même tout le temps, je suis maladroite." Sourit-elle.

Il la préférait ainsi. Elle était plus calme, plus sereine. Certes toujours rougissantes, mais moins nerveuse.

"Je me suis mit un peu de pression pour des broutilles, ce n'est rien. En plus Chloé m'a énervé tout à l'heure.  
-Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.  
-Oui, mais ce pauvre Nathaniel, il ne méritait pas ça.  
-Je le sais... Mais elle est comme ça, malheureusement. Chloé a beau être une amie d'enfance, je vous soutiendrais toujours si elle est en tort.  
-Merci Adrien. Au fait, t'en penses quoi du script ?  
-Bah, je ne l'ai pas encore lu."

Quelle imbécile, évidemment qu'il ne l'avait pas encore lu, et elle non plus. Le script était sous leur yeux, et venait à peine d'être terminé. Ils allaient justement le faire photocopier pour pouvoir le lire tous ensemble après. Marinette se tapa le front de sa main pour sa bêtise.

"Question idiote. Je voulais dire, t'en pense quoi de ce projet ?  
-C'est une bonne chose. Ça va nous faire travailler en équipe, et chacun pourra apporter de sa touche personnelle, tout en mettant à profit ses propres talents. Comme toi pour la création. Je t'ai toujours trouvé très talentueuse.  
-Me... merci... Et du coup..."

Elle rougit pour de bon. Commençant à perdre son calme. Puis se ressaisit. Allait-elle oser demander ce qu'il pensait sur le fait de jouer avec Chloé ? Elle pouvait le faire. Ce n'était pas si gênant après tout. Ils étaient amis, c'était une question banale. Fallait juste qu'elle le sorte.

"Ça... ça... te plait de jouer avec Chloé ?"

Adrien ravala difficilement sa salive. Il n'était pas du genre à exprimer ses émotions et ressentis, enfin, pas en temps qu'Adrien. En Chat Noir, c'était beaucoup plus facile. Mais là, il devait garder bonne figure. Pour ça qu'il avait toujours prit l'habitude de correspondre à un certain standard, et ne pas montrer autre émotion que de la plaisance. Ou alors de manière très légère, notamment quand Chloé faisait des siennes. Là c'était comme se confier, et il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Même avec Nino il se confiait peu.

Mais là, il se sentait calme, serein et en pleine confiance. L'aura que Marinette dégageait était douce et pleine de compassion. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ça, c'est lorsqu'il avait parlé de sa mère à Ladybug. Par conséquent, pourquoi ne pas parler un peu avec Marinette ? Cela pourrait renforcer leur lien, et en plus, elle semblait plus apte à lui parler correctement. Il ne perdrait rien, il savait que Marinette était quelqu'un de fiable, fidèle.

Il soupira :

"Pour tout te dire... Ça ne me plait pas, c'est... c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de gagner du temps avec les photocopies."

Marinette écarquilla les yeux. Adrien venait bel et bien de lui exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Adrien venait de se confier, à elle. Son cœur bondissait de joie dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait fait, à elle Marinette, pas à Ladybug, à elle. Ce n'était même pas le fait que cela lui déplaisait de jouer avec Chloé qui la rendait heureuse, non simplement fait qu'il lui parlait. Elle se sentait touchée, comme si ils venaient de franchir ensemble un pas dans leur relation, amicale, certes, mais c'était toujours une avancée.

Marinette était dans un état d'esprit où elle voulait juste le rassurer. Habituellement, par jalousie, elle aurait essayer d'approuver ce qu'il disait. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui ne devaient pas l'inciter à ce genre de futilité, et étrangement, elle n'en avait pas envie. Pour son bien à lui, et pour le bien de la pièce, la meilleure chose à faire, était de le convaincre que tout se passerait bien.

"Je pense que ça se passera bien. Finit-elle par dire.  
-Tu le pense sincèrement ?  
-Oui. Je sais que Chloé peut être égoïste, désagréable, et plein de qualificatif que je pense, mais je ne préfère par dire, car tu restes l'un de ses seuls vrais amis, et ça serait pas gentil. Mais je pense qu'elle fera un effort pour bien faire. Bon, j'imagine qu'au début elle aurait du mal, qu'elle surjouera, et essayera de te coller au possible..."

L'image s'imposa dans la tête de Marinette, cela la mettait en colère, mais elle passerait outre.

"... car c'est dans sa nature. Mais je pense qu'elle finira par faire les choses bien. Car sa nature c'est aussi de vouloir être la meilleure, et pour ça, il faut bien faire. Surtout si on a souvent ce professeur, il n'hésitera pas à lui dire si elle fait quelque chose de mal. Tout à l'heure, j'ai bien senti que ce que le professeur a dit, l'a fait réfléchir."

Adrien n'en revenait pas de toutes les bonnes paroles que venait de lui énoncer Marinette. Et le plus surprenant dans l'histoire, c'est que ça concernait en partie Chloé. Ces paroles le rassuraient. Il se sentait un peu plus serein. Marinette avait su avoir les mots juste envers lui.

"Merci Marinette. J'étais un peu gêné, et paniqué à l'idée de jouer avec Chloé, parce que je sais comment elle est, et qu'elle reste, et restera simplement une amie pour moi. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer avec elle. Mais tu as su trouver les bons mots, et ça me stresse es vraiment quelqu'un de géniale, une très très bonne amie.  
-Ah heu... mer... merci à toi."

Adrien venait de lui offrir l'un de ses plus magnifique sourire, l'un des plus sincère. L'un des plus beau à ses yeux, un qui fit fondre le cœur de Marinette. Accompagné en plus de paroles qui la touchaient au plus profond d'elle. Elle sentit son visage devenir rouge, et ses oreilles la brûlèrent. Son malaise revenait, mais elle se sentait extrêmement bien.

Marinette tentait de se remettre de l'émotion forte qu'elle venait d'avoir. Un Adrien si... ouvert. Ce Adrien qui ne faisait que renforcer son amour pour lui. Si elle l'avait pu simplement l'aider, ou le rassurer, pour de vrai, elle en était la plus heureuse du monde. Elle ne voulait que son bien, que son bonheur.

Tout deux, avaient l'impression de s'être rapprochés grâce à ce petit échange.

"Si on allait faire ces photocopies ?"

Adrien lui tendit la main. Cette image était fortement familière à Marinette, un souvenir qui lui semblait récent. Mais elle avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait pas souvenir qu'Adrien lui ait tendu la main ainsi.

Elle ne savait pas comment répondre à la main tendue d'Adrien.

"Tu sais... Je pense pas... se tenir la main...  
-Oh... Pardon... Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça... C'était pas dans mon intention... Le geste s'est fait naturellement... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Excuse-moi..."

Adrien se mit à rougir, perdu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Un instinct de Chat Noir qui s'était libéré, mais il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il s'excusa à nouveau, en espérant ne pas avoir froissé Marinette dans ce geste.

Ce Adrien mal à l'aise et rougissant, c'était si mignon, si adorable. Marinette se sentait rougir avec lui. Il avait sa main derrière la nuque, riant nerveusement, les regard vers le sol. Ses pommettes toutes rouges, ses yeux qui brillaient. Ce petit sourire timide. Le cœur de Marinette s'emballa. Si fort, qu'elle du porter une main à sa poitrine pour essayer de se calmer.

Ils finirent par arriver vers la salle des photocopieuses. Marinette était un peu plus calme. Adrien plaça les feuilles dans la machine, par maladresse, une tomba. Marinette la ramassa.

"Tu n'es pas curieux de lire un petit bout avant les autres ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-J'avoue que si." Fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Il se plaça à côté d'elle pour lire. Il commença :

"Fortuna, c'est toi ? C'est bel et bien toi ? Je le savais !  
-Fe... Felis ? Com... comment est-ce possible ?  
-De la même manière que toi. Comme je suis heureux !  
-Pour... pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi..."

Adrien lisait ses phrases, sentant un certain malaise en lui. L'origine lui en était inconnu. Mais ces phrases lui parlaient. En plus, les échanger avec Marinette lui semblait tellement naturel.

"... et je comprend pourquoi. Parce que tu es la personne qui a toujours été le plus proche de moi. Toujours été là pour moi. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais au début, mais je suis sûre qu'au fond de moi, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai senti que c'était toi Fortuna.  
-Tu... Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux de moi ?"

Marinette avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre, pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas plus gênée que ça. Ça semblait si simple de dialoguer avec Adrien au travers de ce texte, c'était si naturel.

"Oui, je t'aime, je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur.  
-J'ai... J'ai toujours voulu te le dire, depuis toutes ces années, j'essayais de te revoir. Je t'aime aussi, depuis si longtemps... Je t'aime"

Ils s'arrêtèrent à ce passage, puis se regardèrent. Marinette était intriguée, lui aussi l'aurait-il senti ? Lui aussi avait cette facilité déconcertante à incarner ce personnage ?

"Tu sais Marinette, je pense que tu aurais été une super Fortuna.  
-Mer... merci, mais malheureusement, c'est Chloé qui a le rôle."

Malheureusement oui, c'était ainsi. Adrien s'en sentait déçu, très déçu. Il aurait préféré que ce soit elle Fortuna. Il en était certain, Marinette avait elle aussi senti cette sorte de connexion. C'était étrange, il voulait en savoir plus sur la sensation qui l'habitait, celle où il semblait passer à côté de quelque chose d'important, de fort avec Marinette. Et cela, sans entrer en contradiction avec ses sentiments pour Ladybug.

Marinette avait réellement prit plaisir à échanger avec Adrien, surtout sur un passage aussi romantique. Mais ce serait la seule occasion qu'elle aurait eu. Elle lui rendit la feuille pour qu'il la replace dans la machine, et il lança l'impression.

* * *

 _Merci pour les reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir à lire, et me motive vraiment à continuer (surtout que cette semaine, j'ai le temps, ce qui sera pas toujours le cas XD)_  
 _Je répond à tout le monde, mais pour les personnes non loguées c'est pas possibles. Mais je vous lis !_

 _Sinon Guest, je suis bien une fille lol (27 ans [déjà...] pour les plus curieux)_

 _Les chapitres sont actuellement un peu plus long, et celui-ci encore plus, parfois quand je suis lancée, je m'arrête plus. Mais je pense pas dépasser les 5/6 pages, ça fait trop indigeste à mes yeux si ce site sinon. Je voulais garder environ 3 pages par chap, mais c'est vrai que c'est peu, et que les derniers en faisaient 4, je vais tenter de rester dans cette moyenne là._

 _Voilà voilà, c'était juste un petit mot pour vous remercier, et dire que je lis toutes les reviews, et y répond aussi !_


	7. Chapter 7 - Première répétition

**_Chapitre 7 - Première répétition_**

* * *

Adrien et Marinette après avoir finit de photocopier le script, retournèrent en classe. Ils avaient continuer de discuter le temps que le script s'imprimait. Faire une quinzaine de photocopies, d'un script faisant une bonne trentaine de page, c'était long. Ou trop rapide, ça dépendait avec qui le temps passait.

"C'est pas trop tôt. Railla Chloé.  
-Désolée, mais t'as vu le nombre de pages à photocopier.  
-Ne vous disputez pas... S'il vous plait. Supplia Rose.  
-J'ai hâte de lire le script !" Lança Alya pour passer à autre chose.

Adrien en distribua un à chacun. Tous commencèrent à le feuilleter, puis finirent par le lire de manière plus assidue. La classe était dans un calme plat. Rose les regardait un à un pour tenter de capter les ressentis de chacun. Quelques sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages de ses camarades, visiblement, ils appréciaient. Ce qui la rendait encore plus heureuse.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, certains relevèrent la tête du script, ayant finit de le lire. Alya se rapprocha de Marinette, en lui murmurant pour ne pas déranger la lecture des autres :

"T'aurais été tellement parfaite pour le rôle de Fortuna."

La remarque lui faisait plaisir, mais aussi mal. Oui, Adrien aussi pensait qu'elle aurait pu tenir le rôle. Mais non, c'était Chloé le personnage principal.

"Oh mais... Commença à dire Alya.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Comment n'y ai je pas pensé plus tôt ?!  
-Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'interrogea Marinette.  
-Tu le saura en temps et en heure, surtout si j'ai raison." Lança Alya mystérieuse.

Alya redevint silencieux sans que Marinette n'ait pu demander plus amples explications.

En lisant le script, Marinette avait de nouveau cette sensation que le personnage était elle. En plus Rose lui avait dit qu'elle avait pensé à Adrien et elle en les écrivant. Quasi tout lui correspondait. Mais surtout, elle avait l'impression que ça parlait aussi d'elle en temps que Ladybug. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle s'était si facilement mise dans la peau de Fortuna, alors que c'était avec Adrien qu'elle échangeait.

"Je veux commencer par répéter la scène du baiser !" S'exclama Chloé brisant le silence.

Ah oui, la scène du baiser... La scène du quoi ? DU QUOI ? Une scène de baiser, où ? Marinette ne l'avait pourtant pas vu. Elle survola en vitesse le script, paniquée. Il était hors de question que cette peste embrasse son Adrien. Toutes ses bonnes résolutions, et tolérances vis à vis des autres filles auprès d'Adrien venaient de tomber à l'eau. Pas touche aux lèvres de son Adrien.

Où diable était cette scène ? L'introduction, le décès de la mère de Felis, la rencontre des héros, les combats, la déclaration, le baiser, le bal, le... Non, c'était pas possible, c'était là ! Elle ne l'avait pas vu, alors qu'elle avait lu ce passage avec Adrien. Elle se tourna vers lui.

Adrien était figé. Lui aussi avait totalement manqué la présence de cette scène. Il ne voulait pas, il refusait, son cœur, ses lèvres, seule Ladybug pouvait les atteindre. Pas Chloé. Son regard était posé sur cette phrase, juste après la déclaration. Comment avait-il pu louper cette phrase ? Il avait lu ce passage il y avait moins d'une heure avec Marinette et cela ne l'avait pas interpellé. C'était pourtant sur la même feuille. Cette phrase aurait normalement du le faire réagir. Alors que non, elle avait complètement passé inaperçue à ses yeux.

Il releva les yeux du passage en question, son regard était vide. Pour lui, un baiser c'était romantique, pas à faire avec n'importe qui, même "pour de faux". Seulement avec l'être aimé, quand les sentiments sont partagés. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, il en plaisantait parfois avec Ladybug, mais justement, c'était pour plaisanter. Certes Ladybug l'avait déjà embrassé, mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, à ce moment là, il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort, il lui pardonnait. Puis c'était Ladybug, la fille qu'il aimait, c'était un peu moins grave. Cependant embrasser quelqu'un, c'était pour lui quelque chose de très significatif, et Chloé n'était pas la personne qu'il souhaitait embrasser, même en incarnant un rôle.

C'était quelque chose qu'il tenait de sa mère, elle lui avait apprit qu'un baiser, c'était la connexion entre deux cœurs qui s'aiment. Que par conséquent, ce n'était pas à faire avec tout le monde. Quand sa mère lui avait raconté comment elle avait rencontré son père, comment ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, et leur premier baiser, elle en était toujours très émue. C'était vraiment très important pour elle, et ça l'était devenu pour Adrien. Ce côté romantique, il l'avait hérité d'elle. Il était hors de question qu'il embrasse Chloé, même pour le bien de cette pièce.

Instinctivement, il se tourna vers Marinette, comme pour trouver une sorte de réconfort. Cette dernière le regardait, aussi perdue que lui. Quant elle croisa son regard, elle se ressaisit. Elle devait l'encourager. Ça lui faisait mal, mais il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Marinette n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Adrien ne voulait pas faire cette scène, mais elle serait là pour lui, pour le soutenir, l'encourager. Elle lui fit un signe d'encouragement, il sourit timidement. Adrien perdu et paniqué, c'était bien là quelque chose d'inhabituel.

"Chloé, ce n'est pas un vrai baiser. Intervint Rose.  
-Comment ça ?! J'ai bien lu, "ils se regardent, s'enlacent et s'embrassent".  
-Oui... Reprit Rose un peu paniquée face au ton de Chloé. Mais il y aura tout un décor et une mise en scène. Même en sachant qui incarnait les personnages, je ne peux pas me permettre d'imposer un baiser non voulu. J'ai pensé à une mise en scène qui ferait tomber un voile devant nos personnages, et seules leur ombres s'embrasseraient.  
-Mais oui ! La lumière serait un peu éloignée, grossissant les ombres. De ce fait, ils n'auraient pas besoin de s'embrasser réellement, tandis que les ombres le feraient. Une idée très judicieuse. Expliqua Max.  
-Merci Max, c'est exactement ça." Confirma-t-elle.

Marinette et Adrien soufflèrent, soulagés. Pas de vrai baiser. Un poids d'enlevé.

"C'est RI-DI-CULE." Articula Chloé contrariée.

Non ça ne l'était pas, pas pour les deux héros de Paris . Non seulement ça permettait à celui qui ne voulait pas donner ce baiser, de ne pas le faire. Mais en plus, ça donnait un aspect plus romantique, intime et pudique à la scène. Rose avait décidément pensé à tout. Marinette et Adrien remerciaient Rose du plus profond de leur âme. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait supporté ce baiser.

Les autres rigolaient de la façon dont les désirs de Chloé étaient brisés. Sa petite crise passa, et enfin, ils commencèrent les répétitions.

Aux premiers échanges de texte. Adrien n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il n'arrivait pas à dire les phrases correctement. Quelque chose le bloquait. Quant à Chloé, elle était comme tous l'auraient pensé, dans le sur-jeu. Elle exagérait les intonations, les gestes, tout, mais pas de la bonne façon. Adrien ne ressentait aucun feeling, aucune connexion avec la façon dont jouait Chloé, ce qui rendait sa propre façon de jouer médiocre. Il le savait, il le ressentait. Il avait apprit à être exigeant avec lui même, surtout grâce au milieu du mannequinat. Jouer une pièce de théâtre lui plaisait, ça faisait partie des compétences qu'ils avaient, même si peu exploitées. Cependant, jouer avec quelqu'un qui ne s'imprégnait pas du personnage rendait le tout plus compliqué.

Marinette assistait à ce désastre. Si les autres s'en amusait, elle, ça la rendait triste. Adrien voulait faire quelque chose de bien. Elle l'avait senti quand ils avaient échangé quelques répliques. Une Chloé qui exagérait avait inquiété Adrien, et il avait eu raison. Marinette lui avait assuré que ça se passerait bien, il fallait que ça se passe bien. Pour lui, pour tout le monde. Ils avaient seulement un mois pour faire quelque chose de bien. Marinette soupira... Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle allait faire :

"Chloé... Tu ne joue pas bien.  
-Excuse-moi ?! T'es qui pour...  
-Attend un peu avant de t'emporter. La coupa Marinette. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'essayes pas de jouer Fortuna, il faut que t'imprégnes du personnage. C'est comme cela que tu seras meilleure, et que vous formerez un meilleur duo avec Adrien. Un meilleur... couple dans cette pièce."

Alya regarda sa meilleure amie. Marinette venait de conseiller Chloé pour qu'elle puisse mieux travailler avec Adrien. Marinette venait d'encourager Chloé sur la voie d'Adrien. Impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être Marinette, et pourant. Mais Alya savait, elle savait qu'elle faisait en sorte d'œuvrer pour le bien des autres, et cette pièce devait être réussie, pour le bien de tous.

"Chloé, tu dois être Fortuna, pas Chloé."

Chloé écarquilla les yeux. Marinette venait de lui donner des conseils. Elle en avait le souffle coupé, deux sensations se contredisaient en elle. La remercier pour ses conseils qui semblaient judicieux, ou être outré qu'une fille de rang inférieur puisse donner des conseils à quelqu'un comme elle. Même si Chloé ne l'avouerait jamais, elle savait qu'elle avait du mal. Et voir ses camarades se moquer d'elle la confortait dans cette idée. Le théâtre ce n'était pas pour elle.

"Marinette a raison. Approuva Adrien. Et il faut que tu exagères moins aussi. Certes en théâtre il faut exagérer, pour que les personnes plus loin dans la salle puissent comprendre ce qui se passe sur scène. Mais il faut trouver le juste milieu."

L'intervention d'Adrien rendit les choses plus facile à Chloé, elle n'aurait pas besoin de remercier la fille de boulanger, seulement Adrien.

"Je te promet que je vais essayer Adrichou. Merci !"

Adrien grimaça à ce surnom. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, et pourtant, elle continuait de l'appeler ainsi.

"C'était très altruiste de ta part. Chuchota Alya à Marinette.  
-Je pouvais pas la laisser continuer comme ça. Notre pièce va être présenter devant toute l'école, on doit être à la hauteur. Elle se ridiculisait.  
-Le théâtre, c'est vraiment pas pour elle. Pourtant, elle joue bien la comédie habituellement. Rigola Alya.  
-Ouais, mais c'est pas le même genre de comédie !"

Marinette se détendit un peu, mais les premières répétitions n'étaient vraiment pas concluantes. Chloé essayait, mais rien n'y faisait, le personnage ne lui correspondait pas du tout, et cela lui demandait beaucoup plus de travail afin de pouvoir s'en imprégner. De plus contrariée d'attirer la moquerie de ses camarades, cette dernière s'énervait, et sa façon de jouer devenait encore plus mauvaise. Adrien n'en pouvait plus, il essayait de faire de son mieux, mais n'arrivait pas à tirer vers le haut sa partenaire. Au contraire, et lui s'en retrouvait tirer vers le bas. Ils n'avaient pas réussit à jouer une seule scène correctement, et étaient toujours bloqués sur la première.

Et l'après midi, cela avait été la même chose. Adrien s'en retrouvait contrarié. Il voulait vraiment faire quelque chose de bien, mais pas une once d'évolution dans le jeu de Chloé, malgré les remarques pertinentes de leurs camarades, et surtout Marinette, pour l'aider. Cette pièce représentait beaucoup pour Adrien, et pour cette première journée, c'était un vrai désastre. Heureusement, sur les dernières heures, leurs camarades étaient repartis à leur occupations pour le décors de la pièce, et seul Rose, Marinette, Alya et Nino était restés à les observer. Ces derniers ne riaient plus devant le chaos de cette répétition, ils commençaient, après les nombreuses interventions de Marinette et même Adrien, à comprendre l'ampleur que représentait de travailler sur une pièce de théâtre.

"Bon... Chloé, je vais te montrer. Peut être que tu comprendra mieux où on veut en venir."

Marinette se mit face à Adrien, elle l'observait, et avait l'impression qu'il était irrité, pourtant, il ne montrait jamais ce genre d'émotion. Il regardait fixement son texte, comme pour y déceler une quelconque solution miracle pour que Chloé se mette à jouer mieux. Il n'était pas exigeant, il voulait juste qu'elle fasse mieux. Peut être que c'était trop à demander pour une journée ? Lorsqu'il vit Marinette devant lui, il se décontracta. Comme si il savait, sans même commencer, que ça se passerait bien. La connexion était là, comme si ils avaient toujours travaillé ensemble.

Marinette commença avec les premières phrases, malgré quelques erreurs, c'était déjà beaucoup mieux, beaucoup plus fluide, beaucoup plus investi. Beaucoup plus naturel. Nino et Alya se regardèrent, comme si eux aussi avaient capté ce quelque chose émanant de leur meilleurs amis. Une aura d'harmonie, comme si ils se complétaient. Comme si ils étaient les personnages. Et comme si ils avaient toujours travaillé ensemble. Ils n'avaient rien besoin d'attendre de l'autre, car instinctivement, ils semblaient se comprendre sans même se parler.

Alya chuchota à Nino :

"Je n'ai jamais vu Marinette parler aussi sereinement et facilement à Adrien. J'hallucine, elle m'a caché ça !  
-Je crois surtout que c'est parce qu'elle s'est mise dans la peau du personnage, comme si elle était quelqu'un d'autre.  
-Mais quand même ! Regarde les, ils sont en parfaite harmonie.  
-Bah ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, comme nous."

Elle sourit à cette remarque. Chloé fulminait dans son coin. Comment une personne de faible rang sociale comme Marinette pouvait arriver à jouer ainsi ? A croire qu'elle avait l'habitude de jouer un rôle. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas. Chloé refusait d'accepter ce fait, mais Marinette était bien pus douée qu'elle.

Adrien se sentit tout de suite mieux, emporté par la pièce, par le texte, aidé de sa camarade. Il le sentait, au fond de lui c'était clair, ils formaient un bon duo. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Comme si ils avaient toujours travaillé ensemble. Il finirent la scène, Adrien regarda Marinette et lui sourit, content de cet échange, à nouveau, elle l'avait aidé. A nouveau, grâce à elle il s'était senti mieux. Cela pouvait sembler bizarre, et pourtant.

Marinette se mit à rougir à ce sourire, revenant à la réalité. Elle venait, à nouveau de jouer avec Adrien. Elle venait de jouer des personnages amoureux l'un de l'autre avec son amour de toujours. Elle rougit un peu plus fortement. C'était si merveilleux. Cette journée était bizarre, Marinette oscillait entre sa timidité maladive et son assurance habituelle avec Adrien. Ce même Adrien qui l'avait toujours déstabilisé, mais là, c'était pas le cas, pas dans le cadre de cette pièce, comme si elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors qu'elle savait que c'était lui.

"C'est bon j'ai comprit. Lança Chloé tirant Marinette de ses émotions. On recommence.  
-On peut pas se reposer un peu. Suggéra Adrien. Au moins prendre cinq minutes, histoire de se détendre, et reprendre sur de meilleures bases.  
-Mais...  
-S'il te plait.  
-D'accord."

Chloé capitula, la demande d'Adrien s'était montrée étonnamment ferme. Marinette partit à sa place, faire d'autres croquis. Adrien alla à l'opposé, regardant à l'extérieur, pensif. Nino et Alya se regardèrent.

"Il faut que Marinette récupère le rôle, elle l'a en elle. Déclara Nino. En plus je vois bien qu'Adrien, ça l'ennui plus qu'autre chose que ce soit Chloé. Pourtant, il est très tolérant avec elle, mais là... Seulement comment on pourrait faire, les rôles ont été tiré au sort ?  
-Demain, ce sera réglé. J'ai déjà ma petit idée. Je suis sûre à 99% de mon coup.  
-Je te fais confiance alors !"

La journée se termina, avec d'autres ratés de Chloé. Marinette avait préféré resté éloigné, lassée. De plus elle avait aussi pour mission de faire les costumes, ou du moins les croquis actuellement. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de temps pour aider sa rivale, en espérant que ce n'était pas en vain.

La sonnerie retentit. Leur actuel professeur leur soumit quelques conseils pour la préparation de la pièce. Alya, Nino, Adrien et Marinette se regroupèrent pour quitter le collège tous ensemble. Nino proposa alors :

"Hey, ça vous dit qu'on aille se manger une glace ensemble ?  
-Désolé, fit Adrien, je n'ai pas prévenu que je rentrerais tard, du coup, je ne préfère pas.  
-Ok mon pote, je comprend, ton père.  
-Moi je suis quand même partante ! Lança Alya. Et toi Marinette ?  
-Sans moi aussi, désolée. J'ai le retard que j'ai accumulé à rattraper ce soir.  
-Tes dessins ? Voulu-t-elle savoir.  
-Oui.  
-D'accord. Bon courage alors.  
-Hé bien ce sera en tête à tête alors !" S'exclama Nino.

Alya sourit, en tête à tête, c'était pas si mal non plus. D'un signe de main, leur jeune couple se dirigea vers le centre. Quant à Adrien, il alla vers la voiture, où son chauffeur l'attendait.

"A... Adrien ?!  
-Oui ? Fit-il en se retournant.  
-Pour... Pourquoi ça... ça te tient tant à coeur cette... pièce ?"

Evidemment, comme souvent, en tête à tête, elle avait du mal à lui parler. Il baissa les yeux, un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux.

"Parce que je pensais, que si mon père, par chance, venait nous voir, et qu'on faisait quelque chose de génial, peut être qu'il comprendrait, vraiment, pourquoi l'école est bénéfique pour moi."

Alors c'était pour ça. Marinette se sentit tout de suite triste pour lui. C'était pour ça qu'il était irrité devant les non progrès de Chloé. C'était pour ça que ça lui tenait tant à cœur. Ce n'était pas uniquement pour lui, c'était aussi pour son père. Cet homme avec qui la relation était très tendue et difficile depuis le décès de sa mère. Adrien essayait toujours de lui faire comprendre comment il pouvait être, ce qui lui plaisait. Alors oui, Adrien voulait donner le meilleur de lui même. Il devait tout faire pour que cette pièce soit excellente, que son père voit qu'il n'y avait pas que de la distraction là dedans. Que c'était beaucoup de travail.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était impossible. Ça partait beaucoup trop mal.


	8. Chapter 8 - Le dessin

_**Chapitre 8 - Le dessin**_

* * *

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Marinette se mit à son bureau, pour continuer ses designs. Son pc devant elle, faisant défilé bon nombre de vêtement d'époque. Au bout de deux heures de dur labeur, avec rien de concluant, elle reçu un message d'Alya, qu'elle lit à voix haute pour Tikki :

" "Demain, les choses vont changer, tu vas a-do-rer." Mais de quoi elle parle?  
-Elle a l'air bien sûre d'elle en tout cas.  
-Alya a sûrement encore quelque chose de bizarre derrière la tête !  
-C'est pas très gentil ça Marinette.  
-Je la connais bien, dans des cas comme ça, elle a toujours quelques choses en tête !  
-Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est.  
-C'est mon instinct qui me le dit. Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore trouvé ?"

Tikki abdiqua, laissant Marinette vagabonder à sa réflexion et harceler sa meilleure amie pour avoir des réponses. Pour au final, rester dans le plus grand des mystères.

Marinette n'arrivant à rien pour le costume de Chloé. Elle avait recommencé tellement de fois, parce que cela ne convenait pas à "Madame", qu'elle avait décidé de passer à autre chose. A trop insister, elle n'arrivait à rien de bon, et c'était contre productif pour elle. Par conséquent elle planchait actuellement sur le costume d'Adrien.

Elle passa plusieurs longue minute à regarder, analyser, étudier ses images de références. Sous tous les angles toutes les coutures. S'en inspirer, tout en y mettant de son originalité. Etudier comment c'était confectionné, pour quand elle devrait elle aussi le faire.

Elle commença son tracé d'une main peu sûre. Elle était assez stressée, elle voulait que ce costume soit parfait, à la hauteur de celui qui le porterait. Ses premiers traits étaient légèrement tremblants. Elle ne savait pas trop dans quoi elle s'embarquait réellement, sortie de sa zone de confort. Un challenge. C'est comme ça qu'elle le prenait. La pression était là, pesante, sortir de ses acquis c'était difficile, surtout pour une personne à laquelle elle tenait énormément.

Quelques courbes peu maîtrisées, des détails grossiers, des ratés, des coups de gomme. Beaucoup de coup de gomme. Refaire un détails, puis un autre. Affiner la silhouette, mettre plus de relief. Reprendre les détails, recommencer un morceau. Redéfinir le style du costume. Des traits plus appuyés pour redessiné par dessus un trait gommé. Pour recommencer. Passer plusieurs fois sur le même trait. Des traces de gommes qui devenaient grisâtre. Des courbes brouillonnes, des formes floues. Une feuille qui s'usait à mesure qu'elle recommençait. Insister sur un trait, encore, et encore. Recommencer le même détail, une fois, deux fois.

Elle s'arrêta, regarda son dessin, l'hésitation était palpable dans ce croquis. Ce n'était pas bon et le croquis était sâle à cause des coups de gomme et traits fait de manière insistante. Cela ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle voulait. Cela ne correspondait pas à Adrien. Elle mit la feuille de côté, puis en prit une nouvelle. Elle refit le tour de sa galerie d'image de costumes d'époque, de nouvelles inspirations et retranscrit ce qu'elle imaginait.

Une main un peu plus assurée, une idée un peu plus précise, un peu plus concrète. Des courbes plus nettes, des détails plus fins. Un trait qui dérape, un coup de gomme. Une certaine nervosité, une feuille qui se froisse sous la gomme. Déplisser la feuille, revenir sur le dessins. Un nouveau trait qui dérape, un nouveau coup de gomme. Des traits de nouveaux plus appuyés, des coups de gommes moins efficace. Appuyer, effacer. Une feuille de plus en plus usée, une feuille qui se froissait à chaque coups de gomme. Des traits qui laissaient des traînées grisâtre à force de passer ses doigts sur la feuille pour la défroisser. Un nouveau coup de gomme, puis un bruit sec, celui du papier déchiré sous la gomme.

Marinette râla. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire ce genre de bêtises ! Des heures qu'elle travaillait dessus. Et rien de concluant pour le moment.

Elle reprit une feuille. Plus blanche, plus clean. Recommença. Un vêtement plus noble, des détails plus élaborés. Un trait plus serein. Une maîtrise plus parfaite de son élément. Des traits plus précis, bien moins appuyé, effleurant la feuille, la douceur de la mine sur le papier. De l'élégance. Peu de coup de gomme. Quelques plis pour le relief. Cela donnait déjà quelque chose de plus concret, de plus réel. De jolies courbes, de beaux très droits, une belle finesse de tracé. Quelques traits pour texturer un peu. L'image dans sa tête, s'imprimait sur le papier blanc. Des traits uniques, se suivant, se croisant. Un dessin sûr, une idée mise à plat.

Concentrée sur ce costume, rien ne pouvait la tirer de ses pensées. Une liberté d'imagination et de création, une sensation agréable, celle de donner vie à son imaginaire. Se vider l'esprit à chaque coup de crayon. La voilà maître de son dessin.

Un costume en deux pièces. Un pantalon plutôt moulant. Une tunique arrivant mi-cuisse qui se boutonnait sur le devant. Des liserés brodés, au bordure de ce haut, ainsi que quelques rayures marquant la découpe de cette tunique. De hautes bottes. Le tout, en noir, pour se cacher dans l'ombre. Une cape pour passer inaperçu. Une tunique noble, pour rappeler son statu. De la broderie dorée, fine et détaillée. Un col officier, fermé d'un gros bouton doré. Une ceinture, ou serait accroché une épée. Des gants, pour ne laisser aucune trace. Un masque, pour rester inconnu, et aussi parce que Rose y avait mit un point d'honneur. Des cheveux un peu plus en batailles, pour un côté plus rebelle, comme le personnage de la pièce. Des yeux vert, de beaux yeux vert, parce que c'était Adrien, mit en valeur par ce vêtement noir. Lui qui représentait une sorte de pureté et innocence à ses yeux, le voilà interpréter un héros de l'ombre, cela le contrastait bien, et s'assortissait aux doutes qu'il cachait, ceux qu'il avait exprimé à Marinette.

La mise en couleur fut plutôt rapide. Marinette prit ses quelques feutres à alcool. Elle plaça les ombres pour donner plus de profondeur à son dessin. Les liserés dorés aux extrémités des manches, au bas de la tunique, aux rayures et un passepoil de cette même couleur au col officier. Un bel or, pour le bouton de ce col. Le reste des boutons de cette tuniques était noir, noir brillant, mais celui ci, il devait être doré. Quelques nouveaux coups de feutre pour approfondir l'effet de la texture. C'était fini.

Enfin Marinette venait de finir, cela correspondait à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Ça correspondait autant au personnage, qu'à Adrien. Ce dessin était à ses yeux, parfait.

Marinette tendit la feuille devant elle, Tikki à côté. Elles examinaient toute deux ce dessin. Tikki allait devant, sur les côté de la feuille, comme cherchant un indice. Ça lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Et elle n'était pas la seule, Marinette tournait la feuille, intriguée. Plissa les yeux, comme pour déceler le secret derrière ce dessin.

"C'est bizarre, commença Tikki, peut importe dans le sens que je le regarde, ça me rappelle quelqu'un.  
-Oui moi aussi. Pourtant, j'ai essayé de me baser sur des vêtements d'époque.  
-Les inspirations sont parfois bien plus cachées et inattendues qu'on ne le croit.  
-Pourtant, ça ressemble un peu à mes images de référence.  
-C'est vrai." Confirma Tikki en regardant l'ordinateur.

Qu'est ce que cela pouvait lui rappeler ? Pourtant, elle n'avait fait que suivre les images de référence, et ce qu'elle en tirait. Elle n'avait pensé à personne ne particulier, juste correspondre à Adrien et ce personnage. Alors pourquoi cela lui semblait autrement familier ? Une minute...

"Chat Noir ! S'écrièrent-elles d'une même voix.  
-Ce dessin lui ressemble tellement ! Continua Tikki.  
-Je ne peux pas faire porter ça à Adrien ! S'exclama Marinette, prête à mettre son dessin à la poubelle.  
-Et pourquoi pas, tu en étais satisfaite non ?  
-C'est vrai... Mais, Adrien n'est pas Chat Noir."

Tikki eu un petit tressaillement, qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de Marinette. Tikki connaissait la vérité, elle l'avait vu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le dire à Marinette, c'était très important pour cette dernière de garder leur identités secrète. Pourtant, ça leur réglerait bien des soucis. Mais Tikki respectait ce choix, en restant muette.

"Et puis, comment mon subconscient a pu être inspiré par Chat Noir ?  
-Le personnage que joue Adrien est un héros, c'est normal que Chat Noir t'es inspiré, c'est l'image que tu as d'un héros en ce moment. Expliqua Tikki.

Elle avait raison, si on lui demandait de citer un héros, le premier qui lui viendrait en tête serait Chat Noir.

"Je suis vraiment satisfaite de ma création, mais est-ce que lui, ça lui plaira ?  
-Il t'a toujours trouvé très douée, je suis sûre que ça lui plaira ! Si ça te plait, ça lui plaira aussi.  
-Merci Tikki."

C'était vrai, Adrien avait toujours apprécié ses créations, ça lui plairait. Certainement. Possiblement. Peut-être. Avec un peu de chance. Non ! Ça lui plairait, ça devait. Marinette était très satisfaite de sa création, et c'était déjà une bonne chose. Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir recommencer. En plus Adrien était moins exigeant que Chloé.

"Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à dessiner le dos, et agrandir certains détails. Allé !  
-Bon courage Marinette, tu vas en voir le bout !" La soutint le kwami.

Marinette rangea son dessin dans une pochette plastifiée pour le protéger. Elle regarda son réveil, 23h30. Déjà ! Il était si tard, alors qu'elle avait juste fait quelques croquis ratés, et un design fini. Elle avait encore des choses à faire, elle devait le finir, pour s'attaquer aux derniers dessins, et au plus vite à leur création physique. Elle reprit une feuille, et s'attela rapidement au dos de ce costume, heureusement cela pouvait être moins soigné. Cela ne lui prit qu'une trentaine de minute pour le finir.

Elle rangea tout son matériel, prépara son sac pour le lendemain, pour aller, enfin, se coucher.

Le lendemain, son réveil sonna. Elle l'éteignit, tourna dans son lit, puis se sentit de nouveau partir pour le domaine des songes. Les minutes passaient quand une voix la tira de son sommeil. Celle de sa mère.

"Marinette, tu vas à nouveau être en retard à l'école !"

Elle se redressa d'un mouvement rapide, l'école ! Elle sauta du lit, direction la douche, se lava, puis s'habilla à toute vitesse. Elle descendit rapidement, manquant une ou deux marches, et par la même occasion de tomber. Une fois en bas, elle courut à la cuisine prendre de quoi manger. L'avalant à toute vitesse.

"Doucement Marinette, tu vas avaler de travers." La mit en garde sa mère.

Un morceau de croissant passa mal, elle toussa un peu, sa mère lui donnant un verre d'eau pour l'aider. Marinette regarda l'heure, il lui restait que cinq minutes avant le début des cours, même si ce n'était plus des cours standard.

Elle salua ses parents et sorti à toute vitesse, il lui restait deux minutes.

Une minute, elle y était presque, elle arriva à la porte d'entrée du collège quand la sonnerie retentit. Elle accéléra sa course. Monta les escaliers trois par trois. La porte était encore ouverte, elle y était ! Elle rentra dans la salle, tous étaient à leurs place. Madame Bustier était là aussi, elle invita Marinette à aller à sa place, puis déclara une fois Marinette assise :

"J'ai vu sur le cahier de classe que vous avez commencé à répéter, cela se passe bien ?  
-Oui ! Répondit aussitôt Chloé. Très bien !"

La classe ne releva même pas cette information passablement erronée, laissant Chloé continuer son récit. Quant à Marinette, elle bouillonait sur place, Chloé mentait ouvertement. Elle voulait répliquer, mais Alya l'en empêcha.

"T'inquiète Marinette, ça va aller."

Avec sa précipitation, Marinette n'avait même pas prit le temps de saluer sa meilleure amie.

"Oh salut Alya, désolée j'étais préoccupée. Au fait, tu m'avais dit que les choses allaient changer, mais quoi ?  
-Ouais, j'attend juste le bon moment. Sourit Alya. Crois moi, je suis pas la seule.  
-Comment ça ?"

Alya resta de nouveau silencieuse, comme la veille ou elle n'avait pas répondu aux interrogations de Marinette.

"Avez vous avancé sur les décors ?  
-Oui, il nous reste simplement les décors pour le bal à dessiner, avant de pouvoir les créer. Expliqua Rose.  
-Oh, puis-je voir les dessins ?" S'intéressa leur professeure.

Nathaniel prit ses quelques feuilles, et descendit jusque Madame Bustier, celle ci était admirative, et contente du travaille de son élève. Il retourna à sa place, sous les félicitations de Madame Bustier.

"Et pour les costumes ?"

Marinette se figea sur place, elle avait que très peu avancé. Et pour cause, elle avait du recommencer une bonne dizaine de fois la tenue de héros pour Chloé, tenue par laquelle elle avait voulut commencé. Le seul design qu'elle avait, c'était celui pour Adrien, alors qu'elle avait eu largement le temps d'en faire au moins deux ou trois de plus, leurs tenues civiles par exemple. Mais à force de vouloir aider Chloé pour Adrien, elle avait perdu énormément de temps.

"Je... J'ai qu'un seul dessin... Répondit Marinette.  
-Un seul ? Je pensais que tu en aurais un peu plus.  
-Je...  
-Marinette s'est beaucoup investie dans les répétitions d'hier, avec Chloé et moi, elle nous a beaucoup aidé. Intervint Adrien. C'est pour ça qu'elle a perdu un peu de temps."

Marinette sentit l'allure des battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Adrien la défendait, à nouveau. Tellement de sincérité et de conviction.

Adrien n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la défendre. Elle avait été présente pour lui, il devait être présent pour elle. C'était ça les amis, s'aider les uns les autres. Pourtant, il avait la sensation que cette réaction avait été motivé par des sentiments plus fort qu'avant. Il appréciait assez Marinette pour en avoir une haute estime. Et leurs interactions de la veille lui avaient renforcé ses sentiments amicaux à son égard. Marinette avait réussi à le comprendre, le soutenir, l'aider. Il en ferait de même. Son amitié pour elle était plus forte.

"C'est très gentil de ta part Marinette de t'investir autant. Essai juste de trouver le bon rythme pour aussi avancer sur ton rôle de costumière.  
-Oui Madame.  
-Puis je au moins voir ce dessin."

Marinette se leva à son tour, apportant son dessin. Madame Bustier le regarda, en souriant.

"C'est très bien Marinette, tes talents de styliste vont au delà du contemporain.  
-Merci." Rougit-elle.

La professeure lui rendit le dessin, puis Marinette retourna à sa place. Alya lui faisait de grands clins d'œil en montrant Adrien, les deux pouces en l'air. Comme la félicitant d'une sorte de pas en avant.  
L'enseignante invita ses élèves à continuer sur la préparation de la pièce, le bilan étant fini.

"Marinette, je peux voir ce dessin ?! Demanda Rose enjouée.  
-J'aimerais bien le voir aussi. Fit Adrien.  
-Oui, bien sûre." Approuva Marinette.

Elle tendit la feuille à ses camarades de classes. Rose était très excitée, comme avec tout ce que les autres faisaient pour la pièce qu'elle avait écrite.

"Hey, ça a du style ! Lança Nino.  
-Je trouve ça génial ! Approuva Rose. C'est pas tout à fait comme je l'imaginais, mais il est très bien comme ça.  
-Tu veux que je change quelque chose ? Demanda Marinette.  
-Oh non, il est vraiment très bien comme ça !"

Tout le monde semblait apprécier son dessin, Chloé ne se prononça pas, sans doute pour éviter de dire qu'elle aimait.

Adrien fixait le dessin, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qui l'interpellait dans ce dessin. C'était si flagrant pour lui, cela ressemblait énormément à Chat Noir, et cela devait en être ainsi. Le personnage qu'il incarnait ressemblait à Chat Noir et il ressemblait un peu à Adrien aussi, il était les deux. Marinette avait réussi à saisir ce qui faisait l'essence du personnage. Elle avait réussit à comprendre qui il était. Qui il était réellement, qui était Adrien. Décidément, il la trouvait réellement impressionnante. Il était vraiment heureux de l'avoir dans ses amis le comprenant, une chaleur de bonheur se propageant dans son corps.

Ce design lui plaisait, il lui plaisait beaucoup. L'ironie, c'est qu'il pourrait se comporter naturellement, comme Chat Noir, sans choquer personne. Cette idée le ravissait au plus haut point, être totalement naturel, être à 100% lui même. Il fut tiré de ses pensées, quand une voix timide lui demanda :

"Est... Est ce que ça te plait ?  
-Oui, beaucoup. Tu es vraiment très douée." La complimenta Adrien avec un sourire sincère.

Elle se mit à rougir détournant les yeux. Il la complimentait, encore. A croire qu'il faisait exprès de la perturber. Les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui l'empêchaient de rester totalement sereine quand il la complimentait. Elle s'en efforçait, mais c'était difficile. Le principal était que ce dessin lui plaisait, cela l'avait tracassé quand elle s'était rendu compte que ça ressemblait à Chat Noir, mais il aimait. Ce qui fit partir Marinette sur son petit nuage.

"Si on reprenait les répétitions avec Adrien." Lança Chloé, d'un ton railleur.

C'était vrai, il avait une pièce à répéter. Chloé, avait raison.

"J'attendais que ça." Murmura Alya en souriant.

Comment ça elle attendait que ça ? La veille, elle n'avait pas arrêter de pester contre le mauvais jeu de Chloé. Alya n'avait pas arrêté de dire que Marinette aurait été un meilleur choix. En aucun cas, elle aurait été heureuse de recommencer les répétitions, elle n'était pas sadique à ce point.

Qu'est ce qu'elle cachait ? Était-ce en lien avec ces fameuses choses qui allaient changer ?

Chloé et Adrien commencèrent à échanger les premières phrases, Chloé n'avait évidemment pas progressé, pourtant, Adrien semblait moins stressé. Marinette l'observait, et il semblait détendu, par contre, il n'était pas du tout prit dans le texte. Il n'était pas investi, ce n'était pas normal. Chloé ne se rendait compte de rien. Mais Marinette elle, elle le sentait bien, ce n'était pas normal, Adrien n'était pas normal.

Au bout de quelques minutes de lamentables échanges, Alya intervint, et les autres élèves semblaient n'attendre que ça.

"Attendez ! Madame, Chloé ne devrait pas avoir le rôle.  
-Et pourquoi donc, ça a été tiré au sort. Rétorqua Chloé mauvaise.  
-Parce que tu as triché !  
-Quoi ?! S'offusqua la blonde, déstabilisée. C'est Madame Bustier elle même qui a fait le tirage au sort. Tu remettrais en doute son impartialité ?  
-Oh non pas du tout. Ce que je remet en doute, c'est le contenu des pots, tu sais, celui que tu as changé. Affirma Alya, toujours souriante.  
-Doucement. S'interposa Madame Bustier. Alya, j'aimerais que tu t'expliques s'il te plait."

Changé ? Comment ça changé ? Marinette avait bien vu leur professeure sortir les pots, chacun mettre son nom dedans, et aucune chance que les autres filles de la classe aient mit le nom de Chloé, à part peut être Sabrina. Ce tirage au sort avait été du pur hasard. Chloé n'aurait pas pu changé le contenu de ces pots, à moins que...


	9. Chapter 9 - La victoire d'Alya

**_Chapitre 9 - La victoire d'Alya_**

* * *

Alya prit une grande inspiration, pour s'éclaircir les idées, afin de les exprimer correctement :

"Chloé a triché lors du tirage au sort. Elle a changé le contenu des pots pour mettre uniquement son nom et celui d'Adrien."

La concernée se crispa de plus belle à cette affirmation. Sa tension était palpable, ses muscles contractés à leur maximum.

"Impossible. Clama Chloé la voix légèrement tremblante. Les pots étaient à la vue de tout le monde, on m'aurait vu le faire !  
-C'est vrai. Confirma Madame Bustier. Je suis celle qui a posé ces pots, je vous ai vu y mettre vos noms, et j'ai moi même tiré au sort. Chloé n'a pas pu touché aux pots."

Marinette était inquiète, Alya avait encore du s'avancer sans vérifier. C'était encore elle qui passerait pour la mauvaise de l'histoire. Elle s'apprêta à interpeller sa meilleure amie pour lui dire d'arrêter.

"J'en ai la preuve ! S'exclama Alya. Mon téléphone a tout filmé."

Marinette eu un élan de surprise et de soulagement. Bien sûre ! Le téléphone d'Alya, elle l'avait laissé sur un des bureaux, pour filmer l'ensemble des répétitions pour le making-off qu'elle prévoyait de faire.

Alya le sorti de sa poche, allant vers le bureau de leur professeure. Chloé se précipita à ses côté, curieuse de voir cette preuve. Alya tendit le téléphone à Madame Bustier. Avant que leur professeure n'ait pu le prendre, Chloé mima de trébucher, et d'un mouvement brusque elle tapa le bras d'Alya pour se rattraper. Celle dernière lâcha son précieux de surprise, qui, avec l'élan, traversa la pièce.

"Oh oups, je suis désolée, j'allais tomber." S'excusa la fille du Maire sans aucune sincérité.

Alya fronça les sourcils, prête à exploser de rage. Chloé l'avait volontairement bousculer pour lui faire lâcher son téléphone. Chloé avait volontairement tenter de casser le téléphone d'Alya. Les autres élèves de la classes la fusillèrent du regard, elle était totalement déloyale, ce n'était pas surprenant, mais là, elle avait été trop loin.

"Quoi ? Je n'ai pas fait exprès !" S'emporta-t-elle.

Adrien assistait à la scène, calmement. Au fil du temps, il avait apprit à ne plus être déçu du comportement de Chloé, il en était simplement blasé. Il savait qu'au bout du compte, elle ne serait pas gagnante. Et que ses petites entourloupes pour noyer le poisson étaient veines. Il avait juste de la peine pour Alya, à qui on mettait toujours des bâtons dans les roues dès qu'elle tentait de démontrer quelque chose. En plus d'avoir son objet fétiche brisé.

Alya alla récupérer son téléphone, il était bel et bien cassé, Chloé avait réussi. Au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il était parti, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il n'y ait aucun dégâts. Elle était frustrée, pleine de rage, les larmes montaient à ses yeux. Mais elle devait rester calme, garder son sang froid. Sinon, elle perdrait toute crédibilité.

Marinette fut moins patiente. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, c'était injuste, méchant, c'était... Chloé, certes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, ça allait beaucoup trop loin pour une simple pièce de théâtre.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Chloé ?! Tu viens de lui casser son téléphone ! On ne peut pas tous s'en acheter un quand on le désire ! Franchement, ton comportement est loin d'être innocent ! tu devrais avouer tout de suite, ça évitera que tu causes d'autre dégâts !  
-Je n'ai rien à avouer, et puis... ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes pauvres. Un accident, ça arrive souvent." Railla Chloé.

Son regard était plein de mépris. Sa tension accentuait sa méchanceté. Marinette serra les poings, elle ne devait pas répondre à sa provocation. Chloé finirait par gagner, elle était la reine de la fourberie. Marinette ne pouvait pas se résoudre à accepter ça, cependant, elle ne voyait rien pour le moment qui pourrait l'aider. Le comportement de Chloé montrait sa culpabilité, mais sans les preuves, elle ne pourrait rien contre elle. Ce mouvement pourrait encore passé pour maladroit. Elle ferait jouer de l'influence de son père pour qu'il en soit ainsi. C'était tellement injuste. Avoir un père qui ait de l'influence, c'était injuste.

"Mademoiselle Bourgeois, donnez moi votre carnet. Je vais y mettre un mot à votre père, afin de lui rapporter votre comportement. Et aussi qu'il trouve une solution quant au téléphone de Mademoiselle Césaire  
-Comment ça ?! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Ce n'est pas ma faute !  
-Mademoiselle Bourgeois, je ne me répéterais pas. Votre comportement est plus que douteux, à votre place, je le ferais."

Quand la professeure les appelait par leur nom de famille, ils savaient que c'était rarement très bon pour eux. Madame Bustier pouvait se montrer juste, mais Marinette savait qu'elle avait tout de même l'appréhension de la réaction du Maire. Tous dans ce collège en avait peur, c'était pour cela que tous les enseignants cédaient facilement aux caprices de Chloé.

Chloé alla à contre cœur chercher son carnet. Marinette alla auprès de sa meilleure amie, suivie de Nino, lui posant tout deux une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Sourire qui s'accentua, un sourire de satisfaction. Marinette était intriguée. Alya venait de perdre la seule preuve qu'elle avait contre Chloé. Ses accusations ne pourraient pas aboutir, cela resterait sa parole contre celle de Chloé, et dans ces cas là, Chloé l'emportait toujours.

Mais c'était Alya, elle avait certainement plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle le devait.

"Chloé, ton comportement montre bien que tu as quelque chose à te reprocher.  
-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je l'ai déjà dit. Cracha la concernée en donnant son carnet au professeure.  
-Tu devrais. Nino, si tu veux bien ?  
-Avec grand plaisir !" Sourit-il.

Il savait, il savait qu'Alya serait victorieuse, et pour cause... Nino sortit son propre téléphone, le donnant à Alya. Il l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de Madame Bustier, pour entraver toute tentative de Chloé d'empêcher ça.

"Tu penses sincèrement qu'une preuve en béton comme celle là, je l'avais uniquement sur mon téléphone ? Demanda Alya. Non, je l'ai envoyé à toute la classe, sauf ta comparse et toi évidemment."

Et vraisemblablement Marinette, qui n'était au courant de rien. Elle n'était qu'une spectatrice à cette affaire. D'un autre côté, elle avait une certaine excitation à en voir le déroulement. Chloé prise à son propre piège, cela avait quelque chose d'extrêmement satisfaisant, tant c'était rare.

"Voilà Madame, c'est la vidéo de Chloé changeant le contenu des pots."

Alya montra le téléphone à Madame Bustier, c'était filmé d'assez loin, mais il n'y avait aucun doute possible sur ce qu'il s'y passait.

La sonnerie de la pause avait retenti, tous les élèves étaient sorti de la classe. Sabrina était en train de discuter avec leur professeure à la porte, qui se referma. Une diversion, c'était évident. Alya monta le son du téléphone.

Chloé et Sabrina retournèrent dans la classe. Leur diversion avait visiblement servit à ce que Madame Bustier oublie de sceller la porte de la classe.

"Tu as bien jouer ton rôle Sabrina.  
-Heureusement que ça a marché, sinon je ne sais pas comment on serait rentré dans la classe.  
-Par la fenêtre, je l'avais laissé entre-ouverte, mais la porte restait plus simple."

Les deux actrices de la vidéo se faisaient de plus en plus petites dans la salle. Le regard interrogateur et plein de reproche de leur professeur les intimida encore plus. Elles étaient prises au piège.

"Tu as les papiers ? Demanda Chloé, du fait que la prise de vue était lointaine, le son était faible, mais très clair.  
-Oui, les voilà. C'est une excellente idée de remplacer les noms par ceux d'Adrien et toi !  
-Evidemment, nous sommes fait pour être ces personnages ! Cela ne peut être que nous ! Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, c'est lui et moi, et personne d'autre !"

Chloé prit les pots sur le bureau, et les vida, afin d'en remplacer le contenu. Une fois fini, Sabrina et elle se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la porte.

"N'oublie pas de faire diversion, comme ça la prof ne se rendra pas compte qu'elle avait oublié de fermer la porte."

Ce fut sur une réponse affirmative de Sabrina qu'elles sortirent de la pièce.

La vidéo se termina quelques secondes après. Madame Bustier les dévisagea, elles avaient toutes les deux menti, et s'étaient ouvertement fichu d'elle. Leur professeure n'était pas grande fan de ce genre de mauvaise plaisanterie. Alya ne put réprimer un sourire encore plus large, celui de la victoire, cette fois c'était elle qui avait gagné. Sa proie était piégée, la sanction approchait.

Marinette était choquée, Alya avait depuis le début raison, mais en plus Chloé avait encore une fois tentée de faire l'innocente. Elle avait manipulé tout le monde, encore. Et tout ça pour un plaisir égoïste. Marinette avait cru au hasard. Elle avait essayé d'aider Chloé pour les biens de la pièce. Et elle, elle avait juste tenté de duper tout le monde. C'était inadmissible. Marinette se sentait bizarrement trahie, trahie par ce qui pourrait s'approcher de sa meilleure ennemie, c'était un sentiment si particulier.

Adrien, à cet instant, n'attendait qu'une chose, le verdict. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, mais voulait en avoir la confirmation, afin de se réjouir pleinement de la tournure des événements. Chloé avait beau être son amie d'enfance, son comportement était impardonnable. Puis cela était peut être égoïste de sa part, mais il n'avait pas voulu jouer avec elle, alors la situation l'arrangeait. Il l'appréciait en temps que son amie d'enfance bien sûre, Adrien chérissait toujours ses liens avec les autres. Mais présentement, son envie de faire au mieux pour cette pièce avait prit le dessus. Sans compter que son comportement devait être puni.

"Je vois qu'on aime les fourberies mesdemoiselles. Fit la Professeure se levant de son bureau. Je pense que vous pouvez aisément deviner votre sanction. Déjà, vous recevez toutes les deux une heure de colle pour vous être introduites dans une classe vide, sans autorisation. Et en plus Mademoiselle Bourgeois vous êtes exclue du rôle de Fortuna. Monsieur Agreste, ce n'est pas contre vous, mais...  
-Attendez Madame, la coupa Alya, avec le reste de la classe, on est d'accord pour qu'Adrien garde le rôle. N'est ce pas les gars ?  
-Grave. Lâcha Nino. Adrien est fait pour ce rôle.  
-C'est vrai. Approuva Ivan.  
-Personnellement, j'aime pas être le centre de l'attention, je ne veux pas tenter ma chance pour un rôle que je ne veux pas. Expliqua Max.  
-Si Monsieur Agreste est d'accord, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.  
-Je suis d'accord." Confirma-t-il.

Bien entendu qu'il était d'accord, il attendait que ça. Cette pièce était très importante pour lui, et il voulait s'y investir à fond. Si il gardait le premier rôle, son père pourrait se rendre compte que l'école, ce n'est pas que de la distraction. Ce qui le motivait encore plus, c'était de travailler avec son nouveau binôme, car il savait que ce serait réussi. Il fallait juste voir si elle était d'accord, on lui avait soutenu que oui, mais rien n'était encore certain.

"Du coup, nous allons tirer au sort, à nouveau, la personne incarnant Fortuna, Sabrina et Chloé étant exclut.

-J'ai une requête Madame, intervint Rose, quand j'ai écrit cette pièce, j'ai pensé ce personnage comme Marinette, alors je me dis qu'elle pourrait en être l'actrice. En plus, elle se débrouille très bien !  
-C'est vrai. Lança Alix. Elle jouait bien mieux que Chloé hier, ce rôle est fait pour elle.  
-Je ne peux pas accepter cette requête, peut être que d'autres filles de la classe aimeraient ce rôle.  
-Là encore, nous nous sommes mit d'accord entre nous. En fait, quand je leur ai envoyé la vidéo, je leur ait expliqué que Marinette pourrait être très bien dans ce rôle, ils ont tous approuvés.  
-A croire que vous avez tout prévu Mademoiselle Césaire." Lança Madame Bustier en souriant.

Oui, elle avait tout prévu, Marinette en était convaincue. Comme Alya l'avait dit la veille au soir, les choses avaient changé. Chloé était exclue du rôle principal, et serait punie en conséquences de ses tromperies. Puis Marinette récupérait le rôle. C'était elle qui jouerait avec Adrien. Une minute !

Marinette tira sa meilleure amie vers elle, pour lui chuchoter :

"Comment ça je récupère le rôle ?! Tu ne m'a pas prévenu !  
-Bah c'est évident, tu es la plus à même à l'interpréter, Rose l'a dit, elle a pensé à toi pour écrire ce personnage.  
-Moi, jouer avec Adrien, mais tu imagines ?!  
-Plutôt bien, car votre prestation d'hier était remarquable !  
-C'était différent, ce n'était pas officiel ! Avec ma maladresse légendaire, je vais tout faire rater !"

Les exclamations de Marinette étaient étouffée, tentant de chuchoter. Marinette paniquait à l'idée de jouer réellement avec l'élu de son cœur, ce n'était pas prévu. Les choses n'étaient pas sensées se passer ainsi.

Madame Bustier les regardait intriguée.

"C'est aussi l'idée d'Adrien. Il a été le premier à demander que tu récupères le rôle, et a fortement insisté." Lâcha Alya.

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de Marinette. C'était son idée, son idée à lui aussi. Adrien avait émit le souhait de jouer avec elle ? Son Adrien ? Son cœur se mit à battre à vive allure, et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle ne savait pas choisir entre si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, ou son pire cauchemar. Car si elle n'arrivait pas à surpasser sa maladresse, cette pièce serait un véritable désastre, un cauchemar. Ce qui ferait d'elle une bien pire Fortuna que Chloé !

Pourtant, quand Chloé avait été annoncé, Marinette déçue s'était dit que si elle avait été choisit, elle aurait outrepasser cette maladresse, cependant, ses convictions passées avaient disparu. Elle était pleine de doute. Était-elle réellement un bon choix ? Elle avait bien senti la connexion qu'elle avait eu avec Adrien, mais y arriverait-elle à nouveau ? Devenir officiellement le personnage principal, ce n'était pas la même chose que de l'incarner pour donner un exemple. Le poids sur ses épaules était différent. Ses doutes étaient plus grand.

"Tu ne veux pas le rôle ? Demanda tristement Alya.  
-Si ! Bien sûre que si !"

Sa réponse avait été faite sans réfléchir, dictée par le cœur. Oui, elle voulait ce rôle. Jouer avec Adrien, elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, et en plus il était bon dans ce rôle. Cela voulait dire plus de moments passés ensemble. Tout cela était génial, elle en rêvait, mais ce n'était pas sur ce fait là qu'elle doutait

"Je sais que tu y arriveras Marinette." L'encouragea Alya.

Elle le ferait, elle y arriverait. Elle le devait, parce qu'elle savait à quel point cette pièce comptait pour Adrien. Il y mettrait beaucoup d'efforts, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce ne fut pas son cas aussi.

"Mesdemoiselles, nous vous attendons. Intervint Madame Bustier.  
-Oui pardon madame, on réglait quelques détails.  
-Résumons, vous vous êtes aussi mit d'accord pour que Marinette incarne Fortuna ?  
-C'est bien ça. Confirma Rose.  
-Vous êtes réellement tous d'accord ?  
-Oui. Approuvèrent les camarades de Marinette.  
-Hé bien faisons ainsi. Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, le rôle est à vous. Est-ce que cela ira avec la création des costumes ?  
-Ça ira ! Je ferais de mon mieux."

Marinette sentit sa motivation revenir au plus haut point. Les choses n'auraient pas pu mieux tourner. Elle pourrait ainsi laisser libre cours à son imagination pour ce qui serait au final son propre costume. Plus de Chloé pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Une Chloé qui avait une mine dépitée, et qu'on n'entendait plus. Si elle avait pensé une seule seconde que sa supercherie serait trouvée. Elle avait bien regardé partout, qu'il n'y ait personne dans les parages lorsqu'elles s'étaient introduites dans la classe, mais le téléphone. Ce téléphone. Au moins, elle avait une satisfaction, l'avoir brisé. Mais au fond d'elle, elle n'en était pas des plus fière. Elle avait été égoïste, et elle le savait, Adrien en était certainement très déçu. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa place acceptant sa sanction. C'était le plus juste, elle le savait.

Adrien était heureux, pas aussi heureux que si il avait eu un rancard avec Ladybug, mais malgré tout heureux. Il allait jouer une pièce, avec la personne la plus à même à lui donner la réplique. Il avait tellement apprécier jouer avec Marinette, bien que ce fût court, qu'il s'était senti obligé de demander à ce que ce rôle lui revienne. Par chance, c'est ce que la majorité avait souhaité aussi. Il espérait maintenant, qu'elle se montre aussi sûre d'elle, qu'elle ne l'avait été la veille. En l'observant, son visage rouge, il n'en était pas totalement certain. Mais c'était Marinette, il avait confiance en elle, il connaissait ses capacités.

Il s'approcha d'elle en lui murmurant :

"Si tu le souhaites, je t'aiderais pour la création des costumes. Si tu me montres, je suis sûr que je pourrais t'être utile. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour t'aider, comme j'ai un peu insisté pour que tu ais le rôle.  
-Me... merci."

C'était bien là l'un des plus beau jours de sa vie. Adrien lui avait proposer de passer un peu plus de temps avec elle. Certes de manière détournée, il n'avait pas officiellement demandé ça, mais à ses yeux, c'était tout comme !

Au final, dans cette répartition finale des rôles, tout le monde y trouvait son compte. Marinette n'attendait qu'une chose, enfin travailler réellement avec celui qu'elle aimait.


	10. Chapter 10 - Le recommencement

_**Chapitre 10 - Le recommencement  
**_

* * *

Marinette était encore tremblante à l'idée de répéter officiellement avec Adrien. Sa nervosité était légèrement contenue, mais présente malgré tout. Allait-elle réussir ? Ce n'était clairement pas insurmontable pourtant. Se dire qu'elle jouerait un couple avec l'homme de sa vie ; ce qu'elle voulait en tout cas ; la rendait très nerveuse. Et en plus de ça, devant énormément de monde ! Elle inspira fortement, puis expira lentement pour se calmer. Elle était forte, elle arrivait à sauver Paris des Akumas, elle pouvait bien échanger la réplique avec Adrien.

"On commence ?!" Lança Rose toute excitée.

C'était elle la plus en joie à voir Adrien et Marinette jouer. Comme elle l'avait dit à Marinette, elle avait créé ces personnages en pensant à eux. Elle avait un grand sourire au lèvres, des yeux qui pétillaient de joie. Ce qu'elle avait écrit allait prendre vie, et de la manière la plus belle qui lui était.

Adrien était prêt, il voulait sentir à nouveau cette connexion. Ce lien qui lui semblait si familier, tout en étant nouveau. Il avait le script sous les yeux, attendant Marinette. Une Marinette qu'il voyait toujours aussi rouge et peu à l'aise, il avait même l'impression que ses mains tremblaient. Non, ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Elle était nerveuse, ça se voyait, il le voyait. L'envie de l'aider et la soutenir monta en lui. Il posa le script sur son bureau puis se rapprocha d'elle. Il saisit les mains de Marinette, il les sentait trembler sous les siennes. Tremblements qui semblaient s'atténuer au fil des secondes. Les mains de Marinette étaient chaudes, une chaleur très douce, et agréable pour Adrien. Le genre de contact chaleureux, qui lui manquait dans sa vie personnelle, notamment avec son père. Le genre de contact chaleureux qu'il avait perdu depuis le décès de sa mère.

Il la regardant dans les yeux. Ses grands yeux bleu, aussi lumineux qu'un ciel d'été. Elle eu d'abord un petit sursaut de surprise, avant de soutenir le regard d'Adrien. Il n'y avait que elle et lui en cet instant.

"T'inquiète pas Marinette, je suis certain qu'on y arriva. Que tu y arriveras, tu es très douée. Si j'ai voulu que tu incarnes ce rôle, c'est que je sais que tu en es capable. Crois moi, tu es la mieux placée pour ce rôle." Lui chuchota-t-il.

Le visage de Marinette devint intégralement rouge, elle avait chaud, très chaud. Indécise entre le fait de se cacher de malaise, ou continuer à le regarder, lui et son visage angélique, lui et ses yeux émeraudes. Ce regard si doux, comme ses mains. Elle arriva à peine à articuler un "Merci".

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques secondes, le regard de Marinette descendit vers leurs mains, celles d'Adrien couvrant les siennes. Elle s'enleva rapidement avant de lui tourner le dos, pleine de malaise. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire les filles de la classes. Adrien se demandait si il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal. Avait-il été trop tactile ? Nino lui déclara :

"T'inquiète mec, elle est toujours comme ça avec toi."

C'était bien trop d'émotion pour le cœur de Marinette, elle chercha Alya du regard. Elle la trouva téléphone à la main, grand sourire en lui faisant un signe de sa main libre. Elle... Elle avait tout filmé ?! Tout ça pour son making off ?! Elle était incorrigible.

"Je... je vais chercher... mon... mon script." Réussit à dire Marinette en allant jusque sa place.

Quelques secondes de répit pour se ressaisir, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait besoin. Répéter avec Adrien, qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la portée de ce geste envers elle. Elle posa sa main sur son cœur pour tenter de le calmer, il battait beaucoup trop vite, et pourtant la sensation était si plaisante. Ses légers tremblements avaient disparu, elle était comme rassurée. Les mots et gestes d'Adrien avaient eu l'impact escompté.

Elle respira calmement. Elle était prête, prête à répéter avec Adrien... Enfin presque, elle essaierait en tout cas. Elle prit les feuilles, puis revint vers ses camarades, décidée à bien faire. Elle était plus motivée que jamais, et sa nervosité ne pourrait changer cela.

"Commençons du début ! Sabrina, c'est à toi." S'enjoua Rose.

La concernée sursauta à l'évocation de son nom. Depuis que leur manège avait été découvert, elle s'était faite aussi petite qu'une souris, oubliant totalement qu'elle avait un rôle dans cette pièce. Celui de la narratrice. Elle avait pensé qu'elle resterait dans son coin, jusqu'à la fin, et pourtant. La classe avait dit qu'ils feraient l'effort, malgré leurs affinités, d'intégrer Chloé et Sabrina correctement à la pièce. C'est ce qu'ils faisaient, elle ne serait plus l'invisible de cette classe.

Sabrina se leva de sa place, elle jeta un timide coup d'œil à Chloé pour voir sa réaction. Mais rien, Chloé était pensive, pas en mesure de se préoccuper de ça. Se remettre en question, pour Chloé, ce n'était pas chose aisée. Sabrina les rejoint, texte en main. Elle était anxieuse. Les autres élèves la regardait de manière tout à fait normale. Pas de regards haineux, pas de mépris. Il fallait croire que cette pièce leur tenait assez à cœur pour mettre les différents de côté. Rose lui fit signe de se mettre près du bureau de leur professeure, afin que tout le monde puisse entendre ses phrases.

Elle commença son texte, à voix basse, trop basse pour être entendu.

"Tu parles pas assez fort. Lança Alix.  
-Désolée...  
-On va pas te manger hein. Rigola Kim.  
-Maintenant que l'affaire est réglée, on reste une classe qui projette de faire une très bonne pièce, et pour ça, tout le monde y mettra du sien." Lança Nino.

Bien entendu, ils leur en voulaient à Chloé et elle pour leur tromperie, mais garder la rancune ne feraient pas avancer les choses. Ils avaient peu de temps pour faire cette pièce, il fallait coopérer. Sabrina avait demander à être la narratrice, elle le serait. Ils n'étaient plus à l'école primaire. Ils étaient des adolescents, bientôt au lycée, ils pouvaient se montrer mature.

Elle fit un léger sourire, reprenant son courage à deux mains. Elle commença à nouveau son texte, de manière plus intelligible. Les autres élèves sourirent, c'est ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Sabrina s'exprimait très facilement, comme si le rôle était fait pour elle. Sa diction était fluide, et avec les bonnes émotions. Un sentiment de satisfaction s'empara d'elle, se sentant un peu plus à sa place.

Pendant qu'elle faisait sa narration, Rose plaça les premiers intervenants à leur place. Elle leur décrivait les gestes à faire. Si au début ils n'avaient pas de texte, Ivan, Mylène, Nino et Alya devait illustrer la narration. Ce que Rose tentait de leur faire faire. Tout était encore brouillon, c'était seulement le deuxième jour de répétition, et encore, ils avaient changé le rôle principal, ils repartaient du début.

Arriva le premier échange entre Adrien et Marinette. Rose les ramena sur le devant de la scène imaginaire. Leur première scène était tout simplement le jour où Fortuna tentait de dévoiler ses sentiments à Felis, interrompu par l'annonce du décès de la mère de ce dernier. Debout, face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une certaine gêne, les joues rosies, mais elle se montrerait aussi professionnelle que possible. Adrien avait confiance en elle, elle devait elle aussi avoir confiance. Elle devait aborder ces répétitions de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait jusque maintenant. Elle était Fortuna, et non Marinette. Elle se concentra, attendant que Sabrina ait finit son texte.

Adrien fut le premier à parler, elle le sentait, au delà d'Adrien, c'était Felis qu'elle avait devant lui. Il n'était plus réellement le jeune homme qu'elle aimait, il était le personnage. A son tour, elle récita ses premières paroles, elle le sentait, ce lien, cette connexion. Elle avait outrepasser Marinette, elle était à l'instant présent quelqu'un d'autre. Comme lorsqu'elle était Ladybug. Elle sentait comme une complicité entre Adrien et elle à travers leur interprétation, à travers ces personnages.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Adrien, c'était ce sentiment là qu'il avait cherché, c'était pour ça qu'il avait tenu à ce que ce soit elle. Elle était douée, et le lien qu'il sentait rendait les choses encore plus simple. Comme les deux personnages, ils avaient une forme de complicité. Pourtant, il savait que cela ne venait pas de la pièce en elle même. Ce sentiment venait d'ailleurs, mais c'était dans des moments de travail avec elle qu'il le ressentait. Un lien qui lui semblait si proche du lien qu'il avait en temps que Chat Noir avec Ladybug.

Si il ne comprenait pas sa provenance, ce lien lui faisait chaud au cœur. Peut être arriverait-il à le développer au delà d'un travail d'équipe avec Marinette ? Peut être qu'en se rapprochant plus d'elle, il le sentirait plus souvent ? Il avait besoin de cette chaleur pour compenser la froideur familiale. Il avait besoin de cette chaleur pour se sentir entier.

Avec Nino, c'était différent. Son meilleur ami ne lui apportait pas la même chose. Chaque ami à sa place. La Marinette incarnant Fortuna semblait lui apporter quelque chose de nouveau et ancien à la fois, contradictoire, et pourtant.

"Adrien. Interrompit Rose. Tu ne dois pas sourire pendant cet échange. Elle parle de votre amitié, tout en tentant de te révéler ses sentiments. Tu es intrigué, tu ne comprend pas où elle veut en venir."

Marinette rigolait intérieurement, Adrien, se faire réprimander sur son jeu d'acteur, cela la faisait rire. Rose se montrait plus exigeante qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, mais c'était pour leur bien, et celui de la pièce.

Adrien rougit légèrement, lui, se faire reprendre sur son jeu, alors que tout le monde l'avait vanter. Il devait s'y remettre plus sérieusement. D'une main derrière la tête de gêne, il s'excusa :

"Désolé Rose, j'étais ailleurs. Ça n'arrivera plus.  
-Oh, ce n'était pas méchant ! Déclara Rose de peur de l'avoir vexé.  
-Il n'y a pas de soucis. Tu as tout à fait raison de me sermonner, on doit être sérieux."

Marinette et Adrien reprirent leur échange, avant de passer à la scène suivante.

La journée se termina avec une répétition plus fructueuse que la veille, mais de nombreuses répétitions restaient nécessaire. Marinette s'était montrée de moins en moins gênée aux gestes tactiles qu'Adrien lui portait au travers de Felis. Felis était un personnage joyeux et tactile, tout en étant dragueur. Felis était comme Chat Noir, c'était pour ça que Marinette arrivait plutôt bien à s'y habituer, elle était habituée avec Chat Noir.

Avant de quitter le collège Adrien avait demandé à Marinette de lui donner une copie du croquis de son costume. Il appréciait beaucoup ce costume, et voulait garder le dessin en souvenir. Cela lui rappelait tellement Chat Noir, cette autre partie de lui même. De plus aimant de base le travail de son amie, avoir ce croquis allait de paire avec la dédicace qu'il lui avait demandé pour la jaquette de Jagged Stone. Il rentra chez lui, son père était absent, comme souvent. Il alla directement dans sa chambre. Plagg en profita pour sortir de sa cachette.

"Aaaaah enfin ! T'as pensé au camembert j'espère !  
-Tiens. Fit-il en lui donnant le précieux fromage.  
-Oh il est énorme ! Serais-tu de bonne humeur ?"

Plagg s'empressa de prendre le fromage avant que son protégé change d'avis.

"Regarde le costume que je porterais durant la pièce."

Plagg ronchonna, c'est pas que ça l'intéressait peu... mais si en fait, manger son fromage l'intéressait bien plus.

"On dirait Chat Noir. Nota-t-il.  
-C'est ça qui est cool ! Je pourrais être Chat Noir tout en étant Adrien. Lança-t-il rêveur.  
-Parfait pour dévoiler ta double identité." Ironisa le kwami.

Chose qui ne lui avait pas une seule seconde traverser l'esprit. Quelle naïveté de sa part ! Ressembler à Chat Noir physiquement, et se comporter tout comme, il allait forcément être reconnu, c'était évident. Il devait demander à Marinette et Rose de faire un masque intégral pour son costume, et non seulement sur les yeux. Il trouverait bien une excuse, comme le fait d'être plus raccord à l'époque. Oui, voilà, c'était ça l'idée ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

"Je sais pas ce que tu as ces deux derniers jours gamin, mais tu sembles ailleurs. Pourtant, on a toujours pas revu Ladybug."

Il avait raison, ils n'avaient pas revu Ladybug entre temps, et pourtant Adrien se sentait comme si c'était le cas. Peut être avait-il l'impression de voir Ladybug au travers de Marinette quand elle jouait le rôle de Fortuna. Peut-être. Il devait se ressaisir, cette pièce de théâtre le motivait peut être un peu trop, il aurait pu laisser transparaître qu'il était Chat Noir si Plagg ne l'avait pas ramener à la raison.

"J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas Marinette de changer un peu le dessin.  
-Ça, c'est pas mon problème." Répondit la petite boule noir en mangeant son fromage.

Adrien ignora la remarque et s'installa dans son lit pour apprendre son texte.

Marinette était elle aussi dans son propre lit, avec son texte sous les yeux. Mais ses pensées finissaient toujours par vagabonder vers Adrien. Lui qui s'était montré plutôt... proche d'elle. C'était là le mot, proche, une proximité au travers de cette pièce qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Cela la rendait toute joyeuse. En plus, il lui avait proposé de passer plus de temps avec elle en l'aidant sur les costumes. Il était si gentil, si dévoué. Le mieux était quand il lui avait prit les mains, la douceur de ce geste. Marinette se mit à rougir en y repensant, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant. Son geste et ses paroles avaient été rassurants. Elle ne savait pas si c'était juste via cette pièce qu'elle se sentait se rapprocher de lui, ou autre, mais ce sentiment lui plaisait.

"Ça va Marinette ? S'inquiéta Tikki en lui mettant la patte sur le front.  
-Oui oui, je pensais...  
-A Adrien je suppose.  
-Oui... Fit timidement Marinette. Il s'est montré si gentil avec moi aujourd'hui...  
-Tu devrais lui dire.  
-Je ne peux pas... Pas pour le moment...  
-Comme tu voudras. Mais il faudra bien un jour, que tu le fasses."

Elle ne voulait pas briser les prémices d'une relation qui semblait se renforcer. Elle voulait voir jusqu'où ça irait, et ne rien briser. Adrien ne lui rendrait de toute façon pas ses sentiments à l'heure actuelle, alors elle préférait les garder pour elle. Un jour elle lui dirait, peut être, mais pour l'heure, elle préférait voir leur relation amicale évoluer plus loin. Dans tous les cas, elle passerait du temps avec lui, et ça ne lui serait que bénéfique.

Après plusieurs heures à lire, relire, et lire encore une fois son dialogue, Marinette décida de se changer les idées en dessinant son propre costume. Du moins essayer. Elle avait passer tellement de temps à essayer de le faire pour Chloé, que l'inspiration lui manquait, deux trois traits sur une feuille, des formes trop abstraites. Elle tenta quelques ébauches, mais rien.

Dans un nouvel élan, elle réussit à sortir un croquis complet, seules quelques finitions manquaient. Mais... parce qu'il y avait un mais. Ce costume, ce croquis, il avait le symptôme que celui d'Adrien. Il faisait beaucoup trop penser à Ladybug, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. En temps qu'elle même Ladybug, elle ne pouvait pas porter un costume comme celui ci. Son identité se verrait ainsi révélée au grand jour. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Mais dès qu'elle pensait à des héros, elle pensait Ladybug et Chat Noir, même inconsciemment. Adrien, qui ressemblerait un peu à Chat Noir, ce n'était pas problématique pour elle, et en plus le costume lui plaisait. Sauf qu'elle en ce qui se rapproche beaucoup trop de Ladybug était impossible. Son identité devait rester secrète, et avec Alya, un costume comme celui ci lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille.

Elle mit la feuille de côté, avec ses ébauches précédentes, et en prit une autre. Des coups d'œil à sa galerie d'image sur son pc, puis sur sa feuille blanche. Poser la mine du crayon sur la feuille, pour regarder à nouveau son écran. Rien, le vide, aucune inspiration. Partir sur une robe courte, ou un pantalon plus une tunique comme Felis ? Quelles couleurs ? Si pour Adrien, l'inspiration avait fini par lui venir d'un coup, pour elle, c'était différent. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à son inspiration, sa double identité en serait compromise.

Marinette finit par laisser tomber. Ce n'était pas ce soir là qu'elle ferait le croquis de son costume.


	11. Chapter 11 - Mûrir

_**Chapitre 11 - Mûrir**_

* * *

Chloé Bourgeois, fille unique du maire de Paris. Depuis toute petite, on lui avait toujours donné ce qu'elle voulait. Son père veillait toujours à son bien être, qui à ses yeux, passait par le fait de céder aux caprices de celle-ci. Jamais on ne remettait en cause ses dires, jamais on lui disait non. C'était si facile pour elle.

Elle n'était clairement pas à plaindre, au contraire, et de cela, elle en avait tirer son caractère orgueilleux et méprisant. Difficile de se faire des amis dans ce genre de conditions, mais pour elle, tout le monde l'adorait. Tout le monde devait l'adorer, elle était riche, jolie, à la mode, les fondements d'une certaine popularité. Puis, elle avait Adrien et Sabrina, ses deux véritables amis. Les deux seuls, elle le savait, mais ça l'importait peu, elle les avait, c'était le principal.

Adrien, son ami d'enfance, jeune homme qu'elle chérissait, qu'elle aimait. De quelle manière réellement ? Cela restait encore à définir pour elle, mais elle l'avait en respect, et c'était bien là la seule personne. C'était le seul qui était réellement capable de la faire se remettre en question. De la faire réfléchir sur ses actions. Notamment quand il lui avait dit d'être plus gentil. Elle avait essayé, difficilement, mais elle avait essayé, pour faire plaisir à Adrien et garder son amitié. C'était bien là la preuve qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup son "Adrichou".

Elle était très possessive, c'était "son Adrichou". C'était "son" ami d'enfance. Chloé gardait toujours en mémoire leurs souvenirs, c'étaient les plus précieux pour elle. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais grandir. A cette époque, tout ses caprices passaient, jamais personne ne la remettait en cause. Adrien et elle étaient souvent ensemble. Alors que maintenant, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour la contredire, et même Adrien le faisait ! Mais c'était surtout Marinette. Elle la détestait, enfin, des fois, elle pouvait être utile pour une non riche. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas nier que Marinette avait malgré tout chercher à l'aider pour cette pièce. Mais elle n'appréciait pas la façon dont elle essayait de lui voler Adrien.

Heureusement Sabrina allait toujours dans son sens. Toujours ?

Les choses échappaient à son contrôle, lui glissaient entre les doigts. Rien n'était plus comme avant, elle n'était plus une enfant, elle était dépassée.

Chloé rentrait de l'école, heureusement, pour son mot dans le carnet, son père ne lui dirait rien, au contraire il serait de son côté. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment. Elle sursauta en entendant son portable sonner. Un message, d'Adrien. Il lui écrivait peu souvent, ce qui la réjouit. Avant de lire le contenu du SMS.

"Ce n'était vraiment pas sympa ce que tu as fait. Surtout pour Alya. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'être ainsi, de mentir, et te montrer plus gentille. Tu es mon amie, mais tu dépasses trop souvent les limites. Il arrivera un moment, où je ne pourrais plus te pardonner."

Des reproches... Encore ! C'était injuste, elle avait juste voulu se faire plaisir, et ça aurait du faire plaisir à Adrien aussi, c'était son ami. Oui, elle était égoïste, et elle en avait le droit. Elle était la fille du maire après tout ! Les citoyens devaient avoir en respect son père, alors ils devaient l'avoir en respect elle aussi. C'était comme ça que ça devait marcher. Adrien, riche aussi, devait la comprendre mieux que quiconque. Et pourtant... Elle avait l'impression depuis quelque temps, de passer complètement à côté des choses avec lui.

Ces reproches lui faisaient mal. Il montrait qu'il arrivait à bout de leur amitié, elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Quand ils étaient plus jeune, il ne lui reprochait rien. Pourquoi maintenant il agissait ainsi. Il s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle, et se rapprochait de plus en plus des autres. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il ne pouvait pas, elle était celle qui le comprenait le mieux ! C'était son ami d'enfance ! A elle ! Elle devait être la personne la plus importante pour lui ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui échapper, pas le droit...

En plus de ça, même Sabrina échappait à son contrôle, elle qui avait pourtant été méchante avec tout le monde, qui avait participé à tous ses coups montés. Elle qui ne savait jamais rien faire par elle même. Elle s'était amusée aujourd'hui, avec les autres. De quel droit elle osait ? Elles s'étaient bien disputées une fois, et Sabrina s'était rapprochée de Marinette, mais heureusement, Sabrina avait vite comprit son erreur. Alors que là...

Chloé le savait, tous la détestait, tous ces regards noir tournés vers elle. C'était si souvent, si répétitif. C'était lassant, vexant, ça en devenait blessant. Avait-elle des regrets ?

Au début, cela lui passait complètement au dessus, mais à force de répétitions, ce n'était plus possible de passer outre. Elle n'était pas si mauvaise pourtant... A les écouter, elle était le diable incarné. Cependant si elle était si mauvaise, elle n'aurait pas d'ami... Voilà la preuve, qu'elle n'était pas aussi ignoble que les gens voulaient le laisser croire ! Ou alors, c'était pour ça que Sabrina s'était éloignée d'elle aujourd'hui, c'était pour ça qu'Adrien lui reprochait beaucoup de chose ? Elle serait seule ? Non ! L'idée de la solitude lui faisait mal. Elle avait besoin d'être aimé des autres, elle avait besoin des autres. Chose qu'elle n'avouait jamais.

Pourquoi à chacun de ses caprices, les gens finissaient par la dévisager, la détester, alors qu'avant, on lui faisait des grands sourires ? Au moins son père était là ! Lui, il ne lui tournait pas le dos. Lui, il serait fidèle. Pas comme Sabrina, pas comme Adrien.

Chloé était contrariée, à la fois triste et en colère. Triste de se sentir délaissée, en colère d'avoir échoué, encore, de ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait. En colère de commencer à penser que peut-être... peut-être qu'elle était la cause des problèmes qu'elle avait. Était-elle en tort ?

Elle arriva chez elle. Son père serait là, il la soutiendrait. A la porte, l'attendait son majordome Jean-Claude, ou Jean-Michel, peu importait son nom.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle. Votre père n'est encore pas rentré, il a une réunion importante, qui est plus longue que prévue.  
-Vous pourrez lui transmettre mon carnet, j'ai un mot de notre professeur.  
-C'est surprenant ça. Que c'est-il passé ?  
-Un malentendu, on m'accuse à tort, comme d'habitude."

Ce mensonge resta au travers delà gorge de Chloé. Elle avait l'habitude de mentir, mais là, ça passait pas. Son ton habituellement plus hautain était morne. Était-elle réellement en tort ?

"Quelque chose ne va pas Mademoiselle ?  
-Je vais dans ma chambre.  
-Comme il vous plaira."

Ironiquement, son majordome, dont elle ne se souvenait jamais de son prénom, voyait toujours quand elle était pas bien. Il essayait très souvent de l'aider, pour son bien, même si elle était souvent très peu réceptive. Il avait de l'affection pour cette jeune fille, qui aujourd'hui était un peu perdue. Il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était toute petite, alors oui, forcément, quand elle n'allait pas bien, il le savait. Mais cette fois ci, il avait décidé de la laisser seule, il avait bien vu que sa présence serait inutile.

Chloé entra dans sa chambre, et s'allongea sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Au final, non, son père n'était pas là. Il ne pouvait pas la soutenir, encore une personne qui l'abandonnait. C'était vraiment une mauvaise journée. Elle qui se réjouissait de jouer avec Adrien, pour au final avoir sa tricherie révéler au grand jour. En plus, elle avait commencé à faire des efforts pour cette pièce, suivre les conseils de Marinette, essayé en tout cas. Tout le monde semblait si impliqué, et maintenant, même Sabrina l'était. Alors que elle, Chloé, était sur la touche. De côté, seule. Seule...

Sa colère avait laissé place à un vide, celui de la solitude, elle n'y était pas habituée.

"Plus gentille..." Murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait essayé, c'était trop difficile, les caprices d'enfant étaient plus simple ! Caprices d'enfant... Mais elle n'en était plus une. Elle ne pouvait plus se comporter comme ça. Elle avait grandi, elle avait presque 15 ans, bientôt elle serait une lycéenne. C'était plus l'âge pour faire des enfantillages.

Tout le monde avait montré une certaine maturité avec Sabrina, ils l'avaient accepté dans la pièce, malgré tous ses coups bas, et malgré ce coup bas. Cette pièce avait décidément un drôle d'effet sur la classe. Donner des responsabilités à un groupe d'ado changeait certaines attitudes. Mais pas avec Chloé. Était-elle si peu réceptive au fait de grandir, mûrir un peu ?

Oui, elle ne voulait pas grandir ! Rejouer avec Adrien comme quand ils étaient enfant. Jouer avec Sabrina déguisée en Ladybug et Chat Noir comme des enfants aux yeux des autres. C'était bien. Elle aimait ces moments là. En plus à l'époque elle avait toujours tout ce qu'elle voulait, tout était tellement plus simple ! Alors qu'avec Adrien ils ne se voyaient presque plus, leur bêtises d'enfants n'étaient plus. Avec Sabrina elle ne pourrait plus jouer ainsi, elle l'abandonnait. Comme tout le monde aujourd'hui. Les choses n'étaient plus aussi simple qu'avant.

Tout le monde la détestait, aucune raison de s'impliquer dans un groupe où les gens vous déteste. Ces gens, ils ne l'adoraient pas, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, contrairement à ce qu'elle voulait.

Le téléphone de Chloé sonna, c'était un nouveau message. Elle ouvrit les yeux, prit son téléphone. C'était de Sabrina cette fois. Pourquoi elle lui écrivait ? Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire ? Elle n'avait pas envie de le lire...

Enfin, elle hésitait...

Pour finir, elle l'ouvrit.

"Salut Chloé. Tu es partie toute seule aujourd'hui sans m'attendre... Tu sais, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, mais c'était vraiment cool de participer avec la classe. On pourrait... peut être essayer d'être plus gentilles avec eux ? Eux ils l'ont été avec moi en tout cas. Et... Ça fait du bien de se sentir appréciée, et non crainte.  
Excuse moi, je ne te trahirais jamais ! Si tu ne veux pas, je leur parlerais plus promis ! Répond-moi s'il te plait ! Ne m'abandonne pas !"

Chloé était touchée par le message de Sabrina. Malgré tout, elle restait une amie fidèle. Peut être un peu trop. L'ironie, était que Sabrina avait peur de l'abandon, alors que Chloé elle même avait cette sensation.

Elle posa son téléphone. Sabrina était capable de penser par elle même ? Et elle aussi s'y mettait avec cette gentillesse ? Chloé ne serait jamais comme eux, elle avait son caractère. Mais si elle se montrait peut être plus... indulgente, moins égoïste, moins méchante ?

Elle prit un coussin pour hurler dedans. Ce qui la soulagea un instant. Sortir toute cette frustration faisait du bien.

Pourquoi c'était elle qui devait changer ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les autres n'avaient pas sa richesse. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ils étaient êtres inférieurs ! ... Peut être que le problème était là, leur niveau social ne les rendaient pas inférieur, ils n'étaient pas inférieur à elle. Ils étaient des adolescents, comme elle.

Être plus gentille. Mais comment ? Elle ne voulait pas être fausse. Mais l'amitié d'Adrien et Sabrina lui était précieuse. Elle ne voulait pas les perdre. Prête à faire des efforts pour les garder plus proche d'elle, pour elle, et rien que pour elle. Elle s'autorisait cette forme d'égoïsme. L'égoïsme n'était pas si mal, si c'était aussi bénéfique pour les autres ! Elle ne voulait pas être quelqu'un d'autre, juste être socialement plus appréciée, pour sa personne.

Était-ce là le fait de se remettre en question ? Adrien serait heureux si elle se montrait plus gentille. Alors elle pourrait continuer d'essayer, mais plus fortement. Si Sabrina se sentait mieux en étant investie dans la classe, alors elle essaierait de pas trop les rabaisser, et de s'investir aussi. Le chemin serait difficile, mais elle devait bien commencer quelque part. Ce commencement passait par le fait d'écouter les envies des autres.

Elle n'appellerait plus Adrien "Adrichou", il n'aimait pas ça, et ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Elle devait grandir, se montrer plus mature. Peut être que comme ça, Adrien reviendrait à nouveau vers elle, qu'ils redeviendraient plus proche. Elle garderait son amitié.

Elle prit son téléphone, et commença à écrire un message à Adrien.

"Je suis désolée Adrich..."

Elle effaça ce vieux réflexe, et écrit de nouveau.

"Je suis désolée Adrien pour ce qui s'est passé. Je te promet que j'essaierais d'être plus gentille. Pour de vrai.  
C'est une vraie promesse, je n'aurais qu'une parole."

Il ne la croirait sans doute pas. Elle attendait sa réponse, les minutes étaient longues. Pourquoi il ne répondait pas plus vite ? Ça faisait dix minutes que son cœur battait à tout rompre du au stresse de voir sa réponse. Dix minutes que sa nervosité était au plus haut. Elle lui avait dit ouvertement qu'elle se remettrait en question, il pourrait au moins répondre !

La notification retenti. Son cœur s'accéléra un peu plus. Elle lu :

"J'aimerais te croire Chloé, tu me l'avais déjà dit, et pourtant..."

Chloé serra sa prise. Elle s'en doutait, il ne la croyait pas. Et ça faisait mal. Elle qui avait passé tant de temps à vouloir se remettre en question, elle qui voulait ardemment devenir plus sympa, et qui lui avait dit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il n'avait pas tort. Mais cette fois, elle était prête à grandir, à mûrir.

C'était ça se montrer plus mature ? Prendre du recul ? Accepter les autres malgré leur défauts ? Et ils étaient nombreux ces défauts ! Apprendre à ne pas penser qu'à soit ? Difficile quand les gens vous avaient habitué à l'inverse. Apprendre à prendre en compte l'avis des autres, sans forcément changé ses propres convictions ? Des compromis ? Ne pas trop s'attarder sur le regards des gens ? Grandir c'était tout ça, et plus encore. Elle commençait enfin à le comprendre. Elle commencerait enfin à l'appliquer, ou essayer du moins.

Grandir, devenir plus mature. Ça ne voulait pas dire abandonner son âme d'enfant. Elle était comme ça. Extérieurement dure, inflexible, égoïste, égocentrique, narcissique. Mais au fond, elle avait cette petite part de joie enfantine, celle qu'elle pensait devoir abandonner pour grandir, celle lié à ses souvenirs avec Adrien ou ses jeux avec Sabrina. Celle qu'elle refusait d'abandonner, et qui quelque part lui faisait un peu honte, surtout quand son Majordome avait dit qu'elle s'amusait à se déguiser en Ladybug et Chat Noir avec Sabrina.

Son plus grand tort avait toujours été de se préoccuper du regard des autres sur elle, renvoyer une certaine image. Alors qu'elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle était en droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait. C'était assez ironique au final. Ce que voulaient les autres l'importait pas du tout, mais l'image qu'elle renvoyait était importante.

Elle était prête à s'améliorer, un peu. Rester elle même, tout en étant plus tolérante avec les paysans... enfin les autres.

Chloé prit son téléphone déterminée.

"Tu verras Adrien, je n'ai qu'une parole. Je vais m'y tenir. Demain, je serais une personne plus amicale. Je veux garder l'amitié de ceux qui me sont chers."

Elle l'envoya, un certain sentiment de soulagement s'empara d'elle. Ce fut au tour de Sabrina.

"Sabrina... Continue de parler aux autres, ça serait bête de pas le faire, alors que tu le veux. Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire... Tu es ma meilleure amie, mais si tu te sens bien avec eux, alors fonçons pour donner le meilleur de nous dans cette pièce. Ce n'est pas me trahir si tu vas vers les autres."

Chloé n'avait pas du tout l'habitude de se montrer démonstrative, et c'était assez difficile pour elle de donner sa liberté à Sabrina. Elle avait peur qu'elle ne l'abandonne, c'était pour cela qu'elle lui donnait toujours des ordres, qu'elle devait faire ce qu'elle disait. L'avoir sous son contrôle était l'assurance de l'avoir près d'elle. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas agir éternellement ainsi, elle devait penser au bien être de sa meilleure amie. Sabrina s'était toujours montrée fidèle envers Chloé, dévouée, beaucoup trop même. C'était à Chloé de lui faire confiance maintenant. Elle avait peur, mais à continuer sur sa voie trop égoïste, elle se retrouverait seule, et elle se le refusait.

La réponse de Sabrina fut immédiate :

"Tu es sûre que ça va Chloé ?! Tu vas pas me laisser hein ?! Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?! Je ne veux pas me redisputer avec toi !"

Chloé soupira, Sabrina avait tant peur que ça de son jugement ? Elle avait été si oppressante avec elle ?

"Oui, fais comme tu aimes. Tu n'es pas à mes ordres. On va s'investir dans cette pièce, et leur montrer à quel point nous sommes talentueuses ! Ils regretteront de m'avoir enlevé le rôle !"

Oui, ils le regretteront, mais elle acceptait la sanction malgré tout, elle avait passé la journée à y réfléchi. Elle s'était rendue à l'évidence, elle l'avait mérité. Le chemin avait été long pour se rendre à cette conclusion, mais elle l'avait fait. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, Marinette se débrouillait bien. Et avec Adrien, ils faisaient un bon duo. Elle avait senti l'aura qui se dégageait des deux, elle en était jalouse. C'était ainsi, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre dans cette pièce, elle ne pouvait pas aller contre. Tant que ça restait que dans le cadre de cette pièce...

"Ah je te reconnais mieux là ! A demain alors !"

Chloé sourit. C'était peut être une des premières fois de la journée. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau, c'était une nouvelle réponse d'Adrien.

"D'accord, si tu le dis Chloé, je vais essayer de te croire."

Son sourire se fit plus large. Elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle alla prendre son pc portable, une longue soirée l'attendait, une longue soirée à se plonger dans le théâtre pour être la meilleure dans le domaine. Se montrer plus amicale, ça ne signifiait pas forcément ne plus être la meilleure.

* * *

 _Voilà, désolée pour l'attente, j'avoue que je me suis mit un peu de "pression" sur ce chapitre, je voulais le faire super bien, et au final ça a donné ça... C'est un chapitre important sur un perso peu aimé... En plus, après avoir écrit le chapitre (ouais parce que ça fait un moment qu'il est quasi fini en fait), j'ai lu un OS que j'ai trouvé vraiment très réussi faisant aussi l'introspection de Chloé. Du coup, j'avais un peu peur de pas être à la hauteur... Je suis pas hyper satisfaite du chapitre, mais je peux pas restée bloqué éternellement, j'ai corrigé deux trois trucs et tout, mais bon. Là surtout que j'ai déjà plein de moment suivant en tête, que j'ai hâte d'écrire et partager, donc il faut que j'avance._

 _Merci encore pour toutes les reviews, que ce soient celles des lecteurs assidus, ou celles des nouveaux lecteurs !_

 _Kei Lee merci pour ta proposition, j'avoue que l'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit, mais étant hum... HYPER mauvaise en anglais, voilà quoi XD Du coup, je sais pas comment tu comptais t'organiser ou quoi, mais n'hésite pas à me contacter sur le site, car ça m'intéresserait._


	12. Chapter 12 - L'invitation

_**Chapitre 12 - L'invitation**_

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que la classe répétait. Ils avaient leur répartitions finales des rôles, ils n'avaient plus qu'à donner le meilleur d'eux même. Adrien montrait une certaine facilité, les autres l'admiraient pour ça. Marinette avait seulement quelques difficultés dans l'apprentissage du texte, et de ce fait, elle se trompait régulièrement.

L'avancée des décors était arrivée au stade où il leur manquait la matière première. Le budget alloué par le collège n'était déblocable que la semaine suivante, donc ils devaient attendre. Marinette avait fini les croquis de tous les costumes, sauf sa tenue de héros. Elle n'arrivait pas à se visualiser en héros, autrement qu'en une certaine forme de Ladybug, et cela ne correspondait pas au contexte de la pièce de théâtre, en plus de prendre le risque de se révéler. Par conséquent, elle se donnait plus sur son rôle de Fortuna, que sur son rôle de costumière, espérant que l'inspiration lui revienne. De plus, comme pour les décors, elle devait attendre le budget de l'école pour acheter les tissus. Elle était motivée à les commencer, mais elle ne pouvait pas pour le moment.

Pour se faciliter la tâche, les tenues de paysans étaient de simple pantalons, avec des chemises qu'elle vieillirait et salirait avec du thé et autres techniques qu'elle connaissait. Et pour les femmes, des jupes qu'elle ferait, avec des chemises qu'elle achèterait aussi. Elle savait ; même aidée ; qu'en un mois il lui était impossible de faire autant de costumes. Marinette avait donc préféré, sous l'approbation de Rose et leur professeure, de prendre certains éléments existant pour certains costumes. Pour les costumes de bal, elle avait aussi décidé de modifié certains vêtements existant. Cela serait plus simple et plus rapide pour elle. Paris regorgeait de friperie et autre boutiques textiles, elle trouverait facilement son bonheur.

Finalement, il ne lui resterait que les costumes des héros, des versions civiles des personnages principaux, ainsi que les robes des mères des héros. Pour les pères, elles partait à nouveaux sur de la customisation. Elle avait déjà tout planifier. Toutes ses soirées et après midi seraient consacrées aux costumes. Commencer d'abord par les customisations, puis ensuite les vêtements complets, elle y consacrerait une partie de ses week-end aussi. Tout était planifié dans un de ses cahiers. Madame Bustier en avait même été impressionnée, tant d'organisation de sa part, alors qu'elle arrivait difficilement à l'heure à l'école. Elle s'était même laissée des marges d'erreurs. Ces fameuses marges d'erreur, Marinette se les étaient surtout laissé en cas d'attaques d'Akuma. Elle ne pouvait pas délaisser son rôle d'héroïne de Paris.

Ça lui avait prit toute une soirée à planifier, mais elle avait réussi.

Ce vendredi là, chacun répétait son morceau de scène, à la suite, permettant ainsi de voir leur placement, et gestes. Alya et Nino s'était très naturellement prit au jeu, tout comme Ivan et Mylène. Ce n'était pas parfait, pas au niveau d'Adrien que tout le monde mettait sur un piédestal, mais c'était très satisfaisant pour des collégiens. En quelques jours, ils avaient réussi à interpréter correctement leurs personnages. Ils ne leur restaient qu'à connaître le texte par cœur et se perfectionner.

Ils avaient recommencé du début, Marinette et Adrien répétait encore la scène où Fortuna voulait révéler ses sentiments pour Felis. Une fois de plus, elle se trompa dans le texte.

"Je... je suis désolée ! S'écria Mainette.  
-Ce n'est rien." Sourit-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Adrien savait qu'elle faisait de son mieux. Il voyait très bien qu'elle arrivait à retranscrire correctement le personnage, mais qu'elle cherchait à avoir un petit plus. Après tout elle s'était permise de faire des remarques à Chloé, elle devait se montrer à la hauteur. Il trouvait ça mignon de sa part, ça la rendait que plus attachante à ses yeux.

"Et dire que vous avez tous choisit de me replacer par ça... Lâcha Chloé.  
-A ta place, je la ramènerais pas trop sur le sujet. Répondit Alya le téléphone de Nino à la main. En plus, ça fait même pas une semaine qu'on répète, on a encore le temps.  
-Au contraire, il y a très peu de temps... Bon... Déjà votre position n'est pas optimale. Tu te tiens beaucoup trop repliée sur toi même Marinette. Ta voix ne porte pas assez. Je sais qu'on aura des micros pour nous aider, mais bon, faut aussi que le texte soit dit de manière distincte, claire.  
-Depuis quand tu t'y connais en théâtre ? Demanda Alix.  
-Si vous arrêtiez de me sous-estimez. Je m'investie à ma façon, pour rendre cette pièce meilleure." Répondit Chloé hautaine.

A cette remarque, personne ne répliqua. Marinette ne savait pas quoi répondre non plus, Chloé avait raison. Habituellement, une Chloé hautaine de la sorte, elle aurait répondu, mais la remarque de Chloé était pertinente, il n'y avait rien à répondre. A part peut-être lui demander d'être plus aimable.

Chloé avait passé la journée de la veille sur son pc portable, coupée de la classe. Les différents professeurs de la journée ne lui avaient rien dit, c'était Chloé Bourgeois après tout. Elle avait juste échangé quelques paroles avec Sabrina, plusieurs murmures inaudible par la classe. Elle les avait toisé de regard quelques peu méprisants, comme d'habitude, tout en semblant prendre des notes. Les autres l'avaient laissé faire, si elle tenait tant que ça à s'isoler, tant pis. La classe ne chercherait pas après elle, d'autant qu'elle n'avait au final aucun rôle.

Ce serait donc pour cela qu'elle était resté sur son ordinateur ? Pour en apprendre d'avantage sur le théâtre et pouvoir les conseiller les autres ? Marinette n'arrivait pas à le croire, et c'était pourtant la solution qui lui semblait la plus plausible. Passer du jour au lendemain à s'investir, alors qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas du tout le domaine, c'était la seule possibilité. Elle avait passé la journée de la veille à les observer pour les conseiller, c'était sa façon à elle de s'investir dans cette pièce, c'était sa façon de les aider. C'était son rôle.

"Sinon, tu es parfait Adrich... Adrien." Se rattrapa Chloé.

Ce n'était pas encore si simple pour elle de l'appeler uniquement par son prénom, trop habitué à ce petit surnom affectif. Mais elle essayait, elle avait décidé de changer cela, elle s'y tiendrait, elle n'avait qu'une parole. Elle avait bien vu que ça soulageait Adrien, elle voulait lui montrer ses efforts. Elle voulait qu'ils redeviennent les mêmes amis qu'avant.

Marinette releva la tête brusquement. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait avec Chloé ? Si elle ne parlait pas de manière aussi hautaine, elle se serait demandé quel extraterrestre avait prit sa place. Appeler Adrien par son prénom et non Adrichou, c'était irréel, s'était-elle disputée avec lui ? Marinette l'observa, elle avait toujours cet espèce de regard doux pour lui, et Adrien lui souriait amicalement. Ils ne s'étaient donc pas disputés. Chloé avait décidé de grandir ? Marinette était surprise. Chloé qui s'investissait pour aider les autres, et qui avait décidé de se montrer moins affectif avec Adrien. Après tant d'année où Chloé avait été détestable avec les autres, ces prémices de changement était forcément surprenant.

Adrien était content de voir que Chloé mettait des efforts à être plus sociable. Il savait qu'elle agissait à son échelle. Ne plus l'appeler Adrichou était un grand pas en avant, elle commençait à prendre enfin en compte les envies des gens. Ne plus seulement faire ce qu'elle voulait, en dépit des autres. Elle avait commencer à s'investir dans la pièce, car elle savait que la classe voulait une pièce de qualité. A sa manière elle y contribuait. Adrien était presque le seul à remarquer ces petites subtilités, mais après tout, il la connaissait bien. Il ne pouvait pas nier que ça le soulageait énormément de ne plus être surnommé Adrichou. Leur relation ne permettait en aucun ce genre de surnom. Elle restait toujours hautaine et cassante, mais moins égoïste, moins désagréable.

Marinette ne savait plus trop quoi penser, Chloé qui lui faisait une remarque, sans être de la pure méchanceté gratuite.

"Heu... Merci Chloé, hé bien... je vais mettre en application ces conseils.  
-J'espère bien, nous devons faire la meilleure pièce de l'école. Je veux pas que notre classe passe pour des bons à rien !  
-Chloé sera l'assistante réalisatrice. Elle m'aidera dans la gestion de la pièce, et sa mise en place. Lança Rose à mi chemin entre l'enthousiasme et l'hésitation."

La timide Rose avait peur des remarques de Chloé, mais elle ne pouvait pas le nier, Chloé s'y connaissait bien maintenant, et elle serait une bonne aide pour gérer et mettre en place cette pièce. D'autant que Chloé a toujours mit un point d'honneur à être la meilleure, cet esprit élitiste ne pourrait être que bénéfique pour la pièce. Rose le savait, lui donner cette place était le meilleur choix, autant pour l'inclure dans le groupe, que pour la construction même de cette pièce. Seulement, Chloé restait assez sèche dans ses paroles, Rose avait peur d'un retour enflammé de la fille du maire. Quelque chose comme "Au vue de mon rang, je devrais même avoir le rôle de réalisatrice". Rose attendait cette remarque, mais rien, il y eu quelques secondes de silence.

"Ça semble à la hauteur de mes compétences." Lâcha Chloé.

C'était un rôle qui plaisait à Chloé, avec toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait acquises en peu de temps, c'était sans doute le seul moyen pour elle d'être utile. Bien entendu, elle aurait préféré être sur scène, se montrer, mais il n'y avait plus de rôle pour elle, et être un villageois banal ne l'intéressait pas.

Rose sourit à cette réponse, elle était soulagée Chloé avait accepté cette place. D'autant que malgré ses sourires habituels, Rose n'avait pas montré les quelques signes de faiblesse qu'elle avait. Le poids de cette pièce commençait à être lourd pour elle, elle voulait faire les choses bien, mais elle se mettait beaucoup de pression. Elle avait beaucoup prit sur elle, ça avait été une semaine rude pour Rose. Juleka en temps que meilleure amie l'avait soutenue, et tenté de la conseiller comme elle pouvait. Maintenant, elle avait quelqu'un qui partagerait le poids de cette réalisation avec elle, et ça la soulageait. Avec son caractère, Rose savait que Chloé avait les épaules assez solide pour ça. Elle était le meilleur soutient qu'elle pouvait avoir pour cette pièce.

Adrien et Marinette reprirent leur scène, Marinette encore choquée de la tournure des événements. Chloé semblait tenter de se racheter et être moins désagréable. Une telle chose de sa part était surprenant. Elle se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, un regard interrogateur, Alya haussa les épaules, n'ayant pas plus de réponse qu'elle.

Les répétitions continuèrent. Marinette s'appliquait plus dans son rôle, se faire reprendre par Chloé avait un certain goût d'échec, et Marinette n'aimait pas ça. La journée se termina sans erreurs notables. Les répétitions avançaient à leur rythme.

Rangeant leurs affaires, Adrien se tourna vers ses trois amis, Nino, Alya et Marinette. Un léger malaise s'empara de lui, il avait une main derrière la tête, c'était le signe de sa nervosité, Marinette le savait, elle le trouvait si mignon ainsi. Elle se perdait dans sa contemplation. Ce petit sourire gêné et pincé, ses yeux qui regardaient vers le sol avec cette petite lueur hésitante. Marinette pourrait le regarder pendant des heures.

"Marinette tu dois bien prendre des mesures pour les costumes ?  
-O... oui. Bégaya t-elle tiré de ses pensées.  
-J'avais pensé..."

Adrien avait du mal, c'était pas dans ses habitudes d'inviter une fille ainsi. Seul à seul, chez lui. Le plus surprenant pour lui, était que si cela avait été Ladybug, il aurait été plus à l'aise.

"Marinette, si tu veux... Tu peux venir chez moi demain, pour les mesures... Puis on pourrait répéter un peu plus. Enfin tu vois, pour la pièce.  
-Ce serait plaisir, avec ! "

Marinette se tapa le front. Elle avait encore mélangé les mots. Elle pensait en avoir fini avec ça. Mais cette demande d'Adrien la rendait tellement nerveuse, tout en la remplissant de bonheur. Impossible pour elle d'avoir l'esprit clair.

Adrien inspira un bon coup pour se reprendre. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à inviter une fille chez lui, dans un cadre strictement "professionnel", mais le regard que Nino lui lançait disait l'inverse. Il passa outre, Adrien était bien claire dans ses intentions, c'était dans le cadre de cette pièce, entre amis. Il adorait Marinette certes, elle était si attachante, mais ils restaient amis. Ces derniers temps, il voulait apprendre à la découvrir plus, il savait que c'était quelqu'un de géniale derrière cette timidité maladive qu'elle avait envers lui, mais elle le montrait peu envers lui. Cette pièce était un parfait remède, car elle arrivait à s'exprimer correctement avec lui. Puis ce lien, cette connexion qu'il ressentait... il voulait en découvrir plus.

"On se dit demain 14h ?  
-Par... Parfait ! Mais... ton père ?  
-Il ne sera pas là ce week-end, il est en déplacement."

Adrien lui fit un signe de main et parti avec Nino qui une fois assez éloigné des files s'écria :

"Hey mec ! T'a un week-end sans ton père, et c'est même pas moi que t'invite ? Sérieux ?!"

Pour le coup, Adrien n'avait même pas pensé à cette optique. Il avait apprit le matin même que son père serait absent du week-end, et il c'était dit que ça serait l'occasion parfaite pour aider Marinette et répéter pour la pièce. Adrien sentit un certain malaise monter en lui, il avait préféré invité une fille, plutôt que son meilleur ami. Il avait favorisé Marinette à Nino.

"Désolé, je n'y avais pas pensé. La pièce est tellement importante, que j'ai privilégié son avancement.  
-Mouais. Dis voir, t'aurais pas des vues sur Marinette toi ?  
-Non... comme je t'ais dit, c'est juste pour la pièce."

Oui, pour la pièce. Le cœur d'Adrien appartenait à Ladybug il le savait, il appréciait Marinette, mais ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ce n'était qu'amical les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, il l'appréciait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il arrivait à la découvrir, mais toujours en toute amitié.

Au départ de Nino et Adrien, la réaction d'Alya fut immédiate.

"Adrien t'invites chez lui ! Tu te rends compte ?!"

Bien sûre qu'elle s'en rendait compte ! Son visage était d'un rouge vif, ses oreilles lui brûlaient, ses joues bouillaient. Elle avait chaud, son cœur battait si vite et fort, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle ne pouvait que se rendre compte de la situation tant son malaise était important. Elle allait être en tête à tête chez Adrien, et surtout avec Adrien. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginer ça. Elle avait déjà été avec lui en temps que Ladybug, mais là, c'était elle, Marinette qu'il avait invité.

"Ça ma vieille, c'est un rendez vous galant.  
-Mais non... C'est... juste pour la pièce."

Il fallait rester réaliste, il était évident qu'Adrien ne l'avait pas invité dans un but romantique.

"Il t'a invité toi, et même pas son meilleur ami ! C'est un rendez vous galant ! Tu as intérêt à tout me raconter, tout sans exception ! Je veux avoir un compte rendu de ce tête à tête ! J'espère que ça sera plus croustillant quand la dernière fois !  
-En même temps, on allait juste faire des photocopies, il ne pouvait rien se passer de spécial.  
-Ouais, mais j'espère que là, tu trouveras le moyen de lui dire ce que tu ressens ! C'est l'occasion parfaite !  
-Je promets rien, c'est pas pour ça que j'y vais.  
-Roooh t'exagères.  
-Alya, Marinette. Interpella le professeur. Vous êtes les dernières, je ne pense pas que vous voulez passer le week-end ici."

Elles se précipitèrent de sortir. Alya continuait d'insister pour que Marinette dévoile ses sentiments à Adrien. Elle finirent par chacune prendre le chemin de leur maison.

Marinette passa la soirée à se triturer les méninges pour savoir comment d'habiller, si elle réussirait à lui parler correctement. Elle voulait que tout se passe bien, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'y arriver. Mais surtout, elle espérait qu'aucun Akuma vienne gâcher ce moment. Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir chercher des excuses à Adrien.

Le lendemain arriva encore plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Marinette descendit déjeuner, ses muscles étaient contractés, sa démarche raide, son regard dans le vide. Une attitude qui n'échappa au regard de sa mère.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Marinette ? Tu me paraît très tendue.  
-Je... Je vais chez Adrien à 14h pour prendre ses mesures et répéter.  
-Le fils Agreste ?  
-Oui. Confirma Marinette.  
-Ce garçon doit beaucoup te plaire pour être aussi tendue."

Marinette sursauta à la remarque de sa mère. Comment avait-elle pu autant miser juste ?

"Je suis ta mère Marinette. Répondit Sabine avec un sourire affectueux.  
-J'espère ne pas être trop maladroite...  
-C'est ce qui te rend attachante. Tu verra, tout se passera bien."

Sa mère la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Marinette adorait ses parents, ils la soutenaient toujours, elle ne les échangerait contre rien au monde. Sa famille s'était sacrée, c'était une des choses les plus précieuses à ses yeux.

"On fait un câlin sans moi ?" Intervint le père de Marinette.

Il vint s'ajouter au câlin familiale. Marinette profita de ce moment d'affection. Comme à l'intérieur d'une bulle imperméable aux soucis de la réalité.

"Merci." Fit Marinette heureuse et dont la nervosité s'était envolée durant ces quelques instants.

Après le petit déjeuner, Marinette alla travailler sur le croquis de Fortuna. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait à faire. Elle avait toute la matinée pour travailler dessus, c'était son objectif. Installée à son bureau, elle réfléchissait. Elle voulait que sa tenue soit chaleureuse, vif, pour contraster avec celle de Felis. Élégante pour rappeller le côté un peu noble du personnage, mais tout en étant pas limité par les mouvements. Elle ne devrait certes pas se battre comme Ladybug, mais il fallait qu'elle ait une certaine facilité de mouvements.

Une robe était ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Avec bustier pour l'élégance, mais sans baleine pour être pratique. Courte à l'avant, mais longue à l'arrière, l'avant serait déchiré, pour donner un côté plus vivant, comme si elle l'avait déchiré pour se faciliter les mouvements. La voilà son idée, elle avait enfin trouvé quelque chose qui l'inspirait. Cette robe, elle la voulait rouge, certes c'était la couleur de Ladybug, mais c'était aussi pour elle la couleur la plus chaleureuse. Une cape noire à capuche pour la discrétion du personnage. Des brassard à l'avant, qui servirait de protection au personnage, noir pour rappeler la couleur de la cape. Une petite paire de bottine noire.

Marinette rajouta quelques petits détails sur la pièce centrale du bustier. Des petits cercles noirs, comme les coccinelles, un petit clin d'œil qu'elle voulait à Ladybug, sans pour autant dévoiler son identité. Elle prit soin de mettre un masque intégral à son personnage, elle voulait pas prendre de risque qu'on découvre son identité avec seulement un masque sur les yeux.

Elle regarda son dessin, plutôt satisfaite.

"J'espère que ça plaira à Rose. En tout cas j'aime bien.  
-On dirait une petite coccinelle, alors j'adore. Sourit Tikki.  
-C'est un petit clin d'œil, c'était difficile de ne pas avoir cette inspiration en temps que Ladybug.  
-Puis cette tenue reste très éloignée de ta tenue d'héroïne, donc personne pourra te reconnaître !  
-Exactement ! Bien, quelle heure il est ? 13h45 ! Mais je vais être en retard !  
-Un rendez vous avec toi, ne serait pas pareil si tu arrivais à l'heure." Rigola Tikki.

Marinette se précipita de prendre ses affaires pour aller chez Adrien.


	13. Chapter 13 - Prise de mesures

_**Chapitre 13 - Prise de mesures  
**_

* * *

"Gamin, arrête de tourner en rond, tu vas finir par me donner la nausée."

Adrien faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, attendant Marinette. Il avait prit soin de ranger le peu d'affaire qui n'étaient pas ordonnées, ainsi que d'apporter une seconde chaise à son bureau.

"C'est pas comme si c'était Ladybug. Ironisa le kwami, qui lui savait.  
-Ça n'a rien à voir Plagg."

Non, si ça avait été elle, il aurait sans doute été moins stressé. Ladybug, n'allait pas dans la même école que lui, ne fréquentait pas les même personne que lui. De plus, il était habitué à la côtoyer. Marinette était dans sa classe, faisait partie de son cercle d'ami, mais force était de constater qu'il ne la côtoyait pas plus que ça. C'était grâce à cette pièce qu'il lui parlait un peu plus. Habituellement, elle se montrait toujours très timide avec lui, et s'exprimait difficilement. Heureusement, ces quelques jours avaient visiblement été bénéfique. Il craignait tout de même que sa timidité maladive revienne. Ils seraient que tous les deux. Si lui était un peu nerveux, que pouvait-il en être d'elle ?

Marinette était devant la grille, hésitante à sonner. Elle tournait en rond, pensant à ce qu'elle pourrait dire, faire, pour que tout se passe bien, et que sa maladresse ne la rattrape pas.

"Allé Marinette, tu es déjà en retard."

Ah oui, c'était vrai, elle avait quinze minutes de retard. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et appuya sur le bouton la main tremblante. L'image du garde du corps d'Adrien s'afficha sur l'interphone, Marinette en eu un sursaut de surprise.

"Hn ?  
-Je... je suis une camarade d... d'Adrien.  
-Laissez la rentrer." Fit une voix au loin à travers l'interphone.

Adrien apparut sur le petit écran. Le visage de Marinette s'empourpra à son arrivée. Il semblait essoufflé, il avait du courir dans les escaliers.

"Je t'ouvre tout de suite. Rentre."

La grille s'ouvrit. Marinette suivit le chemin, et arriva devant la porte de la demeure que lui ouvrit Adrien.

"Désolé, le Gorille est pas très aimable. Chuchota-t-il.  
-C'est pas grave, il m'a juste un peu surprise.  
-Je te propose d'aller dans ma chambre, il y a l'espace qu'il faut, et au moins, on nous dérangera pas."

Dans sa chambre, directement ?! Marinette se mit à rougir de plus belle. C'était assez évident que c'était là qu'ils travailleraient, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à y aller si vite.

"Attend, donne moi tes sacs." Proposa Adrien.

Marinette avait apporté quelques tissus basique et son matériel de tracé. Elle avait pensé commencer éventuellement les patrons des tenues avec lui. Il était le fils d'un des plus grand styliste du monde, il avait peut être quelques connaissances. Ou simplement le mannequin qu'il était pouvait peut être s'intéresser à la conception des vêtements.

"Ça ne te dérange pas si on commence quelques patrons et toiles après avoir prit les mesures ? Demanda Marinette. J'ai tellement hâte de commencer les costumes, je me suis peut être un peu emporter.  
-Pas du tout. Puis je pourrais peut être t'aider comme convenu. On est une équipe."

Une équipe, ces mots raisonnèrent dans la tête de Marinette, ça lui semblait si familier. Il lui fit un petit sourire encourageant. Marinette se sentait fondre, il était si adorable. Ces petits actes de gentillesse dénué de tout intérêt. Adrien partit devant elle, laissant sur place une Marinette rêveuse.

"Tu viens ?"

Elle se ressaisit, puis revint à sa hauteur. Arrivé dans la chambre, Marinette regarda autour d'elle, toujours aussi impressionnée par tout cet espace. Elle était déjà venue, mais elle ne s'habituait pas. Il avait tout, tout ce qu'un adolescent de son âge pouvait rêver. Sauf la liberté. Marinette le savait, avoir tout ça ne le rendait pas plus heureux. Le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait entendu refuser une invitation de Nino, car son père ne voulait pas qu'il sorte. Au final, cette chambre devait presque être une prison pour lui. Cette pensée lui fit un petit pincement au cœur.  
Elle le savait, Adrien n'était pas des plus heureux, surtout depuis la disparition de sa mère. Il aimait sortir, voir ses amis, mais son père le cloisonnait dans cette maison. Toutes ces fois où il avait du annuler à la dernière minute une sortie avec ses amis... Elle ne les comptait même plus. Chaque fois elle en était déçue, très déçue, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il n'avait pas le choix, et cela ne lui faisait sans doute pas plus plaisir à lui qu'à elle.

Au moins Chat Noir n'avait pas ce problème, il semblait pouvoir sortir comme il voulait, libre, beaucoup plus libre. Comme deux opposés. Toujours au rendez vous. Marinette avait une confiance infaillible en lui, quoiqu'il arrive, il était toujours là pour combattre les Akumas. C'était assez ironique cette confiance aveugle en une personne qu'on connaissait si peu. Mais avec tout le temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui, elle avait tout de même l'impression de le connaître. Ou du moins en partie. Marinette le voyait comme quelqu'un fuyant sa vie, et comme cachant une facette bien moins fanfaronne que celle qu'il montrait habituellement. Mais malgré tout, elle le voyait comme quelqu'un de vivant, savourant cette liberté de mouvements offerte par les Miraculous, et surtout, toujours sincère. Comme si dans sa vie, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir, de se montrer ainsi. Parfois il exagérait un peu, mais Marinette le sentait, il était naturel. Faire des jeux de mots assez douteux, comme si il se lâchait par rapport à sa vie civile.

C'est ce qu'elle pensait par rapport au peu de fois où il se montrait plus sérieux, comme la fois où ils étaient allés tous les deux sur la Tour Eiffel. Il était si doux avec elle, si bien qu'il lui avait rappelé Adrien. De plus lors des patrouilles qu'ils faisaient ensemble, il laissait parfois échapper comme quoi il préférait être Chat Noir, et que sa vie civile était beaucoup trop sous contrôle. Qu'il se sentait à l'étroit. Et si elle le montrait peu en temps que Ladybug, cela la rendait triste. Elle tenait à mettre une certaine barrière en Chat Noir et elle, mais elle n'était pas sans coeur. Il était un ami pour elle, un des plus précieux, sa tristesse l'affectait.

A vrai dire, que ce soit Adrien ou Chat Noir, elle avait l'impression de les connaître qu'à moitié. Elle aimerait connaître les deux un peu plus, montré chacun leur facettes qu'ils montraient si peu souvent. Cette pièce était l'occasion pour elle de se rapprocher d'Adrien. Elle voulait voir des sourires joyeux sur son visage, un peu comme ceux de Chat Noir, il en faisait si peu, il gardait toujours une attitude sérieuse et contrôlé. Elle voulait le voir libre, elle voulait voir l'adolescent derrière toutes les contraintes que lui imposait son père. Ce même adolescent qui aimait les mêmes jeux vidéos qu'elle, le même chanteur. Cet adolescent qu'elle aimait. Tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, la chose la plus importante qu'elle voulait était de le voir heureux, libre. Cela serait sans doute difficile, d'autant que son père l'en empêchait, mais elle essaierait. Bon évidemment, elle devait d'abord continuer sur sa lancée, celle de lui parler normalement.

Malheureusement, elle ne pourrait pas en apprendre plus de Chat Noir, cela compromettrait son identité. Elle ne voulait pas, savoir qui ils étaient était beaucoup trop risqué, le Papillon pourrait s'en servir contre eux. Puis dans le fond, elle avait un peu peur. Elle aimait beaucoup Chat Noir. Elle avait peur. De la déception de son identité ? De la nature de ses sentiments ? Ce côté plus doux le rendait plus attachant.

Non aucune chance, elle était très claire là dessus, ils étaient amis. Cependant, cette peur était là, quelque part, et sa nature lui était incertaine. Puis comment en était-elle venue à penser à Chat Noir ? Elle était avec Adrien !

"Tout va bien Marinette ?"

Tirée de ses pensées elle sursauta.

"Ah heu... Oui. Je me disais à quel point ta chambre était grande.  
-Oh tu sais, personnellement je m'y sens à l'étroit...  
-Excuse moi...  
-Il y a aucun mal. C'est pas facile d'avoir un père qui contrôle toute ta vie ! S'exclama t-il de manière joyeuse. Mais j'ai l'habitude. Heureusement que vous êtes tous là. Même si j'annule souvent nos sorties."

Il baissa les yeux. C'est vrai, tout le temps il annulait. Il le savait, ce n'était pas cool pour ses amis. Nino lui avait même dit que Marinette en était souvent très affectée. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle était celle qui était la plus différente avec lui, mais aussi celle qui semblait la plus concerné.  
Marinette était quelqu'un de très empathique, il le savait, après tout, c'était pour ça qu'elle était devenue déléguée. Elle était compréhensive des autres, mais aussi pleine de courage, forte. Malgré un certaine timidité qu'il lui connaissait, elle passait outre. Cela était plus flagrant maintenant qu'elle lui parlait presque normalement.

"Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas grave. On comprend très bien pourquoi. C'est ça être amis !  
-Merci Marinette. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire."

Elle se mit à rougir. Il ne devait pas dire des choses comme ça, ça la mettait dans tous ses états. Et ce sourire, s'en était beaucoup trop pour elle. Mais elle aimait le voir comme ça, elle aimerait le voir tout le temps ainsi, c'est la facette de lui qu'elle aimait le plus.

Il le pensait réellement, Marinette était pour lui quelqu'un de vraiment géniale. Dévouée, serviable, joyeuse, amicale. Et elle cumulait les talents artistique, c'était un plaisir pour lui de travailler avec elle pour cette pièce. Après tout c'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait tenue à ce qu'elle ait ce rôle.

Adrien posa les sacs près de son bureau, puis se tourna vers Marinette.

"Je suis tout à toi, que faut-il que je fasse ?"

Tout à elle ? Si seulement, Marinette n'attendait que ça, mais pas de la même façon qu'il l'entendait. Plus tard peut être. Dans un futur proche, elle l'espérait. Pour l'instant, elle se contenterait de prendre ses mesures.

Adrien attendait les directives de Marinette. Il avait hâte de découvrir sa façon de travailler. Son père qui était dans le stylisme avait une façon bien à lui, il se demandait comment Marinette ; qui était douée dans ce domaine ; travaillait. A chaque artiste, créateur, ses techniques, Adrien était curieux de découvrir celles de Marinette.

Il la regardait sortir son mètre, une feuille de papier, un stylo. Elle était concentrée, il la sentait tendue, et un peu mal à l'aise, ce qu'il comprenait facilement. Lui non plus n'était pas des plus à l'aise. Malgré tout, une certaine assurance se dégageait d'elle, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire.

Marinette était tout excitée, elle allait créer pour Adrien, un rêve qui devenait réalité. Elle ne perdait pas son objectif, prendre ses mesures et commencer à travailler sur son costume. Mais il était difficile pour elle de contenir son excitation. Elle avait tellement hâte de finir et le voir porter sa création. Elle s'approcha de lui, mètre autour du coup ainsi qu'un morceau d'élastique en main.

"Peux-tu mettre tes mains à ta taille s'il te plait ?"

Adrien le fit, Marinette passa l'élastique autour, puis le referma.

"A quoi ça sert ? Voulut savoir Adrien.  
-C'est pour que je garde en repère ta taille, j'en ai besoin pour diverses mesures. La taille est le point de référence de presque toutes les mesures. Expliqua t-elle. Tu peux lever tes bras s'il te plait."

Elle était un peu mal à l'aise, elle si proche de lui, mais la couture avant tout. Elle passa son mètre autour de son torse.

"Remets les le long de ton corps."

Adrien s'exécuta. Marinette nota la mesure, assez étonnée de cette valeur. Si près de lui, elle pouvait distinguer une musculature plutôt bien travaillée. Après tout, il faisait du sport, mais elle n'avait jamais réellement pu constater ce fait. Habituellement, il avait un t-shirt ample, celui qu'il portait actuellement l'était moins. Voir de manière plus nette son torse lui rappela vaguement quelque chose. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin et nota les diverses mesures qu'elle prenait. Une fois fini elle enleva l'élastique de la taille d'Adrien. Elle s'installa sur le bureau d'Adrien, commença à griffonné un schéma sur une feuille. Adrien revint à sa hauteur, curieux.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Surprise, elle eu un petit rebond sur sa chaise.

"Je vais tracer un patron à partir de tes mesures. Comme ça, j'aurais juste à le modifier pour faire les tenues prévues pour ton personnage. Chaque vêtement à une coupe différente.  
-C'est compliqué ?  
-C'est de la géométrie surtout, j'ai appris ça aux cours du soir que j'ai prit l'an dernier.  
-Oh, je savais pas que tu avais prit des cours. Lança Adrien curieux.  
-Je ne peux pas tout apprendre toute seule. Rigola-t-elle en continuant son travail. Mais ça m'a permit d'apprendre quelques bases de tracé de patron. Et c'est essentiel pour créer des vêtements."

Adrien aimait bien la voir comme ça, elle était souriante, naturelle, comme avec n'importe qui d'autre de la classe. Parler de sa passion semblait lui faire oublier à qui elle parlait, lui, Adrien, celui avec qui elle avait du mal dire une phrase correctement. Cette spontanéité le rendait heureux. Il voyait la passion qui brillait dans son regard. Et vraisemblablement, elle aimait quand il lui posait des questions, Marinette était toujours heureuse de partager ce qu'elle faisait. Surtout avec lui.

La différence qu'il voyait avec son père, était qu'il n'avait plus réellement cette lueur dans ses yeux. Son père aimait son métier, Adrien le savait, mais la passion n'était plus visible. L'habitude, ou peut être le fait d'être devenu si peu expressif. Alors qu'avec Marinette, il la voyait réellement heureuse de ce qu'elle faisait. Il se surprenait à autant apprécier l'observer.

"Tu aimes beaucoup ce que tu fais n'est ce pas ?  
-Evidemment ! J'aimerais un jour être une grande styliste !  
-Je suis certain que tu y arriveras, tu es fait pour ça, ça se voit."

Marinette était dans son élément, et la curiosité d'Adrien la touchait. Il montrait de l'intérêt à ce qu'elle faisait, pour elle, cela signifiait beaucoup.

Il s'assit au coin du bureau, le menton dans le creux de ses mains, il l'observait. Cette lueur assurée dans ses yeux. Il était vraiment content d'avoir l'occasion de travailler avec elle. Un peu comme quand il travaillait avec Ladybug, des fois, il aimait bien regarder faire sa Lady. A y réfléchir, d'une certaine manière, il les trouvait assez similaire toute les deux. Peut être que c'était pour ça qu'il appréciait de passer du temps avec elle, parce qu'elle lui rappelait Ladybug ?

Ou peut être pas. Au fond c'était Marinette, ce n'est pas cette ressemblance à Ladybug qui lui faisait l'apprécier, c'était ce qu'elle était, qui elle était. Marinette était Marinette, Ladybug était Ladybug. Quand bien même elles se ressemblaient, il les appréciait pour ce qu'elles étaient au fond, pour qui elles étaient chacune. Ce qui était troublant pour lui, c'était que leur fond était similaire.

Se sentant observé, Marinette regarda en direction d'Adrien. La gêne monta en elle, il la regardait de manière si... si, elle n'arrivait pas à décrire ce regard. Son malaise lui faire perdre son crayon, qui roula sur le sol.

"Mince !" S'écria t-elle.

Elle le ramassa, et dans la précipitation, elle se cogna la tête sous le bureau, comme le signe d'un retour à la réalité.

Ses maladresses la rendait unique aux yeux d'Adrien.

"Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Demanda t-il se levant pour aller voir.  
-Non, j'ai l'habitude."

S'en était blasant pour elle. Oui, elle avait l'habitude de se cogner, tomber. La douleur au final, c'était anecdotique. Elle se frotta la tête. Adrien lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève. Elle la saisit timidement.

"Tu veux manger un truc, ça fait déjà deux heures qu'on a commencé.  
-Oh déjà ?! Je suis désolée, tu t'es pas trop senti de côté ? J'ai pas vu le temps passer.  
-Pas du tout, c'est très intéressant de te regarder travailler.  
-Ah... heu... merci..." rougit-elle.

Ils sortirent de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Adrien avait un large sourire, il se sentait bien. La présence de Marinette le rendait joyeux. Cette spontanéité qu'il appréciait. Joie qui s'estompa en quelques secondes. Marinette eu juste à tourner la tête pour comprendre pourquoi. Le père d'Adrien était là.

"Bonjour Père, je... je pensais que vous étiez en déplacement.  
-Oui, seulement j'ai oublié un dossier, donc je suis revenu le chercher. Que fait-elle ici ?  
-On travaille pour la pièce. J'avais prévenu de sa visite."

Leur échange était si froid. Marinette se sentait mal pour Adrien. Ce n'était pas le genre d'ambiance familiale qu'elle connaissait. Quelques heures avant, ses parents la soutenaient, l'enlaçait, et ici, seulement des paroles... froides.

Gabriel Agreste jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Marinette qui tenta de se faire le plus petite possible.

"J'espère que le travail de la pièce avance bien. Adrien souhaite que je vienne, il faut que ce soit à la hauteur de mon déplacement.  
-Ça le sera. Assura Marinette.  
-Bien, il y a intérêt. Au revoir mon fils.  
-Au revoir Père."

Puis il disparu dans son bureau, suivit de Nathalie.

"Désolé Marinette, je pensais pas qu'il reviendrait.  
-Il n'y a pas de problème.  
-J'aurais préféré que tu ne vois pas ce genre... d'échange.  
-Ne t'en fais pas. ...Allé, on allait chercher un truc à manger.  
-Oui, c'est par là."

Adrien avait le visage bien moins lumineux, plus triste. Il devrait être heureux de voir son père. Mais non. De plus il s'était montré très arrogant envers Marinette. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas le comportement que pouvait avoir son père envers les autres, ni même envers lui. Si froid, si détaché. Cette pièce qui tenait beaucoup au coeur d'Adrien, son père semblait s'en moquer, et y aller simplement par principe. Même pas pour venir le voir jouer, comme n'importe quel parent viendrait voir son enfant.

Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, Adrien chercha dans les placards quelques gâteaux, biscuit. Un homme vint à sa hauteur.

"Vous désirez quelque chose Monsieur ?  
-Non ça ira, je m'en occupe.  
-Comme vous voudrez."

L'homme repartit à ses occupations. Adrien trouva le gâteau que les cuisiniers avaient fait la veille. Il en coupa deux parts qu'il posa sur un plateau, avec deux verres et une bouteille de jus d'orange.

"Ça va pour toi Marinette ?  
-Oh oui oui, je ne suis pas compliquée tu sais."

Sur ces mots ils repartirent dans la chambre. Adrien regarda par une des fenêtres, et vit que la voiture de son père était toujours là. Marinette se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à cause de cette ambiance. La tension entre les deux Agreste était assez palpable. Adrien était crispé depuis cette échange.

Dans la chambre, Marinette enleva ses affaires du bureau, Adrien y déposa le plateau, puis il s'assirent tous les deux. Marinette commença à manger de bon cœur, malgré une ambiance plus maussade. D'autant que le gâteau était très bon ! C'était tout sourire qu'elle avalait la pâtisserie. Adrien se détendit en la regardant, au final, elle avait aussi un côté apaisant.

"Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Non j'ai pas très faim."

Marinette savait très bien que c'était suite à la venue de son père. Elle trouvait vraiment dommage que leur relation se résume ainsi. Mais que pouvait-elle faire elle ? Marinette Dupain-Cheng, elle ne pouvait pas se mêler des affaires des autres.

"Allez tient. Fit-elle en lui tendant une cuillère de gâteau. Les pâtisseries, ça fait toujours du bien au morale !"

Adrien sourit à cette phrase, en temps que fille de boulanger, elle devait en savoir quelque chose. Il prit la main de Marinette et porta la cuillère qu'elle tenait toujours à sa bouche. C'était vrai, ce petit goût sucré, cette tendre génoise, et cette mousse fondante lui donnait un peu de baume au cœur. Tout comme ce petit geste attentionné de Marinette.

Marinette était devenue, une nouvelle fois, rouge. Elle venait de donner à manger à Adrien. C'était si... intime ! Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Peut-être maintenant. Ils étaient tous les deux, personne pour les déranger. Adrien n'avait peut être pas l'état le plus propice à recevoir une déclaration. Mais ce cadre plus intime lui donnait l'envie de se déclarer. Le courage de le faire. Le courage de le faire ?

"A... Adrien... Je... tu... sais... Je...  
-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?"

Elle recommençait à bégayer. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ? Tout se passait bien jusque maintenant, ou presque. Lui avait-il fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu ?

"Non, enfin si... enfin non je vais bien.  
-Tu es toute rouge. Tu as de la fièvre."

Bien sûre qu'elle était rouge ! Mais ce n'était pas de la fièvre, c'était son malaise. Elle s'était peut être un peu trop pressée par rapport à sa résolution. Pourtant elle en avait envie, elle voulait lui dire, ces mots, elle les avait sur le bout de la langue. Elle voulait que ça sorte. Mais non. Elle bégayait beaucoup trop pour ça. Elle tremblait, elle avait peur de sa réaction. Peur de paraître ridicule. Et si cela ruinait leur relation amicale fleurissante ? Si cela ruinait l'avancée de la pièce ? Si il le prenait mal ? Toutes ces questions qui lui embrouillait l'esprit, alors qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé avant.

Elle inspira un bon coup, si l'envie était là, elle trouverait le courage de le faire ! Et ça serait maintenant !

"Adrien. Je voulais... je voulais te dire que je... je..."


	14. Chapter 14 - Le Sculpteur

_**Chapitre 14 - Le Sculpteur**_

* * *

Marinette fut coupé dans sa phrase par son téléphone qui sonna. C'était le bon moment tient ! Elle le sortit de sa poche, c'était Alya. Ironie du sort, celle qui l'avait le plus poussé à se déclarer, était celle qui venait de la couper dans l'élan. Elle pourrait lui ressortir quand cette dernière la pousserait à nouveau à se déclarer. Elle décrocha, intriguée que sa meilleure amie lui téléphone maintenant.

"Marinette, tu es en sécurité ? Cria-t-elle d'un ton un peu paniqué.  
-Bah oui... Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?"

Le téléphone d'Adrien se mit à sonner à son tour. Il décrocha :

"Mec, tout va bien ? Lança Nino.  
-Heu oui, pourquoi ?"

Marinette et Adrien se regardèrent, une sacré coïncidence, tout deux appelés au même moment par leur meilleurs amis respectifs, et pour savoir la même chose, si ils étaient en sécurité.

"Un Akuma !"

Les voix d'Alya et Nino étaient à l'unisson. Marinette et Adrien continuaient de se regarder, perplexe. Le plus surprenant était sans doute qu'ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre peur. Ils restaient parfaitement calme suite à cette annonce.

Seul soucis... Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire ? Chacun d'eux devrait trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser et aller affronter l'Akuma.

"Reste où tu es Marinette. Il est près du musée Grévin, ça ira je pense, Ladybug et Chat Noir ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.  
-D'accord, et toi tu es en sécurité ?  
-T'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis bien cachée, mais je reste au première loge pour filmer nos héros ! Puis Nino est avec moi, je ne risque rien !"

Elle était incorrigible, toujours prête à tout pour pouvoir filmer Ladybug. Tant qu'elle était en sécurité, c'était le principal.

"Et quel est son pouvoir ? Demanda Adrien à Nino.  
-Il a l'air de transformer tout le monde en statue."

Marinette tendait l'oreille pour essayer de capter les informations que donnait Nino. Des statues ? Encore ? Le Papillon était plus imaginatif habituellement.

"Surtout ne sortez pas. Allumez la télé pour voir ce qu'il en est. Déclara Alya. On se recontacte après !"

Puis Alya mit fin à la conversation téléphonique. Adrien raccrocha peu de temps après. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire ? Ils étaient coincés, tous les deux, ensemble. Marinette qui cherchait toujours à se rapprocher d'Adrien, à pouvoir passer du temps avec. Là elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, avoir la possibilité de s'éclipser. Mais comment ?

De son côté, Adrien ne pouvait pas la mettre dehors, et n'avait aucune excuse pour disparaître.

Coincés.

"Heu... Tu n'as pas trop peur Marinette ?  
-Heu... non non ça va. Et toi ? "

Bien entendu qu'elle n'avait pas peur, cela se voyait sur son visage, elle était simplement songeuse. Adrien avait beau l'observer, pas une once de peur dans ses yeux. N'importe qui aurait eu peur, mais pas elle. Il avait déjà été témoin de son courage lors d'attaque d'Akuma, mais ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point elle restait si calme. Son regard était si déterminé. Mais déterminé à quoi ? Tête baissé, elle regardait d'un côté à l'autre, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose à faire. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête ?

"Ça va." Répondit-il.

Marinette n'en était pas des plus convaincue. Elle voyait en lui une certaine forme de stress, il avait les épaules droites, il était tendu. Cependant aucune peur sur son visage. Il semblait seulement avoir une certaine forme d'anxiété, pourtant Marinette mettrait sa main à coupé que ce n'était pas à cause de l'Akuma. Elle le sentait, elle avait comme l'impression que c'était sa propre présence qui le dérangeait. Pourquoi ?

Les voilà bien embêtés. Mal à l'aise. Marinette regardait ses mains cherchant une excuse, tandis qu'Adrien regardait autour de lui, peut être que l'inspiration lui viendrait pour trouver une excuse. La seule chose qu'ils voulaient, s'était disparaître de la vue de l'autre, le temps d'affronter l'Akuma. Que faire sans que ça ne paraisse étrange ?

Marinette ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, encore moins après qu'Alya lui ait demandé de rester en sécurité, ce qui impliquait, ne pas bouger de là où elle était. En plus ils avaient prévu de continuer de travailler sur les costumes.

Adrien étant chez lui, il n'avait pas d'excuse le forçant à partir. Pas de rendez vous avec un photographe, et quand bien même ça aurait été le cas, avec l'Akuma à l'extérieur, Marinette ne le laisserait sans doute pas sortir.

Que faire ?

Que faire ?

Il avait beau réfléchir, encore et encore, pas une excuse valable. De plus, il ne voulait pas mettre Marinette mal à l'aise.

Quelle était la meilleure solution ?  
Il fallait sauver Paris.  
Il devait prendre sa décision.  
Il n'avait donc que ce choix.

Au diable les identités secrètes ! Adrien ne pouvait pas rester ici, comme ça, en sachant Paris en danger. Sa Lady lui en voudrait sûrement, mais Marinette était quelqu'un de confiance, il le sentait. Si elle était la seule à connaître son identité, ce ne serait pas trop grave, elle le garderait certainement pour elle. Il inspira un bon coup, réfléchit encore quelques instants pour s'assurer que c'était le bon choix. Sauver Paris, c'était le plus important. Certain de son choix, il la regarda en l'interpellant :

"Mar...

Il fut coupé par une Marinette qui se releva brusquement. Elle avait peut être une idée, un peu basique, mais elle ne pouvait pas attendre que les habitants de Paris deviennent tous des statues.

"Je... je vais aux toilettes !"

Puis elle partit comme une fusée. Adrien resta planté, regardant la chaise vide. Savait-elle au moins où elles étaient ? Autre question plus pertinente, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là, qu'allait-il faire ? Il avait l'occasion de pouvoir garder son secret en disparaissant de la vue de Marinette. Cependant, elle n'en aurait sans doute pas pour des heures, affronter l'Akuma prendrait du temps, elle finirait par s'inquiéter de voir qu'il n'était plus là. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, elle était si soucieuse des autres.

"Plagg, comment je peux faire ? Si je disparaît sans un mot, Marinette va sans doute s'imaginer le pire...  
-J'en sais rien moi. La dernière fois t'as bien été prendre une douche quand c'était Ladybug."

C'était vrai, il se demandait d'ailleurs comment Ladybug ne s'était pas aperçu du côté totalement tordu de la chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose avec Marinette. Elle se poserait sans doute des questions.

"Va toujours me chercher un camembert, ça m'aidera à réfléchir."

Oui ! La cuisine, il avait qu'à y retourner, et quand il reviendrait dans la chambre, il lui dirait qu'il était parti rechercher du gâteau, et a un peu discuté avec le cuisinier. Voilà, c'était une bonne idée ça. Il prit un morceau de feuille, et laissa un petit mot pour dire qu'il était seulement à la cuisine, et lui demander de rester là car il serait rapide.

"Voilà, je pense que ça sera bon. Plagg, transforme moi !  
-Quoi ?! Et mon camem..."

Plagg fut aspiré dans la bague qui se teinta de noir. Une lueur verte recouvrit Adrien, qui devenait peu à peu Chat Noir. Le côté félin se développait, ce sentiment de liberté qui l'envahissait, c'était si satisfaisant. En étant Chat Noir, il pouvait tout faire. Pas le temps pour la satisfaction personnelle, il devait se dépêcher, il ne pouvait pas faire attendre sa Lady plus longtemps.

Il sortit par la fenêtre, puis au bout de quelques mètres il tomba nez à nez avec Ladybug, comme si ils venaient du même endroit. Quel coup de chance qu'elle arrive en même temps que lui.

"Chat Noir ?!" Fit Ladybug surprise, ne s'attendant pas à le croiser si vite.

Par quel hasard pouvait-il arriver de la même direction? Pas le temps d'u réfléchir, elle devait se dépêcher avant que son absence ne paraisse trop suspecte. Elle avait déjà perdu plusieurs minutes à trouver une pièce pour se transformer. Cette maison était vraiment immense.

"Ma Lady, quel plaisir de faire la route avec toi.  
-Pas le temps de flirter Chaton, on a un Akuma à affronter.  
-Je sais je sais. Il a la capacité de transformer les gens en statues, encore, le Papillon semble à cours d'idée  
-Ah ça... Se blasa Ladybug. Dépêchons nous de les sauver.  
-Comme d'habitude ma Lady ! Je ne peux rester de marbre face aux Akumas." Fanfaronna Chat Noir.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, c'était bien lui ça. Mais elle pouvait pas le nier, ça la faisait sourire, intérieurement tout du moins. Si par malheur elle se mettait à être réceptive à ses blagues, il ne s'arrêterait plus. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil, cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ça lui avait presque manqué. Ses cheveux blond flottant dans l'air. Ses petites mèches en batailles. Ses oreilles de chat fièrement dressées. Ses yeux, ce regard si chat-oyant. Et cette expression si heureuse. Elle en était certaine, il savourait sa sensation de liberté. Cette sincérité qu'il dégageait était agréable, sa présence l'apaisait.

Chat Noir se tourna vers elle, la voyant le regarder, il lui fit simplement un sourire. Pas un sourire dragueur comme il en avait l'habitude, celui là était plus tendre, un sourire comme pouvait les faire... Adrien. Ladybug se sentait presque rougir. Ce Chat... Il était vraiment attachant quand il voulait, et cette légère ressemblance avec Adrien était perturbante.

Ils finirent par descendre dans les rues de Paris, plusieurs personnes étaient figées, c'était si calme, si silencieux. Chat Noir et Ladybug s'approchèrent des personnes, à mesure qu'ils avançaient, les expressions des statues passaient de la surprise à la terreur. Ladybug toucha l'une des personnes, c'était froid. Ce n'était pas des statues comme elle l'avait imaginé, celles ci était beaucoup plus réaliste. Un détail l'interpella, comme des gouttes sur le visage, en plus ça semblait devenir mou. Cette texture, le fait que ce soit froid.

"Notre Akuma transforme Paris en Musée Grévin." Intervint Chat Noir qui était arrivée à la même conclusion que Ladybug.

Mais ces gouttes, pour... Ce n'était pas possible !

"Les statues sont en train de fondre ! Il fait trop chaud dans Paris pour qu'elles conservent leur aspect initial.  
-C'est pour ça que j'ai jamais aimé le Musée Grévin, il y fait beaucoup trop froid ! Les chats aiment la chat-leur.  
-C'est pas l'heure de plaisanter. Suis-moi !"

Ladybug partit devant en courant, suivit de près par son équipier. Plus ils avançaient, plus il y avait de statues. Puis quelqu'un, quelqu'un en chair et en os arriva vers eux. Sur son visage terrorisé par la peur, un lueur d'espoir apparut.

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, vous voilà enfin ! C'est le conservateur du Musée, il est devenu fou quand une des statues a été endommagé. C'était un accident, les enfants n'avaient pas fait exprès.  
-Et où est-il ? Demanda Chat Noir.  
-Il est..."

Puis l'homme fut frappé par un rayon doré, sa peau devint plus terne, ses yeux perdaient en éclats. Ses mains se figèrent. Il était devenu cire. Ladybug regarda en direction d'où provenait le rayon. Peu loin, il était là, un homme au teint pâle brillant, tel une poupée de porcelaine, son regard était vide, figé. Il était vêtu d'un costume couleur bordeaux, et coiffé d'un chapeau orné de ce qui semblait être un miroir.

"Vous voilà enfin Ladybug, Chat Noir ! Je suis le Sculpteur. On m'a demandé de récupérer vos Miraculous. Ça va être si simple, il me suffit de vous transformer en statues de cire. Si tout le monde devient cire, plus personne ne pourra détruire ces œuvres !"

Ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas, comme si il était lui même une statue. D'ailleurs, en y regardant de plus près, le reste de son corps n'avait pas bougé non plus. Peut être que lui même était statue. Dans ce cas, ce serait peut être plus simple pour eux de le combattre.

"On ne te laissera pas faire ! Lancèrent Chat Noir et Ladybug à l'unisson.  
-Je m'en doutais bien."

Chat Noir parti à l'assaut, suivit de Ladybug. Chat Noir fit un bon aidé de son arme pour attaquer au dessus, tandis que Ladybug accourait de front vers son ennemi pour attaquer au sol. Le timing était parfait, ils allaient attaquer en même temps, leur cible était coincée. Chat Noir tomba dessus, et Ladybug asséna un coup de yo-yo d'un élégant geste courbé. Rien, aucun mouvement de leur adversaire.

Le pied de Chat Noir se coinça dans la silhouette, et le yo-yo de Ladybug se planta dans le torse.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

Ladybug tira sur son arme mais non, comme embourbée. La silhouette se mit à fondre, lentement.

Chat Noir tentait de se défaire, en vain. Le yo-yo de Ladybug se mit à s'enrouler, mais comme il était coincé, c'est elle qui fut tirée. Son poing alla se loger dans ce qui était vraisemblablement de la cire. L'homme qui était à la base devant eux devenait un tas de cire tiède et plutôt collante.

"Hé oui, je tire avantage de la température de Paris. En plus du pouvoir de transformer les gens en statue de cire, j'ai la capacité de contrôler celle ci à ma guise. Ce n'était qu'un clone. Et vous voilà prit au piège. C'était tellement facile."

" _Prend leur Miraculous !_ " Raisonna la voix du Papillon dans la tête de l'Akuma.

Une autre silhouette de cire se créa plus loin. Chat Noir et Ladybug continuaient de se débattre pour se tirer de cet amas de cire. La nouvelle silhouette se rapprocha, avec la démarche d'un robot. Plus que quinze mètre avant son arrivée vers les deux héros de Paris.

Ils bougeait dans tous les sens, mais la prise était trop collante.

"Comment de la cire peut coller à ce point ?! S'exclama Chat Noir.  
-J'en sais rien, mais on doit vite se libérer.  
-Mon charme n'est pas assez prrrrrenant pour toi ma Lady ?  
-Chat !"

Toujours, toujours il dédramatisait les choses, il plaisantait alors que la situation ne le permettait pas. Parfois ça avait du bon, mais parfois c'était exaspérant à ses yeux, ils étaient en danger ! Le Papillon pouvait prendre leur Miraculous d'une seconde à l'autre. Leurs identités pouvaient être découvertes. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça !

Ils tiraient, tentait de se dégager en bougeant vivement les membres prisonniers, mais rien.

"On a pas le choix Chat, tu dois utiliser ton cataclysme.  
-Mais si je le fais maintenant, je ne pourrais plus l'utiliser en combat.  
-C'est ça ou perdre nos Miraculous."

L'homme de cire était à cinq mètres d'eux. Elle avait raison, c'était maintenant qu'il devait le faire. Sous les conseils de sa Lady, il prépara son attaque.

"Cataclysme !" Cria-t-il.

Le tas de cire devint noir, et disparut. Les deux héros furent libérés. Ladybug avait récupérer son yo-yo et son bras, et Chat Noir sa jambe.

"Il faut trouver un plan d'attaque.  
-Et si tu utilisais ton Lucky Charm ?  
-C'est trop tôt, ça se trouve ce n'est pas l'original en face nous.  
-Tu marques un point.  
-Cachons nous le temps d'élaborer un plan.  
-Je te rappelle que je n'ai plus que cinq minutes ma Lady. A moins que tu tiennes à voir mon visage sans ce masque.  
-J'aimerais bien, mais pas aujourd'hui Chaton."

A cette dernière phrase, une des oreilles de Chat Noir tilta. Il avait bien entendu ? Elle avait bien dit : "J'aimerais bien". Cela signifiait donc que cette optique était envisageable. Un sourire se forma sur son visage, alors un jour il pourrait se montrer à sa Lady, et peut être qu'elle se monterait à son tour. Un jour, ils pourraient se révéler leur identités secrètes. Il était si content qu'il en avait presque envie de ronronner. Il se ressaisit avant que Ladybug ne s'en rende compte et se moque de lui. La première fois qu'il avait ronronner avait été plutôt peu flatteuse, autant éviter de réitérer cela devant sa Lady. Mais il pouvait difficilement cacher sa joie.

Ladybug regarda Chat Noir qui semblait si pensif, si satisfait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi joyeux. Qu'avait-elle... Oh ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Comment avait-elle pu lâcher ça comme ça ? Oui d'un côté elle aimerait bien voir son visage, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir ! Il allait être invivable maintenant qu'elle avait dit ça. De plus c'était quelque chose qu'elle s'interdisait, les règles étaient les règles. Pourquoi avait-il fallaut qu'elle parle aussi franchement ? Sans doute le stress de la situation.

"Chaton, redescend sur Terre, on a un Akuma a affronter je te rappelle.  
-Bien sûre ma Lady."

L'homme était arrivé à leur hauteur, il prépara un coup que les deux héros esquivèrent avec agilité. Il tenta un second, évité de nouveau par les héros de Paris. Esquiver était bien, mais ils leur faudrait contre attaquer. Avant tout, ils devaient tenter de savoir où se logeait l'Akuma. Savoir comment il transformait les gens en statues les aiderait sans doute. Pour le moment, rien ne les avait interpellé. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que tenter de donner des coups physique. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il transformait les gens. De leurs observations, c'est ce fameux rayon doré, mais d'où provenait-il ? Décidément, cet Akuma était une course contre la montre Chat Noir se dé-transformerait dans les cinq prochaines minutes, et Marinette devait vite revenir à la demeure Agreste.

Sans prévenir, Chat Noir attira Ladybug à lui, et l'emmena en haut d'un un immeuble pour qu'ils puissent mettre en place leur stratégie. Il avait été si rapide, que l'Akuma les perdit de vue. Marinette fut surprise, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'exprimer Chat Noir déclara :

"Je vais essayer de l'attirer, pour qu'il tente de me transformer en cire. Je pense que l'Akuma est logé dans l'objet qui lui permet de transformer les gens. Il doit donc tenter de transformer quelqu'un pour qu'on sache ce que c'est, autant que ce soit moi.  
-Oui, je pense que tu as raison. Attend... Quoi ?! Ne fais pas ça Chat Noir, c'est trop dangereux. Si il réussit, je fais quoi ? On est une équipe !  
-Je suis un héros, le danger ne me fait pas peur. Puis j'ai confiance en toi, si jamais il me transforme, tu me sauveras. C'est ainsi que notre duo fonctionne, j'attire le danger, et tu avises pour purifier l'Akuma. Tu fais comme d'habitude, improviser, créer, c'est ça ton pouvoir !"

Il n'avait pas vraiment tort, leur duo fonctionnait ainsi, avec son pouvoir de destruction, il était là avant tout pour les attaques physique, et distraire l'Akuma pendant que Ladybug trouvait la solution via son Lucky Charm. Aujourd'hui ce ne serait pas différent. Alors pourquoi Marinette ressentait comme un pincement au cœur à le voir affronter seul le danger ? Il sortit de la cachette, Ladybug l'observant résignée.

"Et dans le pire des cas ils pourront m'exposer au Musée Grévin !"

Son sourire était si insouciant, il avait confiance. Confiance en sa Lady.


	15. Chapter 15 - Rusée comme un renard

_**Chapitre 15 - Rusée comme un renard**_

* * *

Ladybug resta quelques secondes dans sa cachette. Le temps pour Chat Noir d'attirer le réel Akuma. Elle trouvait son sens du sacrifice si remarquable, il était vraiment fait pour être un héros. Heureusement qu'il était là, leur duo ne serait rien sans lui. Parfois elle ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte, mais Chat Noir était un excellent support dans leur équipe. Elle songea à le remercier, et lui montrer sa gratitude pour être toujours à ses côtés. Fidèle, sans faille, toujours aussi courageux. Toujours si charmeur...

Fini de rêvasser ! Elle devait faire appel au Lucky Charm, et purifier l'Akuma, Chat Noir l'avait sans doute déjà assez distrait. Ils devaient vite en finir, Adrien l'attendait sans doute chez lui, et devait sûrement commencer à se poser des questions. Elle n'avait pas le temps de traîner.

"Lucky Charm !" S'écria-t-elle en lançant son yo-yo.

La magie opéra, et un miroir rond d'environ quinze centimètres de diamètre lui tomba entre les mains. Un miroir ? Que pouvait-elle bien en faire ? Renvoyer le rayon qu'elle avait vu frapper le civil ? Ça serait trop simple si c'était le cas.

Elle sortit de sa cachette. Chat Noir était toujours en mouvement. Elle souffla de soulagement. Cependant, il était entouré de plusieurs clones de cire, il évitait leurs attaques. Le Sculpteur n'était donc toujours pas là ? Sans doute pas sinon Chat Noir serait déjà une statue. De plus les attaques physique c'était l'aptitude des clones. Ladybug soupira, si l'Akuma ne venait pas, ils ne pourraient pas s'en débarrasser.

Chat Noir bondissait tant bien que mal pour éviter d'être touché, et ainsi être de nouveau prisonnier. Il faisait tournoyer son arme de temps à autre pour les attaquer. La vitesse de rotation ne permettait pas aux clones de bloquer l'arme. Au contraire, ça coupait leur membres. Membres qui semblaient repousser aussi vite que coupés. Ça n'en finirait donc pas ?

Heureusement Chat Noir était beaucoup plus agile qu'eux. Il avait commit une fois l'erreur de les attaquer de front, il faisait bien plus attention maintenant. Malgré leurs mouvements répétés, ces clones restaient limité dans leur champ d'action. Le combat était à l'avantage de Chat Noir, cela se voyait qu'il restait au milieu uniquement pour attirer le véritable Akuma. Adrien commençait tout de même à être lassé de combattre dans le vide, l'Akuma ne se montrant toujours pas. Pourtant il était urgent qu'il arrive, il allait bientôt se détransformer.

Où pouvait-il bien être ? Était-il si froussard pour ne pas se montrer ? Chat Noir était pourtant seul, donc une proie bien plus facile. Ses diverses provocations n'avaient rien fait. L'Akuma était resté caché. En espérant que sa Lady ait pu avoir une solution grâce au Lucky Charm. En esquivant un attaque supplémentaire dans une pirouette, il la vit sur le toit.

"Ma Lady ! Tu veux bien pêcher un poisson-chat ?" Lança-t-il entre deux esquives.

Ladybug fit un petit sourire en coin, ayant très bien comprit sa demande, lança son yo-yo à Chat Noir qui l'attrapa a vol. Puis elle le ramena à elle.

"Il ne s'est pas montré ? Demanda Ladybug connaissant déjà la réponse.  
-Non ma Lady, j'espère qu'il arrivera vite, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Et ton Lucky Charm ?"

Marinette lui montra le miroir.

"Tu sais comment l'utiliser ?  
-Malheureusement non. J'ai regarder rapidement autour de moi, mais rien.  
-Notre cible n'est pas ici, c'est sans doute pour ça.  
-Mais où ?" Demanda Ladybug.

Oui où ? C'était bien là la question. Chat Noir réfléchissait, si il croyait les dires du civil plus tôt, le Sculpteur c'était énervé à cause d'un accident au Musée Grévin. Depuis, il avait transformé quasiment tout Paris en statue. Chat Noir en était certain, si il ne s'était pas montré présentement, il ne s'était sans doute pas montré lorsque les habitants de Paris étaient devenu cire. Il n'envoyait que des clones. Quelque chose l'empêchait-il de sortir dehors ? En y réfléchissant, c'était évident !

"Et pourquoi pas au Musée Grévin ? Après tout c'est là qu'à eu l'Akumatisation. Il enverrait ses clones, car lui même est devenue cire, et il ne veut pas prendre la chaleur. Il a dit tiré avantage de la température, c'est que celle ci l'affecte aussi.  
-Hey bien pensé mon Chaton !  
-Qu'est ce que tu crois, il y en a là dedans." Lança-t-il en pointant sa tête.

Bip bip.

Il ne restait plus que deux coussinets à Chat Noir. Ladybug le regarda un peu paniqué, ils devaient faire vite.

"Mais attend, comment aurait-il fait pour transformer l'homme tout à l'heure, et même quasiment tout Paris ?"

Voilà une question assez pertinente. Ils se regardèrent ne trouvant pas la réponse. Puis ce miroir, à quoi il pouvait servir ? Une solution, elle devait trouver une solution. Le temps jouait contre eux, Chat Noir n'était bientôt plus apte à combattre.

"Essaye de regarder à nouveau autour de toi." L'encouragea-t-il.

Elle écouta son conseil. Son regard se posa sur la bague de Chat Noir qui clignota, puis sur son reflet dans le miroir, ce fut ses boucles d'oreilles qui se mirent à clignoter. Cette chaîne se fit trois fois de suite dans ses yeux. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle devait utiliser les deux Miraculous ? Impossible.

"Alors ? Demanda Chat Noir.

-Ça m'indique nos deux Miraculous. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi..."

C'était bien trop abstrait. Habituellement, l'enchaînement se faisait logiquement dans sa tête, mais là rien. Comme si leur deux Miraculous n'étaient pas suffisant. Elle regarda à nouveau. La même chose, la bague de Chat Noir et ses propres boucles d'oreille étaient ses indices. Mais il n'y avait aucun lien entre les deux. Qu'est ce qu'elle pourraient bien en faire ? Puis utiliser la bague de Chat Noir impliquerait qu'il se révèle, et c'était impossible.

Chat Noir aurait bien aimé aider sa Lady, mais à cet étape du combat, elle seule pouvait trouver la solution. Cela le frustrait un peu mais c'était ainsi, ce pouvoir était celui de Ladybug, il devait lui faire confiance, comme toujours. Il la regarda réfléchir, elle semblait indécise, presque perdue. Cette expression sur son visage le rendait triste. Il voulait l'encourager, l'apaiser.

Bip bip.

Chat Noir perdit un nouveau coussinet, il ne lui en restait qu'un. Il était urgent de trouver la solution. Vite. Réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir ! Pourquoi elle n'y arrivait pas ? A chaque idée qu'elle avait, quand elle poussait la réflexion, cela ne fonctionnait pas.  
Les difficultés arrivaient souvent dans leurs combats, s'en était une nouvelle, elle devait la surmonter. Elle alterna son regard entre Chat Noir et ce miroir. Vite, une solution !

Rien. Aucun plan utilisant leur deux Miraculous ne lui venait en tête. Elle avait beau regarder autour d'elle, rien.

"C'est inutile Chat Noir, le Lucky Charm m'a abandonné.  
-Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde ! Ca voudrait dire que tu abandonnes, et je sais que tu n'es pas com... Ma Lady attention !"

Chat Noir la projeta derrière lui, tandis qu'il se prit un rayon doré de plein fouet. Ladybug eu juste le temps de voir que ce rayon avait été reflété par le chapeau d'un des clones et une des antennes des toits de Paris. C'était ainsi qu'il procédait, il reflétait le rayon pour atteindre ses cibles, les miroirs des clones lui servaient donc de réflecteur. Son champ d'action était immense grâce à ça. La théorie de Chat Noir était donc fondée, il était très certainement dans le musée.

Chat Noir ! Marinette le regarda, bouche bée, il venait une nouvelle fois de la sauver. Une nouvelle fois il s'était sacrifié. Il commença à se figer, il tourna difficilement la tête vers Ladybug, en souriant.

"Je sais que tu y arri..."

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, il était devenu une statue de cire. Elle resta bloquée quelques secondes, n'arrivant pas à assimiler ce fait. Elle commença à se sentir perdu, désemparée. Le pire scénario qu'elle avait pu imaginer était arrivé. Elle se retrouvait seule, Paris était figé, et elle n'avait plus Chat Noir pour l'épauler. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait faire ? Toute seule elle n'y arriverait pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Son Lucky Charm ne l'aidait pas plus.

Non, elle n'abandonnerait pas ! Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ladybug, elle se ressaisit, elle était forte, elle affronterait cet Akuma ! Chat Noir avait fait sa part, c'était à son tour. Elle devait simplement trouver le moyen d'utiliser cet objet, tout devait être lié, il y avait toujours un cheminement logique. Mais de quelle manière ? Seuls les Miraculous avait été montré. Pourquoi ? Quel lien unissait ses deux objets ? Mais bien entendu ! Maître Fu ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Sa seule solution était peut être d'aller le voir, sa vision avait insisté sur les Miraculous et il était le Gardien, peut être avait-il une réponse ? Elle l'espérait en tout cas. Mais qu'allait-elle faire de Chat Noir, si elle le laissait ici, le Sculpteur lui volerait son Miraculous. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver une cachette non accessible pour ces statues.

Psssst. Psssst.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

Psssst. Psssst.

Ça recommençait. Ladybug regarda autour d'elle, en l'air, mais rien.

"Hey Ladybug par ici !" Murmura une voix.

Cette voix, elle la reconnaissait, elle se tourna vers la fenêtre du toit. Alya ! Elle allait bien.

"Ladybug, tu peux ramener Chat Noir ici. Utilise ton miroir pour refléter le soleil, ça brouillera la vue de l'Akuma, il ne verra pas où est Chat Noir."

Excellente idée ! Quand il s'agissait de jouer les héros Alya n'était pas en reste non plus. Marinette exécuta le plan d'Alya, puis rentra à toute vitesse dans le bâtiment. Une fois cela fait, Alya tira le rideau de la fenêtre.

"Merci à toi. Tu m'a beaucoup aidé.  
-C'est toujours avec plaisir Ladybug !"

Marinette posa la statue de Chat Noir, le stabilisa puis elle regarda autour d'elle. Une autre pers... Non une autre statue... Impossible... Lui aussi.

"Oh non... fit-elle.  
-C'est mon petit copain, il m'a protégé du rayon. Confia Alya en baissant la tête. J'ai voulu être trop téméraire pour vous filmer Chat Noir et toi, puis...  
-Je suis désolée... Je vais tout arranger. Avant, je dois aller quelque part où je devrais avoir de l'aide. Je te confie Chat Noir durant quelques minutes.  
-Mais il ne va pas tarder à se détransformer.  
-Son Miraculous ne clignote plus, je pense que sa transformation en cire a aussi bloqué son Mirculous. Je reviens vite !"

Ladybug sortit par une autre fenêtre de la pièce et se dirigea en direction de chez Maître Fu. Il devait l'aider, c'était sa seule solution. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez lui, à peine devant la porte elle redevint Marinette.

"Bonjour Ladybug, que me vaut ta visite ?  
-Je suis un peu perdue... Avoua-t-elle. Chat Noir est devenu cire, et mon Lucky Charm ne m'a pas été utile. Il m'a montré nos Miraculous respectifs, alors j'ai pensé, que peut être, c'était pour me dire de venir ici.  
-Le Miraculous de la Coccinelle est souvent très abstrait. Mais si ton interprétation t'as conduite ici, ce n'est pas pour rien. Peut être est-il venu le moment pour Ladybug et Chat Noir d'avoir un nouvel allié... Oui je pense que c'est le moment.  
-Vous en êtes certain ?  
-Oui. Avoir plusieurs Miraculous dans Paris peut être dangereux, mais vous ne pourrez pas toujours arriver à vos fin en étant que deux. Ainsi je vais te confier la tâche de choisir quelqu'un que tu estimes apte à être un héros, mais surtout quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance. Car cette personne vous accompagnera Chat Noir et toi dans vos aventures."

Le vieil homme posa son tourne disque sur la table, puis celui ci s'ouvrit sur différents bijoux. Ils étaient nombreux. Il y en avait donc autant ? Lequel allait-il lui donner ?

"Choisit-en un.  
-Quoi moi ? Mais c'est vous le gardien, votre choix sera sans doute meilleur.  
-Je pense surtout que tu sais déjà qui choisir comme futur héros, alors à toi de voir quel Miraculous lui irait le mieux."

Maître Fu alla dans sa cuisine, laissant une Marinette en pleine réflexion. Elle hésitait, elle ne savait pas lequel choisir. Quel animal lui conviendrait ? Elle n'aimait pas vraiment avoir ce genre de responsabilité sur les bras. Hum... Marinette les regardait les uns après les autres, elle devait faire vite, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur celui du renard. Elle essaya de regarder à nouveau les autres, mais le choix était fait, c'était celui ci.

Ne dit-on pas rusé comme un renard ?

Elle en était certaine, c'était le bon. Elle prit le bijoux ainsi que sa boîte.

"Ton choix est donc fait Ladybug. Alors va, je te souhaite de réussir ta mission. Tikki voici un petit quelque chose pour toi, que tu puisses reprendre des forces."

Il tendit un cookie au petit Kwami rouge, qui mangea le biscuit rapidement. Tikki le savait, Marinette lui demanderait bientôt de se transformer à nouveau. Une fois le cookie fini, elle n'y échappa pas, les mots magiques sortirent de la bouche de Marinette, qui devint à nouveau Ladybug. Elle sortit à toute vitesse, le temps pressait, elle devait sauver Paris qui était en train de fondre sous le soleil.

Tiré de toit en toit par son yo-yo, elle arriva à nouveau dans la pièce où elle avait laissé ses deux meilleurs amis. Chat Noir et Alya.

"Ladybug ? S'étonna Alya.  
-Oui. Je reviens vers toi, pour te demander quelque chose de très important.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Alya Césaire, est-ce que tu veux devenir le troisième héros de Paris ?  
-Quoi ?! C'est sérieux ?!  
-Oui."

Alya afficha une joie immense sur son visage, évidemment Marinette s'y attendait, elle qui suivait toujours de très près les activités de ses deux héros, elle était la plus passionné des héros qu'elle connaisse. Forcément, être à l'image de ceux qu'elle admire ne pourrait que la ravir. Elle lui tendit la boîte contenant le Miraculous du renard. Alya la saisit et l'ouvrit posant ses yeux sur le bijoux, elle le trouvait si beau.

"En temps que plus grande fan de Ladybug, j'ai pensé que tu étais la plus apte à tenir ce nouveau rôle. Cependant, n'en parle à personne, pas même à tes meilleurs amis.  
-Je crois que ma meilleure amie est déjà au courant. N'est ce pas Marinette ?"

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Alya releva les yeux vers Ladybug. Celle ci s'était décomposée. Elle savait ? Non, c'était impossible, elle avait du dire ça comme ça. Oui oui, comme ça. Impossible qu'elle sache. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte de faire attention, et garder son identité secrète. Peut être parlait-elle de Marinette et non pas à Marinette. Peut être parlait-elle d'elle, comme se doutant qu'Alya jouait les super héroïne à Paris ? Oui ça devait être ça.

"Je sais que c'est toi."

Alya ne faisait que sourire à sa meilleure amie.

Elle savait.


	16. Chapter 16 - Je suis Rena Rouge

_**Chapitre 16 - Je suis Rena Rouge**_

* * *

 _ **\- Jour -1 -**_

Demain c'est la rentrée dans un nouveau collège, j'espère que les gens y sont sympas ! C'est toujours cool de faire de nouvelles rencontres !

 _ **\- Jour J -**_

Ça c'est plutôt bien passé. Je me suis faite une nouvelle amie, Marinette, c'est une chouette fille, bien qu'un peu maladroite. Elle a pas trop eu le choix de venir se mettre à côté de moi, vu que cette peste de Chloé lui a ordonnée, Marinette n'a pas osé répliquer. Et moi j'ai pas trop osé non plus, je viens seulement d'arriver, difficile de s'imposer de la sorte.

Mais surtout, le plus intéressant, il y a des super héros dans Paris ! Moi qui croyais que cela existait que dans les livres. C'est tellement génial ! Il faut que j'en sache plus. Dommage que j'ai manqué le combat final, j'espère qu'on les reverra !

Ah oui, Marinette s'est disputé avec le nouveau, Adrien, j'espère que ça ira entre eux.

 _ **\- Jour +1 -**_

Marinette a fait face à Chloé ! C'est géniale ! Elle a prit son courage à deux mains pour lui faire entendre sa façon de penser, je savais que c'était une fille bien ! Par contre, elle ignore toujours Adrien. Ça a l'air d'être un gentil garçon pourtant.

En attendant, dans l'espoir de revoir les héros de Paris, j'ai fais un blog à leur sujet, j'ai déjà beaucoup de viewers !

 _ **\- Jour +2 -**_

C'est dingue à quel point on ne s'ennuie jamais ici. Marinette a totalement craqué sur Adrien, au point qu'elle n'arrive plus à lui parler normalement ! Une histoire de parapluie de ce qu'elle m'a dit. Et dire que la veille elle l'ignorait ! On a finit par échanger nos numéros de téléphone, sinon j'aurais toujours un train de retard dans ses aventures avec Adrien, et elle doit tout me raconter.

 _ **\- Jour +5 -**_

Il y a eu un nouvel Akuma en ville, Ladybug et Chat Noir sont de nouveau apparus ! Je crois qu'on est loin d'en avoir fini avec les Akumas. Le plus important est que cette fois j'ai pu les filmer, j'en ai profité pour mettre à jour mon blog. C'est vraiment dommage qu'ils s'en aillent directement, même pas le temps de les interviewer.

Au collège, on a fait un exercice en groupe, on a travaillé avec Nino et Adrien, ils sont sympa tous les deux. Marinette n'a même pas réussit à parler, mais c'est pas grave. Nino est vraiment cool comme gars, c'est super sympa de discuter avec.

 _ **\- Jour +30 -**_

Aujourd'hui il y a encore eu un Akuma, c'est devenu habituel d'en avoir dans Paris. Ça fait plus de viewers pour le Ladyblog ! En tout cas je me demande bien qui se cache derrière ces masques, leur identité semble vraiment très importante à leur yeux, ils s'en vont toujours rapidement. Comme si trop de temps avec nous dévoileraient leurs identités.

Marinette fidèle à elle même est arrivée en retard, c'est devenu aussi habituel que les Akumas, faut croire qu'habiter juste à côté ne sert à rien, mais bon, c'est comme ça que je l'adore ma meilleure amie, un peu tête en l'air.

 _ **\- Jour +43 -**_

Nino a été Akumatisé ! Heureusement Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient là ! J'étais inquiète quand même.

Malgré tout ça, Marinette a quand même pu offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire à Adrien, sauf qu'il ne sait pas qu'il vient d'elle. C'est difficile de l'encourager à se déclarer, elle est beaucoup trop timide avec lui. Mais c'est très drôle comme réaction, je m'amuse beaucoup à la voir rougir et bafouiller.

 _ **\- Jour +57 -**_

Ladybug a fait tombé un livre scolaire aujourd'hui, un qui est spécifique à notre école. Mais je l'ai perdu quand un Akuma nous a attaqué Marinette et moi au Louvre. D'ailleurs, je me demande où avait disparu Marinette ?

Nino m'a fait écouté un de ses nouveaux son qu'il a mixé, j'ai adoré, il devrait m'en faire écouter plus souvent.

 _ **\- Jour +65 -**_

Aujourd'hui j'ai été indigne d'une journaliste... J'ai tiré des conclusions hâtives, sans même vérifier mes sources. Trop avide de découvrir qui était Ladybug, j'ai pensé qu'elle était dans ma classe. J'ai fini contrarié à cause de Chloé et des injustices qu'elle créé, exclue à cause d'elle et son abus de statu de fille du maire ! J'ai laissé le Papillon m'Akumatiser... Dans le fond, je me sens un peu honteuse. Mais j'en suis certaine, Ladybug est dans notre école, mon instinct de journaliste me le dit.

 _ **\- Jour +71 -**_

Grâce à Marinette, j'ai pu avoir une interview privilégiée avec Ladybug. Elle a voulut réparer son erreur d'avoir maladroitement - c'est Marinette en même temps - supprimé ma dernière vidéo de Ladybug. C'était trop cool ! La vidéo a directement atterrit sur le Ladyblog évidemment.  
Je me demande comment Marinette a pu trouver Ladybug pour lui demander.  
Enfin, quand je sais qu'elle a réussit à avoir le planning à la minute prêt d'Adrien, je m'étonne plus vraiment.

 _ **\- Jour +83 -**_

Ce samedi on devait aller au ciné avec Nino, Adrien et Marinette. Sauf qu'Adrien n'a pas pu venir, comme à beaucoup de nos sorties, son père est tellement oppressant. En plus, Marinette est encore arrivée en retard, elle trouve toujours des excuses bizarres. Et c'est même pas à cause de l'Akuma, il n'était pas dans son quartier, ni sur le chemin du ciné. Quelle tête en l'air quand même.

 _ **\- Jour +92 -**_

On a eu une nouvelle attaque d'Akuma au collège, Marinette a disparu de la circulation, comme d'hab... Elle se comporte toujours différemment des autres lors des attaques d'Akuma. Elle disparaît seule, dans son coin. Je crois qu'elle me cache que quelque chose. Mais on dit TOUT à sa meilleure amie ! Et je suis certaine que sa maladresse n'a rien à voir là dedans, contrairement à ce qu'elle dit à chaque fois.

 _ **\- Jour +97 -**_

Aujourd'hui, avec les filles on a mit en place un super plan pour que Marinette se déclare et passe du temps avec Adrien. Mais on a enchaîné les gaffes, faut croire que la maladresse de Marinette est contagieuse.

Puis, elle a encore comme par hasard disparu pendant l'attaque de l'Akuma.

 _ **\- Jour +102 -**_

Marinette était en retard aujourd'hui, pour changer, soit disant qu'elle a dessiné jusque tard. Mais bon, je l'adore trop pour lui faire comprendre que je crois de moins en moins à ses excuses.

Après l'échec de la semaine passée de notre super plan, quand Nino a proposé à Adrien d'aller au magasin de jeux vidéo, j'ai tapé l'incruste avec eux, pour que Marinette puisse passer du temps avec Adrien. Elle n'a fait que le regarder en rougissant, sans réussir à aligner trois mots, c'était drôle.

 _ **\- Jour +110 -**_

J'ai l'impression que Nino regarde Marinette étrangement... Peu importe, ça ne doit pas être important.

Je suis pas loin de découvrir l'identité de Ladybug, j'en suis certaine. Grâce à une application, j'ai pu analyser son timbre de voix, et c'est une ado, comme moi, et avec le livre que j'ai trouvé il y a plusieurs mois en arrière, ça confirme que Ladybug est dans mon collège ! C'est énorme ça !  
En tout cas je me demande si ses meilleurs amis sont au courant. J'imagine qu'elle doit souvent être absente ou en retard, et que ses amis la couvre.

Je n'ai pas fait part de mes théories sur le Ladyblog, rechercher l'identité de notre super héroïne c'est ce qui alimente le plus les commentaires. Mais surtout, même si j'ai vraiment envie de connaître son identité, la révéler au monde entier n'est clairement pas une bonne idée, le Papillon pourrait s'en servir. De plus tout bon fan se doit de respecter la vie privée de ses idoles. Je devrais peut être en toucher deux mot à Marinette qui connait tout l'emploi du temps d'Adrien par cœur, et qui n'hésite pas à aller sur ses lieux de shooting en cachette pour l'observer.

 _ **\- Jour +114 -**_

Apparemment Nino aurait le béguin pour Marinette. Je le vois comme un frère, mais ça fait bizarre à savoir. Demain ils vont au zoo tous les deux.

 _ **\- Jour +115 -**_

Direction le zoo, au final, ça c'est bien passé ! Marinette voulait pas y aller, mais je l'ai aidé et encouragé, c'est ça une meilleure amie, aider en toute circonstance !

Il y a eu un Akuma, Marinette a encore disparu bizarrement. Mais le plus important, c'est le temps passé coincé avec Nino. On a beaucoup plus de point commun que je le pensais ! Ça sera une raison de plus pour traîner avec eux. Je pense que tous le deux, on a quelque chose à essayer, je le sens. Au fond, c'était pas comme un frère que je le voyais. Et il m'a avoué qu'il pensait avoir le béguin pour Marinette, mais qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il préférait rester ami avec elle, juste qu'il la trouvait mignonne. J'avoue je suis un peu jalouse qu'il ne pense pas pareil de moi.

Pour finir, on a passé la journée tous les 4 ensemble, Adrien était aussi là pour aider Nino.

 _ **\- Jour +134 -**_

C'était la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui. Marinette qui donne des bons conseils pour que Kim se déclare, alors qu'elle n'est même pas fichu de les suivre ! Du coup je l'ai poussé à le faire. Ça a presque porté ses fruits.

De mon côté, on s'est retrouvé avec Nino pour discuter. Je me confirme, nous deux, on ne restera pas simplement des amis. C'est qu'il flirte avec moi depuis un moment !

 _ **\- Jour +135 -**_

Nino et moi, on est ensemble ! Le début d'une longue histoire, je l'espère de tout cœur.

 _ **\- Jour +148 -**_

J'ai encore pu faire une super vidéo pour le Ladyblog aujourd'hui, on a encore eu un Akuma dans l'école. Par contre c'est bizarre, mais la voix de Ladybug m'a semblé hyper familière. J'ai l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose de très important.

Maintenant que j'y pense, de la classe, seule Marinette et Adrien n'ont pas encore été Akumatisé.

 _ **\- Jour +155 -**_

Si c'est pas énorme ça ! La classe va faire sa propre pièce de théâtre. Rose a eu une très bonne idée, seul problème... Chloé a eu le premier rôle, mais j'en suis certaine, elle a triché. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a triché. Mon instinct me trompe rarement. En plus Adrien fait le premier rôle masculin. Pauvre Marinette, elle le prend moins mal que le pensais mais quand même. C'est triste, parce que Rose avait eu cette idée en pensant qu'Adrien et Marinette pourrait être les rôles principaux.

Le point positif, est qu'avec Nino on joue les parents d'Adrien. Ce qui m'arrange, mon personnage disparaît très rapidement de scène. Je vais pouvoir filmer la pièce.

 _ **\- Jour +156 -**_

Rose a fait un excellent travail sur l'écriture de la pièce. J'ai vraiment hâte de la jouer. Par contre Chloé est tellement mauvaise... Même Adrien se sentait mal à l'aise, alors qu'il est très tolérant. Heureusement Marinette va récupérer le rôle, non seulement elle est faite pour, mais en plus j'ai la preuve qui me manquait pour prouver que Chloé a triché hier lors du tirage au sort. J'aurais du regarder ce que que j'ai filmé hier plus tôt, ça nous aurait épargné le supplices d'avoir une Chloé si mauvaise.

En tout cas, Marinette m'a étonnée, ce moment où elle échange la réplique avec Adrien, ils étaient... parfait, et Marinette ne bégayait pas ! Elle semblait être quelqu'un d'autre et elle même à la fois. C'était très perturbant, j'avais l'impression de voir Ladyb...

.

.

.

Mais comment n'y ai je pas pensé plus tôt ?! C'est elle ! C'est tellement évident, le livre de l'école, ses retards, ses excuses boiteuses, ses disparitions suspectes à chaque Akuma. Elles ont la même voix, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a semblé si familière la dernière fois. Le pire, c'est qu'elles ont la même coupe de cheveux ! Quelle idiote je fais, j'aurais du le voir plus tôt. Ma meilleure amie EST Ladybug ! J'en revient pas !  
Bon par contre, je vois pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Peut être qu'au prochain Akuma j'essaierais d'interpeller Ladybug pour lui en parler. Ou dois je en parler avec Marinette ? Je dois y réfléchir convenablement et ne rien laisser transparaître. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Connaître son identité peut être dangereux pour elle.

MA MEILLEURE AMIE EST LADYBUG !

En tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir la tête de Chloé quand Marinette reprendra le rôle, toute la classe est d'accord, c'est même Adrien qui a appuyé l'idée. Marinette va perdre tout ses moyens en sachant ça. Ça va être amusant.

 _ **\- Jour +157 -**_

Chloé a perdu, en contre partie elle a cassé mon téléphone, elle a essayé de faire passé ça pour un accident, même Marinette n'est pas si maladroite ! Ça me frustre un peu, mais le plus important, elle a perdu, et elle n'a rien pu faire !

J'ai réussit à ne rien laisser transparaître avec Marinette, faut dire que j'étais assez excitée de détrôner Chloé. Mais j'ai encore une preuve de plus à ma théorie, elle seule pouvait imaginer un costume ressemblant à Chat Noir, pour le héros de notre pièce.

Marinette est Ladybug, j'ai juste à attendre quand le prochain Akuma arrivera, et voir comment elle réagira, surtout si ça arrive pendant les heures de cours, ça sera mon ultime preuve.

 _ **\- Jour +159 -**_

Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé à Chloé, mais elle semble un peu différente. Elle nous a même aidé. Par contre, la diplomatie, c'est toujours pas son truc. Faut croire que cette histoire il y a deux jours lui a mit un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

Plus nos répétitions avancent, et plus je me dis que Marinette et Adrien sont parfait pour être ensemble. Dommage qu'il soit si aveugle ! Même si j'ai l'impression qu'il se montre un peu plus doux avec elle que les autres. Nous cacherait-il quelque chose ? Nino n'est au courant de rien, dommage.

En tout cas Marinette sera seule avec Adrien, chez lui demain, elle a intérêt à se déclarer et tout me raconter.

 _ **\- Jour +160 -**_

Je n'en reviens pas, ma vie vient de prendre un nouveau tournant ! Me voilà devenue la coéquipière de Ladybug et Chat Noir. C'est encore plus beau que dans mes rêves ! Ma meilleure amie et moi sommes des super héros. Ça a été un plaisir de travailler avec eux, ça m'a permit de sauver Nino qui a été statufier à cause de moi...  
Je pense que mes excuses seront plus crédibles que celles de Marinette. Je me demande si Chat Noir a aussi ce problème d'excuse à trouver.

Me voilà devenue RENA ROUGE ! Ça pète comme nom nan ? En tout cas Trixx trouve que oui.

Oh mais j'y pense, comment je vais alimenter le Ladyblog maintenant, je ne peux pas filmer, et sauver Paris ?


	17. Chapter 17 - Bye bye petit papillon

**_Chapitre 17 - Bye Bye petit papillon_**

* * *

Marinette n'avait même pas eu le temps de réaliser que son identité avait été découverte, qu'un cri d'un habitant de Paris lui avait rappelé son urgente mission. Alya avait bien entendu accepté le rôle, et elle s'étaient promis d'en discuter plus tard. Après de bref explications de Marinette, Alya avait laissé place à Rena Rouge, elles étaient en train de courir sur les toits.

Cette sensation nouvelle pour Alya lui était vraiment très agréable. Déambuler sur les toits de Paris, c'était apaisant. Ou du moins ça l'aurait été plus si elles n'avaient pas un Akuma à affronter. C'était assez étrange de ressentir une telle liberté, contrainte par un tel rôle. Elle se sentait beaucoup moins limitée par ses capacités physique, comme si tout lui était possible. Elle pouvait bondir très haut, courir plus vite. Sa vue était bien meilleure qu'en civile. Elle se sentait plus forte, et avait l'impression d'avoir des compétences innée en combat.  
Être un héros, ça avait vraiment des côtés bien sympathique.

Bizarrement, sa tenue était différente de celle de Volpina, peut être était ce parce que Volpina était un Akuma plutôt que le porteur du Miraculous du renard. Rena Rouge ne se posa pas plus de question, elles avaient un Akuma à affronter.

"Tu sais où on doit aller ?  
-Chat Noir avait supposé que l'Akuma était au musée Grévin. Et je lui fait confiance, c'est là qu'on va."

Il était évident que Ladybug avait une confiance quasi aveugle en Chat Noir, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils sauvaient Paris ensemble. Les liens s'étaient renforcés. Alya sourit à la remarque en suivant Ladybug. Elle les sentait plus proche encore qu'elle ne le pensait. Lorsqu'Alya avait vu l'expression de Ladybug au moment où Chat Noir avait été statufié, il n'y avait pas eu que de la surprise, c'était aussi et surtout de la tristesse, de la peur. Elle la connaissait suffisamment bien pour réussir à lire ses émotions sur son visage. La relation qui liait les deux héros de Paris était vraiment très forte.

"Est ce que tu as une idée de comment le vaincre ? Voulu savoir Rena Rouge.  
-Non pas encore, j'utiliserais mon Lucky Charm pour ça, une fois sur place.  
-On a de la chance que ses clones soient limités en déplacement.  
-Oui c'est vrai."

Elles bondirent afin de redescendre dans les rues de Paris. Elles étaient devant l'entrée du musée Grévin. Personne aux alentours, ou du moins personne de mobile, avaient-elles été trop rapide pour les clones ? C'était pas plus mal, plus vite elles en finissaient, plus vite Marinette pourrait retourner chez Adrien. Elle l'imaginait en train de s'inquiéter et se demander pourquoi elle mettait autant de temps à revenir des toilettes. Elle devrait trouver une nouvelle excuse pour justifier cette longue absence...

Ladybug et Rena Rouge pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, sur leur garde. Le Sculpteur devait certainement savoir qu'elles étaient là. Le musée avait quelque peu changé, les statues de célébrités n'était plus là, il y avait seulement des civils figés dans la terreurs. L'autre différence notoire était que tous les murs étaient recouvert de grand miroirs. C'était sans doute grâce à ces miroirs que le Sculpteur envoyait son rayon doré pour statufier les gens. Et surtout, grâce à eux, il devait les avoir vu entrer.

"Où sont les statues ? Demanda Ladybug.  
-Hé bien elles m'aident à les venger. Ce sont mes clones à présent." S'éleva une voix.

Lui qui était devenu Akuma car une des statues avait été endommagé, c'était bien prétentieux de sa part de les avoir toute faites devenir des clones de lui même.  
Les deux jeunes héroïnes se mirent en position de combat, où était-il ? Elles regardèrent autour d'elles, mais rien. La Sculpteur devait sans doute être plus loin dans le musée. Au cœur de celui ci.

"Je vois que tu t'es faites une nouvelle alliée Ladybug, ce n'est pas important, je vous vaincrait quoiqu'il arrive. Allez ne faites pas les timides, avancez."

Elles se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Elles n'avaient pas spécialement l'intention de l'écouter, mais elles devaient tout de même arriver à sa hauteur pour libérer l'Akuma, et par conséquent avancer.

"Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment un lieu pour jouer à cache cache, et on a d'autres chat à fouetter. Donc ça serait bien que tu te montres, le Sculpteur. Lança Ladybug.  
-Tu veux dire comme Chat Noir ? Plaisanta Rena Rouge.  
-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Fit Ladybug en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Hey, j'ai toujours aimé l'idée que Ladybug et Chat Noir soit en couple. Se défendit-elle.  
-Ça suffit ! Vous avez assez parlé ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es toi, en revanche Ladybug, le Papillon aimerait ton Miraculous, et je vais me faire une joie de lui ramener ! Ensuite j'irais chercher celui de Chat Noir.  
-Transmet lui de ma part que cette fois encore, il ne les aura pas."

Un rayon doré passa juste à côté de Ladybug, cette dernière réussi à l'esquiver de justesse. Il était temps.

"Lucky Charm !" S'écria Ladybug.

Elle lança son yo-yo en l'air, la magie opéra de nouveau. Cette fois ce fut un téléphone portable qu'elle reçu.

"Ouah, c'est toujours aussi abstrait le Lucky Charm ? Demanda Rena Rouge.  
-Oui, malheureusement.  
-Hey... Attend une minute, on dirait mon téléphone portable."

Ladybug regarda autour d'elle pour trouver la solution. D'abord son yo-yo clignota, puis ensuite les miroirs, la flûte de Rena rouge, et enfin le fameux téléphone portable. Le raisonnement se fit dans sa tête, elle avait comprit ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle se prépara à présenter son plan à Rena Rouge, quand elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle. Les clones du Sculpteur étaient là. Ils étaient à moitié fondu, cela en était presque horrifique.

"Par là ! Cria Ladybug. Au passage, cassons les miroir.  
-Quoi ? Mais on va avoir une éternité de malheur à faire ça !  
-T'inquiète, j'ai le pouvoir de la coccinelle, la chance est avec nous !"

Ladybug et Rena Rouge se mirent à courir, tout en prenant soit de casser chaque miroir qui était dans le couloir, non seulement comme ça le Sculpteur ne pouvait plus les voir, mais ils ne pourrait plus tenter de les statufier non plus. Ladybug en profita pour expliquer son plan à Rena Rouge.

Jugeant être assez éloignées de leurs ennemis en cire, et arrivées dans une nouvelle pièce vide d'Akuma, Rena Rouge se prépara à lancer son attaque. Ladybug en profita d'abord pour cassé les miroirs, il ne faudrait pas que leur ennemi voit leur plan.

"Mirage !" S'écria la Renarde.

Une silhouette se créa, cette silhouette si familière, on croirait qu'il était là. Si seulement...

"Tu penses que l'illusion arrivera à nous suivre ? Demanda Ladybug.  
-C'est moi qui la contrôle, donc oui. Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Par contre, au moindre choc, elle disparaîtra."

Elle se remirent en chemin, elle arrivèrent dans une nouvelle salle. Cette fois il n'y avait aucun civil dedans, juste une statue. Une seule et unique statue entourée de miroirs. Il était là, le Sculpteur. Comme ils l'avaient supposé, il était lui même devenu une statue. Peu de chose le différenciait des clones qu'il avait envoyé vers Ladybug et Chat Noir, si ce n'était son chapeau. Il n'avait pas de miroir dessus comme ses clones, mais une pierre précieuse teintée de jaune. Ladybug pensa que c'était sans doute elle qui rendait les gens de cire, et sans doute l'endroit où se trouvait l'Akuma.

Ladybug ne laissa pas le temps au Sculpteur de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle se mit à briser tous les miroir de la pièce. Elle devait le faire, non seulement pour ne pas être une cible trop facile, mais aussi parce que l'illusion qu'elles avaient préparé avec Rena Rouge se verrait tout de suite.

"Mais n'en as tu pas assez de tout casser ?! Hurla le Sculpteur.  
-Pas tant que tu ne sera pas redevenu normal.  
-Je vous hais, vous qui ne savez rien respecter. Ça détruit tout sur son passage, l'art, les miroir, tout ! Vous ne méritez que punition ! Vous deviendrez vous même statues pour comprendre l'horreur de vos faits !"

Rena Rouge regarda Ladybug et fit un signe pour montrer la folie de leur adversaire. Bien sûre qu'il devaient respecter les objets du musée, mais les accidents ça arrivaient. Cependant, le Sculpteur n'était clairement pas en état de l'entendre.

Maintenant elles devaient faire vite, toutes deux avaient utilisé leur attaques, il ne leur restait que quelques minutes.

"L'Akuma doit être dans la pierre de son chapeau." Chuchota Ladybug à Rena Rouge.

Elle lui lança un regard qu'elle comprit de suite. Rena Rouge prit le téléphone qu'elle lui tendait. A peine eut-elle le temps de le saisir, qu'un rayon passa entre elles deux. Ladybug esquiva d'un bon tandis que Rena Rouge s'accroupit avec souplesse. Ladybug hésitait à lancer son yo-yo, il y avait le risque qu'il s'embourbe dans l'Akuma, comme lorsqu'ils avaient affronté le clone. Heureusement pour elles, l'Akuma était limité dans ses mouvements, le temps qu'il se tourne pour changer son angle de tire était assez long. Au final, ce pouvoir était un peu comme une malédiction.

"Ce n'est pas trop triste de ne plus pouvoir bouger ? Provoqua Ladybug.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de bouger beaucoup pour vous détruire !  
-Besoin d'un coup de patte ma Lady ? S'éleva une voix.  
-Chat Noir ?!" S'étonnèrent le Sculpteur et Ladybug d'une même voix.

Sa silhouette traversa l'encadrement, pour arriver dans la salle. Il s'arrêta et fit tourner sa ceinture queue entre les mains.

"C'est impossible, il a été statufié ! Il ne peux pas être libre !  
-Chat Noir, je suis contente que tu sois là !" S'écria Ladybug.

Son timbre de voix manquait de conviction, elle le savait, ce n'était pas lui. Mais l'illusion était si proche, le Sculpteur devait y croire. L'illusion de Chat Noir se prépara à faire son attaque. Le téléphone du Lucky Charm permettait d'avoir des enregistrements de Chat Noir, hé oui ce téléphone était une copie de celui d'Alya, et elle ne loupait presque jamais un combat de Ladybug et Chat Noir, des enregistrements, elle en avait, il suffisait juste de choisir les bons !

Elle venait de trouver celui qu'il lui fallait. C'est le sourire aux lèvre qu'elle appuya sur le bouton. C'était assez tordu comme plan, mais dans tous les combats de Ladybug, elle n'en avait jamais vu de très logique.

"Cataclysm !" S'éleva la voix de Chat Noir.

Parfait ! Le Sculpteur était si surpris, qu'il en avait complètement oublié Rena Rouge et Ladybug. La première s'était glissé derrière le Sculpteur, il avait été tellement absorbé par Ladybug et cette apparition de Chat Noir qu'il l'avait oublié.

Le Sculpteur lança un rayon vers Chat Noir, qui se désintégra à son contact.

"Vous m'avez dupé !"

Mais il était trop tard, Rena Rouge attrapa le joyaux, et le lança vers Ladybug qui se brisa sous son pied.  
Le petit papillon noir en sorti, Ladybug ouvrit son yo-yo.

"Je te libère du mal !"

Elle lança l'objet magique vers le petit papillon noir qui fut attrapé.

"Je t'ai eu."

Le yo-yo revint à elle, s'ouvrit laissant échapper un joli papillon blanc, purifié.

"Bye bye petit Papillon."

Le papillon s'envola. Rena Rouge lança le téléphone du Lucky Charm à Ladybug, qui le lança aussitôt en l'air en s'écriant :

"Miraculous Ladybug."

Les millions de Papillons s'en libérèrent, et volèrent partout dans Paris. Les salles du musée redevinrent comme elle étaient avant, les statues reprirent leur places, les miroirs disparurent. Et aux bruit que Ladybug et Rena Rouge entendait dans les autres salles, les civils étaient libérés.

Le conservateur du Musée reprit son apparence normal, dans sa main il tenait une petite pierre brisée.

"Que... que c'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il. La statue a été cassé, puis... puis... Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai !  
-Ne vous en faites pas, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Fit Ladybug à ses côtés. Les accidents ça arrive.  
-Oui je sais bien. Je vais réparer ça tout de suite. Merci Ladybug et Cha... heu vous n'êtes pas Chat Noir.  
-Non, je suis Rena Rouge, maintenant, nous serons trois pour veiller sur Paris !" Lança Rena Rouge fièrement.

Bip bip.

Elles sursautèrent à l'entente de leur Miraculous respectifs, elles les avaient presque oubliés. Elles devaient partir et revenir au point où elles avaient abandonné Nino et Chat Noir. Elles bondirent de toits en toits. Rena Rouge prit soin de se détransformer avant de faire face à Nino. Ladybug se chargerait d'expliquer tout ça à Chat Noir, prochainement.

Quand elles arrivèrent, ils étaient tout deux redevenus eux même.

"Ma Lady ?! Tout va bien ?  
-Oui, Paris est sauvé.  
-Où étais-tu Alya, j'étais inquiet ? Lança Nino en s'approchant d'elle.  
-Heu... j'étais partie essayer de filmer Ladybug. Je l'ai aidé à déposer Chat Noir ici, et du coup j'en ai profiter pour la filmer. Tu sais bien que je ne loupe jamais un scoop !  
-Oui, mais fait quand même attention à toi, je ne peux pas toujours être là pour te protéger.  
-Hey, je suis une grande fille.  
-Il n'empêche que je me fais du soucis quand tu es en danger."

Ils s'enlacèrent. Chat Noir et Ladybug les regardèrent attendrit, ça faisait si chaud au cœur. Ladybug s'éloigna d'eux, ils étaient temps de partir. Cependant, distraite en pensant qu'elle aimerait bien recevoir autant d'amour qu'Alya en recevait de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne fit pas attention au rebord de la fenêtre, si bien qu'elle tomba sur le toit.

Chat Noir accourut aussitôt en lui tendant la main.

"Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ma Lady ?  
-Non, j'ai l'habitude." Répondit-elle en se frottant la tête.

Tout deux se figèrent à cet échange, comme une impression de déjà vu. Ce déjà vu était beaucoup plus familier pour Chat Noir, ce regard de Ladybug à cette maladresse. Il le connaissait. Il le voyait, souvent. Ça lui rappelait un peu...

"Chaton tu devrais y aller, tu vas te détransformer d'un moment à l'autre.  
-Oh oui c'est vrai, où avais-je la tête ? A la prochaine les tourtereaux. Ma Lady." Fit-il avec un signe de main.

Puis il s'enfuit, direction le Manoir Agreste, en plus Marinette devait sans doute s'impatienter.

Ladybug salua Alya et Nino, et partit à son tour. Adrien devait trouver sa pause toilette très très longue. Arrivée sur place, elle passa par la même fenêtre d'où elle était sortie, et se détransforma aussitôt.

"C'était moins une Tikki. Lança-t-elle.  
-Oui... Allez va vite retrouver Adrien !"

Elle entrouvrit la porte, et regarda que personne ne passe, puis, elle revint dans le couloir, et alla vers la chambre d'Adrien le plus naturellement possible. Quand elle passa la porte il était en train de rasseoir, comme pressé. Est-ce qu'il l'avait cherché ?

"Ah Marinette ça va ? Adrien chiffonna le papier qu'il avait laissé initialement pour cacher son départ, et le mit dans sa poche, vraisemblablement, Marinette n'avait pas vu ce mot.  
-Heu... oui... C'est juste que heu... Je me suis un peu perdue... Et du coup, bah j'ai mit plus de temps."

Ce petit regard fuyant, camouflant un certain malaise, une certaine maladresse. Un peu comme...

"Oui je te comprend, c'est une grande maison. Apparemment l'Akuma a été stoppé.  
-Ah tant mieux.  
-On va pouvoir continuer l'esprit serein."

L'après midi se termina sans encombre, ils avaient bien avancé. Adrien avait aidé Marinette à faire la toile, elle en avait profiter pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas fait d'erreur dans son tracé. Puis elle avait fait sa propre toile. C'était satisfaite de leur avancé que Marinette rentra chez elle.

* * *

 _Alors désolée pour tout ce retard, ce chapitre est commencé depuis super longtemps, mais j'arrivais pas à le finir... Initialement, cet Akuma n'était pas prévu, mais au final j'en ai eu besoin, cependant j'ai eu du mal à trouver comment le "terminer". Et encore je ne suis pas spécialement satisfaite, mais comme j'ai les idées pour la suite, j'allais pas laisser en suspend. Je me suis dit que des chapitres moins bien ça arrive, tout comme dans la série, il y a des épisodes moins bien._


	18. Chapter 18 - Amitié sincère

_**Chapitre 18 - Amitié sincère  
**_

* * *

Marinette avait passé au moins 1h au téléphone avec Alya. Celle ci lui avait passé un véritable interrogatoire concernant son identité secrète. Tout en lui expliquant qu'elle aurait du lui dire plus tôt, qu'elle l'aurait aidé à trouver des excuses. Ce à quoi Marinette lui avait expliqué qu'elle devait garder son identité secrète à tout prix. D'un autre côté, Marinette était assez soulagée qu'Alya connaisse enfin son secret, elle n'avait plus de secret envers sa meilleure amie. De plus elle ne serait plus obligée de lui mentir constamment avec des excuses abracadabrantesques. Ce secret elle le savait entre de bonnes mains, puis, Alya faisait maintenant partie de la bande, et elle connaissait l'importance de garder son identité secrète.

Il fallait juste qu'elle annonce à Chat Noir l'existence de Rena Rouge, sans lui dire de qui il s'agissait. Marinette avait fait promettre à Alya de ne pas révéler à Chat Noir qu'elle était Rena Rouge, seules elles deux pouvaient être au courant. Ce qu'Alya comprenait très bien.

"Et du coup Chat Noir et toi  
-Tu sais bien que mon cœur va à Adrien.  
-Ouais, ouais, mais qui sait, si Adrien ne veut pas de toi, tu as toujours Chat Noir ! Plaisanta Alya.  
-Chat Noir n'est pas une roue de secours ! Il a lui aussi des sentiments que je me dois de respecter. Ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien si je me servais de lui comme plan B. Jamais je ne lui ferais ça.  
-Oh, je vois que j'ai touché une corde sensible.  
-Quoi ?! Mais...  
-Bon je dois te laisser, j'ai mon frère et ma sœur qui sont en train de grimper sur l'ar... Descendez de là tout de suite !"

Alya raccrocha à cette dernière remarque.

Non, jamais elle ne se servirait de Chat Noir comme second choix. Il était un ami précieux, qu'elle respectait beaucoup. Elle refusait de le blesser de la sorte. Elle même n'aimerait pas être un second choix pour Adrien, alors elle n'infligerait pas ça à Chat Noir. Il méritait quelqu'un de bien qui l'aime entièrement pour ce qu'il était. Au fond d'elle, elle aurait peut être aimé être cette personne, mais Adrien était là, et ses sentiments pour Adrien étaient infaillibles. D'un côté elle était un peu triste pour son chaton, elle avait fini par comprendre que l'intérêt qu'il lui portait était sincère. Elle l'avait comprit lorsqu'ils avaient discuté ensemble sur la Tour Eiffel quelque nuits plus tôt. Mais de l'autre côté, son amour pour Adrien était si fort, que la simple idée d'en aimer un autre lui était impossible. Mais ! Elle serait une amie sans faille.

Ce fut alors qu'elle se rappela son idée de le remercier de toujours être là. Elle pourrait lui faire un petit quelque chose. Oui, voilà, une petite création de sa part. Adrien et elle avaient assez avancé dans l'après midi pour qu'elle puisse se permettre ce petit écart créatif. Elle sorti son petit calepin à dessin pour y griffonner un petit quelque chose. Cela devait être discret, petit, sans prétention. Tikki la regarda faire, curieuse.

Le temps de réflexion ne fut pas très long, Marinette avait tout de suite eu une idée. Elle s'attela à la création de ce petit cadeau immédiatement. Comme ça, elle pourrait lui donner rendez vous le soir même pour lui expliquer en même temps ce qui s'était passé avec le Sculpteur.

Elle fouilla dans ses tissus, y trouvant une chute noir qui était parfaite pour ce qu'elle voulait faire. Un petit bout de rouge. Puis elle sorti son tambour à broder et ses fils, par chance il lui restait un vert émeraude et du noir.

Deux heures plus tard, elle termina enfin sa création. Vite et bien, ça avait été son maître mot. Elle tenait à lui faire part de ces informations et ce cadeau ce soir.

"J'espère qu'il aimera !" S'écria-t-elle en tendant sa création devant elle.

Tikki regarda plus en détails l'objet que montrait Marinette, cela ressemblait à une petite patte de chat noir, l'intérieur était rembourré. Marinette avait brodé les coussinets à la main, avec son fil couleur émeraude, ce qui les faisaient ressortir. A côté se trouvait une petite coccinelle dont les points noir avait été eux aussi brodé. Une petite clochette accompagnait l'ensemble, Marinette s'était dit que cela pourrait plaire à Chat Noir. Le tout était accroché à un anneaux. Elle avait imaginé qu'il pourrait l'accrocher à sa ceinture.

"Je suis sûre qu'il aimera. Puis c'est un cadeau de toi, il ne pourra qu'aimer." Approuva Tikki de sa petite voix fluette.

Marinette regarda l'heure, 23h30, elle espérait qu'il n'était pas déjà en train de dormir. Elle se transforma, et le contacta. Il répondit aussitôt, cela voulait dire qu'il était lui aussi transformer, sans doute en train de se balader, du moins officiellement, il patrouillait.

"Ma Lady ! Pour une surprise.  
-C'est possible de se voir, hum... Au musée du Louvre ? Comme ça je pourrais d'expliquer ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure.  
-Mais ça serait avec plaisir. Disons dans 10 minutes ?  
-Ça me va. A tout à l'heure Chaton."

Ladybug sorti de sa chambre, puis grâce à son yo-yo quitta son balcon.

Chat Noir était effectivement en train de se dégourdir les pattes dans le Paris nocturne. Le ciel était assez nuageux, ils ne pouvaient pas profiter des étoiles, mais quelques rayons lunaires arrivaient à passer cette couche cotonneuse. Une ambiance en demi teinte, un peu comme sa journée. Contre l'Akuma il n'avait pas fait grand chose, et cela l'embêtait. Il avait laissé sa Lady toute seule. Pour un gentleman comme lui, ce n'était pas correcte. Il savait à quel point elle était forte, mais il avait toujours en lui ce petit côté protecteur envers la personne qu'il aimait.

D'un autre côté, il était content d'avoir passé l'après midi avec Marinette. Sa passion et sa joie de vivre était assez contagieuse, ou en était-il trop réceptif ? Peut importe, ça avait été pour lui un plaisir qu'elle soit là, et il n'était pas contre l'idée que cela se reproduise à nouveau. Avoir des amis qui venaient chez lui le rendait vraiment heureux, son père se montrerait peut être plus laxiste si il voyait le bien que cela lui faisait...

Chat Noir arriva le premier au Louvre, ou du moins, l'un des toits. L'endroit était, à ses yeux, beaucoup plus beau la nuit que le jour. Toutes ces lumières dans la pyramide et le bâtiment qui l'entourait. Ça avait un côté presque romantique. Une ambiance un peu tamisée, qui donnait un petit côté intime. L'idée n'était pas si saugrenue, vu qu'il pouvait apercevoir en contrebas quelques couples. Bien entendu, à cette heure ci il n'y avait pas foule, et c'était aussi pour ça que l'endroit avait plus de charme.

Ladybug arriva à son tour. Elle trouva un Chat Noir pensif, assis, la tête entre ses mains, contemplant le paysage. Il tourna la tête vers elle quand il l'entendit atterrir sur le toit.

"Quel plaisir de te revoir Ma Lady. Alors, dis moi tout."

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, puis commença ses explication. Elle lui expliqua que selon elle, le Lucky Charm voulait qu'elle aille voir Maître Fu, afin de récupérer une aide supplémentaire. En découlait de ce fait, qu'il y avait un troisième membre à leur équipe. Rena Rouge, porteuse du Miraculous du Renard. Elle lui précisa que ses pouvoirs étaient semblable à ceux de Volpina. Elle ajouta qu'elle gardait l'identité secrète de cette alliée, tout comme eux gardaient les leur secrètes.

"Mais du coup, toi tu connais son identité, ce n'est pas très juste. Bouda-t-il.  
-L'ayant moi même choisit c'est normal, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est une alliée fidèle et de confiance.  
-J'en doute pas, mais je suis encore mit de côté.  
-C'est pour notre bien à tous, tu le sais bien.  
-Et elle, connait-elle ton identité ?  
-Non." Mentit Ladybug.

Elle pouvait décemment pas lui dire que cette alliée n'était autre que sa propre meilleure amie, qui avait découvert d'elle même l'identité de son héroïne préférée. En plus si Chat Noir venait à l'apprendre, il prendrait très mal le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ; toujours dans l'ignorance ; connaisse l'identité de sa Lady alors qu'il avait plusieurs fois essayé de lui soutirer l'information.

"Mouais. Après, une personne en plus nous fera pas de tort, ça nous laissera un peu de repos pour les patrouilles nocturne. Reprit-il de manière plus enjouée.  
-Avoue que ces patrouilles te plaisent. Rigola-t-elle.  
-Pas autant que quand tu m'y rejoint par surprise."

A ses mots la gratifia de l'un des ses regards séducteur, emplis de douceur. Et dans ces yeux brillait cette petite lueur de malice, à s'y méprendre avec un vrai chat. Ladybug resta à le regarder ainsi quelques secondes, c'était un regard assez envoûtant quand on y faisait attention, mais elle se reprit assez rapidement.

"Chaton, je ne suis pas là pour ça.  
-Oui oui, je sais.  
-Tu sais Chat... Je... Je te respecte beaucoup, et je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal à... à espérer en vain.  
-Oh tu sais ma Lady, ce que j'aime, c'est simplement de passer du temps avec toi. Savoir que tu es heureuse me rendra toujours heureux, et si je peux y contribuer, de la plus infime des manières, je le ferais toujours. Mes sentiments ne sont pas si égoïste au point de te les imposer.  
-Oui, je comprend que trop bien ce que tu veux dire. C'est pareil de mon côté..." Murmura-t-elle.

Les oreilles de Chat Noir tiltèrent à cette remarque. Mais il ne dit rien, ce murmure avait été à peine audible, il en concluait qu'elle ne voulait sans doute pas en parler. Cela signifiait dans tous les cas qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans son cœur, et qui comptait beaucoup pour elle. Autant que Ladybug comptait pour lui. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas lui, et il le savait. Cela aurait pu lui faire mal, et pourtant, il s'en accommodait, il avait bien comprit que sa Lady ne le rejetait pas simplement par principe. Mais bien parce que son cœur était déjà prit. Pourtant, ses sentiments envers elle restaient intacte.

Dans tous les cas, Chat Noir marquait un point, il contribuait à la rendre heureuse. Si au début elle rejetait en bloc toutes ses marques affectives, et ses invitations, elle avait fini par s'attacher à lui, et à accepter de passer du temps avec, en tout amitié. En très forte amitié. Oh d'ailleurs !

"Chat Noir, je... je voulais te... te donner ceci." Déclara timidement Ladybug.

C'était assez malaisant pour elle, offrir des cadeaux ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait faire plaisir aux autres. Mais c'était Chat Noir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées, surtout pas après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Cependant, elle tenait vraiment à lui montrer son amitié, et le remercier d'être là, avec elle, pour combattre les Akuma. Et à partir de maintenant, le remercier d'être plus qu'un coéquipier, d'être un véritable ami.

Chat Noir la regarda assez perplexe, elle arborait une attitude plus fragile, plus timide, une attitude qu'elle montrait jamais. Une attitude qui lui était si familière pourtant. Comme si il l'avait déjà vu ainsi. Il en était sûre, sa Lady était plus proche de lui qu'il ne le pensait. Qui ? Il n'arrivait pas à faire le lien, il devait en voir plus. La voir plus souvent sans ses barrières d'héroïnes. En aurait-il l'occasion ?

Elle lui tendait sa création, détournant un peu les yeux. Comme... Peut-être ? ... Ladybug le coupa dans sa réflexion en déclarant :

"Je voulais te remercier d'être un si merveilleux coéquipier. Sans toi notre duo serait rien. Et ça m'a encore plus marqué tout à l'heure. Attention, ne te fais pas de fausse idées ! C'est un cadeau de pure amitié. Mais une merveilleuse amitié. Tu es mon meilleur ami Chat."

Chat Noir s'en retrouva déboussolé, si il c'était attendu à ça de la part de sa Lady ? Ce côté plus sentimental, ça lui plaisait encore plus. Bien entendu il ne se ferait pas de fausses idées comme elle l'avait stipulé, mais cela renforçait ses sentiments pour elle. Et surtout, ses mots l'avaient touché. Lui qui regrettait de ne pas l'avoir plus aidé dans le combat du jour, ces mots le réconfortaient. Pour elle, il était donc si important, malgré ses faiblesses, elle le trouvait toujours à la hauteur, parce que pour elle, il était son meilleur ami. C'était plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Il prit délicatement l'objet, et l'examina. Cela se voyait, c'était fait main, et le tout avec une certaine finesse. Il appréciait déjà beaucoup cet objet.

"Tu l'as fais toi même ?  
-Bien sûre !  
-Ça me rappelle le travail d'une amie, elle aussi elle est créative et très douée. Peut-être que tu es elle.  
-Haha, on le saurait Chat si on se côtoyait dans la vie civile. Rigola Ladybug dont l'éventualité lui semblait si absurde.  
-C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais cela aurait pu être amusant." Fit-il songeur.

Oui, cela aurait été sans doute très amusant, et surtout très ironique. Mais elle avait sans doute raison, ils s'en seraient rendus compte si c'était le cas. Remarque, lui se montrait assez différent dans sa vie civile, peut-être était ce aussi son cas à elle aussi ? Ou peut être pas ? Qui sait, un jour, il finirait par savoir.

"En tout cas je te remercie beaucoup. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir.  
-Mais de rien. Juste, si je peux te conseiller de ne pas l'exposer dans ta vie civile, je ne voudrais pas qu...  
-Découvrir mon identité grâce à lui ? La coupa-t-il.  
-Exactement. Un hasard ça peut vite arriver.  
-Je ferais attention, c'est promis.  
-Merci Chaton. Allez, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, il se fait tard.  
-Ça a été un plaisir ma Lady.  
-Et c'était partagé."

Elle pouvait bien se le permettre, se montrer un peu plus tendre avec lui, non ? Il le méritait bien, il avait toujours été attentionné avec elle. Et malgré les sentiments qu'il avait à son égard, il restait conscient de la situation, et ne se faisait pas de fausses idées. Il la respectait, respectait le fait qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses avances. Elle arrivait à discerner ses plaisanteries, et ses mots sincères. Et cette discussion entre eux avait été des plus sincère. De ce fait, elle avait envie de se montrer moins dure avec lui.

Il se permit de lui faire un bisous sur la joue afin de la remercier avant de partir, ce qui la fit rougir. Chose qui n'échappa pas à Chat Noir, et le fit sourire. Avait-il fini par touché un petit peu son cœur ? En tout cas, qu'elle ait mit ces mots sur leur relation lui faisait plaisir. C'était peut être pas les mots qu'il préférait, mais ils étaient fort et sincères, comme leur relation, amicale. Leur relation prendrait sans doute un nouveau tournant, le jour où il découvrirait qui elle était. Oui, c'était certain, il le sentait, et ce jour arriverait bientôt, plus qu'il ne le pensait.


	19. Chapter 19 - Âmes sœurs

_**Chapitre 19 - Âmes sœurs**_

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis que le Sculpteur avait été vaincu. Ladybug avait profité d'une soirée pour présenter Rena Rouge en personne à Chat Noir, et le courant était tout de suite passé entre les deux. Presque trop bien. Chat Noir avait dit avoir hâte de travailler avec elle, il aimait beaucoup sa répartie.

En parallèle, la création de la pièce de théâtre battait son plein. Les répétitions avançaient, et l'école avait fini par débloquer les fonds nécessaires à chaque classe. Un groupe avait déjà été acheter de quoi faire les décors, et pendant que certains s'en occupaient ; sous la tutelle de Nathaniel ; les autres répétaient la pièce.

Ce jour là, c'était à Marinette d'aller acheter les tissus et vêtements, bien entendu, leur professeure ne comptait pas l'y envoyer seule. Comme pour le groupe ayant été acheter le nécessaire pour le décor, ils seraient quatre.

"Comme tu es notre personnage principale, et qu'il est difficile pour Adrien d'échanger la réplique avec quelqu'un d'autre, vous serez déjà tous les deux." Fit Madame Bustier.

Marinette explosa de joie, ou du moins, intérieurement. Une nouvelle après midi auprès d'Adrien, en dehors du collège. Et la voilà partie au pays des rêves, en train de se promener avec son amoureux à Montmartre.

Adrien ne pouvait pas le nier, il n'y avait que avec Marinette qu'il arrivait à répéter correctement. Au cours de ces derniers jours, il avait tellement prit l'habitude de travailler avec elle, que jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre était impossible. Fortuna était Marinette, et Adrien ne pouvait s'enlever cette idée. Alors même quand quelqu'un se proposait d'échanger avec lui quand Marinette était occupée ailleurs, son jeu devenait vite fade. Avec elle, il était si facile de donner le meilleur de lui même. C'était du moins le sentiment qu'il éprouvait, et Nino n'avait pas loupé l'occasion de le charrier là dessus. Il avait un peu honte, lui que tout le monde estimait beaucoup dans cette pièce, mais c'était ainsi.

"Alya, je propose que tu les accompagnes.  
-Sans problème ! Et Nino peut nous accompagner aussi ? Tenta-t-elle.  
-Non, je préférerais qu'il reste ici à travailler le côté musical de la pièce, car j'ai constaté que cette partie avançait peu."

Alya fut déçue de la réponse de Madame Bustier, elle aurait tellement aimé qu'ils fassent une sortie tous les quatre. Elle en aurait profité pour laisser Adrien et Marinette devant, tout seuls, comme si Nino et elle n'étaient pas là. Elle aurait regarder Marinette qui n'aurait pas su ou se mettre, et Adrien montrer un côté plus timide en la présence de Marinette. Elle aurait rit de la situation avec Nino en regardant ce qui était pour elle, deux âmes sœur se tourner autour. Bah tant pis, peu importe avec qui ils seront, elle trouverait le moyen de laisser sur le devant les deux adolescents. Toute la classe était au courant des sentiments de Marinette envers Adrien, leur quatrième accompagnant pourrait bien être de son côté.

De plus il était vrai que Nino n'avait pas beaucoup avancé pour les musiques de leur pièce. Habituellement, il faisait des créations plus pop, ici il devait faire quelque chose de plus doux et mélancolique, un exercice qui se révéla pour lui plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et maintenant qu'il avait dit le faire, il refusait abandonner pour utiliser des musiques existantes. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à écouter des musiques d'ambiance, allant des compositeurs de musique classique aux musiques de films, mais l'inspiration était peu présente. Alya essayait tant bien que mal de le soutenir et l'aider, mais la musique, ce n'était pas vraiment son domaine. Il est par conséquent compréhensible que leur professeure préférait le voir travailler sur la musique, que se balader dans Paris.

"C'est Chloé qui vous accompagnera, Rose était allée avec le groupe des décors, c'est au tour de Chloé." Continua Madame Bustier.

Quoi ? Chloé ? Comment ça Chloé ? Comment leur professeure pouvait leur faire ça ? Elle connaissait pourtant le passif relationnel qu'ils avaient avec elle. Marinette se décomposa à cette annonce. Si il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait lui faire oublier la joie d'être avec Adrien, c'était bien la présence de Chloé. Si elle avait fini par se montrer moins méchante avec eux, elle en restait pas moins arrogante, et surtout, une personne qu'elle n'appréciait guère.

Alya était dans le même état d'esprit que Marinette, elle se serait attendu à tout, sauf elle. Elle gardait toujours en travers de la gorge le fait qu'elle lui ait volontairement cassé son portable, mais aussi tous les coups bas qu'elle avait pu faire. Alya n'était pas spécialement rancunière, mais elle ne pouvait pas passer outre à presque un an de misère et dispute orchestré par la fille du Maire, et ce en quelques jours. Elle tolérait déjà le fait de travailler avec elle, et qu'elle supervisait avec Rose la construction de la pièce, fallait pas trop en demander.

Seulement, toutes deux n'avaient pas le choix. Adrien sentait bien le malaise de ses deux amies, mais elles n'étaient pas les seules, Chloé n'avait pas un meilleur état d'esprit qu'elle. Quand bien même elle ferait des efforts, jamais elles ne les apprécieraient. Elle les tolérait, pour Adrien, mais ne les appréciait pas, c'était comme ça, on ne pouvait pas aimer tout le monde. Alors en plus devoir passer plusieurs heures avec, quasi seule, quelle torture ! Heureusement qu'Adrien serait là.

Adrien qui sentait bien qu'il allait finir coincé entre les deux "groupes". Une situation fortement délicate, et il ne voulait pas choisir entre son amie d'enfance, où ses amies actuelles. Il espérait vraiment qu'elles arriveraient à passer ces quelques heures ensemble, pour le bien de la pièce.

"N'oubliez pas de faire les factures au nom de l'école afin que le Principal puisse payer."

Madame Bustier donna une enveloppe à Marinette, dedans se trouvait une lettre de Monsieur Damoclès qu'ils devaient présenter à la caisse, afin que la facture soit envoyée et payée par l'école.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la classe, Marinette prenant soin de prendre ses croquis avec elle pour le choix des tissus. Ainsi que la liste des élèves avec leur tailles de vêtements pour ceux qu'elle customiserait. Marinette avait réussi à finir tous ses croquis, et Rose les avait tous approuvé, même celui de Fortuna qui tenait assez à cœur à Marinette. Elle lui avait juste demandé de changer le masque intégral pour un loup qu'elle pourrait décorer de la façon qu'elle voulait, mais elle tenait à ce qu'on voit la partie inférieure du visage de Fortuna. Sa demande avait été la même concernant Felis. Marinette n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'y plier. Avec un masque différent, prenant plus de place sur son visage, et une capuche, le rapprochement ne serait sans doute pas fait. Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Une fois devant les portes du Collège, Chloé demanda :

"Où va-t-on ?  
-Au marché Saint-Pierre, c'est ma référence tissus. Répondit Marinette.  
-Mouais, c'est pas fameux. J'ai de meilleures références, celles des grands couturiers !  
-Sauf qu'on a pas les moyens Chloé, le budget de la classe est très limité. Et je sais que là bas, je pourrais trouver ce qu'il me faut avec un bon rapport qualité prix. Crois moi, je serais la première à vouloir travailler avec les mêmes tissus que les grands couturiers, mais ce n'est pas dans nos moyens.  
-Ça va, ça va j'ai comprit. Et comment on y va ? Parce que j'imagine que ça sera pas en limousine.  
-Bah en métro. Tu sais le moyen de transport qu'à peut près tout Paris utilise. Railla Alya.  
-Roh ça va hein, désolée de ne pas être de votre monde.  
-Ça, tu peux le dire.  
-Du calme les filles, on est pas là pour se disputer. Le métro c'est cool, tu verra Chloé." L'encouragea Adrien.

Chloé était vraiment loin d'être convaincue, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ils se dirigèrent vers la station la plus proche. Marinette leur expliqua le trajet qu'ils feraient. Chloé ne put s'empêcher de regarder tout autour d'elle, et autant dire que l'endroit ne lui plaisait pas. Elle prit sur elle, avant elle aurait exprimé à qui voulait l'entendre que cet endroit n'était pas fait pour une personne de son rang, mais maintenant, elle essayait de s'adapter. Si Adrien pouvait le faire, elle aussi.

Ils passèrent les tickets achetés par Marinette dans la machine, puis attendirent quelques minutes que le métro arrive avant de monter dedans. Le trajet se passa dans le plus grand des silences. Après un changement, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, et Chloé pouvait le dire, c'était clairement pas son moyen de transport préféré. La limousine c'était quand même bien plus confortable. Mais ça restait tolérable, quand on avait pas les moyens d'avoir une limousine.

Marinette était toute excitée à l'idée d'aller dans sa caverne au trésor. Si elle s'écoutait, elle achèterait tous les tissus qu'elle trouverait. Elle tenait difficilement en place réfléchissant au mille et une possibilité pour les tenues qu'elle avait dessiné.

Après quelques minutes de marche, où Marinette sautillait presque en marchant, ils arrivèrent à destination. Marinette déclara :

"Bien, on est arrivé, il est temps de commencer.  
-Heu ouais, et nous on fait quoi ? C'est toi la couturière. Fit Alya.  
-J'aurais besoin de vos avis. Plaida-t-elle.  
-Sans moi. Lança Chloé. Mon domaine c'est la mode, avec des vêtements déjà créé. En plus, c'est des tissus cheap, pas pour moi. Je vais vous attendre là bas, sur le banc.  
-Enfin Chloé, tu peux pas faire ça, c'est pour la pièce. Dit Marinette.  
-Ça me fait déjà assez mal comme ça de l'admettre Marinette, mais tu es plus douée que moi. Donc chacun son rôle.  
-Ah... heu... D'accord."

Marinette fut assez surprise de la réponse de Chloé. D'autant que maintenant elle l'appelait par son prénom, sans avoir une mine de dégoût. Ses changements commençaient à devenir visible.

"Puis tu m'imagines dans un magasin de seconde classe. Beurk, non. Allez y sans moi."

Ou presque.

Alya allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution plus simplement que prévu. Elle allait pouvoir les laisser seuls, sans Chloé dans leur pattes, même si ces derniers temps, elle était beaucoup moins pot de colle avec lui.

"Je vais faire comme Chloé, je t'ai déjà souvent accompagné dans un magasin de tissu, tu es intenable. Donc je laisse cette joie à Adrien. Puis moi, la mode, les tissus, ça ne me parle pas.  
-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Alya ? Allez quoi, Madame Bustier a fait un groupe de quatre. On pourra choisir ensemble ce qui semble le mieux.  
-Vous êtes vraiment sûre de pas vouloir venir ? Demanda Adrien. Ça pourrait être amusant. Moi ça m'intéresse beaucoup de voir comment elle choisit ses tissus. Et ses explications sont vraiment prenantes."

L'admiration d'Adrien envers les capacités de Marinette se lisait dans ses yeux. Et il n'en fallait pas plus à Alya pour la confirmer dans cet idée de ne pas venir. En plus, il était réellement le seul que ça intéressait. Alya fit un non de la tête.

"Bon... Bah Adrien allons y.  
-Avec plaisir ma L... Marinette."

Hein ? Il n'avait quand même pas faillit appeler Marinette, ma Lady ? Si ? Sans doute un lapsus, du fait qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus libre de ses paroles ces derniers temps. Au fil de l'année, il s'était senti de plus en plus à l'aise avec ses camarades. Il faisait toujours attention à ce qu'il disait, et l'image qu'il renvoyait, mais se restreignait beaucoup moins. Cependant, il allait devoir faire plus attention, ce genre de lapsus pourrait révéler son identité secrète. Puis... pourquoi cette erreur ?

Marinette tira Adrien par le bras pour l'emmener dans les magasins, contrarié que sa meilleure amie l'ai lâchement abandonné. Au moins, elle serait en bonne compagnie. Ils laissèrent donc Chloé et Alya en retrait. Elles s'étaient assises sur le même banc, le seul de libre, chacune à une extrémité de celui ci.

Chloé regardait attentivement Adrien. Il avait un regard si doux et protecteur envers Marinette. Cette dernière lui montrait différents tissus sur les stands extérieurs des magasins. Ils semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre. Et pas uniquement pour dialoguer. Même en se regardant ils se comprenait, ils avaient cette sorte de regard complice. Adrien avait ce sourire qu'elle ne lui avait très peu vu auparavant. Marinette prenait un grand plaisir à partager sa passion avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'expression sur son visage était si explicite. Elle aussi avait quelque peu changé, elle arrivait à parler avec Adrien sans presque plus bégayer, ce qui était beaucoup moins drôle. Cette pièce les rapprochait, c'était inévitable du fait qu'ils avaient les deux rôles principaux. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle avait essayé d'avoir le rôle de Fortuna, mais elle savait que si elle avait conservé ce rôle, elle n'aurait jamais eu le même lien que Marinette avait avec lui. Les deux ensemble dégageaient une aura si lumineuse et chaleureuse, qu'elle en serait presque contente pour Adrien.

Chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais comment aller contre ? Adrien était heureux en sa présence, cela se voyait, cela se sentait, et la réciproque était vraie. Si elle détestait moins Marinette, elle aurait peut être pu s'en rendre compte avant. Ces deux là avaient vraiment un excellent feeling, comme...

"... des âmes sœurs." Pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Alya se tourna vers elle quand elle entendit ces mots, et fut surprise de voir une Chloé avec un sourire, faible, mais là. Un sourire sincère. Une Chloé plus douce. La seule fois où elle l'avait vu ainsi, c'était lorsqu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Sabrina.

"Tu parles d'Adrien et Marinette ?  
-Qui d'autre ?"

La remarque avait été dite de manière assez sèche, plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pour se rattraper elle continua :

"Il est vraiment aveugle...  
-Ah ça, c'est clair, ça fait presque un an qu'elle est amoureuse de lui, et il n'a toujours rien vu. Pourtant elle est loin d'être discrète.  
-Très loin même. J'espère que ses sentiments pour lui sont sincères. Je refuserais qu'elle fasse du mal à mon ami d'enfance, je lui ferais payer très cher si ça devait arriver. Menaça Chloé.  
-Elle est maladroite et très tête en l'air. Mais, ses sentiments envers lui sont sincère. Plus fort qu'elle ne le pense, tu peux me croire.  
-Il y a intérêt."

Venaient-elles vraiment de discuter l'une avec l'autre, et ce sans médisance ? Même Chloé avait finit par se rendre compte du lien entre les deux adolescents, il n'y avait bien que les deux concernés qui avaient du mal. Leur échange s'arrêta là, Chloé replongeant dans ses pensées.

Alya quant à elle était sur son téléphone, elle discutait avec Nino. Elle lui avait envoyé la vidéo qu'elle avait faite d'Adrien et Marinette, devant les stands de tissus, en lui précisant qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Ce à quoi Nino avait répondu un "Comment peut-il être aussi aveugle ? C'est tellement flagrant !" Hé oui, c'était plus que flagrant pour toute la classe, sauf eux deux.

Marinette et Adrien avaient fini par rentrer dans l'un des magasins. Marinette touchait chaque tissus, analysait si cela pouvait s'accorder avec un autre tissus qu'elle avait trouvé. Adrien partit de son côté pour voir ce qu'il trouvait, essayant d'avoir les mêmes exigences que Marinette. Ce n'était pas simple, mais il avait vraiment envie de l'aider, et contribuer d'une quelconque manière possible aux costumes.

Cuir, coton, satin, soie, naturel, synthétique, le choix était si vaste. Facile de trouver ce qu'on voulait... Du moins, ça c'était la version idéale des choses. Mais quand l'idée du tissu, sa couleur, sa matière et sa fluidité était bien précise, le choix devenait bien plus compliqué. En arpentant les rayons chacun de leur côté, ils finiraient bien par...

"J'ai trouvé." Firent-ils d'une même voix.

Tient, ils étaient pas partis dans des allées différentes ? Chacun leva la tête de leur tissu, pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, tenant le même tissu. Ils se mirent à rire de bon cœur de la situation. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

Au final ces achats se passaient bien, très bien même. Marinette passait du temps avec Adrien, qui l'aidait dans ses choix et ce de manière pertinente. Elle était sur un petit nuage, si bien qu'elle en avait complètement oublié la présence d'Alya et Chloé à l'extérieur du magasin.

Ils passèrent près de deux heures dans ces magasins, mais au moins ce fut rentable, Marinette avait réussi à trouver toutes les matières premières dont elle avait besoin. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à trouver diverses boutiques, friperies et autres pour acheter les pièces à customiser.

Ce fut Alya qui les guida à destination. Elle connaissait un quartier qui était parfait pour ce qu'ils cherchaient. Cette fois, Chloé était venue à l'intérieur des magasins. Alya la soupçonnait par conséquent, de s'être volontairement mise de côté lors des achats de tissus pour qu'Adrien et Marinette ne soient que tous les deux. Cependant, jamais elle ne pourrait le prouver.

Dans ces magasins, Chloé avait trouvé pas mal de vêtements, elle avait l'habitude de se balader dans les rayons des magasins, même si c'était des magasins plus chic. L'exercice ne lui avait pas déplu, au contraire. Ses à priori sur ces magasins avaient un peu changé, parce qu'elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait vu dedans quelques modèles qu'elle aurait pu porter. En plus, elle était vraiment contente d'avoir pu aider les autres à trouver ce dont ils avaient besoin. La fierté d'avoir été utile, pour cette pièce qui commençait à lui tenir à cœur.

Une fois tous les achats effectués, ils rentrèrent au Collège une dizaine de minutes seulement avant la fin des "cours". Ils étaient chargé en sacs. Ils exposèrent leur achats aux autres élèves, ainsi qu'au professeur qui les surveillait. Rose était comblée, elle savait que cette partie de la pièce allait pouvoir maintenant bien avancer aussi.

"Demain on va pouvoir commencer les costumes. Lança Rose.  
-Oui, comme j'avais prévu, je passerais mes après midi et soirées dessus, je commencerais ce soir en rentrant.  
-J'ai une autre idée. Demain et après demain, on passe ces journées à travailler sur tout ce qui est accessoires et costumes. Proposa Chloé. Les répétitions de la pièce ont plutôt bien avancé, et certains connaissent déjà leur texte. Avancer cette partie plus rapidement, nous permettra de répéter en situation.  
-C'est une bonne idée. Approuva Rose.  
-Evidemment, elle est de moi."

Alya et Marinette levèrent les yeux au ciel à cette remarque. Chloé avait beau faire des efforts, le fond restait là.

"On pourrait faire les groupes maintenant ? Comme ça, demain on commence directement. Suggéra Rose.  
-Alya, Nino et Adrien pourraient aider Marinette. Ça ne sera pas utile d'être trop nombreux pour l'aider, au contraire, on avancerait pas. Cette partie risque d'être la plus longue, donc autant optimiser."

Certains se tournèrent vers Chloé la dévisageant, étonnés que cette idée vienne d'elle. Ils avaient bien vu qu'elle commençait à changer, mais une proposition comme celle ci, venir d'elle ? Impossible, et pourtant.

"Bah quoi ? Je propose des solutions pour avancer au plus vite. Je vous signale qu'il nous reste que deux semaines et demies pour avoir une pièce par-faite. Je veux pas être la risée du collège. Donc faut se bouger !  
-Elle a raison. Il reste encore plusieurs choses à voir, comme apprendre à valser pour la scène du bal. Fit Rose rêveuse.  
-Et c'est moi qui me chargerais de vous apprendre. Parce que bien entendu, à part moi et Adrien, personne ne sait valser ici. Et une valse non maîtrisée, est une valse ratée."

Elle marquait un point, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de danse que les gens apprenaient. Adrien et elle ; étant issus d'un autre milieu sociale ; avaient suivit des cours ensemble, afin d'être mit en avant lors de galas ou autres soirées où leurs parents respectifs étaient invités.

Ils continuèrent de répartir les groupes, puis la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit.


	20. Chapter 20 - La musique de leurs cœurs

_**Chapitre 20 - La musique de leurs cœurs**_

* * *

Marinette n'avait pas vu passer ces deux jours "d'école". Elle y avait travaillé le plus clair de son temps sur les costume, si bien qu'à certains moments elle se croyait chez elle. La classe était devenue un véritable atelier créatif. D'un côté tout ce qui était peinture, décors en carton, bois léger et autres matériaux. De l'autre tout ce qui était couture. Grâce à l'aide d'Alya, Nino et Adrien, elle avait bien avancé la partie customisation de vêtements. Plusieurs étaient même déjà finis.

Adrien avait prit beaucoup de plaisir à customiser les vêtements. Habituellement son rôle était de simplement porter les vêtements que son père confectionnait, pas de participer à leur élaboration. Cet envers du décor était enrichissant pour lui, c'était plus intéressant que simplement regarder les personnes faire. Ce n'était certes pas sa vocation, mais il avait trouvé ça amusant. D'autant plus que c'était en compagnie de Marinette, et elle rendait toujours les choses attrayantes.

La sonnerie de fin de journée avait déjà sonné, le petit groupe d'amis était en train de ranger leurs affaires.

"Tu vas faire quoi ce weekend Marinette ? Voulut savoir Alya.  
-Continuer les costumes. Je pense que je ferais les masques quand j'aurais fini la customisation. Comme lundi on commence les cours de valse, ça pourrait être bien d'être un peu plus dans la peau des personnages.  
-Ah ouais bonne idée. J'ai hâte de voir Adrien avec son masque. Songea Alya. Sinon tu veux qu'on vienne t'aider ? Personnellement, je n'ai pas mes frangins à surveiller.  
-Moi je veux bien venir aussi, même si je pense que je prendrais mon pc pour composer le son.  
-Oh ça serait vraiment sympa de votre part, je demanderais à mes parents de faire leur meilleurs macarons pour l'occasion.  
-Et toi mon pote, tu viens aussi ? Demanda Nino.  
-J'aurais beaucoup aimé, mais même si mon père m'a allégé mon planning, j'ai quand même une séance photo "primordiale" ce weekend.  
-Dimanche aussi ?  
-Oui..."

Adrien était déçu, vraiment déçu, il aurait aimé passer ce temps avec ses amis, continuer la confection des costumes, passer du temps avec Marinette. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

"Arf, ça c'est vraiment pas cool. On pensera à toi en mangeant les macarons ! Le nargua Nino.  
-Hey ! Moi aussi j'aurais aimé en manger ! Lança Adrien en donnant un coup de coude à son meilleur ami.  
-Si... Si tu veux je peux t'en rapporter lundi. Proposa timidement Marinette.  
-Ne te dérange pas pour moi, une autre fois peut-être. Mais merci quand même."

Cette réponse avait été dite à contre cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'accepter. Marinette avait déjà beaucoup de choses à faire, il ne voulait pas être un poids en plus dans son planning en lui demandant des macarons. En plus elle serait capable de vouloir les faire elle même.

Le regard d'Adrien avait trahit sa réponse, Marinette le savait. Ce petit regard triste, tel un petit chat. C'était décidé, elle lui en ramènerait ! Elle savait qu'il aimait les pâtisseries de ses parents, et elle savait aussi qu'il avait trop de principe pour lui demander ouvertement. Alors elle le ferait, pour lui, de bon cœur !

Le weekend était passé à vive allure, Marinette n'avait eu aucun repos, heureusement Alya l'avait beaucoup aidé. Nino avait surtout fait acte de présence, car il composait la musique.

Avant de partir, Alya avait déclaré :

"Ne te surmènes pas trop Marinette. Je sais que ça te tient à cœur, mais n'abuses pas. Surtout que tu peux avoir d'autre priorités."

Marinette savait très bien à quoi faisait allusion sa meilleure amie. Cependant, elle savait aussi que si elle commençait à ralentir l'allure, les costumes ne seraient jamais près à temps. Elle avait déjà la réputation de finir les choses à la dernière minute, mais cette fois elle ne voulait pas ! Elle redoublerait d'effort, puis ses amis la soutenaient, ce qui était très important pour elle. Son moral restait au plus haut, ce qui la motivait d'autant plus.

Dommage qu'Adrien n'ait pas pu passer le weekend avec eux, mais elle n'en était pas triste, elle avait passé un bon moment en compagnie de sa meilleure amie et Nino.

Adrien quant à lui avait passé le weekend à poser pour des photos. Au final ce n'était pas une, mais cinq séances que son père avait planifié. Adrien était exténué, mine de rien, poser en extérieur, en plein soleil, sous la chaleur parisienne, ça fatiguait. Surtout quand on devait voyager aux quatre coins de Paris pour les exigences des photographes.

C'était nostalgique qu'il avait pensé à ses amis tout le weekend. Il aurait beaucoup aimé les aider, passer du temps avec eux. Regarder Marinette créer. Et si...

"Plagg, ce soir on sort ! Clama-t-il en se relevant brutalement de son lit.  
-Hein quoi ? Non mais je suis bien ici. Puis on a fait que ça ce weekend !" Se plaignit le Kwami.

Il n'avait pas tort, mais Adrien voulait sortir. Sortir en toute liberté, sans contrainte, vagabonder selon ses envies.

"Et puis pour aller où d'abord ?  
-Voir Marinette. J'ai envie de voir comment elle a avancé. Puis la connaissant, elle a du travailler tout le weekend, la présence de Chat Noir pourrait lui donner un peu de répit !  
-Pour quelqu'un qui se dit amoureux de Ladybug, tu vas souvent après Marinette. Lança Plagg.  
-Mais non, c'est que..."

Mais Adrien ne trouva rien à redire. Il était vrai que ces dernier temps, il avait envie de passer du temps avec sa camarade de classe.

Le Kwami ne pouvait que rire de la situation, car lui savait. D'ailleurs, Adrien avait cessé de lui demander qui était Ladybug. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, il commençait à s'en rendre compte ? Que son cœur savait. Plagg n'avait qu'une hâte, qu'il découvre la vérité, et se moquer de lui. Hé oui, Plagg n'allait pas louper l'occasion de taquiner son ami !

Le Kwami n'était pas aveugle, il l'avait vu ce regard pétillant qu'il avait en la présence de la demoiselle. Il avait sentit sa nervosité quand celle ci devait venir au Manoir la semaine d'avant. Il le voyait être de plus en plus lui même avec elle. Elle avait un effet bénéfique envers lui, que ce soit en temps que Marinette ou Ladybug. Evidemment, Adrien n'avait toujours pas comprit, peut être que cette remarque de la part de Plagg lui ferait ouvrir les yeux.

Comme aucune répartie ne lui venait en tête pour contredire son Kwami, Adrien déclara la phrase magique :

"Plagg, transforme moi !  
-Hé att..."

Aussitôt la petite créature noire fut aspirée par la bague du jeune homme qui se transforma en Chat Noir. Il ne fut pas longtemps au héros pour arriver sur le toit voisin de chez Marinette.

Accroupit, il la regarda, elle était sur son balcon. Elle portait un masque rouge, certainement celui de la pièce. Un masque fignolé avec quelques dentelles et petites perles noires. Il était très élégant. Chat Noir trouvait qu'elle le portait très bien. En la regardant avec attention, Adrien sentit son cœur s'accélérer, elle lui ressemblait à ce point ? Elles étaient si proche l'une de l'autre ? C'était Marinette, et pourtant, ses sentiments étaient les mêmes que lorsqu'il regardait Ladybug. Il avait l'impression de regarder Ladybug, tout en sachant très bien que c'était Marinette qu'il observait...

Marinette. C'était elle qu'il était en train de regarder.

Marinette.

Il secoua la tête. La fatigue lui faisait sans doute perdre la tête. Il avait l'impression que ses sentiments pour l'une et l'autre étaient si proche, comme unique... C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Il concentra son regard sur sa camarade de classe. Celle ci tenait un second masque en main, un masque noir, plus sobre que celui qu'elle portait. C'était sans doute celui qui lui était destiné. Elle le tenait bras tendu, et tournait autour d'elle même, comme si elle dansait avec quelqu'un.

Chat Noir sourit, elle était sans doute en train de s'imaginer danser avec lui. Cependant c'était une piètre danseuse, les cours que Chloé et lui donneraient à la classe lui seraient plus qu'utile ! Il continua à l'observer quelques minutes, amusé et attendrit, puis se décida à venir sur son balcon.

Il atterrit avec souplesse sur le rebord, Marinette sursauta en le voyant.

"Alors Princesse, on danse ?"

Marinette se mit à rougir, se sentant quelque peu ridicule à être prise en flagrant délit à danser toute seule. Elle se reprit, et demanda innocemment :

"Chat Noir ? Que fais-tu là ? Un Akuma en aurait encore après moi ?  
-Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, hum... Marinette c'est ça ? C'est une petite visite de passage. Je patrouillait puis je t'ai vu, alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas venir discuter ? La dernière fois, j'avais passé un bon moment avec toi.  
-Oh je vois. Fit-elle.  
-Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?  
-Non, je...  
-...essayais de danser. Reprit Chat Noir en rigolant.  
-Hey ! Tu te moques de moi ?!  
-Mais non, c'était mignon.  
-C'est ça, je devais être ridicule..."

Marinette baissa les yeux, avoir la sensation d'être idiote aux yeux de Chat Noir ne lui plaisait pas. En temps que Ladybug, elle se montrait toujours très forte, et elle voulait être ainsi avec lui, même en temps que Marinette. Comme une envie de ne pas le décevoir, toujours lui montrer le meilleur d'elle même.

"Puis-je ? Fit-il en lui tendant la main.  
-Pardon ?  
-M'accorderais-tu cette danse Princesse ?  
-Tu n'as pas peur de te faire marcher sur les pieds ?" Sourit-elle en acceptant son invitation.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Il plaça l'un des mains de Marinette au niveau du haut de son bras, la débarrassant au passage du masque qu'elle tenait.

"Je peux me permettre ? Demanda-t-il en montrant le masque.  
-Heu... hé bien... Oui."

Marinette avait été hésitante, ce masque était pour Adrien. Cela devait être lui qui devait le porter. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas réussit à refuser cela à Chat Noir.

Chat Noir mit le masque. Cela ne le changeait pas beaucoup, bien que ce masque avait plus de matière. Il ne lui était pas collé autour des yeux. De plus, il avait quelques motifs couleur émeraude, auxquels ses yeux s'accordaient parfaitement. Un peu comme si il avait été fait pour lui.

Il prit la main de Marinette, puis plaça sa seconde main dans le haut du dos de la jeune femme. L'attirant un peu plus vers lui, sans pour autant que leur corps ne se touchent. Marinette s'en trouva quelques peu gênée.

Chat Noir commença les pas, Marinette essayant de le suivre. Elle regardait au sol, pour ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds.

"Pourquoi dansais-tu avec ces masques ? Voulut savoir Chat Noir sans interrompre leur danse.  
-Avec notre classe on fait une pièce de théâtre, et dedans il y a une scène de bal.  
-Oh je vois. Et quel personnage es-tu ?  
-Le personnage féminin principal.  
-C'est vraiment chouette ça ! Sur quoi porte cette pièce ?  
-Une romance entre deux amis d'enfance. Ceux ci sont devenus deux héros anonymes de leur peuple, et se redécouvrent sous les masques.  
-Intéressant. Du coup cette danse, tu la pratiques avec le héros dont ton personnage est amoureuse ?  
-Oui. Confirma-t-elle.  
-Alors dans ce cas. Tu devrais plutôt me regarder, et..."

Chat Noir l'attira délicatement un peu plus vers lui. Ce qui fit rougir immédiatement Marinette.

"Maintenant regardes moi.  
-Je voudrais pas te marcher sur les pieds. Déclara t-elle, plus pour éviter de le regarder qu'autre chose.  
-Je te guiderais..."

Sa voix était si douce... Marinette releva alors la tête, croisant son regard. Son regard était perçant, dégageant beaucoup de sentiments. Ses yeux brillaient tel des pierres précieuse. Un peu déboussolée, elle avait l'impression de redécouvrir ce regard, un regard qu'il pourrait offrir à Ladybug, pourtant, c'était à elle, Marinette qu'il offrait ce regard. Elle avait la sensation qu'il regardait au fond d'elle. Son cœur s'accéléra, battant plus vite, plus fort. Elle était mal à l'aise, et si bien à la fois. Elle était proche de lui, même contre lui, dans ses bras, comme protégée. C'était assez réconfortant. Elle qui avait travaillé sur les costumes de la pièce tout le weekend, ce petit moment avec Chat Noir lui faisait du bien. Comme hors du temps, une petite bulle d'air fraîche.

Il l'emmenait dans la danse, soutenant cet échange de regard. Chat Noir la fixait avec intensité. Ses beaux yeux bleus, qui brillaient comme un ciel étoilé. Il la sentait un peu mal à l'aise, mais il n'était pas des plus serein non plus. Il sentait son cœur battre fort, très fort, comme si il tentait de lui faire passer un message. Comme si son cœur cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Ses sentiments n'étaient pas anodin. Il était si proche de comprendre.

Chat Noir ne savait pas quoi faire, arrêter cette danse qui commençait à vraiment le perturber au point de ne plus rien y comprendre ? Ou continuer parce qu'il passait un si bon moment avec Marinette ? Il y avait-il vraiment dilemme ?

Il continua. Un petit plaisir qu'il s'autorisa en temps que Chat Noir, car il s'avait, qu'en temps qu'Adrien, se permettre ce genre de chose n'était pas possible. De plus, cela risquerait de la braquer, elle avait un passif avec lui qu'il comprenait encore difficilement, en plus du fait qu'il lui arrivait d'être plutôt timide avec lui.

D'un mouvement souple, il la fit basculer en arrière, surprise, Marinette se raccrocha à lui, de peur de tomber.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber Princesse."

Le cœur de Marinette loupa un battement, et elle se mit à rougir de plus belle. Ces mots avaient été dit avec tellement de sincérité et de profondeur, que cela l'avait touché en plein cœur. Chat Noir l'attira à nouveau vers lui.

Il faisait preuve d'un si grande tendresse, tout en prenant soin de la garder près de lui. Ils étaient seuls, sur ce balcon en plein cœur de Paris.  
Il n'y avait pas de musique, et pourtant, ils continuaient de danser.

La température extérieure diminuait, et le corps de Chat Noir dégageant cette chaleur si... si indescriptible, que Marinette avait trouvé un certain plaisir à se coller un peu plus à lui, passant ses bras autour de son corps. Chat Noir surprit avait accepté l'étreinte, qu'il lui rendit.

Perdus dans le compte des temps de la valse, leur danse n'y ressemblait plus, ils étaient juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre, basculant sur le rythme d'une musique inexistante.

Le temps passait ainsi, les minutes défilaient, plusieurs dizaines. Comme si rien ne pourrait briser...

Tu-tu. Tu-tu. Tu-tu.

Ils sursautèrent, tiré de leur moment intime par un bruit assez strident. Marinette se précipita dans sa chambre, coupant la musique de son téléphone. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils soient coupé dans ce merveilleux moment ? Malheureux, les meilleures choses avaient une fin, les voilà sorti d'une sorte de rêve éveillé...

Marinette revint vers Chat Noir, comme si rien de particulier ne s'était passé avant.

"Désolée, c'était mon téléphone. Je m'étais mit un réveil pour ne pas travailler jusque trop tard ce soir. Sinon je risque d'être encore en retard à l'école demain.  
-Oui je comprend. Je vais te laisser alors.  
-Merci pour... pour ce cours de danse Chat Noir.  
-C'était avec plaisir Princesse. Sur ce, je te souhaite une agréable nuit."

Chat Noir lui prit délicatement la main et y déposa un doux baiser avant de partir.

Marinette le regarda partir, pensive, un peu perdue. Ce Chat... Elle l'aimait beaucoup... vraiment beaucoup...

"Ça va Marinette ? Demanda timidement Tikki.  
-Hein ? Sursauta Marinette. Heu oui oui. Je... pensais.  
-Vous étiez mignon tous les deux.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Bah dans les bras, l'un de l'autre. Un vrai petit couple." Taquina Tikki.

Marinette se mit à rougir violemment, elle ne s'était pas du tout rendue compte de la situation. Elle... Elle avait enlacé Chat Noir ?! En plus lui qui était amoureux de Ladybug, c'était montré très tendre et proche d'elle, c'était bizarre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le nier, ça avait été agréable. Le sentiment qu'elle avait en repensant à ce cours de danse lui faisait chaud au cœur. La même sensation qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait dansé avec Adrien lors de la fête de Chloé.

Les bras de Chat Noir lui avait donné la même sensation que ceux d'Adrien. Son cœur aimait Adrien, tout son être, toute son âme aimait Adrien. Mais Chat Noir, ils n'étaient pas les mêmes, et pourtant... Elle chassa ces pensées, elle devait être fatiguée !

C'était tout de même sereine et joyeuse qu'elle alla dormir. En plus, le lendemain, c'était avec Adrien qu'elle valserait, et grâce à Chat Noir, elle aurait quelque base ! Chat Noir était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel.

* * *

 _Voilà, j'intervient peu sur mes chapitres, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié, personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire la seconde partie du chapitre, que j'avais en tête depuis un moment. J'aime beaucoup la dynamique du MariChat. Juste que même si je dessine, je fais de la couture, je ne suis pas du tout une danseuse, je pense que cette partie aurait été meilleure si j'avais de réelle notion de danse, pour plus de profondeur ? Plus de concret ? Je ne sais pas._

 _Bref, voilà voilà, j'en profite pour remercier tout ceux qui suivent ma fanfic, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, et les reviews me font chaud au cœur ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fanfic puisse plaire au gens. Fanfic qui se révèle un peu plus longue que je ne l'aurais pensé, déjà 20 chapitres ! Cependant, les choses viennent de prendre un cap important, et donc la fin risque d'arriver assez rapidement (vous inquiétez pas, j'en ai au minimum pour encore 3/4 chapitres, voir plus !)_


	21. Chapter 21 - Le Conteur

_**Chapitre 21 - Le Conteur**_

* * *

Le grand jour était là. Marinette allait danser avec son prince charmant. En plus grâce à Chat Noir, elle ne serait pas totalement novice ! Elle avait hâte de commencer, mais avant ils discutaient des avancements de Marinette et Nino sur le weekend.

"J'ai apporté les masques. Lança-t-elle.  
-Oh, montre voir."

Rose arriva à sa hauteur pour regarder les masques. Ils lui plaisaient, ils lui plaisaient beaucoup, elle ne tarda pas à féliciter Marinette pour ça. Les masques passèrent dans les mains de toute la classe, sauf Chloé, qui était en train de relire la pièce, afin de préparer une danse parfaite pour leur représentation.

"J'adore vraiment les petits détails. Fit Mylène.  
-Merci, j'ai essayé de lui donner une touche un peu romantique, comme le personnage.  
-C'est réussi. Dit Rose. Et celui pour Felis est vraiment beau aussi.  
-Oui j'aime beaucoup. Confirma Adrien.  
-Contente que ça te plaise."

Marinette jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Adrien aimait sa création !

Adrien examina le masque, il l'avait déjà vu, mais pas encore regardé avec autant d'attention. Cela lui rappelait vagument le cadeau que Ladybug lui avait fait, les couleurs, la matière, les finitions, c'était étrange... En tout cas, il voyait que ce masque avait été fait avec le coeur, peut être plus d'application que celui de Fortuna. Cette attention le touchait.

Marinette et lui mirent leur masques quand Chloé déclara :

"Bon bon, on va peut être commencer la danse, parce que sinon, vous serez jamais prêt à temps. Et...  
-Oui on sait, tu veux montrer qu'on est les meilleurs. Coupa Alix.  
-Et ça va être dur vu votre niveau. Adrien et moi on va vous montrer comment faire. Adrien ?"

Chloé tendit sa main vers Adrien pour lui demander de danser avec elle. Il s'exécuta, ils se placèrent de la même manière que Chat Noir et Marinette la veille, heureusement pour Marinette, pas la version couple. Elle supportait déjà difficilement de les voir si proche l'un de l'autre.

Pourtant , pour Adrien et Chloé il n'y avait plus de malaise, Chloé avait maintenant prit l'habitude de l'appeler par son prénom, et savait très bien qu'entre eux il ne s'agissait que d'amitié. D'autant plus qu'elle avait finit par voir qu'Adrien éprouvait un certain attachement à l'égard de Marinette. Elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser, et surtout pourquoi rivaliser ? Elle possédait un lien avec Adrien que personne d'autre pourrait avoir, celui d'ami d'enfance, au final, cela lui suffisait.

Il était beaucoup plus agréable pour Adrien de partager une amitié avec Chloé posée sur de meilleures bases. Elle était bien moins envahissante, et ne l'affublait plus de ce surnom qu'il trouvait, avec l'âge, horrible. Par conséquent, danser ainsi avec elle le dérangeait beaucoup moins, ça en était presque agréable.

Pendant qu'il dansait, Chloé expliquait au reste de la classe comment ils devaient procéder. Si un jour Alya avait pensé que la classe suivrait les conseils de Chloé ! Tous les duos s'étaient formés afin d'exécuter les directives de la fille du Maire.

"Bon Marinette, je te laisse la place. Vous pouvez mettre la musique."

Alya lança la musique composée par Nino. Chloé quant à elle se détacha d'Adrien. Ce dernier tendit sa main vers Marinette, c'était avec un sentiment de déjà vu, et surtout une certaine gêne qu'elle la saisit.

"J'espère que tu as bien regardé comment Adrien et moi on s'est placé." Lança Chloé.

Oui elle avait bien regardé, mais surtout, Chat Noir lui avait déjà montré, elle n'était pas aussi novice qu'on pouvait le croire. C'était instinctivement qu'elle se plaça dans les bras d'Adrien. Il la sentait tendue, raide. La veille au soir ce n'était pas le cas, comme si elle avait plus de facilité en présence de Chat Noir que lui même. Ironique quand il s'agissait de la même personne. Il devait la rassurer, pour qu'elle se détende, et surtout, elle devait le regarder lui et non ses pieds.

"Marinette, plus de souplesse, on dirait un bout de bois, c'est navrant.  
-Ça va Chloé, laisse moi faire. Regarde moi Marinette."

Le regarder ? Mais il voulait qu'elle fasse un infarctus ? Elle pouvait pas, elle était si heureuse et stressée à la fois. Si proche de lui. Avec Chat Noir ça avait été tellement plus simple, elle s'était sentie plus à son aise, malgré une certaine gêne, mais là c'était Adrien tout de même ! L'homme de sa vie, et sa timidité lui rappelait. Elle avait les joues rouge de malaise, et elle sentait ses muscles anormalement contractés. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, elle tomberait sous son poids. Chloé n'avait pas tort, elle avait la démarche et la grâce d'un bout de bois. Et en plus, Adrien lui demandait de le regarder ?

"Je voudrais pas te marcher sur les pieds." Murmura Marinette.

Adrien sourit à cette phrase, elle avait dit la même chose à Chat Noir la veille. Alors il répondit :

"Je te guiderais..."

Sa voix était si douce, si rassurante. Pouvait-elle s'y risquer sans défaillir ? Timidement, elle releva le visage vers lui, puis elle croisa son regard, son regard émeraude, sous ce masque noir. Un masque qu'il portait très bien, Marinette était contente qu'il lui aille aussi bien, il était fait pour lui. Etrangement, il avait un petit air de Chat Noir avec, sans doute une sorte d'illusion du fait qu'il ait lui aussi porté ce masque.

Marinette se senti fondre au fur et à mesure qu'ils se regardaient. Le regard d'Adrien était si perçant, ses yeux étaient brillant tel des pierres précieuses. Ce n'était pas le genre de regard qu'elle voyait souvent dans ses yeux, mais elle aimait ça, cette petite lueur de malice. Cela faisait bizarrement écho au regard que Chat Noir lui avait porté, sans doute encore une illusion du au masque qu'Adrien portait. Puis après tout, Felis et Chat Noir était assez similaire, Adrien était dans son rôle !

"Détend-toi. Chuchota Adrien. Suis mes mouvements."

Ce n'était pas difficile, elle avait déjà valsé, et ça c'était bien passé, aucune raison que ce soit différent. Elle se ressaisit si Adrien lui faisait de l'effet, elle devait malgré tout rester les pieds sur Terre. C'était pour la pièce de théâtre. En plus sa voix était rassurante. Elle commença à se décontracter, et ce fut naturellement qu'elle suivit les mouvements de son cavalier. Le cours de la veille lui avait été bien utile finalement, elle était sur la même longueur d'onde qu'Adrien. Chat Noir ou Adrien, ils dansaient de la même façon.

Au fur et à mesure des pas, les mouvements de Marinette était plus souple, plus naturel. Adrien retrouvait les sensations de la veille, pouvait-il se permettre d'essayer à nouveau ? Après tout c'était pour la pièce. Il attira Marinette un peu plus vers lui, plus de proximité, plus d'inimité pour ce couple de la pièce. Marinette en fut d'abord surprise, et gênée, mais au final, elle fut vite habituée. C'était très agréable de valser dans les bras de l'homme qu'on aimait, surtout quand celui ci guidait à merveille. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé la veille, elle ne s'était pas braquée et il en était heureux. Il aimait l'avoir près de lui, dans ses bras.

Chloé regardait attentivement, voir si elle ne voyait pas un faux pas, quelques choses, mais non, ou du moins rien qui ne nécessitait une réelle remarque. Ce n'était pas parfait bien sûre, mais c'était correct. En même temps Marinette avait Adrien comme professeur et cavalier, cela ne pouvait que la valoriser ! ... Ah oui c'est vrai, elle devait se montrer moins méchante... Elle n'avait fait que penser, donc c'était pas grave ! Elle regarda les autres élèves, le niveau était assez hétérogène, certains se débrouillait mieux que d'autre, mais globalement cela restait passable pour une première fois, au bout de quelques jours, ils seraient presque bon. Bien sûre personne ne pouvait être aussi douée qu'elle, mais fallait faire avec.

Rose admirait son couple favori danser, les yeux brillant, ils étaient parfait ! Elle était vraiment heureuse que ses deux amis puissent incarner les personnages qu'elle avait pensé pour eux. Elle était heureuse de les voir si proche. Heureuse de voir que la pièce prenait la tournure qu'elle avait imaginé. Ça serait une réussite, c'était certain !

Alya en profitait pour filmer sa meilleure amie, après tout, ça serait une bonne scène pour le montage final ! Marinette finissait par avoir ce qu'elle désirait le plus depuis ces quelques mois, Adrien. Malgré tout elle se demandait bien lequel des deux ferait le premier pas. Et surtout une fois leur sentiments déclarés, comment vivraient-ils cela ? Marinette certes courageuse, restait assez timide. Le genre de fille qui bafouillait devant la personne qu'elle aimait en secret, et qui avait mit plusieurs mois avant de réussir à lui parler correctement. Une fois ses sentiments révélés, comment se comporterait-elle en publique ? Rien que d'y pensé, elle était amusée, parce qu'elle savait que sa meilleure amie était pleine de surprise, toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres !

Nino était content de sa musique, et ses camarades l'avait félicité pour, que de retour positif, pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire. C'était encourageant. Si il arrivait à varier les domaines, cela lui serait bénéfique dans le futur. L'exercice avait été difficile, mais aux yeux de ses camarades, il était réussi. De quoi le gonfler à bloc pour ses projets futurs !

La classe s'arrêta de valser quand la musique se stoppa, tandis que Marinette et Adrien continuaient, ils étaient dans leur bulle. Encore. Chloé leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée par cette amour guimauve se dégageant d'eux. Le plus exaspérant pour elle, était qu'ils étaient encore au point de se tourner autour, si au moins ils étaient officiellement en couple, mais même pas !  
Alya filmait, puis se posa devant la caméra pour murmurer :

"Ça chers amis, c'est un mignon petit couple en devenir, un jour ils vont comprendre. Un jour ils se déclareront. Un jour !  
-Tu parles ! Gloussa Kim.  
-Ce n'est pas marrant. Intervint Ivan. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
-Ouais, c'est vrai t'as connu ça."

Ivan fronça les sourcils contrarié.

"T'es trop bête pour comprendre. Lança Alix à Kim.  
-C'est pas vrai !"

Ce fut quand leur camarades commencèrent à se disputer qu'Adrien et Marinette se rendirent compte de la situation. Depuis combien de temps la musique s'était-elle arrêtée ? C'était gênant !

Il furent sauver par la sonnerie de la pause qui se mit à retentir. Chaque élève quitta la salle en vitesse, Marinette en profita pour aller chercher les macarons qu'elle avait fait la veille pour Adrien, et l'interpella avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

"A... Adrien ?  
-Oui ?  
-Tient, comme tu n'as pas pu venir ce weekend, je t'en ai rapporté.  
-Merci Marinette, mais fallait pas. Il y aurait eu d'autres occasions.  
-Oh oui, plein." Fit Alya un sourire en coin.

Le sous-entendu à peine subtil d'Alya fit immédiatement rougir Marinette.

Ils sortirent de la salle tous les quatre et s'assirent sur un banc dans la cours. Adrien partagea ses macarons avec ses amis, avant d'en prendre un lui même.

"Ils sont très bon ! Lança-t-il. Tu es vraiment très douée Marinette !  
-Merci... Mais comment sais-tu qu'ils sont de moi ?  
-Je commence à te connaître." Répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

L'effet fût immédiat sur Marinette, effet qui amusa Adrien.  
Marinette était déstabilisée, elle aurait juré voir Chat Noir au travers d'Adrien. Encore une illusion à cause de la danse. Ou alors elle passait trop de temps avec Chat Noir ?

"Il fait quand même chaud aujourd'hui. Remarqua Nino. Et on est que le matin.  
-C'est clair... Ça vous dit d'aller chez André après les "cours" ? Proposa Alya.  
-Bien sûr ! Au moins cette fois je pourrais venir.  
-Je vote pour aussi !" S'exclama Marinette.

La journée se termina rapidement pour les collégiens, le temps passait beaucoup plus vite quand on s'amusait. Une fois le quatuor devant l'entrée de l'école, Alya sortit son téléphone pour trouver le fameux glacier. Hé oui, toujours en vadrouille, le glacier le plus célèbre de Paris restait difficilement en place.

Sur le chemin les deux filles étaient devant tandis que Nino et Adrien les suivaient.

"Dis voir Marinette, t'aurais pas eu des cours de danse ?  
-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
-Bah, j'avais pas souvenir que tu savais danser, et tu t'es bien débrouillée aujourd'hui.  
-J'avoue, j'en ai eu.  
-Quand ça ? Avec qui ?  
-Hier soir, avec Chat Noir. Murmura Marinette.  
-Oh, ceci explique cela."

Adrien commençait à tendre l'oreille, il avait entendu le nom de Chat Noir, et il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il se disait sur lui. Ou plutôt, il était curieux de savoir ce que Marinette pensait de Chat Noir.

"Donc Chat Noir te rend des visites nocturnes ? Intéressant à savoir.  
-Hein ? Mais non qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
-Tu as dit toi même que Chat Noir t'as donné des cours de danses hier soir.  
-Oui mais...  
-Et c'était comment ? Il est bon danseur ?  
-Il se débrouillait bien, tu sais, c'est Chat Noir alors...  
-Je veux la vérité Marinette.  
-Roh ça va, il dansait très bien, comme Adrien. Et c'était vraiment agréable d'être dans ses bras. Rougit-elle.  
-Tu m'étonne... A t'entendre on dirait que tu a un petit faible pour lui.  
-N'importe quoi !"

Adrien n'écoutait plus du tout Nino, captivé par la discussion de ses amies devant lui. Donc comme ça Marinette avait réellement apprécié danser avec lui ? C'était bon à savoir. Peut être qu'il s'octroierait plus de visites nocturne chez elle. L'idée le tentait bien.

"Oh mec tu m'écoutes ?  
-Hein, excuses moi Nino, je...  
-T'étais ailleurs, j'ai vu. C'est pas cool ça, je te parlais de mon super combo dans...  
-Ah, André n'est plus très loin !" Intervint Alya qui venait de recevoir une notification sur son téléphone.

Ils arrivèrent en bas de la tour Eiffel, et entendirent la chanson du fameux glacier. Ils étaient tout proche, ils se précipitèrent vers la roulotte. Alya et Nino passèrent les premiers, recevant des glaces à l'image de la personne aimée. Ils repartirent le sourire au lèvre, laissant la place à Marinette et Adrien.

"Oh vous vous êtes enfin retrouvé !  
-On est là en temps qu'amis. Firent les deux d'une même voix, un peu gêné.  
-Aaaah l'amour... Alors pour toi mon garçon ça sera : pêche légère pour son teint porcelaine, myrtille comme ses cheveux et fraise comme sa bouche. Et pour toi : chocolat noir, citron comme ses cheveux et menthe comme ses yeux."

Les deux regardèrent leur glace sceptique, ce n'était pas les mêmes que la fois précédente. Comme lisant dans leur pensée, André expliqua :

"Si l'aspect peut être différent, le fond reste le même, unique."

Ils finirent par rejoindre Nino et Alya. Marinette cherchait à quoi pouvait bien correspondre sa glace. Si deux élément lui semblait évident, lui rappelant bien entendu Adrien, l'amour de sa vie. Pourquoi le chocolat noir ? Adrien n'était pas vraiment caractérisé par l'ombre, au contraire, il était lumineux, souriant. Le seul qui pourrait correspondre ce serait... Ha ha ha non aucune chance !

Adrien ne chercha pas plus longtemps, on disait que André le Glacier réunissait les âmes sœurs, et le message de ces glaces lui semblait plus qu'évident maintenant. Il eu juste à tourner la tête vers sa camarade de classe. Les choses qu'il commençaient à comprendre lui paraissait plus claires, plus évidentes. L'aspect différent, mais le fond unique. Elle était...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !"

A l'entente de ce cri, le groupe se retourna, ils virent un homme volant au dessus du Trocadero. Il se rapprochait de la tour Eiffel. Il était vêtu d'une sorte d'uniforme princier médiéval moulant, aux couleurs vives, et portait une longue cape sur les épaules. Il tenait dans sa main un grand livre avec une couronne dorée dessus. Autour de lui, une sorte d'aura protectrice, comme une grosse bulle blanche.

La personne ayant crié fut aspirée par le livre, suivit de plusieurs autres après elle.

Alya prit Marinette avec elle, déclarant qu'elles allaient se cacher, et quand Nino voulut faire de même avec son meilleur ami, celui ci avait déjà disparu.  
Une fois à l'abris des regards, Trixx, le Kwami renard, sorti de la chemise d'Alya en déclarant :

"C'est dommage qu'un Akuma vienne gâcher un moment aussi sympa.  
-Ça tu l'as dit. Confirma Alya. En plus je vais même pas pouvoir filmer ça pour le Ladyblog. Je devrait essayer de trouver un moyen de fixer mon téléphone à un endroit pendant que je combat. Un peu comme ce super héros de comics.  
-Oui oui, une autre fois peut être, là il faut y aller. Lança Marinette. J'espère que Chat Noir arrivera vite.  
-Je pense que oui, il devrait pas tarder. Trixx, transforme moi !  
-Tikki, transforme moi !"

Les deux Kwamis furent aspirés dans leur bijoux respectifs, tandis que les deux héroïnes de Paris se transformèrent.  
Une fois devenues Rena Rouge et Ladybug, elles se précipitèrent vers l'Akuma.

"Ah Ladybug et ?  
-Rena Rouge." Précisa-t-elle.

L'héroïne renarde était encore très peu connue du publique parisien, après tout, la journaliste spécialiste des super héros ne pouvait pas vraiment la filmer, vu qu'il s'agissait d'elle même.

"Le Papillon m'avait dit que vous tenteriez de m'arrêter, mais aucune chance que cela n'arrive ! Je suis le Conteur, et je vais vous envoyer au pays des contes. Lequel est votre préféré ? Déclara le Conteur en tournant les pages de son livre.  
-Je ne te laisserait pas emprisonner ma Lady !"

Chat Noir venait d'arriver en assénant à coup sur l'aura protectrice du Conteur. Ce dernier chuta légèrement, mais retrouva rapidement sa position de lévitation, tandis que Chat Noir atterrit à côté de Ladybug. La bulle protectrice n'avait rien, intacte.

"Tu es en retard Chaton.  
-Tu plaisantes ma Lady, je t'ai vu arriver i peine quelques secondes ! Rena Rouge, c'est un plaisir de te revoir.  
-Il en va de même pour moi.  
-Hé bien, l'équipe est au complet, je vais pouvoir prendre vos Miraculous !"

Le Conteur fit un mouvement de main, et un rayon de lumière se dirigea droit vers eux. Ils esquivèrent en sautant chacun d'un côté différent. Ladybug tenta d'envoyer son yoyo, mais il ricocha sur l'aura, aura qui ressemblait plus à une barrière protectrice impénétrable.  
Il tenta de nouveau de les aspirer dans le livre, mais ils esquivèrent à chaque fois. Si l'attaque de front ne fonctionnerait sans doute pas, le Conteur avait une idée. Il se dirigea vers des civils, après tout, les super héros était là pour les protéger. Un enfant était à sa portée, terrorisé. Rena Rouge se précipita à sa hauteur pour le protéger, mais le timing fût trop court, elle fut aspiré avec l'enfant dans le livre.

"A... Rena Rouge !" S'écria Marinette en tentant de la rattraper.

Chat Noir prépara son Cataclysm, et tandis que le Conteur se tourna vers Ladybug, il sauta derrière lui pour toucher l'aura protectrice. L'impact fit de nouveau chuter l'ennemi, cependant le Cataclym n'eut aucun effet.

"Cette bulle me protège de tout ! S'exclama le Conteur. La magie des Contes, c'est plus fort que vous ne le pensez. Ma chère Ladybug, a toi de le découvrir !"

Il se tourna vers sa cible, mais Chat Noir l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne soit touchée. Puis à l'aide de son bâton ils montèrent en haut de la Tour Eiffel.

"Merci Chaton, c'était moins une.  
-A ton service ma Lady.  
-Tu as une idée pour le vaincre ?  
-Pas vraiment ma Lady, même mon Cataclysm n'a pas su détruire sa protection. Au moins une chose est sûre son Akuma doit être dans le livre.  
-Je pense aussi, il semble vouloir mettre tout le monde dans un conte de fée.  
-Et si la solution était de le vaincre de l'intérieur ? Supposa Chat Noir.  
-T'es sérieux ? Tu veux vraiment te faire emprisonner dans le livre ?  
-On a essayer diverses attaques, et il est trop bien protégé. Le livre est son Akuma, et sans doute sa faiblesse. Si dans la réalité il est protégé, je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas au pays des contes.  
-Admettons que ce soit le cas, comment fait-on pour atterrir dans le même contes ? Si il a demandé nos contes préférés, c'est sans doute parce qu'on atterrit dedans.  
-Je pense qu'il nous suffit de penser assez fortement à la destination qu'on aimerait. Mettons nous d'accord sur le conte ! Ma Lady quel est ton préféré ?  
-Ça me parait trop absurde, mais on a pas le choix, mon préféré c'est...  
-Ah vous voilà !"

Ladybug et Chat Noir n'eurent pas le temps de réagir, que la lumière les frappa et furent absorber dans le livre. 

* * *

_Bon ce chapitre est enfin fini... J'ai eu du mal, mais on est arrivé à l'Akuma que j'avais imaginé depuis le début de cette fic. Celui qui m'a "obligé" à créé Rena Rouge au final, parce que sinon ça aurait été incohérent avec la suite._

 _Bref, la fin de cette fic est pour bientôt ! (en terme de chapitre, parce que dans le temps, c'est autre chose...)_

 _Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent et laissent des reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !_


	22. Chapter 22 - Ladybug and Chat Noir in

_**Chapitre 22 - Ladybug and Chat Noir in...**_

* * *

Marinette se réveilla. Elle avait une sensation bizarre. Elle regarde autour d'elle, elle était dans sa chambre, une chambre assez ancienne. Un lit qui avait un bon nombre d'années derrière lui, malgré son jeune âge. Une commode tout aussi ancienne avec un petit miroir. Le dernier meuble était une armoire dont il manquait les portes. Il y avait que quelques robes usées dedans.

Sa tête lui faisait mal, pour se soulager, elle se massa les tempes, c'est là qu'elle vit que ses mains étaient recouverte de quelques choses rouge à pois noir. Qu'est ce que c'était ?Que c'était-il passé ? Elle se le va de son lit et se dirigea vers la commode pour se voir dans le miroir.

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi avait-elle un masque sur le visage ? Pourquoi le reste de son corps était recouvert de ce tissus bizarre rouge à pois noir ? Plus elle réfléchissait à ses questions, plus sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle était simplement Marinette, enfermée dans cette chambre quant elle n'était pas en train de faire le ménage. Pourquoi cet accoutrement ?

Elle entendit gratter à la porte. Un chat ? Elle ouvrit la porte, et effectivement c'était un chat, un chat noir. Des yeux d'un vert éclatant, le pelage soyeux. Evidemment, c'était le chat de la maison, et ses demies sœurs étaient toujours au petit soin avec lui, même si elle avait l'impression que le pauvre chat n'aimait pas ça. La démarche du chat était élégante, et assurée, il semblait légèrement différent de d'habitude. Il se frotta contre Marinette, de manière insistante, comme réclamant quelques choses. C'était vrai, ce chat avait toujours été attaché à Marinette. Elle comprit le message derrière, il voulait son attention. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le caressa. Il était doux.

Il se frotta un peu plus sur Marinette.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as tellement besoin d'affection ?"

Il se mit à ronronner et la regarda. Un regard si perçant. Un vert si chatoyant.

Un chat noir, aux yeux vert si brillant.

Un chat noir. Des yeux émeraude.

Un Chat. Noir.

Chat Noir !

"Chat Noir ?!"

Elle lâcha le chat de surprise. Chat Noir ! Où était-il ? Elle se souvenait, elle était Marinette et aussi Ladybug, héroïne de Paris, et un Akuma l'avait emprisonné dans son conte préféré. Mais Chat Noir, où était-il ? Ils avaient pas eu le temps de se mettre d'accord sur le conte... Comment allait-elle faire ? Peut être tenter le Lucky Charm ? Oui, c'était la seule solution valable. Elle lança son attaque et un livre lui tomba entre les mains. Un livre rouge à pois noir, dont le titre était dans ce qui semblait être une tête de chat. Elle lut le titre :

" _Ladybug et Chat Noir in Cinderelland_. Sérieusement ? On dirait un mauvais jeux de mot de Chat Noir."

Elle le va instinctivement les yeux au ciel. Marinette feuilleta rapidement le livre, c'était une énième adaptation du conte, même si les illustrations n'étaient que des ombres, les personnages lui semblaient familier. Est-ce que le message derrière l'objet était qu'elle devait vivre le conte ?

Ses boucles d'oreilles sonnèrent, et elle se dé-transforma aussitôt. Tandis que livre disparu en millier de petites coccinelles qui se propagèrent dans la pièce, formant comme une sorte de barrière de protection autour de celle ci. Tikki réapparut devant elle et demanda de sa petite voix exténuée :

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Elle examina Marinette, qui portait une robe paysanne, déchirée sur le bas, rapiécée à divers endroit. Ce n'était pas du tout ses vêtements habituels.

"Nos porteurs ont eu l'excellente idée de se faire enfermer dans un conte." Pesta une voix.

Marinette sursauta. Qui ? Qui était là ? Elle avait refermé la porte quand le chat était entré. Tient, où était-il ? Elle scruta la pièce et vit une petite forme noir flotter dans les airs, semblable à Tikki, mais dont la forme ressemblait plus à un chat. Le Kwami de Chat Noir ?

"Plagg ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?  
-Hé bien il semblerait que nos deux porteurs apprécient les mêmes choses. Ce n'est même pas étonnant.  
-Tu es bien le Kwami de Chat Noir alors ? Ça veut dire qu'il est ici, c'est une excellente nouvelle !  
-Hé oui, je suis Plagg, Kwami de la Destruction.  
-Mais je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer.  
-Normal, quand Ad... blblblblblu."

Des bulles se mirent à sortir de sa bouche, comme pour l'empêcher de dire quelque chose.

"Plagg, tu as oublié qu'on ne peut pas donner les noms de nos porteurs ?!  
-Pouah, maudit sort, j'avais surtout oublié à quel point c'était désagréable ! Donc je disais, Chat Noir est arrivé dans ce monde dé-transformé, du fait qu'il avait utilisé le Cataclysm. Du coup, j'ai été transformé en chat tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Une sacré plaie ! Visiblement, le charme s'est rompu quand l'objet de ton Lucky Charm s'est volatilisé pour créer cette barrière autour de nous. On va pouvoir discuter sans se faire repérer.  
-Mais si Chat Noir est dé-transformé, comment il va faire ? Et puis si moi je me souvenais plus ce que je faisais ici, il ne se souvient sans doute plus non plus de qui il est ?! Comment on va faire ?  
-Du calme, Ma... blblblblblu.  
-Ha ha, il n'y a pas que moi ! Lança Plagg moqueur.  
-Du calme Ladybug, reprit Tikki, je suis sûre qu'on trouvera une solution. Tu trouves toujours une solution.  
-Mais comment je vais faire ? Si je le vois dé-transformer ? Je veux pas connaître son identité, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Et au final, si sa mémoire ne revient pas, comment je vais faire pour batte l'Akuma ? Et...  
-Il n'a pas perdu la mémoire. Annonça le Kwami noir en coupant la parole de Marinette. Elle est toujours aussi nerveuse quand ça concerne Chat Noir ?  
-Ces derniers temps, oui. Répondit Tikki.  
-Mais non ! Enfin, comment ça se fait qu'il n'a pas perdu la mémoire ?  
-Faut croire qu'il n'oubliera jamais sa Lady. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Pouah, son côté fleur bleue est beaucoup trop prononcé."

Plagg semblait si blasée à ce fait, fallait dire que le petit Kwami n'était pas un très grand romantique. Il avait été même le premier à trouver le poème d'Adrien pour Ladybug trop mièvre.

Marinette sentit son cœur bondir plus fort , les sentiments de Chat Noir envers Ladybug, c'est à dire elle même, l'atteignaient de plus en plus. C'était un fait, si son cœur était entièrement dévoué à Adrien, Chat Noir avait cette place particulière qu'il commençait à se frayer. Comment rester continuellement impassible envers une personne qui montrait son attachement de manière si forte, et parfois subtile. Derrières ses grands discours, les sentiments étaient fort et sincères. Elle le savait, ce n'était pas une nouveauté pour elle, mais cela la touchait un peu plus quand on lui rappelait.

"Ça va M... Ladybug ?  
-Oui, oui. Je pensais juste à Chat Noir, ses sentiments sont vraiment...  
-Chiant ? Ouais je te le fais pas dire, quand il parle de toi...  
-Ça suffit Plagg." Coupa Tikki.

Plagg ne devait rien dire, cela pourrait compromettre l'anonymat de Chat Noir, et Marinette ne voulait pas savoir.

Marinette s'en voulait presque de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux sentiments de Chat Noir. Mais Adrien... Adrien c'était son âme sœur, elle le sentait, elle le savait. Au fond d'elle, Adrien était le seul, l'unique. Même si Chat Noir avait cette place assez particulière, plus qu'ami, elle ne pouvait pas dire l'aimer comme elle aimait Adrien. Des fois, elle se surprenait à penser qu'elle aimerait qu'ils soient la même personne, cette idée donnait plus de sens à ses sentiments... mais c'était impossible. Elle était persuadée qu'ils étaient deux êtres distincts, et même si sur certains points ils se ressemblaient, ils ne pouvaient pas être les mêmes, sinon il aurait déjà comprit qui elle était... Pourtant, ça serait tellement plus simple... Mais c'était clair Chat Noir resterait qu'un meilleur ami pour elle, quand bien même ses actes et attentions la touche.

Marinette coupa son fil de pensée, ce n'était pas le moment, ils devaient stopper l'Akuma, et le Kwami de Chat Noir leur serait sans doute utile pour retrouver le fameux héros. Mais d'ailleurs...

"J'ai une question, comment se fais-tu que tu sois ici, avec nous ? Demanda Marinette.  
-C'est lui qui m'a envoyé. Quand il a constaté que les personnes présentes ici n'était pas "réelles", et que d'autres avaient perdu la mémoire, il s'est dit que tu l'aurais sans doute perdu aussi. Et m'a donc envoyé te trouver, pour t'aider à retrouver la mémoire. D'ailleurs, ne lui dit pas que j'ai ronronné, j'ai du joué ce rôle pour que tu penses à lui.  
-Attend, comment a-t-il pu être certain que je sois là ?  
-Il l'a senti qu'il m'a dit. Evidemment, sous mon apparence de chat des plus banales je n'ai pas pu lui répondre que c'était une justification totalement absurde, et que j'avais pas envie de voyager dans tout le royaume pour trouver un mirage... Au final il avait raison."

Marinette ne savait plus quoi dire. Chat, avait senti sa présence...

"Marinette ! S'écrièrent des voix venant d'en bas. Tu as le pain à aller chercher ! On a faim ! T'en met du temps à te lever aujourd'hui !"

Étrangement ces voix lui semblaient familière. Apparemment certaines personnes étaient réelles, d'autres des alters égos des personnes de Paris. Ça n'allait tout de même pas être ...

"Dépêche toi !  
-J'arrive ! ... Je reviens au plus vite. Fit-elle à l'intention des deux Kwamis.  
-Avec du fromage ça serait bien !"

Elle n'avait pas écouté cette dernière remarque de Plagg, elle devait se concentrer à jouer son rôle, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve Chat Noir. Chose qui ne la réjouissait pas vraiment, devoir être la femme de ménage de personnes non respectueuse l'enchantait guère. Elle se demandait qui était réel, qui était des clones. Au fond, les réels avaient leur mémoire d'altérée, ce n'était pas forcément mieux... Une autre question lui venait. Est-ce qu'Adrien était présent dans ce conte ?

Elle s'arrêta dans les escaliers, ferma les yeux. Pour s'éclaircir les pensées. Si elle commençait à réfléchir à tout ça, elle pourrait mettre en péril sa mission. Elle fut traverser d'un petit frisson chaleureux, ce sentiment, c'était comme si Adrien était près d'elle. Elle rouvrit les yeux de surprise, mais non, il n'était pas là. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il était présent dans ce conte. Mais où ? Peut-être serait-il le prince ? Oh ça serait tellement bien ! Si elle était l'héroïne, il ne pouvait être que le prince ! Elle fut ramené à la réalité de ce conte, quand sa belle famille hurla une nouvelle fois son nom afin de la rappeler à l'ordre.

En tout cas cette mission était vraiment particulière pour Marinette, ils avaient été obligé de se faire piéger par l'Akuma pour l'atteindre, elle espérait vraiment que ça marcherait.

Tikki et Plagg avaient regardé partir Marinette, ils devaient rester dans cette pièce, protégée par le Lucky Charm. Tikki attendit que Marinette soit assez loin dans les escalier pour réprimander son partenaire :

"Chat Noir a senti Ladybug parce que se sont des âmes sœurs, pourquoi as-tu dis que c'était une justification ridicule ? Tu sais bien que c'est vrai. Ils sont de plus en plus proche, et c'est normal qu'ils arrivent à sentir leur présence respective.  
-Parce que c'est absurde !  
-Tu manques vraiment de romantisme... Ladybug et Chat Noir ont toujours été des âmes sœurs, peut importe la façon, et ici, c'est de façon romantique. J'ai été étonnée quand j'ai vu qui était ton porteur. Mais dans le fond c'était évident, les sentiments de Marinette à sont égard sont très profond, ils sont fait pour être ensemble.  
-Crois-moi, j'ai été le plus étonnée de nous deux. Étonné de voir qu'il était si aveugle ! Mais le pire maintenant, c'est qu'il ..."

Les deux Kwamis continuèrent de discuter, ils n'avaient pour le moment, que ça à faire.

Marinette avait prit un petit panier en osier et une petite bourse dans la cuisine qui lui semblait familière, alors que ce n'était pas chez elle. Sa mémoire retrouvée, les faux souvenirs avaient commencé à disparaître, seul quelques sensations de déjà vu persistaient. Si bien qu'elle ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait sa belle famille. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de les rencontrer, trop pressée de sortir chercher le pain, afin de ne pas, une nouvelle fois, se faire disputer.

Elle se rendit à pied au village, qui heureusement n'était pas très loin, et surtout indiqué. Elle arriva au bout d'une dizaine de minutes dans le centre commerçant. C'était une expérience assez étrange pour elle, elle revoyait des visages qui lui était familier dans Paris, mais ce n'était pas eux, ça se voyait à leur yeux, qui semblaient vide. De plus, elle n'était pas à la capitale française, c'était un tout autre cadre, une toute autre époque. Ça lui rappelait un peu l'univers de leur pièce de théâtre.

Il y avait le marché, et beaucoup de monde étaient présent dans l'allée principale. Elle se faufila comme elle pouvait entre les personnes pour aller jusque la boulangerie. Elle était sur la bonne voix, elle sentait déjà l'odeur du pain. Elle poussa la porte, la petite cloche se mettant à tinter, le même bruit que dans sa boulangerie parisienne. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son père au comptoir !

"Papa ?!  
-Hein ? Oh c'est la belle fille de la Marâtre, cela fait un moment qu'on t'avais pas vu !"

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas son père. Pourtant, ses yeux avaient une étincelle de vie, contrairement à toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait vu dans la rue. Peut être que la différence était là. Les alters égos étaient vide, de pure création, tandis que les civiles piégés avaient cette lueur dans leur yeux car c'étaient les vrais, malgré une mémoire modifiée. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, le conte préféré de son père était Cendrillon, et c'était pour ça que c'était devenu le sien, son père lui avait souvent raconté le soir avant d'aller dormir. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour paraître normal dans ce conte. Elle devait suivre l'histoire, faire retrouver la mémoire à son père l'altérerait, et elle ne savait pas ce qui pourrait se passer, donc autant rester prudent.

"Bonjour monsieur le boulanger ! Comment allez vous ?  
-Très bien ! Je te met comme d'habitude ma grande ?  
-S'il vous plait.  
-Et voilà pour toi ! S'exclama t-il avec la commande en main.  
-Merci." Fit Marinette en le payant.

Elle posa ses achats dans son panier, puis sortit de la boulangerie. Au moins, son père allait bien. La foule sur la place était devenue plus dense durant ces quelques minutes. De ce que Marinette entendait, ils attendaient l'arrivée du Prince. Si Marinette était intriguée de savoir qui était le prince, elle était aussi pressée de rentrer pour ne pas subir le courroux de sa "belle-mère".

Pour compenser la difficulté de circuler dans l'allée principale, elle se décida à prendre des petites ruelles, ça serait un peu plus long, mais beaucoup moins encombré. Après plusieurs ruelles, elle se retrouva dans un coin plutôt malfamé. Elle avait sans doute du se tromper, après tout elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit, et elle s'était fié à son instinct et ses impressions de déjà vu.

L'odeur était désagréable et forte, elle sursauta même quand elle vit un rat passer. L'ambiance était oppressante, il fallait qu'elle sorte de là. Elle n'aurait jamais penser un jour traverser ce genre d'endroit.

"Je me disais bien que ça sentait le pain frais. S'éleva une voix rauque.  
-La jolie demoiselle va nous faire le plaisir de nous le donner, sinon il risquerait de lui arriver des problèmes." Déclara une seconde voix.

Comment avait-elle pu se mettre dans une situation pareille ? Même dans Paris ça ne lui était jamais arrivé. Dans quelle version du conte était-elle ?

"Alors tu nous le donnes ?" Insista l'un des jeunes hommes.

Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas Tikki pour se battre, et par conséquent ses capacités en combats étaient plutôt proche du néant. Et elle n'avait pas envie de leur céder, non plus, elle n'avait pas l'argent pour en racheter.

"Alors comme ça on embête les jolies demoiselles ?"

Cette voix... C'était évident... C'était lui ! Quelle chance ! Elle se mit à sourire, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut derrière les deux assaillant. La seul chose que Marinette réussissait à distinguer, c'était ses yeux, ses beaux yeux vert. Ses yeux brillant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour voir qui était ce sauveur de demoiselle en détresse. Il se mirent à rire quand ils constatèrent qu'il était plus petit qu'eux. Deux jeunes adultes, face à un adolescent, la différence de taille était visible.

"Et tu comptes faire quoi ?"

Il sortit une épée de sa ceinture, la pointant vers eux.

"Vous empêcher de lui voler son pain, et si il faut, par la force."

Les deux rigolèrent de plus belle, ne prenant pas cette menace au sérieux. Ils se jetèrent sur lui, et furent rapidement défait d'un habile mouvement d'épée de la part de "l'inconnu".

"Ça va, ça va, si en plus des gardes nains viennent par ici."

Ils partirent en courant. L'homme encapuchonné, dont Marinette était sûre de l'identité arriva à sa hauteur.

"Tout va bien Princesse ?"

Oui ça allait bien, il était là ! Elle regarda plus attentivement, sous la capuche, il avait un masque noir. Il avait fait attention à ne pas lui révéler son identité. Ses yeux étaient un peu différent de d'habitude, seul l'iris était coloré, c'était sans doute du au fait qu'il était dé-transformé. Mais ce vert était toujours là, si brillant. Elle avait l'impression que ça lui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre, mais qui ? Sa tête était encore embrouillée avec ce conte.

"Merci Chat Noir !  
-Oh tu te souviens de moi ? Tous semblent hypnotisé."

Quelle gaffe ! Elle était sous son apparence de Marinette, et non Ladybug, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'aux yeux de Chat Noir elle n'ait pas la mémoire altérée. Il ne devait pas faire de lien, elle trouva un rapide mensonge.

"En fait, il y a eu l'Akuma, et il nous a enfermé dans son livre avec mes amis. Puis je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, je me suis réveillée ici, tout le monde semblait étrange. Apparemment je suis la seule à me souvenir de quelque chose."

Chat Noir ne croyait pas son mensonge, parce qu'il avait parfaitement souvenir que Marinette était partie se cacher avec Alya. De plus, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait sauver Marinette en temps que Chat Noir.

"Je vois, si tu veux bien, je vais te raccompagner dans la rue principale, que tu puisses rentrer chez toi. En attendant que la situation soit arrangée, je te conseille de poursuivre ton rôle, j'ai remarqué que quand quelqu'un se réveille et agit de manière différente, le Conteur "vient régler la situation".  
-Comment ça ?  
-La personne est enfermée dans une prison, pour ne pas qu'il interagisse avec les autres. Il ne peux pas leur modifier à nouveau la mémoire, ses pouvoirs sont plus limités ici.  
-Je ferais attention alors. Sinon, puis je savoir ce que tu faisais dans ces ruelles  
-Tu es bien curieuse ma Princessee ! A vrai dire je cherche mon chat égaré."

Égaré ? Pas du tout, il était chez elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. Ils continuèrent de discuter un peu avant d'arriver à l'allée principale. Au moins, elle avait réussit à esquiver la foule. Marinette remercia une dernière fois Chat Noir avant de prendre la direction de "sa" demeure. Elle le regarda une dernière fois avant de lui tourner le dos. Son regard, il y avait quelque chose de particulier, de familier, et son cœur qui s'affolait en le regardant. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'est ce que son cœur cherchait à lui faire comprendre ?

Après avoir fait quelques pas, elle entendit des exclamations féminines.

"Oh mon dieu ! C'est le Prince !  
-Haaaaaaaa !  
-Il est trop beau !"

Marinette se retourna par curiosité, qui était le prince ? Est ce que ça serait Adrien ? Elle vit les jeunes femmes attroupées autour de... Chat Noir ? Dos à Marinette, il avait toujours sa cape, une main derrière la tête, la seconde dans son dos pour cacher son masque. Sa capuche était tombée, laissant apparaître sa chevelure blonde décoiffée, bien que légèrement plus courte que d'habitude. Le Prince de l'histoire était Chat Noir ? Le prince était Chat Noir !

Mais si il était le prince de l'histoire, comment pourrait-elle le rejoindre sans qu'il ne lui révèle son identité ?


	23. Chapter 23 - Le Prince

_**Chapitre 23 : Le Prince**_

* * *

Adrien après avoir subit la foule en délire, était retourné au château. Cela le changeait pas beaucoup de sa vie habituelle au final...  
Heureusement, il avait pu voir sa Lady, qui allait bien, et il en était des plus heureux. Cependant cela avait été plus compliqué qu'il ne le pensait de rester impassible devant elle. Mais il devait suivre le conte, d'autant qu'il avait vu comment les déviants aux contes étaient traités...

* * *

 _Flash Back :_

* * *

"Marinette ?"

Chat Noir s'était levé en sursaut du fauteuil où il se trouvait. Où était-elle ? Où était sa Lady ? Marinette... Ladybug... Marinette... Il avait naturellement pensé à Marinette en pensant à sa Lady... Il avait comprit... Il avait enfin comprit ! Elle était sa Lady. Celle qu'il cherchait depuis tout ce temps était devant lui depuis le début. Ses sentiments pour Marinette, ceux qui se réveillaient, c'était simplement ceux qu'il portait pour sa Lady. Son cœur avait comprit bien avant lui. C'était pour ça qu'il appréciait le temps passé avec elle. C'était pour ça qu'il voulait la voir de plus en plus souvent. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait l'avoir dans ses bras. Marinette était sa Lady, l'être qu'il chérissait le plus. La personne qu'il aimait du plus profond de son cœur. C'était si évident, si flagrant ! Son regard, ses cheveux, son caractère. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi timide avec lui au début, il aurait sans doute fait le lien plus tôt !

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, il l'avait trouvé... Il l'avait trouvé ! Il était le plus heureux des hommes ! Mais comment pourrait-il lui dire ? Comment pourrait-il lui faire comprendre ? Elle ne voulait pas connaître son identité, mais lui, il voulait se déclarer... Depuis le temps qu'il la cherchait. Quand pourrait-il lui dire ? Mais avant ça, vaincre l'Akuma, et surtout, où était-il ?

Il regarda autour de lui, il était dans une chambre, une chambre pleine de noblesse. Très spacieuse, un peu comme la sienne, mais meublée différemment. Ses meubles étaient d'une autre époque, avec beaucoup de dorures. Cela reflétait la richesse. Son lit était grand, beaucoup trop grand pour une seule personne, même deux. Sa fenêtre avait une double porte donnant accès à une terrasse, dehors il faisait nuit. Il s'avança vers cette terrasse, ce fut là qu'il vit son reflet dans la vitre, il était Adrien, il ne portait plus sa combinaison de Chat Noir, plus de masque. A la place, il portait un pantalon à pinces, ainsi qu'une veste coûte, très cintrée. Il avait des petites épaulettes dorées, et un écusson sur le devant.

Si il n'était plus Chat Noir, où était Plagg ? Il entendit alors miauler, plusieurs fois, très fortement. Il se tourna et vit un chat noir, un chat classique. Pourtant, l'expression dans ses yeux n'avait rien de classique, et ses miaulements étaient incessant. Il ne fut pas longtemps à Adrien pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de...

"Plagg, chut ! Tais toi, on va se faire remarquer !"

C'est alors qu'on toqua à la porte. Il fit signe à Plagg de se cacher avant d'aller ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec Nathalie. Sa tenue était pas si éloignée de sa tenue habituelle, mais plus semblable à celle qu'Adrien portait actuellement. Elle avait elle aussi un pantalon à pinces, mais sa veste était à queue de pire, de plus la sienne était bleu nuit, contrairement à la tenue d'Adrien qui était blanche.

"Mon prince, j'ai cru entendre des miaulements. Il se passe quelque chose ?  
-Heu non non, c'est juste que j'ai eu une forte envie de tousser.  
-Vous êtes malade ?  
-Non, juste un chat dans la gorge. Expliqua-t-il en insistant sur le mot chat.  
-D'accord, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, faites le moi savoir.  
-Bien sûr."

Il était resté formel, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Il valait mieux rester prudent, ce monde n'était pas le sien. Mais lequel était-ce ? Il était apparemment le prince, au vue de sa chambre et des paroles de Nathalie, c'était assez facile à deviner. Seulement, le prince de quel conte ? Et puis que faisait Nathalie ici ? Elle semblait bizarre.

Il se rendit sur la terrasse, peut être que l'extérieur lui parlerait plus. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, la terrasse était plutôt grande. Il regarda en contrebas, et voyait un village, très peu éclairé. Pas de grand lampadaire comme Paris, des maisons un peu moins moderne. Le château où il se trouvait était en haut d'une colline, tout le peuple pouvait le voir. Il fut tiré de son observation par Plagg qui se mit de nouveau à miauler.

"Désolé Plagg, mais je ne te comprend pas. Tu es un chat normal."

Adrien pouvait lire dans les yeux du Kwami que ça ne lui plaisait guère.

Dans quel conte étaient-il ? Pourquoi Plagg ressemblait à un vrai chat ? Il resta quelques minutes à observer le paysage. Il devait trouver une solution. Il devait trouver sa Lady. Mais comment ?

"Plagg, transforme moi !"

Mais rien ne se passa. Sa bague resta grise, et Plagg resta devant lui, un banal chat. Il n'avait plus ses capacités de Chat Noir, et Plagg ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité dans l'état où il était, il n'arrivait même pas à communiquer avec.

Il entendit de nouveau toquer. Il demanda à Plagg de rester sur la terrasse, tandis qu'il allait ouvrir. Cette fois, ce fut son père, accompagné de deux gardes. L'un des gardes était le père de Sabrina. Le second, il ne le connaissait pas. Étrangement, le regard des deux gardes était vide. Comme si ils n'étaient pas vivant, pas réel, à l'inverse du regard de son père. Peut être que son père était là ? Peut être que lui ne serait pas bizarre ?

"Père !  
-Mon fils, je viens de rentrer de mon voyage, je suis heureux de te revoir !"

Son père l'enlaça... Définitivement, quelque chose n'allait pas avec les personnes présentes ici. Était-il le seul à avoir ses souvenirs de son monde ? Et pourquoi le regard de son père était-il différent de celui des autres ? Pourquoi ses yeux semblaient vivant à l'inverse des autres ?  
Gabriel garda l'étreinte quelques temps, ce qui perturbait Adrien, il n'en avait pas l'habitude, ça arrivait tellement rarement. En plus, son père affichait une mine plutôt joviale, alors que dans son monde, il restait ferme et impassible. Peut être aurait-il apprécié rester un peu plus longtemps ici, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre...

"Alors dis moi, en mon absence, as tu trouvé ta promise ?  
-Heu...  
-J'aurais du m'en douter ! Demain, nous organiseront un grand bal, et toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille prête à marier seront présentes !  
-Un bal... masqué ? Tenta Adrien sans être trop suspect, venant de comprendre le conte dans lequel il était.  
-Oui pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée ça ! Comme ça tu trouveras ta promise et l'appréciera pour son cœur, et pas uniquement sa beauté. Comme ta défunte mère..."

Les yeux de Gabriel affichèrent une pointe de tristesse, ces paroles là, le vrai lui auraient pu les dire. Adrien savait à quel point son père souffrait de la disparition de sa mère, il le montrait peu, et pourtant...

"Emilie...

Gabriel semblait perdu, sa tête lui faisait mal, et il avait le vertige... Emilie... Adrien... Où était-il ?

"Père tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Adrien.  
-A... Adrien ?!"

Adrien eut un mouvement de surprise quand son père l'appela par son nom. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

"Adrien tu vas bien !" S'exclama Gabriel, qui avait reprit un visage plus fermé.

Adrien avait l'impression que son père venait de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Le problème était, comment lui devait réagir ?

"Cet Akuma t'as emprisonné, on va sortir d'ici, Ladybug et Chat Noir devrait pas tarder. Je savais que tu serais dans ce conte, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait en sorte de me faire emprisonné dedans, pour te récupérer, mais apparemment on m'a modifié mes souvenirs."

Non, Adrien ne pouvait pas attendre leur arrivée, il devait continuer le conte pour rejoindre sa Lady. Il devait en apprendre un peu plus sur cet endroit, pour comprendre comment battre l'Akuma.

"Ah, je comprend mieux pourquoi il y avait un problème dans ce conte, Monsieur Agrestre a retrouvé ses souvenirs ! S'éleva une voix.  
-Toi ! De quel droit oses-tu t'en prendre à mon fils ?  
-Je m'en prend à tout le monde, si tu as un problème avec ça, discutes en avec le Papillon. En attendant, je ne peux pas te laisser ici. Tu causerais du tort à mon conte, en plus ton fils aussi a ses souvenirs modifiés, tu perd ton temps. Allé, tu vas rejoindre cet apprenti musicien à lunettes, en prison."

Le Conteur claqua des doigts, et une prison se forma autour de Gabriel. Adrien s'efforçait de rester impassible pour ne pas que le Conteur se rende compte que lui aussi se souvenait, il devait rester un personnage de cette histoire, il devait retrouver sa Lady coûte que coûte. La prison se mit à flotter dans les airs, pour arriver à hauteur du Conteur. Adrien remarqua alors qu'il n'avait plus cette aura autour de lui. Ce qui était un bon point.

"Bon, comme je ne peux malheureusement pas modifier ta mémoire à nouveau, et que tout Paris est déjà enfermé dans différents contes, je vais devoir créer un nouvel alter égo pour que le conte puisse continuer de se dérouler normalement. Pas de toi, ce serait dommage que ton fils se réveille et finisse enfermé comme son père non ?"

Il claqua à nouveau des doigts, et de son livre, un rayon violet sortit, créant une silhouette familière à Adrien. C'était le Maire de Paris. Ses yeux étaient vide de toute vie, c'était donc la raison de la différence de regard. Ceux aux regards vides ne sont que des copies, tandis que les autres sont des civils emprisonnés.

"Bien, j'espère que tout se passera bien cette fois, j'étais en pleine lecture de la Blanche Neige, je viendrais lire Cendrillon plus tard."

Puis il disparut avec la cage. Adrien avait comprit qu'il avait tout intérêt à respecter le conte.  
Monsieur Bourgeois était donc devenu son père dans ce conte. Et comme si rien ne s'était passé, le Roi reprit :

"Demain matin, je veux qu'on annonce le bal ! Nathalie, vous prendrez en charge cela ! Faite le tour du royaume, et invitez moi toutes les bonnes familles, et surtout leurs filles prêtes à marier ! C'est décidé !  
-Bien mon Roi. Acquiesça Nathalie venant d'apparaître à l'encadrement de la porte.  
-Je te laisse mon fils, passe une bonne nuit."

Le Roi ainsi que les gardes l'accompagnant quittèrent la pièce. Adrien avait comprit où il était, il était dans le conte de Cendrillon... En espérant que sa Lady y soit aussi. Il retourna à nouveau sur la terrasse, cette fois, il devrait pouvoir être tranquille, puis il s'appuya sur la rambarde, rejoint par Plagg. Le Kwami avait vu ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait donc pas besoin de lui réexpliquer. Il allait faire attention, très attention. Il espérait qu'il la retrouvait malgré ces contraintes. Où était-elle ? Comment allaient-ils faire pour se retrouver ?

Il scruta l'horizon, pour tenter de la voir, mais à une distance pareille, et surtout en pleine nuit, il était impossible de reconnaître quelqu'un. Il était Adrien, plus Chat Noir, donc plus de vision nocturne pour le moment. Pourtant, son instinct fit arrêter son regard sur une maison un peu éloignée du village, quelque chose semblait l'appeler là bas. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, il sentit une douce chaleur s'emparer de lui. Comme si il la sentait près de lui, dans ses bras. C'était elle. C'était elle ! Il en était certain ! Il souffla de soulagement, elle était donc dans cette histoire. Et si il en jugeait le côté éloigné de la demeure, et le nombre de fenêtres éclairées, elle faisait sans doute partie des jeunes filles de bonne famille. Elle le retrouverait donc au bal.

Seulement... Est-ce que elle aussi avait ses souvenirs intactes ?

"Plagg, est ce que tu penses que Ma Lady sait qui elle est ? Même mon père avait oublié."

Il observa le chat qui si il l'avait put aurait haussé les épaules.

"Jamais je n'oublierais ma Lady, et je pense que c'est pour ça que je suis le seul à avoir des souvenirs ici. Mais elle... Elle n'a pas les mêmes sentiments à l'égard de Chat Noir... Plagg je suis certain qu'elle est ici, dans ce monde, je la sens, il faut que tu ailles la trouver. Je suis obligé de rester ici jouer mon rôle. Je suis certain qu'elle comprendra qu'elle doit faire pareil. Et si elle ne se souvient de rien, tente de lui raviver ses souvenirs, comporte toi comme Chat Noir."

Plagg poussa plusieurs miaulements de contestation, Adrien imaginait très bien les paroles que le Kwami pourrait dire, d'un côté c'était pas si mal qu'il ne soit plus doué de parole. Il râlait moins !

"Plagg rend moi ce service, j'ai besoin d'elle pour vaincre cet Akuma. Promis quand on sera rentré, je t'offrirais le meilleur camembert qui existe !"

Camembert ? Le mot magique avait été prononcé ! Plagg ferait presque n'importe quoi pour du camembert ! Le chat fit un signe de tête à Adrien pour lui montrer son approbation. Adrien alla discrètement lui ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour qu'il puisse sortir. Plagg saurait être suffisamment discret pour sortir du château. Adrien alla se coucher, d'après la petit horloge sur son chevet, il était déjà tard. Son personnage avait du attendre le retour de son père.

Plagg avait réussi à traverser le château sans problème, fallait dire que la moitié des gardes somnolaient. Puis il se mit à courir, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être sous cette forme, cependant il avait quand même certains mouvements instinctif. Le côté inconvénient, était qu'il sollicitait tous ses muscles, et cela était fatiguant ! Si il avait bien suivit le regard d'Adrien la maison où Ladybug se trouverait, en théorie, était celle éloignée du village. Il se dépêcha d'y aller. Plus vite arrivé, plus vite rentrés chez eux, et plus vite il redeviendrait le magnifique Plagg qu'il était !

Après deux heures de course, il arriva à hauteur de la demeure. Il était essoufflé, il prit donc quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle.

Ce fut là qu'il entendit un bruit qui le surprit. C'était un chat qui se mit à lui souffler dessus. Un grognement puissant sortait de ce chat. Plagg recula, il ne voulait pas prendre de risques, si Adrien n'arrivait pas à se transformer, était tout simplement parce que sous cette forme il n'avait aucun pouvoir. Une fois hors du terrain, le chat le laissa tranquille. Le Kwami comprit qu'il s'agissait du chat de la maison, et par chance, il était lui aussi noir. Ce qui donna une idée à Plagg, il allait prendre sa place ! Mais pour ça il devait ruser.

Une fois le chat de la maison hors de la vue de Plagg, se dernier se faufila discrètement sur le terrain, pour repérer les lieux. Il vit une petite cabane dans le fond du jardin. Il avait trouvé sa solution !

Cela lui prit tout le reste de la nuit, mais il avait réussit. Réussit à pêcher plusieurs poissons pour servir d'appât. Il les avait déposé dans la petite cabane. Il attendit. Attendit encore, et les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient déjà à pointer le bout de leur nez. Pourquoi ce maudit chat ne venait-il pas ? Les chats aiment le poisson normalement ! Plagg alla faire de nouveau le tour du terrain, et il vit le chat devant une porte en train de manger quelque chose dans une gamelle. Plagg poussa un miaulement pour l'interpeller, la réaction fut immédiate. Le chat de la demeure se mit à lui courir après. Plagg partit à toute vitesse en direction de sa cachette aux poissons, et comme prévu, le chat changea de cible se jetant sur les poissons. Plagg avait réussi ! Il repoussa la porte pour enfermer son adversaire dedans. Le petit loquet s'enclencha quand la porte claqua, le chat était donc bloqué à l'intérieur. Tellement occupé à mangé ses poissons, le félin n'avait rien remarqué. Plagg repartit victorieux, un peu triste que ses exploits ne serait connu de personne. Il allait pouvoir aller trouver Marinette, et lui raviver ses souvenirs si elle les avait elle aussi perdu !

Au château Adrien se réveilla aux premiers rayons de soleil, il avait malheureusement oublier de fermer les rideaux, pas habitué à tirer des rideaux manuel. Cependant à peine avait-il les yeux ouverts, que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Décidément, personne ne le laissait tranquille ici ! Il autorisa la personne à entrer, et ne fut pas surprit de voir qu'il s'agissait à nouveau de Nathalie. Comme dans le monde réel, elle était toujours là pour s'occuper de lui.

"Bonjour mon prince, désolée de vous réveiller aussi tôt, c'est un ordre de votre père. Il aimerait que vous alliez dans le village pour annoncer au peuple le bal. Les paysans devant toujours être informés des faits royaux, et se sentir un peu proche de la haute société, c'est à vous de vous en charger. Je me chargerais, de mon côté, d'inviter les personnes.  
-D'accord.  
-Les domestiques vous apporteront votre déjeuner d'ici quelques minutes, le temps que vous vous changiez. N'oubliez pas votre cape si vous voulez profiter du marché de manière anonyme avant l'annonce. Précisa Nathalie.  
-Merci."

Au moins, cette version du conte lui facilitait les choses, il allait pouvoir se balader en ville en toute discrétion, et sans interférer avec le déroulement de l'histoire. Adrien se leva de son lit, et alla dans la petite pièce voisine à sa chambre, pièce qui n'était nul autre qu'une salle de bain. Adrien se lava et s'habilla rapidement, avant d'attendre sa nourriture. Durant ces quelques minutes de répit, il se décida de faire un rapide masque. Si jamais il devait croiser sa Lady, cela devait être en temps que Chat Noir, pas en temps qu'Adrien. Il trouva une paire de ciseaux dans un tiroir, et alla coupé un des rideaux de sa chambre, qui par chance était noir. Il découpa un rectangle de tissu, dans lequel il fit des trous pour les yeux. Les finissions étaient désastreuses, Marinette ne serait sans doute pas très fière de sa création, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il mit le bandeau dans sa poche.

Il espérait que Plagg avait réussit. Il lui fallait l'aide de sa Lady pour vaincre l'Akuma. Plus que ça, il voulait voir si elle allait bien. Il devait trouver une solution pour vaincre cet Akuma, mais sans leur capacités à se transformer, cela risquait d'être plus compliqué. Au moins, il savait comment l'attirer à eux !

Il fut tirer de ses pensées par la domestique amenant le petit déjeuner. Il le mangea rapidement, et fut étonné de le trouver si bon. Il prit une cape dans son armoire, son épée et son fourreau, puis il sortit de sa chambre. Deux gardes étaient postés de chaque côté de la porte. Adrien ne savait pas par où aller. Il se dirigea d'un côté, puis tourna à gauche, puis à droite, encore et encore, pour au final revenir à son point de départ...

"Quelque chose ne va pas mon Prince ? Demanda l'un des gardes devant sa porte.  
-J'ai... plutôt mal dormi cette nuit, et... du coup j'ai un peu l'esprit embrouillé...  
-Vous voulez que je vous accompagne jusqu'à l'entrée du château ?  
-Si cela ne vous dérange pas."

Le garde s'exécuta, après quelques minutes, ce château semblait immense aux yeux d'Adrien. Une fois arrivée à l'entrée, Adrien remercia le garde, puis partit. Après quelques pas, une fois à l'abri des regards, il mit son masque, sa capuche, et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre le village. Peut être qu'il y croiserait Marinette, sa Lady ?


	24. Chapter 24 - La Robe

_**Chapitre 24 - La Robe**_

* * *

Marinette avait fini par rentrer chez elle. Chat Noir était donc le prince, avec ses allures de gentleman, le choix était plutôt logique. Mais du coup où était Adrien ? Elle savait qu'il était là, et pourtant elle ne l'avait pas vu. Si elle devait suivre l'histoire, jamais elle ne rencontrerait Adrien, vu qu'elle allait devoir rester enfermée dans la demeure pour ne pas qu'elle aille au bal, et au bal, c'est Chat Noir qu'elle rencontrerait... Mais Chat Noir... Dans sa forme civil ? Elle cessa de penser à cela quand elle pénétra dans la cuisine.

Elle prépara un petit déjeuner comme elle put, elle n'avait quasiment plus aucune trace de ses faux souvenirs, et devait faire avec son imagination. Heureusement, la création c'était son domaine ! Une fois fini, elle prit le plateau qu'elle amena dans le salon. Elle retourna à la cuisine chercher les couverts et prépara la table. Bien entendu, elle ne mit que trois assiettes, en temps que bonne à tout faire, elle n'avait pas le droit de manger avec eux. Pas dans de si beau couverts en plus. Elle appela sa famille à manger, et les entendit descendre à toute allure. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise quand elle vit arriver Chloé et Sabrina, ses deux demies sœurs. Après tout, en temps qu'héroïne, si elle aurait du avoir deux méchantes demies sœurs, c'est elles qu'elle aurait choisit, et ce malgré les changement récent de Chloé. Cependant toutes deux avaient les yeux vides, encore de simple création.

"C'est pas trop tôt. Râla Chloé.  
-On commençait à mourir de faim ! Renchérit Sabrina.  
-Excusez moi. Fit humblement Marinette en se penchant en avant.  
-J'espère au moins que ça valait le coup d'attendre." Déclara une troisième voix.

Marinette se tourna vers elle, c'était Mademoiselle Mendeleiev, qui d'autre aurait pu être à sa place ? La mère de Chloé ? A vrai dire, elle la connaissait pas énormément, seulement sa renommée. Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, Mademoiselle Mendeleiv, elle l'aimait déjà pas beaucoup en temps que professeur, alors en temps que méchante belle mère...

"Quelque chose te dérangerait, Marinette ? Interrogea sa belle mère.  
-Oh non, je vous souhaite un bon appétit, je me retire dans ma chambre pour vous laisser tranquille.  
-Tu fais bien."

Mademoiselle Mendeleiv contrairement aux autres avait cette lueur de vie dans les yeux. Avait-elle un côté romantique pour apprécier autant ce conte, ou aimait-elle simplement le côté autoritaire de la marâtre ? La deuxième option lui semblait la plus plausible.

Marinette passa d'abord par la cuisine pour amener de quoi manger aux deux Kwami. Elle trouva les deux créatures sagement installées sur son lit, et leur donna le morceau de pain qu'elle avait ramené.

"Où est mon fromage ?  
-Désolée Plagg, je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre plus. Tu vas devoir faire avec ça.  
-Merci Ladybug." Fit Tikki en prenant le morceau.

Elle les laissa manger leur morceau de pain, mais elle avait une chose qui lui brûlait les lèvres, une chose qui l'excitait un peu, tout en la rendant inquiète :

"Le prince, c'est Chat Noir ! Chat Noir ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit Plagg ? En plus, j'ai faillit lui révéler mon identité, comme j'étais la seule non hypnotisée.  
-Oh tu sais ça il... Le Kwami noir reçu un discret coup de Tikki. Je veux dire, j'ai pas juger l'information utile dans notre discussion.  
-A peine ! Mais comment il va faire pour qu'on se rejoigne sans compromettre son identité ? C'est pas le Chat Noir super héros le prince, c'est le Chat Noir civil...  
-Il va..."

Plagg fut coupé par le bruit d'une trompette. Marinette comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Le messager du Roi venait annoncé le bal du soir. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, c'était dans son rôle après tout ! Arrivée en bas, elle vit sa belle mère ainsi que ses demies sœur devant la porte d'entrée. Marinette regarda de loin. Une noble calèche était dans la cours, une jeune femme en descendit. Une jeune femme que Marinette reconnu tout de suite, il s'agissait de Nathalie. Difficile de savoir si il s'agissait d'un alter ego ou non, ses yeux semblaient toujours vide. Nathalie, la messagère du Roi se posa fièrement devant la Marâtre et déclara :

"Ce soir, le Roi organise un bal pour choisir la future femme du prince, toute personne de bonnes familles est invitée, et notamment les demoiselles prêtes à marier. C'est un bal masqué, les jeunes femmes prêtes à marier devront se distinguer d'une broche florale, une rose rouge.  
-Chouette ! Ce sera moi ! Mon princhou est pour moi !  
-Non il est à moi !  
-Tu es trop moche pour lui, tandis que moi..."

Marinette resta bloqué sur le "princhou", ce surnom était encore plus ridicule que celui qu'elle avait donné à Adrien.  
Nathalie les dévisagea, mettant mal à l'aise la Marâtre à cause du comportement de ses filles.

"Ça suffit vous deux ! Nous seront présentes ! Mes deux filles et moi même.  
-Deux filles, il me semblait que votre famille en comportait une troisième.  
-Oui, moi. Confirma Marinette.  
-C'est la fille de mon défunt époux, et vous savez...  
-Elle doit venir, c'est un ordre royal.  
-Bien." Céda à contre cœur la Marâtre.

Elle fit un faux sourire à Nathalie puis referma la porte. Elle se tourna lentement vers Marinette, son regard en disait long sur ses intentions. Intentions que Marinette connaissait.

"Cette souillon ne va quand même pas venir au bal ?! S'indigna Chloé.  
-Nous n'avons pas le choix.. Cependant, si tu veux venir Marinette, tu devra nettoyer toute la maison, et je dis bien toute la maison. Ainsi que les écuries.  
-Mais...  
-Et là, seulement tu pourras venir.  
-Merci."

Difficile pour Marinette d'être enjouée par la nouvelle, comme l'aurait été son personnage, elle connaissait la suite de l'histoire, et savait que c'était un piège. Au final elle viendrait, certes, mais pas grâce au fait d'avoir fait le ménage.

"Mais je n'ai pas de robe.  
-Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème. Maintenant, retourne dans ta chambre, on t'appellera quand on aura fini.  
-Bien.  
-Hahaha toute façon elle n'aura jamais le temps de tout finir !" Rigola Sabrina.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre. C'était donc ça l'idée de Chat Noir ? Un bal masqué, une très bonne idée ! Il pourrait rester Chat Noir en sa présence, et elle pourrait venir en Ladybug, sans que personne ne sache que ce serait elle. Elle remonta dans sa chambre, puis expliqua la situation à ses deux colocataires.

"Oh mais c'est chouette ça, Chat Noir a vraiment pensé à tout !  
-C'est vrai, j'en suis presque étonnée.  
-Faut pas croire, il en a dans la tête mon protégée ! Lança Plagg.  
-Par contre, je n'ai pas de robe...  
-Et si tu te transformait ? Peut être que comme on est dans le conte, tu auras une robe ?  
-Bonne idée !  
-Je ne crois pas que ça marchera... Chat Noir n'a pas réussit à se transformer. Annonça Plagg.  
-Peut être parce que tu était un chat normal ?  
-On a rien à perdre à essayer Ladybug. FIt Tikki.  
-Oui, Tikki, transforme moi !"

Mais rien ne se passa. Plagg avait raison. Elle essaya encore, et encore, mais rien.

"Mais pourtant on est protégé dans cet espace.  
-Oui, mais on reste dans un univers différent. Ta possibilité à te transformer a cessé quand tu t'es dé-transformé. Expliqua Plagg.  
-Je crois qu'il a raison...  
-J'espère que j'ai une bonne marraine... Chat Noir m'a dit tout à l'heure que le Conteur n'avait pas les mêmes pouvoirs dans ce monde, qu'il était plus limité. J'imagine qu'il en va de même pour nous. J'espère qu'on pourra l'avoir avec nos capacités humaines, et qu'une fois l'Akuma détruit, nos pouvoirs reviendront.  
-J'espère aussi. Fit Tikki.  
-Ça devrait aller, Chat Noir sait très bien se servir d'un fleu... d'une épée." Se rattrapa Plagg.

Tikki avait lancé un regard qui en disait long à Plagg pour qu'il tienne sa langue. Pendant que Marinette était partie acheter le pain. Tikki avait demandé à Plagg de ne rien dire au sujet d'Adrien, car cette dernière restait persuadée que Chat Noir et Adrien étaient deux personnes distinctes. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas connaître l'identité de Chat Noir maintenant. Mais Plagg avait beaucoup de mal à tenir sa langue, heureusement que Tikki était là pour le rappeler à l'ordre. A vrai dire, Plagg avait toujours trouvé cette situation blasante, cette règle d'identité secrète, il l'avait toujours trouvé absurde. Surtout que les deux porteurs de la création et la destruction finissait toujours très liés. C'était un obstacle inutile que de leur demander de garder leurs identités secrètes.

"J'ai toujours un problème de robe. Lança Marinette. Je n'aurais jamais le temps d'en créer une. Et puis, il me faut un masque...  
-Ne t'en fait pas, on trouvera une solution.  
-Marinette !"

Marinette était de nouveau appelée, elle allait devoir passer sa journée à faire le ménage. Rien que d'y penser, elle était démotivée. Surtout qu'elle savait que ce n'était pas grâce à ses efforts là qu'elle irait au bal... Elle descendit de manière lasse, elle devait le faire, elle n'avait pas le choix. Suivre le conte pour rejoindre Chat Noir pour débusquer le Conteur.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Marinette, Tikki avait peut être, une idée pour sa protégée. Sa robe. Après tout elle était associé au Miraculous de la création, peut être qu'elle allait pourvoir l'aider. Tikki était plutôt excité à l'idée, idée qu'elle partagea à Plagg.

"Sérieusement ? Je ne suis pas couturier moi !  
-Moi non plus, mais je suis sûre que ça ferait plaisir à Ladybug !  
-Es-tu au moins sûre qu'utiliser tes pouvoirs ne désintégrerait pas cette barrière ? Après tout, elle se tient parce que c'est issu de Ladybug, et indirectement toi. Je n'ai pas envie de redevenir un vulgaire chat, je vaut mieux que ça.  
-Plagg, si on peut aider Ladybug, autant le faire non ? Il lui faut bien une robe pour le bal, elle ne peut pas y aller avec les vêtements présent ici. Avec mon pouvoir je peux...  
-Dois-je te rappeler que lorsque tu as accidentellement créé les licornes, on a du les enfermer dans un espace gardé magiquement et les faire passer pour un mythe parce que la création à grande échelle d'une espèce magique posait problème à l'humanité ? Ton pouvoir est dangereux et instable. Expliqua Plagg, qui pour une fois se montrait raisonnable, la peur de redevenir un banal chat le poussant à cela.  
-Le tient aussi je te signale ! Fit Tikki un peu vexée. On est dans un univers alternatif, on ne risque rien de toute façon. En plus je n'utiliserais qu'une infime partie de mon pouvoir.  
-Fais comme tu le sens, de toute façon je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aider ta protégée... Céda Plagg.  
-Bien, voyons voir, si je créé le tissu, et qu'on le coupe et coud nous même ça devrait aller, ça demande moins d'imagination que la robe déjà faite, donc moins de pouvoir. Oui !"

Plagg leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par l'enthousiasme de sa partenaire et surtout la situation. Lui, coudre... Il ne voulait pas !

Tikki se concentra, les coccinelles autour d'eux se mirent à bouger, la barrière du Miraculous se montrait instable. La crainte de Plagg augmenta, il ne voulait pas redevenir un chat ! Il vola juste que sous la couette, comme si cela pourrait le protéger.

Le Kwami coccinelle ferma les paupières, et au bout de quelques secondes une étoffe de soie à pois rouge apparut devant elle ainsi qu'un peu de dentelle noire et un mannequin de couture. Tikki rouvrit les yeux, la barrière avait tenue ! Au grand bonheur de Plagg. Puis elle admira son travail, elle n'avait plus qu'à couper et assembler !

Le Kwami rouge avait déjà préalablement fouillé la pièce et trouvé des ciseaux, ainsi que du fil et une aiguille. Elle frotta ses petites patte et s'attela au travail. Elle avait déjà vu Marinette coudre, ce n'était pas si difficile ! Elle voulu dérouler un morceau de son étoffe, mais n'y arrivait pas.

"Plagg aide moi !"

Plagg sorti de sous la couette, au final, il était bien là dessous.

"Allez, on a peu de temps !" Le rappela Tikki.

Le Kwami alla à contre cœur l'aider à tirer le morceau de tissus. Une fois déroulé à sa convenance, Tikki coupa dedans, puis posa l'étoffe sur le mannequin et le fixa avec des petites aiguilles trouvées dans la chambre. Elle ajusta le tout sur le mannequin, pour lui donner une forme qu'elle estimait jolie. Quelques plis ici et là, des points de coutures plutôt grossier et irrégulier. Hey ! C'était dur pour une créature comme elle d'utiliser une aiguille, elle n'avait pas la mobilité d'une main humaine. Elle fit des trous au ciseaux dans le dos pour un laçage. Des œillets ? Qu'est ce que c'était ? Elle n'avait pas ça en stock, elle devait faire sans. Une fois satisfaire du buste, elle coupa au niveau de la taille pour égaliser, puis Tikki s'attaque à la partie inférieure, la jupe.

Elle prit un morceau d'étoffe bien plus long, elle fixa un coin dans le dos, puis fit des plis, des petits plis, assez aléatoire, Marinette faisait comme ça non ? En tout cas pour Tikki oui ! Elle procéda ainsi tout le tour de la taille, puis se mit à coudre le tout au bustier. Comme on voyait la couture bien plus que les autres, elle se décida à mettre la dentelle pour cacher le tout. Le tout lui paraissait un peu plat, par conséquent elle alla dans l'armoire de Marinette, et prit les quelques vielles tenues qu'il y avait. Elle recoupa les jupes pour les mettre en dessous de celle qu'elle venait de créer. Cela lui donna un peu plus de volume. Plagg l'aidait surtout à porté le tissu, cette création ne le motivant pas particulièrement.

Une fois fini, Tikki s'éloigna de sa création, elle la trouvait plutôt jolie. Plagg indifférent, alla se poser sur le lit. Au final, toute cette création leur avait prit la journée, et il n'avait pas revu Marinette depuis. Le soleil était déjà au plus bas, et le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre. Tikki prit quelques minutes pour découper un autre morceau de tissus, morceau pour lui faire un masque. Elle tenta de découper le plus précisément et proprement possible. Elle ajouta la dentelle autour du masque, ça ferait joli, en plus ça cacherais un peu plus son visage, identité protégée !

Tikki entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers, sans doute Marinette qui revenait. Ses pas étaient mou, ce qui était compréhensible, elle avait du nettoyer la maison de font en comble. Tikki alla rejoindre Plagg sur le lit. Marinette ouvrit la porte, et fut surprise de découvrir une robe au milieu de cette chambre. Robe éclairée par le couché du soleil. Robe au couleur de Ladybug, le rouge avait une allure très chaleureuse grâce à la lumière du soleil. Le rouge à pois noir était sans doute une chose très peu commune dans ce monde, mais après tout, le Conteur avait enfermé Ladybug et Chat Noir dans ce livre.

Cette robe, d'où venait-elle ?

"Elle te plait ? Voulut savoir Tikki arrivant à sa hauteur.  
-Mais... C'est toi qui l'a faite ? Demanda Marinette dont l'émotion se ressentait.  
-Oui, je me suis dit que ça te ferais peut être plaisir. Les coutures ne sont peut être pas aussi jolie que...  
-Merci ! Merci beaucoup !"

Marinette attrapa son Kwami pour la serrer contre elle, elle était très touché de l'attention que son amie lui avait porté. Peut importait si les finitions n'était pas terrible. Peut importait si il y avait quelques faux plis. Peut importait le tissu qui s'effilochait et que les coutures se voyaient. Cette robe elle l'aimait, parce que Tikki l'avait faite pour elle, pour l'aider.

Elle ne savait pas dans quelle version du conte elle se trouvait. Tikki était peut-être sa Marraine la Bonne Fée ? Elle enleva sa veille robe pour endosser celle que Tikki avait faite pour le bal, avec un peu de chance, sa belle famille serait partie, et cela confirmerait que Tikki serait sa Marraine la Bonne Fée.

"Je pense à ça, pendant le bal, vous ferez quoi ? Parce qu'on est sensé vaincre l'Akuma sur place, et j'aurais besoin de toi pour le purifier.  
-Sauf que si on passe cette porte, je suis certain qu'on perdra notre apparence de Kwami, pour devenir l'animal banal que nous représentons. Intervint Plagg.  
-Je pense qu'il a raison... Confirma Tikki.  
-Tu resterais ma coccinelle porte bonheur ! Puis lorsque l'enchantement sera rompu, tu redeviendra un Kwami.  
-Ça me parait un peu risqué, mais d'un autre côté, tu n'a pas tort, il faut que je sois près de toi lorsque Chat Noir et toi libérerez l'Akuma.  
-J'ai pas envie de redevenir un chat ! Se plaignit Plagg.  
-Tu ne vas pas avoir le choix. Fit Tikki.  
-J'ai besoin de toi ma petite Tikki."

Marinette lui montra son dos, pour Tikki ferme le lacet, une fois fait, Marinette se regarda dans la fenêtre, elle se trouvait jolie. Devait-elle attacher ses cheveux différemment ? Pourquoi pas. Elle détacha ses cheveux, pour les remonter en une haute queue de cheval pour en faire un chignon, elle laissa tout de même ses mèches de côté. Elle prit une paire de chaussures, oubliant totalement que dans ce conte elle devait porter des chaussures de verre donné par la Marraine la Bonne Fée. Elle prit le masque qu'elle se décida d'enfiler plus tard, peu avant d'entrer dans le château.

C'était le moment, elle franchit la porte, suivit de Tikki, et Plagg qui avançait à reculons, clamant qu'il ne voulait pas redevenir un chat normal. Une fois que Tikki passa la porte, le charme se rompu, la barrière disparu et Plagg était redevenu un chat, et l'expression qu'il affichait était loin d'être joyeuse. Mais Tikki ? Elle vit un petit insecte voler devant son visage, elle tendit le doigt, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Tikki. La coccinelle se posa, puis remonta le long de son bras. Marinette descendit toute enjouée pour aller au bal. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa belle famille. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas mit son masque...

"Je me doutais bien que tu trouverais une solution pour essayer de venir... Fit sa belle mère.  
-Sa robe est hideuse ! Lança Chloé.  
-Quel manque de goût ! Surenchérit Sabrina.  
-Tu ne passera pas le seuil de cette porte.  
-J'ai le droit de venir ! S'exclama Marinette.  
-Ce tissu est beaucoup trop cher pour toi. Déclara Chloé en saisissant le tissu.  
-Je t'interdit de toucher ma robe !  
-Mais où l'as tu eu ?" Demanda sa seconde demie sœur en saisissant elle aussi le tissu.

Non, elle n'allait tout de même pas...

Les deux sœur tirèrent sur le tissus, déchirant le bas de la robe. Marinette sentait son cœur se déchiré à mesure qu'elle entendait le tissu craquer. Tikki avait mit tant de volonté pour la faire, elle semblait si fière. Marinette n'avait qu'une envie, c'était pleurer, elle devait tenir... Cependant, sous les rires de ses deux demies sœurs, et le sourire satisfait de la Marâtre, c'était difficile. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Ce n'était pas juste ! Pas juste ! Pourquoi avait-elle fini par y croire ? Cette version de l'histoire ne lui plaisait pas... Tikki était sa Marraine, elle avait créé la robe, le masque. Ce n'était pas juste de ruiner ainsi son travail ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas supporter cela, elle savait trop bien ce que c'était de voir son travail ruiné après avoir mit tant de cœur à l'ouvrage, Chloé n'avait jamais cessé de le faire depuis qu'elle se connaissait... C'était injuste ! Elle avait mal pour Tikki, elle avait mal d'être allé tête la première dans un piège qu'elle aurait pu anticiper. Elle qui était si fière de la robe qu'avait son Kwami, si fière pour rien...

Elle courra dans le jardin suivit de Plagg qui avant de partir avait souffler sur cette belle famille. Il avait bien tenté de les griffer, mais ces dernières avaient essayé de lui mettre des coups de pieds. Marinette ne méritait pas tant de haine, et Plagg n'aimait pas la façon dont elle avait été traité. Et puis, lui aussi avait participé à cette robe ! Il ne laisserait personne massacré son oeuvre sans rien dire ! Il retrouva Marinette adossée derrière la maison en train de pleurer. Plagg ne savait pas trop quoi faire... Et Tikki sous sa forme actuelle ne serait pas des plus utile. Il s'approcha doucement, peut être qu'il pourrait la laisser le caresser.

"Tikki, Plagg... Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'ils ont fait... J'aurais du me douter... Dans certaines variantes du conte, Cendrillon a une robe que ses demies sœurs détruisent... J'aurais du... Je pensais... Tikki..."

Elle se remit à pleurer. Plagg se frotta à elle, elle le prit dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin d'affection, et heureusement les deux Kwamis étaient là, malgré la forme minuscule de Tikki.

"A ce que je vois, j'arrive au bon moment" S'éleva une voix.


	25. Chapter 25 - Prince et Princesse

_**Chapitre 25 - Prince et Princesse**_

* * *

Marinette releva la tête, sa vue brouillée par les larmes, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour la reconnaître. Sa meilleure amie était là, et semblait rayonner. Elle s'essuya les yeux et demanda :

"Tu es ma Marraine ?  
-Evidemment ! Tu sais bien que je veillerais toujours sur toi Marinette, tu es si maladroite."

Marinette n'avait pas besoin de se poser la question, Alya se souvenait elle aussi, heureusement. Cette dernière était sous sa forme transformée, n'ayant pas utilisé son attaque avant d'être enfermé dans le conte, elle avait donc gardé cette forme.

"Tikki m'avait fait une si jolie robe... Fit-Marinette en baissant les yeux.  
-Je sais... T'inquiète pas, je suis là pour réparer ça !  
-Merci Al...  
-Tut tut tut, je suis ta Marraine la Bonne Fée ! Respectons le conte pour éviter des malheurs... Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Murmura t-elle. Bien ! Nous allons arranger cette robe, tu ne peux pas aller au bal comme ça mon enfant."

Marinette relâcha Plagg et se redressa pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa Marraine la Bonne Fée, lui montrant l'étendu des dégâts de la robe.

"Commençons d'abord par le carrosse, tu ne vas pas y aller à pied. Ah voilà une jolie citrouille !"

Rena Rouge alla chercher la citrouille et la posa devant elle.

"Je serais bien aller chercher des souris, un rat et des lézards, mais mon pouvoir suffira à lui même."

Elle prit sa flûte et commença à jouer un morceau. Le son n'était pas le même que d'habitude. La mélodie était douce et apaisante. Marinette ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette agréable balade. Quand les notes se turent, la magie se mit à opérer.

Un vent léger se mit à souffler, un vent empli de poussière magique. Il s'enroula autour de la citrouille, et ainsi elle se transforma en un beau carrosse aux couleurs éclatante de pureté. Il était tiré par six chevaux blancs, soigneusement brossés. Un cocher et un laquais apparurent à leur tour. Marinette sentit le vent s'enrouler autour d'elle, et la sensation qu'elle ressentait était semblable à celle qu'elle avait quand elle se transformait. Et c'était normal, sa tenue se transformait. Elle sentit ses chaussures changer de matière, c'était plus rigide, et plus froid. Les fameuse pantoufles de verre. Son visage fut recouvert d'un tissu, un masque.

Sa robe était devenue plus voluptueuse, la forme du bustier qu'avait conçu Tikki avait été gardé, la robe avait surtout prit plus d'ampleur. Une vraie robe de princesse, si bien que Marinette commençait déjà à sentir le poids de tous ces jupons. La couleur principale restait le rouge avec des touches de noirs. Seulement ces touches se faisait plus discrète, les pois noir étaient plus petits et plus espacés, car ils s'agissait de perles. Des cabochons noir ornait la pièce d'estomac de son bustier. La dentelle qu'avait posé Tikki autour de la taille était toujours présente.

Marinette alla se regarder dans une des fenêtres de la maison. Le masque était identique à celui que Tikki avait conçu, seulement les finitions étaient plus propre. Le chignon de Marinette était orné d'une petite couronne dorée très fine et élégante, où était accroché la rose rouge qui devait distinguer les demoiselles prête à marier. Marinette tourna légèrement sur elle même pour regarder l'ampleur de cette robe, le tombé était fluide. Elle adorait ! Elle était une princesse, celle de son conte préféré ! Alya avait réussi à gardé les bases de Tikki, tout en apportant une touche plus royale. Cette robe, elle la trouvait magnifique.

"Merci ! Merci !"

Elle sauta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. L'histoire continuait ! Après la tristesse et la déception due à la destruction de la robe créée par les deux Kwamis, la joie s'installa. Plagg, qui avait Tikki sur sa tête regardaient Marinette admiratif. La magie du conte était vraiment puissante, pas étonnant qu'elle protégeait aussi fortement le Conteur à l'extérieur.

"Par chance, ici ma magie est plus consistante, et ne disparaîtra pas aussi facilement que dans la réalité. Souvient toi, le charme se rompra à minuit, tu dois rentrer avant !" Fit Alya parfaitement dans son rôle.

Cependant, elle savait aussi bien l'une que l'autre que le conte prendrait une autre tournure à partir du moment où elle rejoindrait Chat Noir. Alya commença à disparaître.

"Mon rôle est fini, on se retrouve plus tard. T'inquiète, je continue de vous surveiller."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de totalement disparaître. Marinette expira lentement, elle était un peu stressée. Elle allait à un bal, où elle danserait, à nouveau, avec Chat Noir, et ce dans une robe de princesse. Le tout en ayant des pantoufles de verre aux pieds. Pantoufles se révélant peu confortable. Ah les contes c'était magique... oui, parce que ce genre de détails était souvent oublié !

Marinette se dirigea vers son carrosse, le laquais lui ouvrant la porte. Elle monta difficilement dedans, peu habitué à avoir autant d'épaisseur de tissus sur elle. Plagg et Tikki montèrent eux aussi. Une fois bien installée, aussi bien elle que les deux Kwamis, elle ordonna au cocher de démarrer.

La banquette était plutôt confortable, et elle n'était pas la seule à le penser, Plagg semblant avoir quelques instincts de chat s'étirait dessus. Le trajet fut silencieux... trop silencieux. Il était difficile pour elle de ne pas parler avec Tikki, elle avait envie de lui faire part de sa joie, mais aussi de sa petite pointe de stress qui lui faisait secouer nerveusement sa jambe. Chat Noir serait en civil... Heureusement, il serait masqué, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, il respectait sa volonté. Mais elle avait déjà remarqué une différence entre les deux, il avait les cheveux plus court. A vrai dire, ils étaient de la même longueur que ceux d'Adrien, c'était marrant comme coïncidence.

En tout cas, elle avait plutôt hâte de danser à nouveau avec lui, valser dans ses bras avait été quelque chose d'agréable. Elle en gardait un si bon souvenir, elle ne pensait pas que l'occasion se représenterait si tôt. Bien sûre elle aurait préféré Adrien, mais ceux de celui qu'elle considéraient comme son meilleur ami c'était un bon compromis.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du Château. Le stress de Marinette commençait à monter, si bien que son cœur commençait à s'emballer. Elle espérait que le plan se déroule sans encombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse danser avec Chat Noir, afin d'élaborer une possible stratégie d'attaque.

Son laquais l'aida à descendre de son carrosse, tandis qu'elle demanda à Tikki et Plagg de se faufiler discrètement à l'intérieur du château. Arrivée devant la porte du château, l'homme gardant l'entrée lui demanda sous qu'elle nom il devait l'annoncer...

Adrien commençait déjà à être las de ce bal. Il y revoyait les soirées bourgeoise où son père et sa mère avaient souvent été invité. Soirées où il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Chloé, du fait qu'elle était la seule personne de son âge. Sauf qu'ici, il avait été obligé de danser avec toutes les jeunes filles à marier qui se présentait à lui. Ce qui était long... Au final, les soirée chic en compagnies de Chloé, c'était peut être pas si terrible à l'époque. En parlant de Chloé, il était certain de danser actuellement avec elle. Ses yeux étaient certes vide, mais il avait reconnu son arrogance et franc parlé. Il avait reconnu sa façon de vouloir passer devant les autres. Et surtout, même ici il avait le droit à un surnom... Il ne savait pas si c'était l'ironie de la création, mais en tout cas c'était très désagréable !

Il attendait qu'une chose...

"La Princesse Ladybug." Annonça par le portier.

Elle, c'était elle qu'il attendait, et elle était arrivée. Elle là !

Quand il la vit arriver, dans cette robe merveilleuse, il ne savait plus où se mettre, et se sentit bêtement rougir. Il lâcha Chloé pour aller à la rencontre de cette, ou plutôt sa princesse. Il avait presque envie de courir, mais il devait rester correcte, ne pas la brusquer, et surtout ne pas paraître étrange dans ce conte. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de mettre une stratégie au point. Mais sur l'instant présent, il voulait simplement l'avoir dans ses bras, danser avec elle le plus longtemps possible. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer à mesure qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Sa Lady, sa Princesse, comment il allait faire maintenant pour rester l'ami qu'elle côtoie tout les jours sans paraître suspect ?

Marinette observa son prince attentivement, il portait un pantalon noir à pince, avec des chaussures noires vernies. Il avait une chemise blanche, et une courte veste à queue de pie noire elle aussi. Veste très cintré et fermée par trois boutons doré sur le devant. Il avait un nœud papillon jaune, elle était certaine qu'il l'avait choisit pour rappeler sa clochette, idée qui la fit sourire. En tout cas, on pouvait dire qu'il portait vraiment très bien son costume. Le cintrage mettant en avant sa carrure. Plus il avançait, et plus elle sentait son cœur s'emballer, elle pouvait pas le nier, il était bel homme, et plaisant à regarder... Elle baissa les yeux un peu gênée.

"Ma Lady... Souffla-t-il. Tu... tu es ravissante."

Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

"Tu... t'es pas mal non plus... Chaton."

Elle aussi avait du mal. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas dans son costume de super héros faisait tombé la barrière qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle ne le voyait plus comme Chat Noir le héros de Paris, mais comme un homme jeune homme élégant, et beau.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait un masque de meilleure qualité que quelques heures plus tôt, quelques petit ornement vert dessus, ce qui lui rappelait le masque qu'elle avait créé pour Adrien jouant le rôle de Felis, mais surtout... Ses yeux... Elle semblait les connaître... Oui... Peut-être ? Non... Elle ne savait pas, elle était confuse. Peut-être voyait-elle Adrien jouant Felis au travers de Chat Noir ?

"M'accorderiez vous cette danse Princesse... Ladybug."

Bien sûr qu'elle lui accorderait ! A l'instant présent, prit dans son regard, elle lui dirait oui presqu'à tout. Chat Noir la saisit par la taille, et lui prit la main. Marinette attrapa sa robe avec sa seconde main, afin que ses jupons ne l'empêchent pas de danser. Puis ils commencèrent à valser. Toutes les discussions autour s'étaient tues. Les gens regardaient le prince valser avec sa cavalière, puis d'autres couples se rejoignirent à eux.

Marinette n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de Chat Noir, son regard était si doux, si envoûtant. Le rôle du Prince était fait pour lui. Il était son prince...

Non, non, non. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Elle aimait Adrien, son prince était Adrien. Chat Noir n'était pas Adrien. Elle le savait. Ils étaient deux êtres distincts ! Malheureusement... Elle avait mal. Mal de cette affirmation, ce serait plus simple si... Et puis leur regard étaient si semblable... Elle aurait aimé qu'ils soient un... Mais leur voix étaient différentes. Celle de Chat Noir était chantante alors que la voix d'Adrien était tout simplement douce et moins grave que celle de Chat Noir.

Elle baissa les yeux, au final, elle avait réussi à détourner les yeux. En voyant son regard presque peiné, Adrien se sentait mal lui aussi. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Quelque chose la tourmentait ? Il voulait savoir, pour l'aider.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ma Lady ?  
-Ah... hé bien je... pensais...  
-Au garçon que tu aimes ?  
-Com...  
-Je commence à te connaître ma Lady. Il t'as fait du mal ?  
-Oh non pas du tout... C'est juste que parfois... j'ai l'impression..."

De le trahir. Elle avait l'impression de trahir les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, alors qu'elle savait très bien que c'était Adrien qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Mais pourtant Chat Noir avait cette place... Et ces choses qu'elle éprouvait en sa présence... Comme actuellement. Chat était son meilleur ami, et plus encore, mais quel était ce plus ? Pas amant, elle se voulait fidèle à Adrien. Alors quoi ? Sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle le trahissait, alors que son cœur...

"L'impression de ? Voulut-il savoir.  
-Nan c'est rien, laisse tomber. Puis t'en parler serait en révéler trop sur nous, et tu sais bien...  
-Oui... Quand seras-tu prête à ce qu'on se révèle nos identités ?  
-Je ne sais pas..."

Non elle savait pas... Était-ce parce qu'elle avait peur de qui pourrait être sous le masque ? Peut être parce qu'au fond elle aimerait que ce soit l'homme de ses rêves, et que la déception serait trop grande si ce n'était pas le cas ? Les récentes rencontres qu'elle avait eu avec Chat Noir la rendait confuse, elle se sentait étrange en sa présence. Pourtant, quand elle voyait Adrien, son cœur lui rappelait à quel point elle l'aimait... Elle avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Si elle découvrait son identité, elle serait peut être fixé... Seulement, elle avait l'impression que depuis peu elle voulait voir Adrien sous ce masque, hors, elle était persuadée, convaincue, qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit le cas. Le mystère au final était une zone de sécurité pour elle.

Elle aimait beaucoup Chat Noir, mais pour l'instant il devait rester un inconnu. Elle resterait fidèle à Adrien.

"Au moins, ça confirme que tu le souhaites. Fit-il avec un petit sourire. Allé regarde moi, j'aime voir ton joli visage, et me perdre dans tes yeux.  
-Chaton..." Murmura-t-elle le rouge aux joues sans pouvoir se retenir de sourire.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil Chat Noir. Elle était réceptive à ses charmes, il lui rendit alors son sourire.

"Profitons un peu de ce bal, c'est rare que je puisse t'avoir aussi près de moi. On est dans un monde différent, pensons à autre chose le temps d'une danse. Après, on discutera du plan.  
-Tu as raison. Puis tu es bon danseur.  
-Oh tu me flattes ma Lady. Tu te débrouilles bien aussi.  
-J'ai eu un bon professeur."

Lui. Mais ça pour Ladybug, il ne le savait pas.

Ladybug croisa à nouveau les yeux de Chat Noir. Ils étaient si brillant, si pétillant, et son sourire si sincère, elle ne pouvait que sourire elle aussi.

Ils valsèrent au rythme de la musique. Au final, Ladybug s'était habituée à ses pantoufles de verre. Chat Noir menait la danse comme à chaque fois qu'il avait danser avec elle. Et comme les deux fois précédentes, il l'attira un peu plus vers lui. Par chance il ne marcha pas sur sa robe, et en plus elle ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, elle soutint son regard. Pourquoi ne regardait-elle jamais Adrien ainsi ? Elle semblait toujours un peu intimidé avec lui, il trouvait ça mignon, mais ce regard assuré lui plaisait tout autant, voir plus.

Ladybug se laissa faire, au final, ils ne faisaient que jouer les personnages du conte non ? Mais... le regard de Chat Noir était devenu un peu plus... séducteur ? Elle était habituée, normalement... Mais avec ces yeux là, la sensation lui était différente. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine. Mais elle avait envie de soutenir ce regard, parce qu'il lui plaisait, ce regard... comme Chat Noir... Elle ne pensait plus à rien, seulement à l'instant présent où ils dansaient tous les deux. Elle, lui, yeux dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Dans la danse, Chat Noir la bascula en arrière, comme il l'avait fait avec Marinette. Et la réaction fut identique, surprise elle lâcha sa robe pour se rattraper à lui. Cependant elle sourit, de plus belle quand elle entendit :

"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserais jamais tomber Princesse."

Le sourire qu'elle faisait à Chat Noir lui montrait qu'il avait touché, cette phrase lui faisait écho.

Elle avait sourit instinctivement, pour Chat Noir ça voudrait sans doute rien dire, mais pour elle... C'était la phrase qu'il lui avait dite quand il lui avait apprit à danser, enfin à Marinette.

Chat Noir l'attira à nouveau vers lui pour reprendre la danse. Ladybug sentait déjà les regards envieux dans son dos, après tout, une fille aussi proche du prince, pour un premier bal, ça faisait des envieuses, et c'était normal. Elle se demandait bien comment réagissait l'alter égo de Chloé, mais elle n'avait pas envie de regarder, elle préférait regarder Chat Noir.

Ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer, comme à chaque fois qu'ils dansaient ensemble, ils n'écoutaient plus la musique, dans leur bulle.

Perdus dans le regard de l'autre, Chat Noir avait arrêté de danser, et Ladybug ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Ils ne faisaient que se regarder au milieu de cette salle, entourés d'inconnus. Chat Noir aurait bien envie... Mais pouvait-il se le permettre ? Elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Il respectait ce choix, mais c'était difficile, surtout maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il la voulait pour lui. C'était égoïste, mais il l'aimait tellement. Qui était ce garçon qu'aimait Marinette ? Qui ? Qui était l'imbécile qui passait à côté d'elle ? Il aimerait savoir, pour... pour... peut être passer à autre chose ? L'idée lui faisait mal, mais maintenant que la barrière de l'identité était franchie, les choses étaient plus concrètes. Ladybug n'était plus un fantasme, elle était Marinette. Et si elle était inatteignable, il aimerait savoir à cause de qui.

Mais ici, à l'instant présent, où sa Princesse Ladybug ne semblait pas le repousser, il voulait essayer... Il caressa son visage de ses doigts. A ce contact Ladybug senti un frisson lui parcourir le corps. La tendresse de ce geste... Comment y rester de marbre. Il tenait son visage du creux de sa main, et elle répondait à son affection. Elle ne réfléchissait pas, son corps, son cœur répondait tout seul. Alors peut être...

Elle ferma les yeux, profitant des douces caresses que faisait Chat Noir à son visage. Il pouvait peut-être... Il s'approcha d'elle. Encore un peu plus...

Dong.  
Dong.  
Dong.  
Dong.  
Dong.  
Dong.  
Dong.  
Dong.  
Dong.  
Dong.

L'horloge venait de sonner 22h. Ils sursautèrent surpris, puis se regardèrent en rougissant. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Ils se mirent à rire nerveusement pour cacher leur malaise. Ils avaient sans doute été prit dans la magie du conte.

"Ha ha. Je crois qu'on a pas vu le temps passer. Fit remarquer Chat Noir en détournant les yeux de sa Lady.  
-Ha ha, oui je crois aussi. Confirma Ladybug regardant de l'autre côté. On a un Akuma a vaincre...  
-Au moins personne n'en est témoin. Ce sera notre petit secret. Tenta-t-il pour se rassurer.  
-Absolument. Approuva-t-elle pour elle aussi se donner bonne conscience. Du coup, as tu un plan d'attaque ?  
-Hé bien je ne connais pas trop ses pouvoirs ici. Je l'ai vu enfermer le précédent Roi dans une cage, et disparaître avec. Aussi, il ne peut pas effacer à nouveaux les souvenirs des gens. Mais le plus important, son aura n'était plus présente.  
-Dans ce cas, il faudrait profiter de sa vulnérabilité.  
-Je sais me battre avec une épée, je peux peut être essayer de l'avoir ainsi. Il a l'air d'aimer les contes, peut être acceptera-t-il le défi d'un Prince.  
-Bonne idée, et moi, pendant le combat j'essaye de l'attraper par surprise et le ficeler avec une corde. J'espère que nos Kwamis ne sont pas trop loin, qu'on puisse se transformer une fois l'objet détruit.  
-J'espère aussi. Bien, je pense que le simple fait d'aller chercher une épée, et toi une corde fera dissonance dans le conte, et suffira à le faire venir.  
-Je pense aussi.  
-Mais si tu me permet..."

Chat Noir lui attrapa le visage pour y déposer un baiser... sur sa joue.  
Ladybug se mit immédiatement à rougir de plus belle. Elle avait chaud, très chaud.

"J'ai beaucoup aimé ce moment avec toi ma Lady. Cela m'a confirmé à quel point je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout."

Puis il courut vers l'un des gardes à l'entrée pour lui voler son épée.

Tandis que Ladybug resta au milieu de la salle, perdue. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça comme ça. Pas après cette dans, pas après ce moment. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Puis pourquoi son coeur battait si stupidement fort ? Non non non.  
Elle secoua la tête, la mission ! Ils avaient assez profité du conte comme ça. Pourtant, au fond, elle y serait bien rester un peu plus longtemps...

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, personnellement j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire._

 _Je remercie toujours les fidèles lecteurs, et aussi les personnes mettant des reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir à lire, et je suis contente que mon travail sur cette fanfic puisse plaire. J'avoue que je pensais pas faire 5 chapitres sur cet Akuma, j'avais d'ailleurs dis il y a quelques chapitres que c'était bientôt la fin de cet fic, et c'est toujours le cas, juste que ça aura prit quelques chapitres de plus !_

 _Bien joué aux personnes qui avait deviné le rôle de certains personnages, j'avoue que j'ai pas fait spécialement dans le surprenant, c'était pas mon but. Ceci explique aussi pourquoi j'ai créé le précédent Akuma pour inclure Rena Rouge. Ce mini arc était prévu depuis le début de la fic, et j'avoue majoritairement pour la scène du bal. Mais j'avais décidé que Rena Rouge serait forcément la Marraine la Bonne Fée, parce que je trouvais que sa magie d'illusion s'y prêtait bien. Du coup, j'avais besoin de la rendre canon à mon histoire._

 _Bref, j'espère toujours que ça vous a plut !_


	26. Chapter 26 - The End

_**Chapitre 26 - The End  
**_

* * *

Les personnes présentes dans la pièce semblaient comme figés. Voir le prince se séparer de la princesse, tandis que la dite princesse était en train d'arracher les cordes du rideau ce n'était pas normal. Pas dans ce conte.

Cependant des voix commencèrent à s'élever, des voies perdues, de personnes qui ne comprenaient pas où elles étaient. Ils étaient peu nombreux, mais malgré tout présent. Ils regardaient autour d'eux, pour essayer de comprendre. L'Akuma ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il les avait enfermé dans un livre ? Ce fut alors qu'ils virent Ladybug et Chat Noir, ils étaient facile à reconnaître, leur vêtements étaient aux couleurs de leur tenues de super héros. De plus seul Chat Noir portait un costume noir, et seule Ladybug portait une robe rouge avec des pointes de noires. Mais surtout, ils étaient les seuls avec un comportement assuré, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, où ils semblaient être.

Chat Noir avait l'épée en main et attendait le Conteur. Ladybug quant à elle était en train d'enrouler une corde sur unes des colonnes de la salle. Elle tendit la corde jusqu'une autre colonne. Chat Noir l'observant faire avait bien comprit son intention. Elle prit une autre corde, qui lui servirait à neutraliser leur adversaire.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?! S'écria une voix. J'étais en train de lire la Belle au bois dormant !"

Il flottait dans les airs, de la même façon que lorsqu'il était intervenu quand Gabriel Agrestre c'était réveillé.

"Un si joli conte, je m'en voudrais presque de t'avoir déranger. Déclara Chat Noir sortant de la foule.  
-Toi ! Si j'avais su que tu étais là, je t'aurais déjà prit ton Miraculous !  
-L'effet de surprise aurait été moins grand si tu l'avais su.  
-Où est Ladybug ?  
-Moi aussi j'aimerais le savoir. Fit-il en haussant les épaules. J'espère juste qu'elle n'est pas dans les bras d'un autre prince chaaat-rmant."

Idiot de Chat, toujours à plaisanter là dessus. Ladybug leva les yeux aux ciel, cachée derrière une colonne de marbre. Elle était prête à sauter sur l'Akuma pour le neutraliser quand Chat Noir l'amènerait à sa hauteur.

"J'ai un marché à te proposer. Un combat d'épée. Si tu gagnes, je te donnes mon Miraculous, si tu perds, en bon prince que je suis, je libérerais Paris.  
-Mais ce n'est pas toi le Prince de ce conte, c'est...  
-Accepte tu mon défi ? Le coupa Chat Noir de manière rude et précipitée.  
-Bien entendu."

Chat Noir n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que le Conteur prendrait cette expression au pied de la lettre. Heureusement, le Conteur n'avait pas cherché à finir sa phrase quand il l'avait coupé. Visiblement cette idée de défi semblait lui plaire à en croire le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage du méchant de cette histoire.

Il descendit sur le sol, et alla prendre une épée sur un des gardes figés. Il se mit en position de combat face à Chat Noir qui était lui aussi paré pour le combat. Chat Noir parti à l'assaut le premier. Il fit une attaque de droite que le Conteur para d'un mouvement souple. Dans la salle, le son des épées s'entrechoquant résonnait. Le Conteur était loin d'être faible, au contraire, il était fort et rapide, le tout en gardant son livre en main.

"Quand un héros se bat pour ses convictions, il semble toujours plus fort. C'est mon cas ! Clama le Conteur. On m'a rit au nez en me disant que les contes c'était pour les bébés, que c'était fade et sans intérêt. Je montre le contraire !"

Chat Noir commençait à comprendre pourquoi il avait été akumatisé. Plein de rêves, certains avaient préférés se montrer odieux et cruel face à lui. Mais son rôle à lui était de le libérer de cet Akuma et cette colère démesurée.

Le héros de Paris avait quelques difficultés à faire ses manœuvres, si son costume était pas forcément inconfortable pour la danse, au combat c'était autre chose. La façon dont il était taillé l'empêchait de faire les mouvements qu'il voulait.

Le Conteur prit le dessus. Grâce à ses mouvements rapide et répétés, Chat Noir se trouvait presque dépassé. Il reculait, encore et encore, si bien qu'il était proche de la foule. Si il avait été transformé, Chat Noir aurait pu sauter par dessus son assaillant, mais là, ça lui était physiquement impossible.

Derrière lui il commençait à entendre quelques cris de personnes sorties de leur hypnose. Il devait les protéger. Il regarda par dessus l'épaule du Conteur, peut être qu'en prenant un autre angle d'attaque. Ce fut là qu'il vit sa Lady, elle était sorti de sa cachette, les mains jointes, le regard inquiet. Marinette avait peur pour lui, il n'était pas transformé, un faux mouvement, et il pourrait être réellement blessé. Quant à elle, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Elle n'était pas la demoiselle à sauver, ça non ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Prendre part au combat ?

Chat Noir reprit un peu en force, il ne voulait pas inquiéter sa Lady inutilement.

"Tu sembles préoccupé Chat Noir. Lança le Conteur arrogant. Aurais-tu peur de perdre ?  
-Oh non, je me disais juste que ce n'était peut être pas très malin de laisser toutes ces personnes ici nous encombrer durant le combat.  
-Ils ne me dérange pas."

Le héros de Paris glissa alors sur le côté, pour faire en sorte de changer de place avec le Conteur. L'effet ne fût pas réussi du premier coup. Anticipant son geste, le Conteur avait planté son épée au sol, pour bloquer Chat Noir. Heureusement, il avait une certaine souplesse. Seule sa veste avait été coupé. Il se releva rapidement, constatant les dégâts.

"Dommage, je l'aimais bien cette veste.  
-Un peu de sérieux !"

Chat Noir ne répondit pas, il enleva sa veste et reprit l'assaut. Avec cet échange de place, il pourrait peut être faire en sorte que le Conteur soit bloqué dans la foule. Il prit appui sur sa jambe droite et tenta une attaque plus forte et circulaire, que son adversaire esquiva de justesse. Il attaqua à plusieurs reprise de la pointe de son épée. L'adversaire esquivait les attaques d'un mouvement court et rapide du plat de l'épée. Cependant il reculait. Ce fut à ce moment que son dos heurta un alter égo, bloqué sur place.

Le prince reprit l'assaut, alors que son adversaire était perturbé, c'était peut être sa chance. Le Conteur se décala sur le côté, commençant à zigzaguer à reculons entre les silhouettes. Il entendit quelques cris étouffés de citoyens réveillés. Ses mouvements étaient limités, et certains étaient réveillés, il ne devait pas prendre de risque pour reprendre l'avantage.

Ladybug de son côté était parti chercher elle aussi une épée, elle savait peut être pas se battre à l'épée, mais elle perdrait rien à essayer. Chat Noir était en mauvaise posture, et elle ne pouvait pas rester à le regarder se faire battre ainsi. Elle avait accroché la corde à sa taille, et épée en main elle passa au milieu de la foule, prenant soin de rester dans le dos de l'Akuma. Elle se cacha derrière une nouvelle colonne puis observa, Chat Noir avait reprit le dessus à son grand soulagement.

"Bien, comme on ne peut pas se battre tranquillement ici."

Le Conteur claqua des doigts suite à cette remarque. Tous les civils parisiens furent entourés d'une prison qui s'éleva dans les airs et disparut suite à un autre claquement de doigts du Conteur. Si Ladybug en fût surprise, ce ne fût pas le cas de Chat Noir, il avait déjà vécu cela avec son père.

Tous les alter ego se mirent à disparaître un à un. Au moins, il n'y aurait plus personne pour les déranger, si bien que le Conteur ne laissa même pas le temps à Chat Noir de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il attaque d'un mouvement circulaire en partant du bas. Chat Noir perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse pour esquiver le coup.

"C'était pas si difficile au final."

Le Conteur pointa son épée vers la gorge de Chat Noir, puis s'approcha pour récupérer son Miraculous. Ladybug voulut venir à son aide, quand elle vit un chat noir traverser la pièce pour sauter au visage du Conteur.

C'était Plagg ! Chat Noir roula sur le côté, profitant de cette intervention surprise pour se relever. Le Conteur prit Plagg et le lança sur le côté. Ladybug colla les mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un petit cris, tandis que la colère de Chat Noir montait.

Furieux il couru vers l'Akuma en attaquant d'un revers de la gauche. L'attaque fut parée. Chat Noir tenta à nouveau avec un coup droit, qui fut à nouveau paré. Peu importe, il attaquerait jusqu'à ce que son adversaire soit vaincu.

Alors que les deux épéistes continuait leur affrontement, se dirigeant vers le piège de Ladybug que le Conteur n'avait toujours pas vu, trop concentré sur Chat Noir. Ladybug en profita pour aller discrètement près de Plagg, heureusement, il semblait aller bien, ce qui la soulagea. Tikki qui virevoltait autour d'eux se posa sur la tête de Plagg.

"Restez caché pas trop loin." Leur murmura Ladybug.

Elle repartit se cacher derrière une colonne. Elle en profita pour enlever ses jupons et raccourcir sa robe de moitié, ce qui lui serait plus simple pour se déplacer. Elle alla de colonne en colonne en fonction des mouvements de son équipier.

"Bon, je commence à être lassé." Lança le Conteur.

Le Conteur lâcha son épée, ce qui surprit Chat Noir, mais resta tout de même sur ces gardes, gardant un œil sur la main de l'Akuma ayant lâché l'épée. Cependant, il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir un crochet du gauche de son adversaire, qui avait lâché son livre pour le geste. La force de frappe avait été si forte, que Chat Noir fut propulser contre une colonne, laissant échapper un cri de douleur.

Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il n'était pas transformé, et il affrontait un Akuma, avec des pouvoirs et une force sur-humaine.

"Chat Noir !" S'écria Ladybug.

Sa voix avait transmit une telle panique, que le cœur de Chat Noir s'était serré dans son torse. Elle accourut vers lui, si vite qu'elle perdit ses chaussures en route manquant de tomber. Chat Noir était un peu sonné, il avait l'habitude d'affronter les Akuma, mais parfois il oubliait que sa tenue avait un effet extrêmement protecteur et lui conférait des capacités plus élevées. Ce coup de point l'avait ramené à la réalité.

"Chat Noir ça va ?" Fit-elle à sa hauteur.

Chat Noir l'observait, elle était si inquiète, ses yeux brillaient comme si elle allait pleurer, elle ne devait pas, il n'allait pas trop mal. Juste un peu mal à la mâchoire.

"J'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Répondit-il. ...Ma Lady, ne me fait pas ce regard, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler.  
-Idiot de Chat..." Murmura-t-elle, l'inquiétude lui nouant la gorge.

Elle tenait à son chaton, elle y tenait beaucoup, et le voir ainsi lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle devait vite retrouver ses pouvoirs et mettre un terme à cette histoire. Le Miraculous réparerait tous les dégâts causé par l'Akuma, et les blessures de Chat Noir avec.

"Oh, mais quelle surprise, tu es là aussi Ladybug. Je n'ai plus besoin de te chercher alors."

Le Conteur avait récupéré son épée, son livre et se dirigea vers eux. Chat Noir tenta de se relever, mais Ladybug se dressa alors devant lui. Il devait se reposer un peu, elle serait là pour lui faire gagner du temps.

"Je ne voudrais pas faire de mal à une princesse. Fit le Conteur.  
-Les princesses savent aussi se battre !" Répondit Ladybug.

Chat Noir a la vue de sa Princesse si combative sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il aimait tellement son côté guerrière qu'il se mit à sourire. Cependant une part de lui était un peu inquiète. Elle n'était pas transformée, Ladybug était forte physiquement, grâce à son costume, mais Marinette savait-elle se battre ?

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se blesse, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ressente la douleur qui lui brûlait la mâchoire à ce moment là. Mais ils devaient se battre, ils étaient des héros. Et pour le moment sa Princesse prenait le relais.

Ladybug partit à l'assaut, elle avait si souvent observé Adrien faire de l'escrime, il lui suffisait de copier ses mouvements non ? En couplant ça avec quelques films de capes et d'épées qu'elle avait vu, elle pourrait s'en sortir. Elle courrait vers son adversaire, épée vers le bas, puis s'arrêta faisant un arc de cercle latéral avec son arme. Le Conteur esquiva en se courbant, puis enchaîna avec un coup latéral bas. Ladybug recula pour éviter le coup.

Elle pivota sur elle même pour donner plus de vitesse et force à son coup, que para le Conteur en tenant son épée à la vertical, maintenu par la couverture de son livre. Il abaissa alors son épée, Ladybug esquiva en faisant une roulade sur le côté.

Ladybug avait l'impression qu'il était moins rapide avec elle, moins puissant. Il la sous-estimait ?

Chat Noir observait, il devait se lever. Il devait l'aider. Sa douleur était forte, il n'avait sans doute rien de cassé, le choc avait juste été violent. Il jouait avec sa mâchoire pour s'habituer à la douleur. Il devait prendre sur lui. Il se pencha en avant pour se relever, il sentit une douleur se propager dans tout son dos, il grinça des dents. Il ne l'avait pas senti celle là...

Mais il devait l'aider, il devait l'accompagner. Ils étaient un binôme. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ladybug se battre toute seule contre cet Akuma. Sa technique de combat était assez pointue, sa forcé brute encore plus. Et au combien sa Lady était forte, au combien elle était agile, Marinette ne l'était pas autant, il le voyait. Le Conteur avait adapté sa technique au niveau de Marinette.

"Comptes tu te battre sérieusement ? Lança Ladybug.  
-Tu n'es déjà pas à la hauteur, alors..."

L'héroïne le coupa dans sa tirade par un attaque latérale droite. Comment ça elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Quelle arrogance ! Elle enchaîna les coups rapide, seulement si sa souplesse était supérieure à celle de Chat Noir, ce n'était pas le cas de sa vitesse, ni de sa technique. Il était évident que le Conteur la dominait. Mais elle ne lâcherait pas !

Elle tentait de le guider vers le piège. Si ce n'était pas elle qui le ligoterait, ça serait Chat Noir, le plan restait inchangé quand bien même ils avaient changé de place.

Alors que Ladybug commença à encaisser les coups plutôt que les donner, elle fut surprise par un coup de pied de son adversaire qu'elle esquiva. Sauf que...

"Marinette !" Hurla Chat Noir.

Ça lui avait échappé, ça avait été plus fort que lui. Elle venait de se prendre un coup de pied retourné qui l'avait propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. La violence du coup lui avait semblé mille fois supérieur au coup qu'il avait lui même reçu. La colère de Chat Noir le fit se lever malgré sa douleur persistante. Il courrait lamentablement vers elle, il avait mal, mais la voir souffrir le rendait hargneux. Il voyait son visage crispé par la douleur, penchée en avant en se tenant les côtes. Elle toussait pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne supportait pas la voir ainsi, il sentait son cœur se briser à cette vue. A cet instant précis, ses émotions, ses sentiments, sa colère contre l'Akuma, était des plus favorable pour une akumatisation. Cela il n'y pensait pas, Marinette était sa seule préoccupation. Celle qu'il aimait plus que tout était blessée et souffrait. Rien ne pourrait calmer son inquiétude couplée à cette haine.

Cet Akuma était vraiment particulier, jamais ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de ressentir la douleur en combat, pas ainsi. Ils le savaient que c'était risqué, leurs costumes étaient prévu pour ça, et ils ne les portaient pas. Ils avaient bien dit à Monsieur Damoclès de ne pas se mettre en danger, car il n'était pas un super héros, et que eux avaient les tenues adéquates. Mais leur belles paroles, ils ne pouvaient pas les appliquer pas là. Ils étaient Ladybug et Chat Noir, et ils devaient absolument libérer cet Akuma. Avec ou sans costume, ils étaient les super héros de Paris.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Chat Noir se pencha vers elle malgré sa douleur se manifestant. Marinette regarda Chat Noir, il semblait si en colère. Son regard changea du tout au tout quand il croisa celui de Ladybug, plus doux, plus inquiet, plus compatissant.

"Mar... Ma Lady...  
-T'en fais pas Chaton, ça va aller. Ca pique juste un peu... Mentit-elle.  
-Il me semble que je vous ai vaincu. Tous les deux en plus. Donnez moi vos Miraculous !  
-Jamais on abandonnera ! Peux tu te lever ? Fit-il à Ladybug d'une manière très douce, alors qu'il regardait leur adversaire d'une colère que Ladybug ne lui avait jamais vu.

Cependant... c'était la voix d'Adrien ? Non ? Non... Si. C'était sa voix, mais impossible c'était Chat Noir. La douleur la faisait délirer. Elle se releva difficilement aidée par Chat Noir, il faisait attention de ne pas toucher son point d'impact. Décidément, Chat Noir était toujours si délicat avec elle.

"Tu peux te battre ?  
-Je ne vais pas te laisser t'amuser tout seul." Répondit-elle un sourire crispé par la douleur.

Chat Noir sourit à la réponse, évidemment, elle ne perdait pas son esprit combatif. Elle se mit droite épée tendue vers le Conteur, qui était surpris de leur persévérance. De toute façon, même à deux ils ne faisaient pas le poids ! Tous deux étaient blessés, et leur visages transpiraient la souffrance. Ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps.

Chat Noir et Ladybug partirent ensemble à l'assaut, leur mouvement étaient un peu saccadés à cause de leur douleur respective, mais ils se devaient de réussir, ils ne lâcheraient pas. L'adrénaline leur ferait oublier leur souffrance. Ladybug passa devant son coéquipier et asséna un coup droit à son adversaire, qui le para toujours aussi facilement, d'autant que la puissance de frappe de Ladybug avait diminué. Chat Noir en profita pour l'attaquer directement sur la gauche. Le Conteur esquiva d'un bon arrière.

Ladybug reprit aussitôt l'attaque, ils enchaînèrent ainsi à plusieurs reprises. Le Conteur reculait, il n'avaient pas d'autre choix, à eux deux, les attaques s'enchaînait beaucoup plus rapidement. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de communiquer, Chat Noir savait exactement où se placer après sa Lady. Tandis que cette dernière, bien qu'il était souvent dans son dos, savait toujours où il était. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour le sentir.

Le fait qu'ils ne disaient pas un mot empêchait le Conteur d'anticiper leurs attaques. Les assauts se répétaient, mais ne se ressemblaient pas, ils avaient l'impression que les deux agissaient au hasard, alors qu'ils arrivaient à compléter leurs attaques. Ca le dépassait, c'était insensé. Heureusement qu'ils manquaient de puissance.

D'une pirouette sur le côté Ladybug laissa passer Chat Noir, elle le savait, sa force de frappe était supérieure, elle était là principalement pour que ses actions surprennent le Conteur. Et au vue de l'expression de son visage, cela semblait fonctionner. Après une attaque circulaire de Ladybug, Chat Noir enchaîna d'un coup de pied latéral pour balayer son adversaire. Seulement, il fut bloqué par le côté plat de la lame de son adversaire. Ladybug en profita pour donner un nouveau coup. Le Conteur eu pour réflexe de se protéger avec son livre. L'épée ricocha dessus. Au moins, ils arrivaient à le déboussoler, à faire tomber sa garde, qu'il soit moins sûre de ses attaques.

A vrai dire, le Conteur n'avait plus donner aucune attaque depuis leur reprise du combat. Ils étaient proche, proche de leur piège, encore quelques mètres à le faire reculer. Encore quelques assauts.

Après une nouvelle attaque, Ladybug fut désarmée, elle s'écarta pour laisser la place à Chat Noir qui après d'habile coup d'épée, réussi à son tour à désarmer son adversaire. Il propulsa l'épée du Conteur avec son pied, et tendit la sienne pour menacer le Conteur.

"Avec toi ma Lady." Dit Chat Noir.

Elle se posa à côté de lui, et ensemble ils donnèrent un coup de pied dans l'estomac de l'Akuma, en reculant, il trébucha sur la corde tendue entre les deux colonnes. Ladybug lui sauta dessus pour le ligoter, Chat Noir vint lui donner un coup de main pour serrer les liens plus fort. Arrivé à la hauteur du livre, Chat Noir planta son épée dedans, libérant le petit papillon noir.

Plagg et Tikki arrivèrent à hauteur de leur associés, ils avaient reprit leur forme habituelle. Marinette serra Tikki dans ses bras, tandis que Plagg tenta de rester impassible, alors qu'il avait été inquiet pour son protégé.

"Tikki...  
-Plagg...  
-Transforme moi !" Lancèrent-il à l'unisson.

Dans un éclat flamboyant, les deux héros se transformèrent. Cette simple transformation soulageait déjà leur blessure, ils se sentaient mieux.

Ladybug lança son yo-yo pour attraper le petit papillon et le purifier. Une fois fait, il s'en alla. La personne akumatisée redevint alors normale. Cependant, le décor resta intacte.

"Je pense que tu dois relancer ton Lucky Charm. Suggéra Chat Noir.  
-Oui tu as sans doute raison. Avant... Je voulais te demander..."

Elle hésitait... Elle avait peur de la réponse... Et si il la connaissait ? Mais c'était impossible, elle s'était toujours bien caché et...

"Hum... En fait tu as crié un nom tout à l'heure quand l'Akuma m'a frappé. Pourquoi ?  
-Oh... Heu... Excuse moi, je me suis trompé, tu m'as rappelé une fille que j'ai du protéger il y a quelques temps, une connaissance à toi tu te souviens ? Je l'ai vu il y a pas si longtemps, et tu m'as fait penser à elle. Expliqua Chat Noir une main derrière la tête. Il espérait que cette excuse, plutôt vraie, fonctionnerait.  
-Ah oui, oui, je vois qui. Une amie oui. Aurais-tu trouvé une autre cible que moi ? Lança-t-elle pour plaisanter et détendre cette ambiance particulièrement bizarre qui s'installait.  
-Tu sais bien que je te serais éternellement fidèle."

Encore plus maintenant qu'il savait qui elle était. Il lui attrapa le visage pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Ce qui la fit rougir immédiatement, elle le repoussa gentiment lui tirant les oreilles :

"Tes oreilles m'avaient presque manqué Chat pendant ce combat. Allé, il faut en finir de ce conte ! Luc...  
-Attend Ladybug, je voulais savoir, si on a atterrit tous les deux ici, c'est que tous les deux ce conte nous tient à cœur. C'est ton préféré ?  
-Oui... Je... Mon père me racontait beaucoup ce conte, c'était son préféré, et c'est devenu le mien. Puis j'ai fini par m'identifier à l'héroïne amoureuse du prince, alors que je suis issus d'une famille modeste. Certaines personnes n'ont pas hésité à me qualifier de roturière."

Chloé... A cet instant, il en voulait un peu à sa meilleure amie, Marinette se montrait forte, mais au fond, les remarques de Chloé la blessaient quand même. Elle avait toujours été odieuse avec elle, et Marinette ne méritait pas ça. Heureusement, les choses changeaient.

"Oh, je vois.  
-Et toi Chat Noir, pourquoi ?  
-Parce que comme le prince de ce conte, je recherche l'identité de ma promise. Répondit-il d'un clin d'œil. Et aussi parce que ma mère me le racontait souvent."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ses avances parce que sa dernière phrase avait été dite avec une telle tristesse, que sa gorge c'était nouée. Ses yeux étaient emplis de nostalgie. Chat Noir avait-il perdu sa mère ?

"Enfin, assez perdu de temps ! A toi de jouer ma Lady.  
-Lucky Charm !"

Une feuille lui tomba entre les mains. Sur le haut de page, il y avait une illustration du prince et la princesse, dont la ressemble avec Chat Noir et elle était plus que frappante. En dessous il y avait écrit :

"Ils vécurent heureux et eurent trois enfants. Hugo, Louis et Emilie. Fin."

Ils se regardèrent en lisant cette phrase, un malaise commençant à s'installer. Habituellement, il aurait regardé sa Lady d'un regard charmeur, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, il voulait se montrer plus sérieux. Ladybug lança rapidement l'objet en l'air et le décor du conte disparu. Ils étaient de nouveau dans Paris. Les trois héros l'un à côté de l'autre, tandis que tous les autres parisiens avaient retrouvés leur occupations initiales.

Le Miraculous de Rena Rouge se mit à sonner.

"Ah on doit y aller ! Lança Rena Rouge. A une prochaine Chat Noir.  
-Avec plaisir. A bientôt Ma Lady... Un jour, il faudrait que je te parle.  
-Hein ?!"

Il parti avant qu'elle n'eu le temps de demander plus de précision. Rena Rouge tirait Ladybug pour qu'elles puissent se détransformer à l'abri des regard. Elle affichait un léger sourire en coin.

Les choses allaient devenir vraiment intéressantes.

* * *

 _Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre (non ce n'est pas encore le dernier même ! Le titre est trompeur) J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et désolée pour le délais. J'aurais aimé faire un combat plus épique, dans ma tête ça semblait cool, mais ça m'a été difficile de le décrire correctement, du fait que je connais rien en combat d'épée à part regarder des animés voilà quoi). M'enfin, j'espère que ça vous a un peu plus quand même._  
 _C'est un peu plus éloigné de l'esprit Miraculous, mais je tenais à montrer l'impact des choses quand les tenues de héros n'étaient pas présente. En soit, je suis sûre que ce genre de chose n'arriverait jamais dans l'anime, mais bon._


	27. Chapter 27 - L'amour d'un père

_**Chapitre 27 - L'amour d'un père  
**_

* * *

Gabriel était dans le noir. Alors qu'il s'était réveillé de son hypnose dans le conte, l'Akuma qu'il avait lui même créé, l'avait enfermé dans cet espace sombre. Il était ni dans la réalité, ni dans le conte, sans doute entre deux mondes. Il avait déjà été sous l'emprise d'un Akuma, mais ici, la sensation qu'il éprouvait était différente. Comme perdu au milieu de nul part. Flottant dans le vide, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Seul avec sa conscience.

Il avait voulu sauver son fils victime de l'Akuma, mais avait échoué. C'était bien l'une des rares fois où ils souhaitait que les deux héros de Paris arrivent à leur fin. Il avait déjà perdu sa femme, qu'il était dans un coma profond et tentait de la sauver. Il ne voulait pas perdre son fils en plus. Jamais. Il n'était peut être pas aussi démonstratif qu'on pourrait l'imaginer d'un parent, mais tout ce qu'il faisait c'était pour le bien de son fils. Il voulait lui rendre sa mère qu'il chérissait tant, il voulait retrouver leur vie de famille si joyeuse. Il voulait simplement le bonheur de sa famille. Sans Emilie c'était beaucoup trop dur.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les Miraculous existent ?! Sans eux, Emilie ne serait jamais tombé dans le coma. Maudit Miraculous du Paon ! Elle voulait faire le bien en l'utilisant, et cet objet lui avait détruit la santé. Il avait faillit la perdre pour de bon ! Maudit Miraculous !

Le plus ignoble dans cet histoire, était que ces fameux Miraculous étaient les seuls à pouvoir inverser la situation. Si il mettait la main sur ceux de la Coccinelle et du Chat Noir, il pourrait exaucer ce vœu. Ce vœu qui la soignerait, qui la sauverait, qui la réveillerait. Quel qu'en fusse le prix, il voulait la revoir, la retrouver, revoir ce sourire sur son visage. Revoir le sourire sincère d'Adrien en voyant sa mère. Et surtout réussir à sourire de nouveau. Il se sentait vide sans elle... Malgré la présence de leur fils qu'il chérissait tant, il n'arrivait plus à être heureux.

Alors oui, il était devenu le Papillon, et créait des Akumas pour que Ladybug et Chat Noir faillissent à leur mission. Il terrorisait Paris. Mais sa cause était juste... Sauver une vie qui ne méritait pas de partir si tôt.

Mais ici, l'Akuma avait touché à ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Il avait vu son fils enfermé dans ce livre à travers les yeux du Conteur. Sans réfléchir il s'était montré, lui Gabriel Agreste, à l'Akuma afin de se faire emprisonner dans ce conte, et retrouver son fils pour le sauver. Seulement, les pouvoirs de l'Akuma l'avait dépassé, et c'était retrouvé hypnotisé.

Heureusement, son amour pour sa femme l'avait réveillé, mais sans pouvoir, l'Akuma l'avait enfermé dans cet espace. Sans pouvoir il ne pouvait pas sauver son fils. Sans pouvoirs il ne pouvait pas sauver ceux qu'il aimait. Il devait s'en remettre à ses plus grand ennemis, pour sauver son fils. Ses Akumas avaient essuyé tellement de défaites face à eux, Ladybug et Chat Noir, qu'il était certain qu'ils sauveraient son fils. Ils le devaient, plus que tout, ils le devaient.

Jamais il ne supporterait qu'on lui prenne son fils. Jamais.

Il sentit alors son corps se faire aspirer. Puis de la lumière. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre, Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient réussit, encore. Il se trouvait près de la Tour Eiffel, là où il s'était fait emprisonné. Il courut se cacher afin de se transformer et rentrer. C'est là qu'il vit Adrien. Entouré de ses... amis ? Mais que faisait-il là ? Il pensait qu'il était chez son ami pour répéter. Il lui passerait cela, pour cette fois, de toute façon, il n'était pas sensé être au courant. Et dans ce conte, Adrien ne l'avait pas reconnu... En observant son fils, ce dernier lui semblait un peu différent. Surtout quand il regardait cette jeune fille brune, il semblait si... souriant, si heureux. Alors que chez eux, il semblait si triste, si fade.

Faisait-il les bons choix ? Oui ! Adrien était si triste chez eux parce que sa mère lui manquait tout simplement. Il ne voyait que très peu son fils au final, enfermé dans son travail et ses recherches sur les Miraculous. Mais quand il le voyait, il avait toujours cet air triste et distant. Il devait lui ramener sa mère, pour lui, pour eux.

Puis quand Emilie guérira, il inviterait cette jeune fille. Marinette, si il se souvenait bien, elle était venue répéter chez eux. C'était elle qui lui avait ramené son livre il y a quelques temps d'ailleurs. C'était aussi elle qui avait gagné le concours de chapeau. Cette petite avait quelque chose, dommage qu'il était beaucoup trop occupé pour s'y attarder. Quand tout serait rentré dans l'ordre, il pourra. Puis Adrien semblait beaucoup l'apprécier, il avait jamais vu ses yeux briller autant. Même lorsqu'il avait rencontré le Père Noël quand il avait 3 ans. Même lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère au théâtre la première fois, quand il avait 9 ans. Cette fille devait être très spéciale pour lui.

Gabriel finit par partir, c'était encore une défaite, mais au moins son fils allait bien, et aujourd'hui, c'était le plus important. Il voulait retrouver sa femme, mais pas mettre en danger son fils.

Arrivé chez lui, il descendit dans sa cachette secrète. Il venait la voir, comme tous les jours. Il venait la voir dans son cercueil de verre, où elle semblait dormir paisiblement, telle Blanche Neige. Il était difficile pour Gabriel de la regarder, mais l'inverse l'était tout autant. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il voulait simplement pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre... Il devait rester fort, la moindre faiblesse de sa part l'empêcherait d'accomplir sa mission. Il avait prit beaucoup de décisions difficile pour la retrouver, il devait continuer de rester sans failles.

Il posa tendrement la main sur la vitre, comme pour toucher son visage inaccessible. Puis se mit à lui raconter sa journée.

Il ne lui cachait rien, elle le comprendrait sûrement, elle l'avait toujours soutenu dans ses choix, et inversement avant que son état ne se dégrade. Il racontait tout en détail :

"Il était enfermé dans le conte de Cendrillon, celui que tu affectionne tant. J'en était pas étonné à vrai dire. Vous avez toujours été similaire."

Puis il continua son récit. Tournant autour du cercueil, seul, avec elle. Il en vint à parler de Marinette.

"Tu sais, je crois que notre fils est amoureux de cette fille. Comme toi, tout ce lit dans ses yeux, et son regard était si expressif. J'ai vraiment hâte que tu reviennes parmi nous, ça pourrait être intéressant de la rencontrer. Même si je l'ai déjà vu, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler. Puis je pense qu'Adrien serait heureux de te la présenter ! Il ne m'en a pas parlé, parce que comme tu le sais, notre relation s'est un peu dégradée depuis que tu es malade, et puis, il a toujours été plus proche de toi pour tout ce qui est sentimental. Mais bientôt quand tu seras guéri, on sera à nouveau plus proche, je te promet que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Crois moi, je suis le premier attristé de la situation, mais je fais tout mon possible pour arranger les choses. Pour toi, pour Adrien."

Gabriel s'assit alors en face du cercueil pendant plusieurs minutes, contemplant celle qu'il aimait. C'était dur, mais il tiendrait. Heureusement pour lui, il avait toujours son fils.

En début de soirée, le groupe d'amis avait fini par se séparer, pour rentrer chez eux. Lors-qu'Adrien poussa la porte d'entrée, il fut surprit d'être accueillit par son père.

"Je t'attendais pour le repas." Lança-t-il de son ton habituellement froid.

Il aimait son fils, vraiment, mais en le regardant, il voyait sa femme qui lui manquait beaucoup. C'était difficile pour lui de se montrer plus enjoué, surtout après avoir vu sa femme. De plus il avait aussi cette touche de culpabilité de lui cacher la vérité sur sa mère.

Adrien écarquilla les yeux de surprise. S'il il s'y était attendu. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé avec son père. Toujours une excuse, toujours une occupation. Mais là, il était là. Adrien senti la joie s'emparer de lui, et sauta dans les bras de son père quand ce dernier arriva en bas de l'escalier.

"Merci Père !"

Gabriel ne sut pas quoi faire face à cette affection spontanée. Lui rendre son étreinte ? Sans doute le plus logique, mais...

"Dépêchons nous, le repas va refroidir, et j'ai d'autre choses à faire après."

Adrien s'écarta, mais sa joie ne fut pas entachée malgré cette remarque plutôt dure. Il savait que son père était beaucoup plus froid et distant depuis la disparition de sa mère. Il l'acceptait difficilement, mais aujourd'hui il mangeait ensemble, et c'était le plus important !

Ils allèrent s'installer, en silence.

Ils commencèrent à manger, en silence.

Seul le bruit des couverts cognant les assiettes raisonnait.

Gabriel ne savait pas trop quoi lui demander. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander comment se passait les séances photos ou ses divers entraînements, ils étaient suspendus jusqu'à la présentation de la pièce. Ah cette pièce, avaient-ils avancés ? C'était une bonne question. Il lui suffisait de demander, non ? Depuis quand cela lui était si difficile de parler avec son fils ? Il s'en était éloigné à ce point ? Il se racla la gorge, et demanda un peu maladroitement :

"Heu... Les répétitions avancent ?"

Adrien releva les yeux de son assiette, surprit. Son père venait bien de lui poser une question sur un autre sujet que le mannequina ? Il répondit :

"Oui, plutôt.  
-Raconte moi."

Le sourire d'Adrien fut tel, que même son père sentit un peu de joie en lui en le voyant ainsi. Il devait peut être réellement essayer de se rapprocher un peu plus de son fils. Adrien déclara :

"Mademoiselle Bustier trouve que Marinette et moi on arrive à bien être dans la peau des personnages. Aujourd'hui on a commencé la répétition de la scène de bal. Marinette se débrouille vraiment très très bien. C'est agréable de danser avec elle. Puis même sur les autres scènes, c'est très facile d'échanger la réplique avec. Parfois elle est un peu timide face à moi, mais depuis cette pièce, ça a changé, et c'est vraiment cool. Marinette..."

Gabriel regardait son fils s'exprimer, il était si enjoué, si heureux. Il ne s'arrêtait plus de parler. Il n'y avait pas de doute, cette fille, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Gabriel n'avait jamais entendu un nom revenir aussi souvent dans une conversation. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de stopper son fils, qui pour une fois lui parlait avec le cœur. Alors il l'écouterait, durant tout ce repas, il l'écouterait.

Adrien était si heureux de partager enfin quelque chose avec son père. Il s'intéressait enfin un peu à ce qu'il faisait à l'école, alors c'était avec joie qu'il lui en parlait. C'était une discussion des plus banale, mais pas pour une famille comme la sienne. Pas quand on avait Gabriel Agreste comme père.

Le styliste avait finit de manger, que son fils était toujours en train de parler. Il n'avait plus touché à son assiette depuis au moins un quart d'heure, tellement prit dans ses explications. Gabriel n'était pas lassé d'entendre son fils, bien au contraire, mais...

"Ton repas va être froid.  
-Oh oui, pardon père.  
-Il n'y a pas de mal. C'était... intéressant." Reconnu Gabriel.

Adrien sourit de plus belle, puis recommença à manger. C'était froid, mais cela faisait longtemps que la nourriture n'avait pas été aussi bonne.

A la fin du repas, quand Adrien eu finit de manger, Gabriel quitta la table, en souhaitant une bonne nuit à son fils, le tout d'une manière neutre, comme d'habitude. Mais rien ne pourrait enlever la joie actuelle d'Adrien, surtout que son père était parti quand le repas fut fini et pas avant, comme c'était bien trop souvent arrivé.

Il alla dans sa chambre, s'écroulant dans son lit. Cette journée avait été des plus merveilleuse. Il avait trouvé sa Lady, son père avait montré de l'intérêt pour lui. Tout allait bien. Merveilleusement bien.

"Tient Plagg !"

Adrien lui avait ramené le meilleur, et entier, camembert de la cuisine. Le Kwami se jeta dessus avec envie.

"Oh ! Que me vaut cette soudaine gentillesse ?  
-Je te l'avais promit.  
-Ah oui, j'avais presque oublier."

Adrien se repassait les derniers éléments de la journée dans sa tête. Une bien longue journée, qui avaient été deux jours au final. Heureusement, le Lucky Charm avait enlevé les effets d'un possible décalage horaire.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le rendait le plus heureux, sa Princesse ou la soudaine attention de son père. Cependant, un seul point méritait réflexion.

Sa Lady, c'était donc Marinette. Ce qui voulait dire que... Rena Rouge était Alya ? Après réflexion c'état plutôt logique. Leurs derniers exploits n'avaient pas été filmé, et il s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec elle, comme si le feeling était déjà là. En plus elle avait été choisie par Ladybug. Qui d'autre que sa propre meilleure amie, fan de super héros aurait-elle pu choisir ?

"Dis moi Plagg... Comment j'ai fait pour être aussi aveugle ?  
-De quoi tu parles ?  
-Ladybug bien sûr ! Elle était sous mes yeux, tout ce temps, et c'est seulement maintenant que je m'en rend compte. Pourtant elles sont pareilles toutes les deux. Aussi bien physiquement que dans le tempérament. Marinette était juste un peu plus timide avec moi au début  
-Vous les humains, vous êtes toujours long à réagir.  
-Merci de cette réponse. Lança Adrien. Heureusement qu'elle a finit par s'ouvrir un peu plus à moi. Je m'en serait voulu d'être passé à côté de ma Princesse.  
-Aurais-tu oublier qu'elle en aime un autre ? Titilla Plagg.  
-Veux-tu que je récupère mon camembert ?  
-Non !"

Plagg se plaqua sur le camembert pour le protéger. Pas son camembert, pas son délicieux camembert. Puis après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si Adrien était incapbale de voir que la personne que Ladybug aimait, était lui même. Les humains, toujours à voir de la complication où il n'y en a pas !

"Maintenant que tu sais qui elle est, tu comptes te déclarer ?  
-Je vais attendre encore un peu, puis elle tient vraiment à cette règle d'identités secrètes. Je vais essayer de lui faire comprendre qui je suis, comme moi j'ai comprit qui elle est. C'est un bon compromit sans me révéler non ?  
-Ouais, ça me parait pas mal. Puis tu sais moi, j'ai toujours trouver tout ça ridicule.  
-Alors pourquoi avoir cette règle ?  
-Les anciens ont estimé dangereux que la Coccinelle et le Chat Noir connaissent leur identité respective. Une information que leurs ennemis pourrait utiliser contre eux. Sauf que ça finit toujours par arriver. Parce qu'ils sont des âmes sœurs. Mais le Gardien préfère maintenir cette règle, périmée depuis une éternité. Même nous nous sommes soumit au silence !  
-Au final, c'est peut être pas plus mal qu'ils apprennent à se connaître avant non ?  
-Tu vas pas être de cet avis aussi ? Tikki m'a toujours dit que c'était plus sûre que les deux héros apprennent à se faire confiance avant de pouvoir connaître qui ils sont, vu que ça arrive tou-jours. C'est soit disant plus facile de garder le secret quand la confiance est bien installée. Le lien étant plus fort pour vouloir le protéger, enfin des histoires de sentiments encore.  
-Je trouve que Tikki a raison alors.  
-Evidemment tout le monde lui donne toujours raison ! Ils disent toujours qu'elle est plus sage. Tsss.  
-Tu serais pas jaloux ?  
-Moi ? Jamais !"

Plagg continua de râler une bonne partie de la soirée, tandis qu'Adrien gardait l'esprit positif. Malgré tout, il se demandait comment il pourrait se comporter face à Marinette. Dans le conte, la situation était différente, mais en cours. Ne se ferait-il pas remarquer directement ? Puis si c'était le cas, Alya serait sans doute la première à en parler à Marinette, et il tenait à se déclarer de lui même. Rester neutre, alors qu'il jouait deux amants avec sa Lady, ça serait difficile, mais c'était sa mission, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ses messages, ou qu'il se déclare.

A quelques rue de là, Tikki se mit à éternuer.

"Ça va Tikki ? S'inquiéta Marinette.  
-Oui, on doit parler de moi. Rigola-t-elle. Peut être les autres Kwamis.  
-Alors ça peut être que en bien !"

Marinette retourna aux quelques finitions qu'elle faisait sur une des créations pour la pièce. Elle avançait lentement, son esprit était ailleurs. Elle aussi repensait à cette journée, cette double journée où...

Elle avait faillit embrasser Chat Noir ! Et pas pour contrer un Akuma comme la dernière fois. Non, dans un cadre bel et bien romantique. Comment avait-elle pu laisser faire ça ? Pas une seule seconde elle avait songer à repousser Chat Noir. Il avait été tellement doux, galant, princier, qu'elle c'était laissé attendrir. L'ambiance du conte, la danse, tout avait été beaucoup trop favorable pour un baiser. Plus jamais elle ne referait cette erreur ! Adrien restait son premier et unique choix, son cœur lui appartenait.

Même si il fallait reconnaître que personne ne pourrait rester de marbre face à de telles avances d'un jeune homme aussi charmant, et charmeur que Chat Noir.

Pourquoi les choses avaient prises une tournures si compliqué pour elle ? Que faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Alya, elle s'imaginerait les prémices de son couple favoris, et elle serait intenable. C'était déjà difficile de lui faire entendre raison sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Chat Noir, et uniquement d'Adrien, contrairement à ce qu'Alya laissait sous entendre. Alors si en plus elle lui disait que Chat Noir ne la laissait plus autant de marbre qu'avant...

Si elle se déclarait, les choses s'arrangeraient peut être. Cependant elle ne s'en sentait pas encore capable, bien qu'elle ait déjà essayé. Si le destin avait décidé de l'en empêcher, c'était que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Puis, si il la rejetait, peut être que cela impacterait leur entente pour la pièce, alors autant attendre la fin de celle ci.

Et avec tout ça, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas ouvrir son cœur à Chat Noir, déjà parce qu'il y avait Adrien, et que jamais elle ne prendrait Chat Noir comme un second choix. Ce qui était la sensation qu'elle avait si ça devait arriver un jour.

Tout pourrait être si simple pourtant si... Non aucune chance, malgré quelques similitudes apparentes, aucune chance.

Marinette finit par aller se coucher, pour ne pas être en retard le lendemain.

Un jour, peut être que tout s'arrangerait, et qu'elle vivrait elle aussi un merveilleux conte, où tout finirait par s'arranger.

* * *

 _Chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent (et dont je suis pas hyper fan de la 2nde partie, Marinette tourne en rond m'enfin). Au final, j'avais écrit ce chapitre avant de regarder l'épisode nommé Climatika 2 de la saison 3. Et je me rend compte qu'il y a pas mal de similitude dans le point de vue de Gabriel (pour ceux qui l'aurait vu) Un truc que je ne veux pas faire avec cette fanfic, c'est "réécrire" les épisodes, et j'ai un peu ce sentiment ici, mais bon, comme j'étais plutôt contente de ce que j'avais écrit, je voulais pas recommencer (ou bêtement supprimer cette partie que je comptais de base mettre ici). Puis je me dit qu'au final, c'est que j'ai plutôt bien cerné le personnage !_

 _Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews (même si parfois je répond pas à toutes)._


	28. Chapter 28 - Un peu d'aide

_**Chapitre 28 - Un peu d'aide**_

* * *

Trois jours après l'attaque de l'Akuma, Chat Noir vint de nouveau rendre une visite à Marinette. Elle était très occupée entre les costumes, les répétitions et tout ce qui tournait autour de la pièce, si bien qu'Adrien l'avait senti un peu différente. Stressée sans doute. Il s'était par conséquent persuadé qu'une visite de Chat Noir pourrait lui changer les idées.

En plus avec toutes ces occupations et répétitions, Adrien n'avait même pas le temps d'essayer de glisser des indices quant à son identité. Ils n'étaient jamais seuls, et Alya filmait tout, tout le temps. Lui qui avait pensé à quelques idées subtiles pour faire comprendre des choses à Marinette, se voyait contraint de les reporter à chaque fois parce qu'Alya avait toujours un objectif sur eux. Elle était pire qu'un paparazzi !

Quand Marinette le vit arriver sur son balcon, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Sa présence lui rappela ce qui avait faillit se passer lors de leur dernier combat. Fait qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à effacer de sa mémoire.

"Bonsoir Princesse.  
-Chat Noir. Que me vaut ta visite ? Ça va devenir une habitude.  
-Une petite visite de courtoisie. Cela te déplaît ? Interrogea-t-il en se penchant vers elle afin de capter son regard.  
-N... ou... peut... Enfin non." Bégaya-t-elle en rougissant.

Chat Noir se redressa un petit sourire en coin, c'était marrant, elle semblait intimidée, comme lorsqu'elle parlait avec Adrien avant.

"A vrai dire, je voulais savoir si mon cours t'avais été utile ?  
-Aaaah. Ça m'a aidé, beaucoup oui, je n'ai pas eu l'air ridicule, enfin je crois.  
-Pourquoi l'aurais-tu été ?  
-Je suis tellement maladroite... Tout le temps. Fit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
-Tu m'as l'air au contraire très douée.  
-Si tu savais..."

Mais il le savait, mieux que quiconque il savait. Oui parfois elle était un peu maladroite, mais pas au point qu'elle semblait le croire. Lui il l'admirait plutôt. Il admirait ses talents créatifs. Il admirait son courage, ses réparties.

"Je pense que tu exagères.  
-Haha... crois moi, non. Tu ne m'a jamais vu à l'école.  
-Je suis sûr que ça doit te rendre attachante. Lança-t-il pensif.  
-J'en doute, enfin bref. Tu as été un bon professeur. Le complimenta-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
-Ce compliment me flatte ma La... Marinette."

Heureusement pour lui, Marinette ne semblait pas avoir relevé son lapsus. Elle avait simplement sourit à sa phrase, concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait.

"Hé bien, tu sais quoi, j'ai moi aussi dansé récemment.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Avec Ladybug lors de notre dernier combat.  
-L'Akuma qui enfermait dans un conte ? Je me souviens t'avoir croisé, on était dans le conte de Cendrillon c'est ça ? Quel personnage étais-tu ?  
-Un gentleman comme moi ne pouvait être que le prince voyons. Se vanta-t-il. Et toi ?  
-Personne en particulier. Du coup Ladybug était Cendrillon je suppose.  
-Mieux que ça, elle était Ma princesse, ma reine. Fit-il songeur. Au moins une fois, j'aurais pu l'avoir dans mes bras autrement que pour la rattraper."

Le cœur de Marinette loupa un battement, elle ne devait rien laisser paraître, elle aimait Adrien plus que tout, pas Chat Noir, pas comme ça. Mais...

"Ne suis je pas sensée être ta princesse ?" Demanda Marinette le sourire taquin.

Le jeu n'était pas interdit. Si ?

Chat Noir se retrouva bien malgré lui piégé. D'une manière ou d'un autre, elle était sa princesse, sa lady, l'élu de son cœur. Cependant, que lui répondre ? L'heure n'était pas encore à la révélation.

"Le chaton aurait-il perdu sa langue ?" Renchérit-elle.

Le regard taquin que lui offrait Marinette lui faisait presque perdre ses moyens, mais surtout, lui rappelait à quel point il avait été aveugle. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il s'agissait de Ladybug.

"Ma princesse serait d'humeur taquine ce soir ? Lança-t-il en se penchant à nouveau vers elle, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.  
-Peut-être." Fit-elle en soutenant son regard.

Ses oreilles lui brûlaient de malaise, son cœur s'emballait, mais qu'importe. Le jeu était plutôt plaisant. Lequel craquerait le premier ? Que se passerait-il ?

Ce regard donnait vraiment envie de s'y perdre... En plus il était tellement attachant. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir apprit à le connaître. Bien sûre, elle ne connaissait pas son identité, mais toutes les paroles qu'ils disaient, tous ses gestes envers elle, ou Ladybug étaient sincères. Leur amitié était vrai. Une amitié à toute épreuve ; une fidélité sans faille, et une confiance aveugle ; tout était réel. Et cette amitié, ces sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard lui donnait juste envie d'être dans ses bras, lui qui se montrait souvent si doux avec Ladybug.

A vrai dire, il n'était pas le seul qu'elle avait apprit à connaître, c'était aussi le cas d'Adrien, au fil des mois, il s'était ouvert peu à peu aux autres. Ce qui était loin de déplaire à Marinette, au contraire, ça ne faisait que renforcé l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui portait. Il était admirable. Avec une force mentale qu'elle lui enviait. Entre son père assez distant et exigeant, ses activités extra scolaire toutes plus variées les unes que les autres, et en plus l'école elle même. Il arrivait à toujours sourire. Malgré la présence de sa mère qui lui manquait, il avançait. Il souriait.

En plus de tout ça il était beau comme un ange. Elle l'admirait, plus que ça, elle l'aimait. Même si parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait une certaine retenue dans sa façon d'être, comme si il pouvait être plus extravertis. Une petite face cachée qu'elle aimerait découvrir.

Alors pourquoi, avec la force des sentiments qu'elle avait envers Adrien, elle avait cette envie de jouer avec Chat Noir ?

Question que Chat Noir se posait également, à quoi jouait-elle ? A jouer comme ça, il finirait par craquer, l'envie de l'embrasser lui brûlait les lèvres. Mais il ne devait pas, elle prendrait ça pour de l'infidélité envers Ladybug, et il ne voulait pas encore lui dire qu'il savait, pas comme ça.

"Allez, fini de jouer Chaton." Fit-elle en le repoussant avec son doigt sur son nez, comme habituellement.

Ou du moins, comme Ladybug le faisait habituellement avec Chat Noir.

Marinette se rendant compte de sa phrase, de son geste et de l'impact que cela pourrait avoir, se mit à blêmir. Elle avait été tellement naturelle avec lui, qu'elle avait été Ladybug. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour trouver quelque chose à dire, ou simplement espérer que Chat Noir n'ait rien remarqué.

A l'intérieur de lui Chat Noir était plein de joie. Chasser le naturel, et il revenait au galop, Ladybug agissait toujours ainsi avec lui. Quand il sortit de ses pensées, Chat Noir vit la pâleur de Marinette, l'inquiétude, et pour cause, elle avait été Ladybug. Il était facile pour lui de deviner ce qu'elle pensait.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, on ne peux même plus s'amuser. Ladybug non plus ne me laisse jamais m'amuser." Bouda Chat Noir se retournant en croisant les bras.

Ouf, il n'avait pas fait de rapprochement ! Marinette souffla de soulagement, son secret, elle devait le garder, quand bien même il commençait à devenir pesant. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Chat Noir demanda :

"Ce que tu fais m'intrigue. Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
-Je travaille sur les costumes de la pièce.  
-Tu veux un peu d'aide ?  
-Si tu me promet de pas faire tes griffes sur mes tissus ?  
-Pour qui me prend-tu ? Je sais me tenir. Répondit-il en faisant semblant d'être contrarié.  
-D'accord, attend moi là, je vais te chercher quelque chose."

Marinette descendit dans sa chambre, pendant ce temps, l'œil de Chat Noir fut attiré par un carnet de croquis qui se trouvait par terre. Curieux il le feuilleta.  
Plus qu'un carnet de croquis, Marinette y avait répertorié tous les designs qu'elle avait créé pour la pièce, avec les tissus associé pour chaque partie des costumes. Si elle avait déjà montré à tous les designs qu'elle avait prévu, ainsi que les tissus ; qu'ils avaient choisit ensemble : ce n'était pas le cas de ce carnet. Mais surtout pas de ce croquis en particulier. Le dernier croquis qu'il y avait dedans. Croquis qu'elle n'avait toujours pas montré à la classe, était-elle hésitante à ce sujet ?

Ce croquis représentait vraisemblablement la robe de bal qu'elle comptait se faire pour la pièce. Et son inspiration ne venait pas de très loin, car il s'agissait d'une copie quasi identique de la robe de Ladybug dans le conte de Cendrillon. Si elle avait vraiment l'intention de faire cette robe, il en serait des plus heureux. Elle lui allait tellement bien, il avait vraiment envie de la revoir dedans.

"Chat, tu peux m'aider s'il te plait ?  
-Avec plaisir ma L... Princesse."

Fichu lapsus ! Il devait rester concentré. Chat Noir reposa le carnet à sa place, pour se rendre près du velux donnant accès à la chambre de Marinette. Elle y était en bas, lui tendant un vêtement qu'il saisit, tandis qu'elle monta avec un boîte de perles.

Marinette lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire. Coudre des perles sur le bustier d'une des robes. Chat Noir prit tout ce dont il avait besoin, puis se mit au travail. Le tout dans un silence des plus total. Tous deux étaient concentrés sur leur couture à la main. Cependant, Marinette avait envie d'un peu de musique.

"Ça te dérange si je met du Jagged Stone en fond ?  
-Tu plaisantes ? C'est mon chanteur préféré !  
-Parfait alors !" S'exclama-t-elle.

Marinette mit une playlist qu'elle avait sur son téléphone. Chacun d'eux marmonnait les chansons, pensant être discret à l'oreille de l'autre. C'était de petits marmonnements, et l'autre serait forcément fixé sur son fil et son aiguille, trop concentré pour écouter autour. Chose qui était vrai plutôt vrai, jusqu'à cette chanson.

Sa chanson préférée, mais celle de Chat Noir aussi. Impossible de seulement marmonner, l'envie de chanter était plus forte. Le refrain approchait. Les paroles leurs brûlaient les lèvres. Ils ne voulaient pas être ridicules. Peut être qu'en chuchotant... Ils commencèrent à chuchoter en même temps, et quand ils entendirent l'autre, ils s'arrêtèrent subitement, pour se regarder. Quelques secondes, puis ils se mirent à rigoler.

"Désolée, c'est ma chanson préféré. Lança Marinette. Difficile de ne pas avoir envie de chanter.  
-Forcément, le rythme est si entraînant ! C'est aussi une de mes préférés, mais je ne voulais pas te déranger en chantant avec ma voix de velours.  
-Personne ne peut me déranger en chantant cette chanson."

Elle se mit à chanter en reprenant le second refrain, suivit de Chat Noir. Bien sûr ils continuaient de coudre, mais l'ambiance était là et c'était vraiment agréable cette compagnie de Chat Noir. Coudre avec lui, tout en chantant des chansons de leur chanteur préféré.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plus de deux heures. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand le téléphone de Marinette sonna, c'était son alarme " _anti couture tardive pour ne pas être en retard à l'école_ ", c'était du moins comme ça qu'elle l'avait nommée.

Chat Noir aida Marinette a rentrer ses affaires, puis elle le remercia pour son aide, avant de se séparer. Chacun allait rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin, Marinette se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas. En tout cas elle avait très bien dormi comparé aux nuits précédentes. Elle se prépara, déjeuna et salua ses parents avant de sortir. Elle n'était pas en retard, mais commença à presser le pas afin de pouvoir faire quelques coutures avant le début du cours, cours qui équivalait aux répétitions. Elle devait absolument optimiser son temps.

"Marinette ! L'interpella une voix.  
-A-adrien ? Que... que fais-tu là ?"

Elle bégayait... Elle avait juste envie de se cogner la tête contre un mur en s'entendant bégayer. Enfin, ce n'était pas totalement sa faute, non ? Comment ne pas être surprise quand l'élu de votre cœur vous attend en bas de chez vous franchement ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi Adrien l'attendait en bas de chez elle de si bon matin ?

"Désolé je t'ai fait peur ?  
-Oh non non, je suis juste un peu surprise.  
-Cela te dérange qu'on aille à l'école ensemble.  
-Pas du tout. Même si le chemin n'est pas très long hahaha. Rigola t-elle, un peu nerveuse.  
-En fait... Je voulais te demander si tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un coup de main ce week-end, pour les costumes, ou autre chose. Je peux venir chez toi si tu veux."

Marinette se retint de crier, autant de surprise, que de joie. Puis en réalisant la demande d'Adrien, elle se mit immédiatement à rougir. Enlever toutes les photos qui tapissaient son mur devenait une priorité ! On savait jamais, si ils allaient coudre sur sa terrasse, ils devraient passer par son lit.

"Ça va Marinette ? Demanda-t-il en ne la voyant pas répondre.  
-Oui, bien sûre. Heu... Hé bien, ça ne me dérange pas que tu viennes, au contraire, ça fera du temps en plus passé avec toi... Répondit-elle rêveuse. Enfin je veux dire, ça nous permettra d'avancer plus vite. Oui voilà.  
-Super alors !  
-Mais et ton père, il est d'accord ?  
-Oui, étrangement, depuis quelques jours, il est un peu plus souple avec moi. Ça fait bizarre, mais je vais pas m'en plaindre.  
-C'est génial, c'est Nino qui va être content de voir plus souvent son "pote" comme il dit.  
-Une autre personne à ma priorité." Lança t-il avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

Marinette se figea sur place. Elle avait du rêver... Pire, elle était certainement en plein rêve. C'était déjà surprenant qu'elle se réveille de si bonne humeur. Alors en plus Adrien qui l'attend en bas de chez pour lui demander de venir le week end. Ajouté à cela, le fait qu'il semblait... flirter ? Oui décidément, elle était en plein rêve. Elle se pinça pour se réveiller.

Ah bah non, ce n'était pas un rêve...

Adrien venait de lui fait un clin d'œil charmeur, à elle. Un clin d'œil charmeur ! Un clin d'œil à la Chat Noir. Elle sentit alors son visage brûler, ses jambes flageoler. Que faire ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Qu'est ce que tout ça voulait dire ?

"Marinette ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu es toute rouge." Interrogea t-il en posant le dos de sa main sur le front de Marinette, qui était bien entendu brûlant.

Il avait l'habitude de la voir rougir, et il trouvait ça toujours très mignon, mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Elle devait être malade. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il la trouvait un peu différente, il pensait que c'était le stress de la pièce, mais peut être qu'elle était malade ? Ou alors un coup de chaud peut être. La fin de l'année approchait, les températures étaient de ce fait plus élevées.

Elle recula d'un mouvement brusque, puis pressa le pas devant baissant la tête tout en déclarant :

"O... oui tout vas bien, il...il fait juste chaud aujourd'hui. Dépêchons nous, on va être en retard sinon."

En retard ? Alors qu'ils avaient même pas cinq minutes de marche, et qu'ils était seulement 8h45. Bizarre. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal au final ? Adrien la suivit, reprenant une discussion normale au bout de quelques minutes de silence de la part de Marinette. Ils arrivèrent les premiers dans la classe, et s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, pour continuer de discuter. Avec les répétitions, les places n'étaient plus vraiment attitrées.

Leurs camarades arrivèrent tour à tour. Quand Nino arriva, il vint rejoindre leur discussion. Demandant à Adrien comment cela se faisait qu'il était arrivé aussi tôt. L'expression de Nino fut assez étrange quand il avoua que c'était pour demander quelque chose à Marinette.

"Vient mon pote, on doit parler."

Marinette les regarda s'éloigner, intriguée. Pour au finir, laisser vagabonder ses pensées.

"Quand tu dis "lui demander un truc", tu veux dire que tu lui as enfin demander de sortir avec toi ?  
-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, c'est juste une très bonne amie."

Pour le moment, il espérait que cela pourrait changer. Mais il ne pouvait certainement pas demander à Marinette de sortir avec lui, sans lui avoir révéler qu'il connaissait son secret. Par soucis d'honnêteté. Et puis, Ladybug avait clairement dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un, donc Marinette aime quelqu'un, il ne pouvait pas s'imposer comme ça.

"Attend, comment ça enfin ? Voulu savoir Adrien.  
-Ne me dis pas que... L'expression intrigué de son ami, fit interrompre Nino dans ça phrase. Rien laisse tomber."

Comment son meilleur pote faisait pour être si aveugle ? Tout le monde, absolument tout le monde dans cette classe savait que Marinette était raide dingue de lui, sauf lui. Il devait en parler à Alya, la situation n'était plus possible. Les voir se tourner autour ainsi en devenait lassant.

Alya arriva à son tour, elle alla saluer sa meilleure amie, n'ayant pas vu les deux garçons discuster dans le coin de la pièce.

"Salut ! Lancèrent les deux amies d'une même voix.  
-T'as l'air en forme Marinette ! Tu resplendi.  
-Ah bon, tu trouves ?  
-Il y a quelque chose. Fit-elle suspicieuse. Raconte moi tout !  
-Bah, tu sais, j'ai juste passé la soirée avec Chat Noir hier c'était plutôt sympa, il m'a aidé à coudre, et Adrien m'attendais en bas de chez moi aujourd'hui pour me demander..."

Quand Marinette vit le visage surexcité d'Alya, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle en avait certainement trop dit. Elle n'aurait jamais du le mentionner...

"Attend, attend, Chat Noir ! S'écria t-elle en baissant d'un ton. Et tu oses me dire qu'il y a rien !  
-Alya, j'aime Adrien, A-dri-en. Chat Noir est juste un très bon ami."

Alya en roulant des yeux, blasée.

"Bon du coup, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Adrien ?"

Marinette lui raconta la petite discussion qu'ils avaient eu le matin, Nino et Adrien revinrent à leur hauteur, discutant joyeusement tous les quatre avant que leur professeur du jour n'arrive dans la salle. 

* * *

_Je m'excuse pour cette absence prolongée. Ma vie a été très compliqué ces dernières temps, de ce fait l'inspiration a eu énormément de mal à revenir... Mais je suis revenue, je ne promet pas reprendre des parution rapide (ça n'a jamais été le cas cela dit), mais je peux toujours teaser que j'ai pensé à une potentielle suite. A voir, à voir._  
 _Parce que oui, la fin de cette fanfic approche à très grand pas !_


	29. Chapter 29 - Perdue

_**Chapitre 29 - Perdue**_

* * *

Marinette avait prévenu ses parents qu'Adrien viendrait en début d'après midi pour l'aider. De ce fait, elle était en train de décoller les photos de son mûr, il valait mieux être prévoyante. La terrasse serait certainement plus agréable pour coudre, que dans sa chambre où il faisait plutôt chaud. De plus ses parents viendraient sans doute moins facilement les observer.

Elle prépara les quelques affaires pour coudre quand la sonnette retenti. Sa mère l'appela pour lui dire qu'Adrien était arrivé. Le cœur de Marinette s'accéléra, mais elle devait rester calme. Elle souffla plusieurs fois, puis descendit.

"Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Dupain-Cheng, bonjour Marinette."

Adrien tenait dans ses mains une boîte de pâtisserie.

"Tu peux nous appeler Tom et Sabine. Lança la mère de Marinette. Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?  
-Je ne voulais pas venir les mains vide. Je sais que vous êtes la meilleure boulangerie-pâtisserie de Paris, mais je tenais quand même à apporter quelque chose. C'est un gâteau aux fruits fait par le cuisinier de la maison.  
-Oh, c'est très gentil de ta part Adrien, il ne fallait pas. On prendra le goûter ensemble alors.  
-Un gendre idéal ! S'exclama Tom.  
-Tom !  
-Papa !"

Adrien se mit légèrement à rougir, tout comme Marinette, le malaise était déjà présent, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas commencé à coudre. Son père, toujours aussi enjoué, beaucoup trop même.

Sa femme le réprimanda gentiment.

"Du coup, Adrien ayant amené quelque chose à manger, pas besoin de monter nous amener des pâtisseries ou viennoiseries. N'est ce pas papa ? Demanda Marinette avec insistance.  
-Mais... Commença Tom.  
-Et on va prendre à boire avec nous. Hein Maman ?  
-Ah... Bon d'accord ma chérie. Mais surtout, n'hésitez pas à nous demander si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.  
-Oui oui, on y pensera."

Marinette voulait absolument éviter qu'ils fassent comme la dernière fois, lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient pour le concours de jeux vidéo. De plus Adrien étaient trop gentil, qu'il finissait par accepter. Là, elle voulait qu'ils travaillent tranquillement. Sans être dérangés.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre de Marinette.

"Je te propose qu'on s'installe sur la terrasse, il fais meilleur dehors.  
-D'accord, en plus la vue est superbe de là haut... Enfin je veux dire, ça doit être superbe.  
-C'est vrai, surtout la nuit."

Effectivement, les lumières dans Paris avait un petit quelque chose de magique. Marinette le guida sur la terrasse. Adrien remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait plus de photos de lui sur le mur. Pourquoi ?

Une fois en haut, Marinette lui expliqua ce qu'ils feraient aujourd'hui, les ourlet des jupes. Par chance, Adrien savait coudre un ourlet invisible. Ils s'installèrent ainsi, mais Marinette n'attendit pas que le silence se créé, elle proposa à Adrien :

"On met un peu de Jagged Stone ?  
-Avec plaisir ! Comme tu le sais, je suis un grand fan."

Oui, tout comme elle, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle lui avait proposé d'en mettre. Elle savait qu'il l'adorait, après tout, elle lui avait dédicacé un des albums dont elle avait fait la pochette. Elle mit alors une playlist aléatoire sur son téléphone.

Marinette fut interpellé par un clic, comme le bruit d'un appareil photo. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et aperçu une main sortir de sa fenêtre. Main qui disparut au bout de quelques secondes. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas osés ? Elle leur demanderait des compte une fois Adrien parti !

Les minutes défilaient, au rythme des musiques. Ils marmonnaient en cœur, sans vraiment s'entendre. Mais bien entendu, cette chanson allait de nouveau arriver. Et bien entendu, ils auraient envie de chanter. Comme l'avant veille où il était venue en temps que Chat Noir. Adrien prit alors les devants en déclarant :

"Il y a une de ses chansons que j'affectionne particulièrement, cela te dérange si je me met à chanter ?  
-Bien sûre que non !"

Adrien chanter, avec elle, si c'était pas un rêve ça ? Elle n'attendait que ça, entendre sa merveilleuse voix en musique.  
La chanson en question arriva, sa chanson, ou plutôt leur chanson ? Ils se mirent à chanter d'une même voix, ce qui fit sourire Adrien.

C'était assez étrange la façon dont la voix chantante d'Adrien lui rappelait Chat Noir, sans doute parce que c'était la même musique. Une fois la chanson fini, Adrien demanda :

"T'aime bien cette chanson aussi ?  
-Oui, c'est ma préférée.  
-Comme moi." Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Comme Chat Noir, c'était marrant. En plus, l'ambiance qui se dégageait de leur duo chanté, ça ressemblait vraiment à lorsqu'elle était avec Chat Noir... Stop ! Chat Noir n'avait pas lieu de traverser ses pensées. Elle était avec Adrien. Maudit Chat !

Les heures défilèrent, les chansons de Jagged Stone aussi, ils avançaient plutôt rapidement. Marinette plus qu'Adrien, elle avait bien plus l'habitude que lui. De plus, Adrien se perdait souvent à l'observer, de ce fait, il avançait bien moins vite. Ce n'était pas sa faute si il aimait la regarder, il finissait par connaître son visage par cœur. Mais peut importe, il aimait ça.

Pendant qu'elle cousait, Marinette réfléchissait à la pièce, puis pensée traversa son esprit.

"Oh j'ai pensé à quelque chose ! Je me disais que Chloé avait beaucoup d'efforts ces dernières semaines, elle s'investie beaucoup dans la pièce, et est aussi bien plus agréable à vivre. Je sais qu'elle aurait voulu jouer dans la pièce. A défaut de lui offrir un vrai rôle, elle pourrait participer lors de la scène de bal. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
-C'est vraiment une bonne idée, je suis sûre qu'elle en serait très contente.  
-Faudrait que j'en parle à Rose, même si je ne pense pas qu'elle refusera. Attend, je lui envoie un sms. Par contre, j'ai peut être pas assez de tissus, et on a plus de budget...  
-On a qu'à prendre dans les réserves de mon père. Chloé est peut être un peu plus gentille, mais tu connais ses affinités vestimentaires.  
-Vraiment ? Oh je serais tellement contente de travailler avec les mêmes tissus que le grand Gabriel Agreste ! Ça serait vraiment gentil Adrien, ton père serait d'accord ?  
-Je lui dirais qu'on en a besoin pour la pièce. Et puis, il en a tellement, 2 ou 3 mètres c'est rien pour lui.  
-Merci ! Tu es génial !"

Adrien mit une main derrière la tête, un peu gêné par ce compliment qui lui allait droit au cœur. Mais voir Marinette si heureuse à l'idée de travailler avec les mêmes matières que son père lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Marinette envoya un message à Rose, qui lui répondit presque aussitôt acceptant son idée. Avec Adrien ils décidèrent alors qu'ils iraient chercher le tissu plus tard dans l'après midi, après avoir mangé le gâteau qu'il avait ramené.

"En parlant de robe de bal. Tu n'as toujours pas montré ce que tu ferais pour toi. Et la pièce est vendredi prochain.  
-Ah, heu... C'est que je suis pas certaine de moi...  
-Tu as déjà fait un croquis ? Interrogea-t-il, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.  
-Oui, mais je me dit que c'est peut être un peu trop.  
-Je peux voir."

Marinette acceptant alla chercher le carnet dans sa chambre. Elle remonta, et l'ouvrit à la page de son croquis pour Adrien. Qui ne fut pas surpris de voir le croquis qu'il avait déjà vu. Il avait raison, elle voulait faire cette robe, et il maintenait que cette robe était superbe, et qu'en plus elle la portait magnifiquement bien. Seulement, il pouvait pas trop se permettre de lui dire ça.

"Tout le monde a des robes relativement simple. Ce ne serait pas très juste que j'en ai une plus sophistiqué.  
-Et pourquoi ? C'est toi qui t'occupe de quasiment tous les costumes, tu es en plus l'héroïne de la pièce, et tu as même décidé d'en faire une pour Chloé. Tu as le droit de te faire plaisir, tu donnes beaucoup pour la pièce.  
-Tu le penses sincèrement ?  
-Bien sûr. Je suis certain que personne ne t'en voudra d'avoir une si jolie robe, même si les autres sont un peu moins sophistiquées. Ils ont tous conscient des efforts que tu donnes en ce moment.  
-C'est gentil Adrien, mais je sais pas, je...  
-Il n'y a pas de mais. Marinette, tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, tu penses toujours aux autres avant toi, comme une vraie héroïne. Alors pour une fois, fais toi plaisir. Fais cette robe. En plus je suis sûr qu'elle t'irait super bien, tu dois sans doute très bien porter le rouge.  
-Merci Adrien."

Il avait peut être raison, puis personne ne connaissait cette tenue, sauf Alya. Et Chat Noir, certes, mais elle pourrait très bien dire qu'elle l'avait vu dans le conte sur Ladybug. Puis la probabilité que Chat Noir vienne voir cette pièce était mince, ils ne se connaissaient pas. En plus, elle aimait beaucoup cette robe, elle avait vraiment envie de la faire. Cette pièce serait sans doute la seule occasion pour elle d'en avoir une ainsi.

"Tu as peut-être raison.  
-J'ai raison. Confirma-t-il. Fais quelque chose qui te plait.  
-Bon, je vais la faire alors.  
-J'ai hâte de te voir avec aux répétitions." Sourit-il.

Marinette se mit à rougir, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire. Par chance, sa mère vint les appeler pour manger le gâteaux. Ils descendirent, Sabine ayant déjà tout préparé sur la table.

Les discussions étaient chaleureuses, Adrien en avait perdu l'habitude depuis que sa mère avait disparu... En tout cas, c'était très agréable, ça lui donnait envie de venir plus souvent. Ça lui donnait envie de... faire partie de cette famille. Marinette était souriante, plus que d'habitude, elle semblait passer un excellent moment. Elle semblait beaucoup plus détendu que ces derniers jours.

Une fois ce gâteau fini ; avec Tom qui avait insisté auprès d'Adrien pour qu'il prenne une seconde part, trouvant qu'il était maigrichon ; Marinette prévint ses parents qu'elle raccompagnait Adrien, vu qu'il devait lui donner des tissus.

Sur le pas de la porte, avant leur départ, Sabine déclara :

"Tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici Adrien, revient quand tu veux.  
-Même demain. Confirma Tom."

La mère de Marinette lui fit une bise affectueuse sur le front, tandis que Tom lui serra virilement la main. Puis quand la porte se referma sur les deux adolescents, le boulanger s'écria :

"Je veux ce petit comme futur gendre !  
-Tom, elle est encore jeune, elle a le temps.  
-Oui, mais je veux que ce soit lui.  
-C'est à elle de décider.  
-Oh mais c'est tout vu, il suffit de voir comment ils se regardent.  
-Tu as raison mon chéri, mais laissons les aller à leur rythme."

Sur le chemin, Adrien se mit à éternuer, sans doute parce qu'on parlait de lui.  
Marinette et lui discutaient joyeusement de la pièce, répétant quelques passages en même temps. Les gens les regardaient parfois bizarrement, mais peu importe, eux, ils s'amusaient, et c'était le principal.

C'était tellement agréable de passer du temps librement avec lui. Arrivé chez lui, Adrien se présenta à son père avec Marinette pour lui demander les tissus. Il fallut un peu de négociation, et l'aide de Marinette pour qu'ils arrivent à leur fin, mais ils réussirent. Gabriel leur ouvrit la porte de sa réserve, en leur disant que ça ne serait pas plus que trois mètres.

Pour la couleur, Marinette avait déjà choisit, du jaune, et elle rajouterait quelques touches de noir. Chloé était un peu comme une reine des abeilles, alors ces couleurs étaient parfaites pour elle. De plus, elle portait souvent son petit gilet jaune, donc elle devait bien aimer cette couleur. En fouillant dans cette réserve, Marinette tomba sur un magnifique taffetas jaune au reflet argenté, le tissus parfait pour son projet.

Rien qu'au toucher, Marinette sentait la différence de qualité par rapport à ce que elle utilisait. Bien sûre, elle avait déjà utilisé des tissus un peu plus haut de gamme, mais ici c'était le top du top, le genre de tissus qu'on trouvait pas en magasin, le genre de tissus réservé aux grands couturiers, comme l'était Gabriel Agreste.

Marinette refit quand même un tour de la réserve, cet endroit était un véritable paradis pour les couturiers. Surtout les couturiers amateurs comme elle. Des dizaines d'étagères remplis de tissus. Elle les touchait presque tous. Tous différents, plus souple, plus doux, plus lourd. Et en plus dans beaucoup de couleur possible. C'était un arc-en-ciel de tissus. Un jour, peut être qu'elle aussi aurait le droit à sa réserve personnelle de tissus.

"C'est beau hein ? Murmura Adrien voyant le visage illuminé de son amie.  
-Oui, je pourrais passer des heures ici.  
-Ma mère aimait beaucoup venir ici aussi. Elle disait que ça lui permettait de comprendre l'inspiration de mon père, l'essence de ses créations. De se sentir plus proche de lui.  
-Je vois, de mon côté c'est un peu moins poétique.  
-Haha, ne t'inquiète pas, chacun a ses raisons. Si j'avais su que ton visage serait aussi radiant en venant ici, je te l'aurais montré avant."

Il lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires avant de retoutner vers la porte d'entrée de la pièce. Le cœur de Marinette s'était mit à battre à tout rompre, il cherchait à lui faire faire un arrêt cardiaque ?

"Vous avez choisit Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng ? S'impatienta le père d'Adrien.  
-O-Oui, ce sera celui ci.  
-Très bien."

Gabriel prit le rouleau, qu'il déposa sur sa table de découpe, une table dans un bois qui semblait très solide, du chêne peut être bien. Cette table avait un joli style victorien, et malgré qu'elle servait à la découpe de tissus, elle était en parfait état. Pas de rayures, pas de coups dedans, rien.

Le styliste coupa le tissus avec une facilité et une souplesse qui rendait Marinette admirative. Pas de frottements de ciseaux sur la table, seulement le bruit du tissus qui cédaient face à l'outil très aiguisé du couturier. Un geste des plus maîtrisé. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu le déchirer, mais Marinette avait remarqué que tous les tissus avaient une découpe net et propre. Il découpait son métrage qu'aux ciseaux. Certains disaient que c'était plus rapide de déchirer, mais Gabriel avait ses petites habitudes. Cette petite minutie, après tout il ne serait pas l'un des plus grand styliste au monde, si il n'avait pas certaines choses qui le démarquaient. Le père d'Adrien plia le tissus qu'il mit dans le sac que Marinette avait prit, lui souhaitant bonne création avant de repartir dans son bureau.

Adrien proposa à Marinette de rester quelques minutes de plus pour répéter un peu leurs scènes et la danse. Ce qu'elle accepta.

Ils répétaient la scène où Felis découvrait l'identité de Fortuna. Ils n'avaient bien entendu plus besoin du texte, ils le connaissaient par cœur. D'ailleurs c'était la scène préféré de Marinette. Puis les paroles leur venaient naturellement. Adrien avait mit son masque pour répéter.

"Fortuna, c'est toi ? C'est bel et bien toi ? Je le savais !  
-Fe... Felis ? Com... comment est-ce possible ?  
-De la même manière que toi. Comme je suis heureux !  
-Pour... pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et je comprend pourquoi. Parce que tu es la personne qui a toujours été le plus proche de moi. Toujours été là pour moi. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais au début, mais je suis sûre qu'au fond de moi, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai senti que c'était toi Fortuna.  
-Tu... Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux de moi ?  
-Oui, je t'aime, tu es la princesse de mon cœur."

Le cœur de Marinette s'accéléra d'un coup. Mais c'était pas dans le script ça ! Il l'avait changé ? Et puis pourquoi cette phrase lui faisait cet effet ? Il avait du se tromper, pas de quoi s'extasier. C'était pour la pièce, les phrases de la pièce dites par Adrien ne lui faisaient rien. Pourtant, cette phrase, si, elle faisait terriblement écho aux propos que Chat Noir pouvait porter à Ladybug, et elle n'en était plus indifférente.

Chat Noir, encore Chat Noir, il devait sortir de sa tête ! Mais avec ce masque, ces paroles, Adrien ressemblait beaucoup à Chat Noir. Beaucoup trop. C'était plus possible, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Peut-être devait-elle repousser Chat Noir pour qu'il ne vienne plus la voir durant son temps libre ? Comme ça elle serait plus sereine. Plus de confusion inapproprié. Mais comment lui dire ? Elle ne voulait pas le blesser... Avec la pièce, et ses sentiments qui commençaient à s'embrouiller, elle devait faire des choix. C'était assez horrible de sa part de lui faire ça, alors que deux jours avant elle s'amusait avec... Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça d'ailleurs ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? C'était peut être bien la solution pour qu'elle arrêter de vouloir fusionner les deux.

Adrien était Adrien. L'homme de sa vie.  
Chat Noir était Chat Noir. Son meilleur ami, bien que sa relation commençait à devenir de plus en plus fusionnelle avec lui.

Et si l'envie de les voir être une seule et même personne grandissait de jour en jour, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle devait se faire une raison, ils sont deux. Elle avait choisit, c'était le mieux à faire. Voir Chat Noir uniquement en temps que Ladybug pour les missions. Ca lui faisait un peu mal au cœur, parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup les moments passés avec lui, même en temps que Marinette... Mais elle devait le faire, pour y revoir un peu plus claire dans sa tête. Il était venu que deux fois, et voilà qu'elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Ladybug et Chat Noir étaient très proche. De ce fait, Marinette et Chat Noir étaient naturellement proches, même si Chat Noir ne savait pas qui elle était, la proximité était là. Du coup, elle était perdu quant aux sentiments qu'elle portait à Chat Noir.

"Marinette, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Interrogea Adrien inquiet.

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur son visage. Preuve que Chat Noir avait une place beaucoup trop importante pour elle.

"Rien... Juste que des fois, j'aimerais que les choses soient plus simple."

Adrien se sentit mal. Indirectement, il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute.

"Tu peux me parler, je serais toujours là pour toi. Nous sommes amis."

Il était si gentil avec elle. Ils étaient amis oui, et pour elle il était bien plus que ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire comme ça. Elle allait certainement pas lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et que Chat Noir était son meilleur ami avec une place beaucoup trop importante. Elle réfléchit un moment pour présenter le problème à Adrien, sans le mentionner ni lui, ni Chat Noir. Lui en parler l'aiderait peut être.

"En fait... Heu... J'ai un ami très proche, parfois un peu trop proche, mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Mais... J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Et du coup je suis un peu perdu... Ils se ressemblent un peu tous les deux, mais sont deux personnes différentes. Des fois, j'aimerais que les deux soient une seule et même personne, mais c'est impossible... Je sais qui j'aime, mais la place de cet ami devient particulière.  
-Tu... Tu aimes quelqu'un..."

Il le savait, Ladybug lui avait fait comprendre, forcément il était logique que Marinette était amoureuse de quelqu'un. Par contre, l'entendre de Marinette, là à cet instant, c'était bien plus difficile. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, il avait mal.

Marinette avait cru entendre une pointe de déception dans sa voix, mais elle n'en était pas certaine, elle ajouta :

"Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit, par peur, puis avec cet ami, je suis perdue.  
-Je... je comprend. Je pense qu'il faut juste que tu suives ton cœur. Lui il sait."

Il pouvait le dire d'expérience personnelle, son cœur avait deviné que Marinette était Ladybug. Il avala difficilement sa salive, il devait garder la tête haute, il avait toujours gardé espoir jusqu'à présent, il garderait toujours espoir, rien était joué.

"Mon cœur aimerait qu'il soit qu'un, et c'est impossible. Je commence presque à faire l'amalgame entre les deux. Ce n'est plus possible.  
-Hé bien, parles en avec cet ami. Lui dire que tu l'aimes beaucoup, mais que tu es amoureuse d'un autre. Il comprendra, et respectera, parce que c'est ton ami. Si tu lui demande de mettre un peu de distance, il comprendra aussi, j'en suis certain. Tu t'entoures toujours des meilleures personnes, donc ça doit être quelqu'un de bien et compréhensif.  
-Je suppose, mais je ne veux pas le blesser, d'une certaine manière je l'ai déjà fait.  
-Si il est toujours là, malgré que tu l'ai apparemment blessé, c'est que son amitié est sincère, et il t'apprécie pour ce que tu es. Un ami fidèle.  
-Il y a difficilement plus fidèle que lui, oui.  
-Alors parles lui en, et fais lui confiance, il saura quoi faire.  
-Merci Adrien... On reprend la répétition ?  
-Non, je pense qu'il faut que tu te reposes, tu fais beaucoup de chose en ce moment, avec le stress et tout ce que tu as à faire, tu as besoin d'un peu de repos.  
-Merci Adrien, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part."

Marinette prit ses affaires, et Adrien la raccompagna jusque la porte. Avant de partir, Marinette demanda :

"Pourquoi as tu changé le texte tout à l'heure ?  
-Je me suis trompé, j'ai vu un film romantique récemment, ça doit être pour ça.  
-Ah oui je comprend, ça aurait pu m'arriver aussi. Rigola-t-elle. Tu peux revenir demain, mes parents seront ravis de te voir, surtout mon père. Puis on avancera plus vite à deux !  
-Avec plaisir Marinette."

Après cet échange, Marinette se mit en route pour rentrer chez elle. Adrien était si prévoyant avec elle. Il avait bien comprit qu'elle n'était plus trop dans son assiette, et préférait qu'elle se repose et se détende. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir dans ses amis. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'ait pas prit mal qu'elle ait un peu pleurer, et n'ai pas été plus précise dans son histoire. En tout cas, elle le remercierait en lui faisant ses macarons préférés !


	30. Chapter 30 - Amis

_**Chapitre 30 - Amis**_

* * *

Chat Noir n'était pas venu du week end, d'un côté, cela soulageait Marinette, elle n'avait pas vraiment la force de lui dire de prendre ses distances... Par contre, Adrien était venu le dimanche, et il avait réussi à finir ensemble la robe de Chloé. D'ailleurs Adrien l'avait quelques peu réprimander, car comme toujours, elle avait privilégié les autres plutôt qu'elle. Or sa robe était une nécessité pour la pièce, pas celle de Chloé. Mais comment lui en vouloir ? Elle était altruiste, puis on pouvait dire que cette robe était l'aboutissement de l'évolution de leur relation. De deux ennemies jurées, elles étaient passées à des camarades de classes qui se supportaient. C'était déjà un grand pas en avant ! En se montrant généreuse ainsi, Marinette montrait qu'elle avait fait une croix sur leur relation passée.

D'une certaine manière, Marinette avait hâte de montrer sa création à Chloé, voir sa réaction. Si elle se montrait reconnaissante ou pas.

Le lundi matin, Marinette se leva en retard, elle avait été victime d'insomnie, et du peu qu'elle avait dormi, cela n'avait pas été réparateur. Du coup, elle avait passé son insomnie à coudre les derniers éléments. Elle se prépara rapidement, et ne prit pas le temps de déjeuner, malgré les remarques de sa mère. Elle était en plus chargée avec plusieurs costumes sur l'épaule.

Elle sortit tant bien que mal de la boulangerie en saluant son père. Elle commença à se presser, quand une voix l'appela.

"Hé attend Marinette, je vais t'aider !  
-Adrien, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas être en retard !  
-Je n'allais pas te laisser porter ça toute seule. En plus hier tu semblait un peu fatiguée. Et à en voir ton visage, ça ne va pas mieux aujourd'hui..."

Cela chagrinait Adrien, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. De plus hier elle semblait préoccupée. Ils avaient passé un très bon moment ensemble, mais Marinette était souvent ailleurs. Peut être cette histoire d'ami... En tout cas, cela le peinait de la voir ainsi, la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était l'aider, la soutenir, quoiqu'il arrive, parce qu'il était son ami. Mais aussi, parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

"C'est vraiment gentil de ta part.  
-Tu as déjeuné ce matin ?  
-Non, j'ai pas eu le temps. Avoua-t-elle.  
-Bien, donne moi tout ça, et prend ce croissant. Tu auras besoin de force, cette semaine, c'est la dernière ligne droite. Avec tout le stress que ça va amener, il faut partir sur une bonne base.  
-C'est... c'est vraiment gentil de ta part Adrien.  
-Je ferais tout pour ma princesse.  
-Pardon ?!  
-Tu es ma princesse dans cette pièce non ? Fit Adrien avec un clin d'œil, qui évidemment ne parlait pas de ça du tout.  
-Ah oui oui... c'est logique."

Non, ça n'allait pas recommencer, pas d'amalgame ! Ça y ressemblait, mais ce n'était pas Chat Noir ! En tout cas, Adrien se montrait vraiment prévenant avec elle, il lui avait même offert un croissant. Savait-il qu'elle ne prendrait pas le temps de manger ? Ou était ce un pur hasard et qu'il lui avait donné gracieusement le sien ? Cependant, il était enfermé dans un sachet de la boulangerie de ses parents, intacte, la première option semblait la plus probable. Elle était si prévisible ? Ou... Commençait-il à la connaître bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait ?

Adrien regarda attentivement Marinette, qui semblait encore perturbée, peut être qu'il devait éviter d'essayer de mettre un peu de Chat Noir en lui ? A chaque fois qu'il l'avait fait, elle était plus elle même. Perdue. Mais il voulait lui montrer, qu'elle comprenne...

"Allons y, Mademoiselle Bustier nous pardonnera notre retard, mais n'exagérons pas non plus.  
-Tu as raison, dépêchons nous."

La sonnerie retentit alors qu'ils étaient encore en dehors du bâtiment. Ils pressèrent le pas, et arrivèrent enfin dans la salle, leur professeure étant déjà là.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle. Firent les deux adolescents d'une même voix.  
-Marinette, Adrien, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard ?  
-C'est ma...  
-C'est à cause de moi. La coupa Adrien. Je lui avait demandé de m'attendre pour l'aider à porter tout ça, et je suis arrivé en retard.  
-D'accord, mais faites preuve de plus de rigueur, vendredi c'est le grand jour.  
-Oui Mademoiselle."

Ils rejoignirent le reste de la classe, Marinette lui murmura :

"Il ne fallait pas, c'était ma faute.  
-Tu as assez de poids en ce moment, sans pour en plus te faire disputer par la professeure injustement.  
-Merci Adrien."

Elle avait l'impression de faire que ça en ce moment. Remercier Adrien. Toujours là à la soutenir, la protéger, quand elle en avait le plus besoin, sans même qu'elle ait besoin de lui en parler.

"On va pouvoir reprendre les répétitions. Lança Chloé.  
-Avant, on a quelque chose pour toi." Fit Marinette.

Le visage de Chloé voulait tout dire. Et ça donnait presque envie de rire à Marinette. De la surprise mélangé à de la suspicion. Chloé qui allait recevoir quelque chose de Marinette. Vraiment ? Où allait le monde ? En tout cas, dans la tête de Chloé il y avait anguille sous roche. Pourquoi Marinette serait sympa avec elle ? Enfin, sympa comme ça, à lui donner quelque chose.

"T'inquiète Chloé, c'est de bonté de cœur." Dit Adrien.

Justement, c'était ça qui était louche ! Au vu de leur passif commun, ce n'était pas normal.

Marinette sortit la robe ; qu'elle avait créé pour Chloé ; de sa housse pour lui montrer. Une robe que Chloé trouvait magnifique. C'était sa couleur à elle. En plus, au premier coup d'œil, elle pouvait voir que le tissus était d'une toute autre qualité que les autres, un tissu luxueux. Et quoi cette robe, c'était pour quoi ?

"Marinette a eu l'idée de te faire une robe, pour que tu puisses participer à la scène de bal, malgré le fait que tu n'ai pas de rôle. Expliqua Adrien.  
-Et Adrien s'est proposé de demander à son père pour qu'on puisse choisir dans ses tissus vu qu'on avait plus de budget, ce qu'il a accepté.  
-Je...  
-T'en pense quoi ?" Voulurent savoir Adrien et Marinette.

Chloé ne savait juste plus où se mettre. Était ce de l'émotion qu'elle ressentait ? De la gratitude ? Était-ce un sentiment si fort, qu'elle semblait avoir les yeux humide ? Ce geste la touchait-elle à ce point ? Mais non voyons, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer pour ça. Elle était plus forte que ça. Un cadeau de sa pire ennemie, enfin non plus maintenant. Un cadeau d'une... amie ? Non, camarade de classe c'était déjà bien. En tout cas une chose était sûre, Chloé était surprise, et en bien.

"Mais, Rose est d'accord pour...  
-Oui je suis d'accord. J'ai trouvé l'idée excellente, parce que tu t'es beaucoup investie dans la pièce. Tu nous as cadré de façon à ce qu'on soit les meilleurs possible. Même si c'était pas toujours agréable, c'était pour le bien commun, et je suis sûre que notre pièce sera du coup excellente !"

Qu'est ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Elle regarda Sabrina, qui hocha simplement de la tête. Ses yeux balayèrent le reste de la classe, que des regards gentils, bien qu'Alya était en train de filmer, comme toujours... Son cœur semblait battre plus rapidement que jamais... Elle était sincèrement touchée, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un simple geste comme ça lui ferait cet effet. C'était normal pour elle de recevoir des choses, mais parce qu'elle les demandait. Là, elle n'avait rien demandé, et ce geste venait d'une personne qu'elle avait méprisé tout au long de leur scolarité commune.

Marinette avait réussit, la coquille de Chloé était maintenant totalement percée. Son visage était si expressif, que l'on en devinait aisément les pensées.

"Tu n'as pas répondu Chloé. Qu'en pense tu ?  
-C'est pas trop mal. Répondit-elle, d'un ton qui se voulait le plus détaché possible.  
-On savait que ça te plairait. Lança Adrien.  
-Oui, enfin n'exagérons pas non plus. C'est juste jolie quoi. Bref ! Il est temps de répéter, il reste que quatre jours !"

Ils s'activèrent à commencer les répétitions. Cependant l'attention de Chloé restait portée sur cette robe, elle n'avait qu'une envie, l'essayer. Elle était tellement jolie, en plus elle avait été faite avec soin, rien que pour elle. Peut être devait-elle attendre la répétition de la scène du bal, ce serait plus sage.

"Tu peux l'essayer si tu veux. Suggéra Adrien, s'approchant d'elle.  
-Que veux tu dire ? Comme si...  
-Chloé, ça se voit.  
-Je peux vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux brillant comme une enfant.  
-Evidemment, c'est la tienne. Confirma son ami. Le temps que tu fasses ça, on va mettre en place les décors pour la répétition."

Chloé approuva d'un signe de tête, mais surtout d'un grand sourire. C'était presque sautillante qu'elle alla chercher cette robe.

Les décors de la pièces se montèrent les uns après les autres, ils étaient d'ailleurs tous fini. Dans la création de cette pièce, seulement les costumes restaient à finir, et c'était fait. Seule la robe de bal pour Fortuna manquait. Mais Marinette n'avait pas prévu aujourd'hui de le faire, elle avait seulement un peu de matériel pour réajuster certains costumes, faire des retouches.

Chloé sortit de derrière le paravent qui leur servait à se changer en toute intimité. Et la chose qu'on pouvait dire, était que cette robe était faite pour elle, au sens propre comme au figuré. Elle la portait à merveille.

Si elle devait s'écouter, Chloé porterait cette robe toute la journée. Elle avait exactement le genre de découpe qu'elle aimait. Et ce tissu, c'était elle, ça la représentait. Comme la scène de bal, était une scène masqué, il y avait un loup noir en dentelle, fait entièrement par Adrien qui accompagnait cette robe.

"Elle te va super bien! La complimenta Kim.  
-Ça va de soit, dois-je te rappeler qui la porte ? Lança t-elle avec un petit geste arrogant. En tout cas Marinette, c'est du très bon travail.  
-Merci. Remercia-t-elle.  
-Mettons nous tous en costume pour répéter. Puis comme ça, si il y a des retouches à faire, Marinette pourra les faire cette après midi. Lança Rose.  
-Je vais mettre un peu de musique en attendant que tout le monde se change, pour l'ambiance." Annonça Nino.

La date de la grande première approchait, le stress commençait à être palpable chez plusieurs d'entre eux. Alors un peu de musique ne leur ferait pas de mal. Du moins c'était ce que Nino pensait, pour lui la musique avait ce petit côté déstressant, apaisant.

"M'accorderiez vous cette danse ?" Interrogea Adrien en se penchant vers Chloé.

Il pouvait bien lui proposer, ça ferait office de répétition. De plus, il sentait bien que Chloé en avait envie. Elle avait commencé à légèrement bouger quand la musique avait été mise.

La fille du maire ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il avait demandé ça si spontanément. Et puis, comment le prendrait Marinette ? Pour une fois, ce n'est pas elle qui avait demandé à Adrien. Maintenant qu'elle avait comprit que leur relation été d'un tout autre niveau, elle avait décidé de ne plus interférer, de ne plus trop s'approprié Adrien. Elle regarda sa camarade de classe, qui semblait ne pas être mentalement présente. Bon, bah si Marinette ne semblait pas gêner, vu qu'elle était ailleurs, pourquoi se priver d'une danse avec son ami d'enfance ?

Elle lui saisit la main, puis ils se mirent à danser. Peut être que cela permettrait à Adrien de se vider un peu l'esprit aussi. Il était beaucoup préoccupé par Marinette. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Était ce parce qu'elle avait vu cet ami ? Elle avait semblé peiné à l'idée de devoir lui dire de prendre un peu ses distances. Puis il y avait ce garçon qu'elle aimait... Qui ? Il était curieux... et jaloux, il devait l'avouer.

Lorsqu'elle avait parlé de son problème, elle n'avait mentionné aucun nom. Difficile de savoir pourquoi, ne lui faisait-elle pas assez confiance ? Puis un ami très proche, il savait qu'elle était quelqu'un d'apprécié de ses amis, mais il n'avait pas connaissance d'un ami de Marinette très proche d'elle. Cet ami avait quand même beaucoup de chance...

Durant leur petite danse, Adrien n'avait fait que regarder Marinette, inquiet. Ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Chloé.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Marinette ?  
-Que... quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Parce qu'elle est complètement ailleurs, et que tu n'arrêtes pas de la fixer avec ce regard inquiet.  
-Non non, il n'y a rien, elle est juste un peu stressé en ce moment. Tu sais, elle doit avoir peur de faire une ou deux maladresse. Mentit Adrien.  
-Je ne te crois pas, tu n'as jamais su mentir Adrien, tu es trop honnête pour ça... Sauf quand ça concerne, étrangement, pour la protéger j'imagine.  
-Je... Commença t-il en baissant la tête.  
-Bah, tu m'en parleras quand tu seras prêt, mais peut importe ce qui se passe, ça n'a pas intérêt à nuire à la pièce. Je t'en voudrais sinon.  
-Oh non, t'inquiète pas pour ça. On sera excellent.  
-J'espère bien. Allé, faut que tu te changes aussi."

Adrien acquiesça, puis alla derrière le paravent des garçons se changer.

L'état de Marinette n'avait pas échappé à une autre personne. Alya. Qui alla s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle l'interpella une fois, deux fois. Passa sa main devant le visage de sa meilleure amie, rien, aucune réaction.

"Adrien et Chloé se sont embrassés." Murmura Alya.

La réaction de Marinette ne se fit pas attendre, elle fit un bon en criant un "Quoi !" Son cri fit même sursauter toute la classe. Mademoiselle Bustier intervint alors :

"Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Je... je...  
-J'ai juste fait une blague à Marinette. Expliqua Alya en rigolant.  
-Je vous prierais de rester concentrées mesdemoiselles.  
-Oui Mademoiselle Bustier." Acquiescèrent les deux amies d'une même voix.

Marinette se tourna vers Alya avec un regard furieux. Elle lui en voulait, beaucoup. Une nouvelle fois elle s'était montrée ridicule, et elle lui avait en plus sortit un mensonge des plus horrible !

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es comme ça aujourd'hui. Vendredi t'es radieuse, et aujourd'hui tu manques de sommeil et tu es ailleurs. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Adrien ?  
-Pas du tout, il a été super, il est toujours super. On a passé de super moments ensemble, je te jure.  
-T'inquiète, je te crois, tes yeux pétillent quand tu en parles. Rigola-t-elle. Du coup, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Chat Noir ?"

Marinette baissa les yeux à l'évocation du super héros.

"Ok, c'est Chat Noir. Il t'as fait du mal ? Si c'est le cas, la prochaine fois que je le croise je lui refait son joli minois !  
-Ce n'est pas ça, il ne me ferait jamais de mal de toute façon. Puis je l'ai pas revu depuis la dernière fois où je t'en ai parlé.  
-Quoi alors ?  
-Il n'y a rien.  
-Marinette. Insista Alya.  
-Tu vas en faire toute une montagne encore.  
-Je suis ta meilleure amie, quand c'est sérieux, je sais le rester."

Marinette soupira, puis se mit à expliquer la situation à Alya. Le fait qu'elle commençait à faire l'amalgame entre Chat Noir et Adrien. Que ce dernier lui avait conseillé de parlé avec Chat Noir pour qu'il prenne ses distances, si cela l'affectait autant. Tout en lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait fait mention d'aucun nom. Elle lui expliquait tout.

Alya écoutait d'une oreille attentive, et elle se retenait presque de rire. Non pas pour se moquer de sa meilleure amie, mais se moquer de l'absurdité de cette situation ! Elle avait dit pouvoir rester sérieuse, mais là c'était créer des problèmes où il n'y en avait pas ! Parce que oui, elle avait comprit, ce que Marinette n'avait toujours pas comprit. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas seulement rire de cette situation, parce que sa meilleure amie se mettait dans tous ses états pour ça, et ça, ça lui faisait de la peine. Elle avait mal pour son amie.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire pourquoi ses inquiétudes était inutiles, ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Il serait peut être temps que le chaton se révèle ! Avait-il au moins conscience qu'il était le responsable de l'état de son aimée ? Si Marinette était aussi aveugle, elle espérait quand même que c'était pas le cas de Chat Noir. Elle espérait qu'il avait quand même enfin comprit. Elle en demandait peut être trop ? Après tout, il n'avait toujours pas comprit que Marinette était follement amoureuse de lui... Connaître l'identité de sa Lady était peut être au dessus de ses capacités. Bon, d'accord, elle même avait elle mit le temps à le découvrir, mais eux se voyaient presque tout le temps, en mission comme à l'école, il avait forcément du comprendre depuis le temps. Non ? Alors qu'est ce qu'il attendait ?!

Alya ne pouvait pas vraiment intervenir... Si Chat Noir ne savait réellement toujours pas pour Ladybug, cette dernière lui en voudrait beaucoup si elle vendait la mèche. Elle avait promit de ne rien dire... Mais c'était déjà assez difficile de les voir se tourner autour, sans comprendre. Alors en plus les voir se faire du mal de cette manière, ça devenait encore plus compliqué...

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire Alya. Avoua Marinette.  
-Hum... Je pense qu'Adrien a eu raison en te disant de parler à Chat Noir. Si ça te perturbe autant, il vaut mieux mettre une certaine distance pour que tu remettes de l'ordre dans ta tête.  
-J'ai peur de perdre son amitié...  
-Chat Noir n'est pas comme ça. Ladybug a repoussé combien de fois son amour ? Est ce que pour autant il a cessé de l'aimer ? Alors voilà. Tu lui dis simplement que pour le moment tu as besoin de reprendre tes idées, il comprendra j'en suis sûre. Mais en attendant, ne te mine pas pour ça, ça se trouve, tu ne le reverra pas avant plusieurs semaine, donc ne t'en fais pas.  
-C'est vrai, tu as raison." Sourit Marinette.

Après les paroles réconfortantes d'Alya, elle revinrent toutes deux vers le reste de la classe qui avait presque fini de se préparer. Marinette alla les voir un à un pour regarder si elle avait des ajustements à faire. Une fois fait, il passèrent aux répétitions, qui se passèrent sans problème notable.

Comme prévu, Marinette passa l'après midi à retoucher les costumes de ses camarades, pendant qu'ils faisaient d'autres répétitions. Notamment pour les changements de décors, de manière à ce que ce soit fluide. Puis les changements de costumes de certains.

La fin de la journée arriva plus rapidement que Marinette ne l'aurait cru. Elle avait pas mal de chose à réajuster. En plus Ivan avait déchiré son costume en tombant sur un des accessoires. Elle devait reprendre la majorité des coutures, et n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire dans l'après midi, vu que ça c'était passé durant la dernière heure. Il s'était excusé de sa maladresse, pensant que Marinette lui en voudrait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Elle même était la maladresse incarnée.

Marinette allait devoir passer sa soirée à recoudre. Ce qu'elle fit, une fois qu'elle avait rattrapé tout ce qui était couture à la machine, elle alla coudre les pièces à la main sur sa terrasse, une petite boule au ventre. Allait-il venir ? Elle préférerait que non, elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard qui serait certainement déçu de sa demande.

La nuit était déjà là, l'heure était assez avancée, il ne viendrait sans doute pas. Marinette soupira de soulagement...

"Bonsoir Princesse." 

* * *

_Bon en ce moment, j'avance pas mal dans l'écriture de cette fanfic, j'ai un chapitre et demi d'avance, je posterais donc le prochain la semaine, et essaierais de peut-être faire un chapitre par semaine pour la fin de cette fanfic (bon je sais que ça fait 10 chapitres que j'ai dit qu'elle était bientôt fini, mais là c'est pour de vrai ! 3 chapitre max)_

 _Aussi, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai l'idée d'une suite, que j'ai hâte de faire, donc cette fanfic aura bel et bien une suite. J'essaierais juste de faire en sorte qu'elle soit un peu plus mature, car teasing, ça se passera 2 ans après celle là. Enfin bref, d'abord finir cette fic !_

 _En espérant juste que la suite pourra vous plaire autant que celle là, je suis vraiment contente des retours que j'ai eu ici, ça fais vraiment plaisir de voir que ce qu'on créé plait. Je vous remercierais jamais assez. J'espère aussi que la fin de cette fanfic vous plaira quand je la posterais !_


	31. Chapter 31 - Ce n'est pas un adieu

_**Chapitre 31 - Ce n'est pas un adieu  
**_

* * *

Non non non ! Il n'aurait pas du venir ! Non ! Elle voulait pas l'affronter, elle voulait pas lui dire de prendre ses distances. Il aurait du rester chez lui ! Maudit Chat !

"Marinette, ça ne va pas ?" Voulu-t-il savoir.

Sa voix, c'était pas sa voix habituelle, c'était celle d'Adrien, et elle était teinté d'inquiétude. Il devait arrêter de parler comme lui ! Ils devaient redevenir deux êtres à part, un dont elle est amoureuse, et un second qui est un ami.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et son corps tremblait. Qu'est ce qu'elle devait faire ? Qu'est ce qu'elle devait dire ? Il aurait du rester chez lui !

"Pourquoi es-tu venu ?" Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix bien plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.

Chat Noir fut surpris au ton de cette phrase. N'était-il plus le bienvenu ? Ses oreilles de chat tombèrent, et baissa la tête, en répondant :

"Je venais juste voir une amie... Mais si tu ne veux pas je peux..."

Sa voix était pleine de tristesse, il était peiné, ce fut à ce moment que Marinette comprit qu'elle lui avait mal parlé. Hé voilà ! Nerveuse comme elle était, elle en devenait maladroite. Que tout ça s'arrête !

"Je... je suis désolée Chat Noir, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je suis un peu... stressée en ce moment.  
-Oui, je comprend, votre pièce est bientôt je crois.  
-C'est ça... et..."

Elle reteint ses mots, elle avait trop peur de lui parler. Trop peur de le perdre...

"Tu peux me parler, tu sais. Nous sommes amis."

Ces mots, les mêmes, la même façon de le dire... Il n'était pas Adrien ! Qu'il arrête de parler comme lui ! Il ne pouvait pas être Adrien, ce n'était pas possible !

"Bon, je sais qu'on se côtoies pas très souvent, mais pour moi, tu es quand même une amie. Après tout t'es une amie de Ladybug, les amis de mes amis sont mes amis." Ajouta Chat Noir face à la non réponse de Marinette.

Une amie de Ladybug... C'est vrai, c'était ainsi qu'il la connaissait...

Adrien, Chat Noir, était venu la voir, pensant que, peut être, à lui elle parlerait, elle semblait tellement mal, que peut être elle parlerait à un autre ami, extérieur à cette pièce. Au final c'était tout l'inverse, elle semblait se braquer.

Elle était assise sur sa chaise, la tête baissée, épaule contractée. Chat Noir vint alors près d'elle, puis s'accroupi pour être à sa hauteur. Il lui prit les mains et redemanda d'une voix encore plus douce :

"Princesse, qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ?  
-Tu me promets que tu le prendras pas mal ?  
-C'est promit.  
-Hé bien... Je... Je... J'aimerais que tu ne viennes plus me voir pendant un moment..."

Son cœur loupa un battement. Quoi ? Comment ça ne plus venir la voir pendant un moment ? Il avait bien entendu ? Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Sa peine était si grande, qu'il avait du mal à réfléchir.

"En fait... ce... ce n'est pas contre toi... Je... je suis amoureuse d'un garçon, et... en ce moment... je... rahhh c'est ridicule !"

Minute... Elle allait quand même pas dire qu'il était ce fameux ami proche... Celui dont elle avait fait mention à Adrien.

"Non, continue.  
-C'est... C'est que... Je te confond parfois avec lui... Et je sais que vous n'êtes pas la même personne... Du coup j'aimerais... remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tête... Et pour ça... Je... J'ai besoin que tu prennes de la distance. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais... pas comme lui... Et du coup, votre ressemblance me... perturbe." Expliqua-t-elle difficilement, cherchant ses mots.

C'était une blague ? Non, il était en train de rêver ? C'était bien Chat Noir ce fameux ami... Mais quel idiot ! Ladybug lui avait dit en plus qu'il était son meilleur ami. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas comprendre plus tôt ? Minute... Du coup Marinette refusait de le voir en temps que Chat Noir au profit de celui dont elle était amoureuse. Mais... C'était injuste... Il aimait les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble... Son cœur lui faisait mal... Horriblement mal. Il avait l'impression de se faire rejeter, de comme qui dirait, prendre un râteau. Puis pourquoi ce serait lui le coupable, et pas ce fameux garçon qu'elle aimait ?

Il ravala difficilement sa salive, il devait rester stoïque, ne pas montrer sa peine. Il devait protéger Marinette, pour pas qu'elle ne soit plus mal qu'elle ne l'était à l'idée de lui dire ça. Il devait prendre sur lui, être fort. Ils étaient amis, et le resterait. Il lui avait dit qu'un véritable ami comprendrait. Il comprendrait, et resterait toujours là pour elle.

"Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu trouves qu'on se ressemble ?  
-Je... Je... En fait, c'est lui qui joue le héros de la pièce... Et le personnage te ressemble un peu. En plus, il... il est blond comme toi, avec des yeux vert. Et parfois vos voix se ressemblent, comme maintenant..."

Marinette rougissait de malaise, mais d'une certaine manière elle était soulagée. Au final, ça faisait du bien de lui parler, et Chat Noir semblait pas trop mal le prendre. Il semblait un peu déçu, ce qui était normal, mais il ne semblait pas la renier comme elle en avait peur. Les mots, le choix faisaient mal, mais avoir réussit à l'exprimer la soulageait.

Chat Noir se répéta les paroles de Marinette, plusieurs fois. Il avait bien entendu ? Marinette venait de dire qu'il ressemblait... à Adrien, c'est à dire lui même. Marinette refusait de voir Chat Noir pour un moment, parce qu'il avait l'audace de ressembler à lui même. Le tout en étant persuadé qu'ils étaient deux êtres distincts.

Marinette refusait de le voir, parce qu'elle commençait à le confondre avec le garçon qu'elle aimait. A savoir lui même, Adrien Agreste. Une seconde...

Marinette refusait de le voir, parce que Chat Noir ressemblait au garçon qu'elle aimait... Elle refusait de le voir parce qu'il ressemblait à Adrien.

Le garçon qu'elle aimait... Adrien...

...

...

...

Marinette était amoureuse de lui ?! Mais non voyons... Impossible... Pourtant... Le héros de la pièce, c'était lui... Marinette était amoureuse de lui ! Tout prenait sens, les sous entendu de Nino et Alya, Chloé, tout. Mais quelle situation ridicule ! Il avait chercher sa Lady pendant si longtemps... Pour développer un attachement très prononcé envers Marinette, et comprendre enfin qu'elles étaient une seule et même personne. Sa Lady, l'avait toujours rejeté parce qu'elle en aimait un autre, qui était en fait lui même ! Il avait été jaloux de lui même !

Et maintenant, c'était Marinette qui commençait à comprendre, et s'en voilait la face. Persuadée que Chat Noir et Adrien étaient deux personnes différentes. Persuadée que ce qu'elle aimerait être une réalité était impossible.

Quelle ironie !

Que devait-il faire ? Se révéler, et lui dire qui il était ? Sauf que Marinette n'était pas en état d'avoir cette vérité lui éclater au visage, pas maintenant. De plus, est ce qu'elle penserait pas qu'il se jouait d'elle à venir ainsi ?

Dans quelle situation ils s'étaient mise ? Tout pourrait être si simple. Au final, ses petits sous entendus avaient fonctionné, mais Marinette était bornée. Elle devait comprendre d'elle même, sinon le jeu perdrait tout son intérêt. Il s'était décidé. Il allait respecter sa décision, ne plus venir en temps que Chat Noir, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer mentalement, mais il continuerait à mettre de Chat Noir en Adrien. Après tout, Chat Noir et Adrien n'était qu'un, et Chat Noir faisait partit de ses traits de caractère. Ce n'était pas au moment où il commençait à s'ouvrir aux autres tel qu'il est qu'il allait se refermer.

C'était acté pour lui ! Si à la première de la pièce elle n'avait pas comprit. Il se déclarerait. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, ils avaient déjà passé assez de temps sans se rendre compte de l'évidence. Il préférait juste attendre la représentation, pour que Marinette ne se rajoute pas un stress supplémentaire, et que cette pièce se passe dans les meilleures conditions possible. Comprendre de manière progressive oui, lui dire en face, pas tout de suite, pas comme ça.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas, Marinette était amoureuse de lui, en temps qu'Adrien, tout en aimant son côté Chat Noir. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui aimait toutes les faces de sa personnalité. Il se mit alors à rougir. Bon sang, celle qu'il aimait l'aimait en retour ! Sa Lady, sa Princesse l'aimait, lui !

Il ne pouvait à l'heure actuelle pas être plus heureux. Son cœur bondissait si fort dans sa poitrine que s'en était presque douloureux, tout son corps était euphorique, il en tremblait presque de joie.

Lorsque Marinette vit le visage rouge de son ami, elle commença à s'inquiéter et demanda :

"Tu vas bien Chat Noir, t'es tout rouge ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins ?"

Malade ? Malade d'amour peut être ! Elle lui porta une main au front, comme lui avait pu le faire avec elle. Ce petit geste était mignon, elle trouvait le moyen de s'inquiété pour lui, alors que c'était elle qui n'allait pas bien. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était la prendre dans ses bras.

"Je vais bien ma Princesse.  
-Tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour...  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je comprend. Tu as beaucoup de chose à faire en ce moment, et tu ne peux pas avoir un poids supplémentaire.  
-Merci Chaton...  
-Quand pourrais je venir te voir ?  
-A vrai dire, je n'en sait rien...  
-Alors puis-je te demander une dernière chose ?  
-Bien sûre.  
-Est ce que ce garçon sait que tu l'aime ?  
-Non... Puis je pense pas que ce soit réciproque... On est bon amis, mais c'est tout... J'ai essayé de lui dire une fois... Sauf que j'ai été coupé par l'appel d'une amie. J'en ai conclu que c'était pas le moment."

Et elle avait sans doute raison. C'était donc ça qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire ce jour là. Seulement, il n'aurait sans doute jamais répondu positivement à sa déclaration. Malgré l'admiration et l'attachement qu'il avait déjà pour elle, pour lui son cœur n'était qu'à Ladybug, qui n'était à ses yeux, pas Marinette. Au final, l'appel d'Alya était tombé à pic, ça lui a évité de blesser inutilement Marinette en la rejetant.

"Mais je n'ai plus eu la force de tenter de lui avouer... En plus avec la pièce, on a pas vraiment le temps pour ça.  
-Je vois. Essaye quand même, tu pourrais avoir des surprises." Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle se mit à rougir face à ce geste quelque peu charmeur.

Chat Noir se releva, il était temps pour lui de partir, laisser Marinette tranquille. Ça faisait un peu mal, mais c'était certainement pour un avenir meilleur entre eux. Il lui tendit une main, pour lui demander de le suivre. Un peu perdu, Marinette la saisit. Il la tira vers lui, et la guida sur le rebord du balcon. Il se permit un geste d'affection, de toute façon, ils ne se reverraient plus avant un moment en temps que Chat Noir et Marinette, alors...

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre lui. Marinette s'en retrouva paralysée, avant de devenir rouge pivoine, son cœur battant la chamade. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Marinette ne voulait pas se retirer, au contraire, son étreinte se trouvait être rassurante. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait bien. Elle pourrait y rester longtemps, très longtemps. Elle lui rendit alors son étreinte, ce n'était pas un adieux, non, jamais, mais ça faisait un peu mal de le voir s'en aller ainsi, à cause d'elle. C'était simplement le temps qu'elle se recentre. Alors elle devait lui montrer son affection malgré tout, et répondre à cet étreinte était un excellent moyen de le faire.

Il s'écarta d'elle, lui posa un baiser sur le front, puis se mit debout sur la rambarde du balcon en déclarant :

"En tout cas sache une chose Marinette. Je suis ton ami, et jamais je ne te rejetterais, quand bien même tu me demandes de prendre mes distances aujourd'hui, c'est pour ton bien. Je suis et resterais ton ami, le plus fidèle possible. Je ferais tout pour toi, tu es très importante pour moi, vraiment. Soulage ton esprit, et surtout repose toi, tu en as besoin. A la prochaine ma Princesse, si tu as besoin de moi, appelle et j'accourrais, je suis un héros, ton héros. Ce n'est pas un adieu, je tient trop à toi pour ça."

Il lui offrit le plus merveilleux de ses sourires, teinté d'un regard doux, un regard... amoureux, puis il sauta du balcon.

Marinette resta figée sur place. Perdue. Que venait-il de se passer ? Ses paroles... elle l'avait une nouvelle fois atteinte, en plein cœur. En tout cas, elle était soulagée, non pas par son départ, qui la peinait grandement, mais par ces paroles qui avaient été très réconfortantes. Il resterait toujours son ami, ses craintes s'étaient envolées. Elle sourit difficilement, elle allait pouvoir se concentrer mieux sur la pièce, sur Adrien, et reverrait Chat Noir qu'en temps de crise et en temps que Ladybug. Et après tout ça, cette pièce, elle lui demanderait de revenir, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans cet... ami. Ces quelques moments passés ensemble étaient vraiment agréable, elle en voulait d'autre, beaucoup d'autres.

Chat Noir était sur le chemin de chez lui, mais décida de s'arrêter en haut de la tour Eiffel, pour profiter de la vue nocturne d'une des villes les plus romantique du monde. Car cette ville était magnifique quand elle était illuminée, et ce soir, elle semblait l'être encore plus.

Il se détransforma alors. Plagg ressortit de l'anneau, puis regarda autour de lui, en demandant :

"Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?!  
-J'avais envie. Tu n'aime pas la vue de Paris? Moi si."

Plagg regarda un peu mieux son porteur, il était assis, les genoux légèrement levé, et la tête dans ses mains, l'air béas sur son visage voulait tout dire. Et Plagg n'avait clairement pas envie de l'entendre parler de...

"Marinette est vraiment géniale hein ?"

C'était trop tard...

"Ouais, si tu le dis gamin.  
-Dis moi Plagg, tu savais qu'elle m'aimait ?  
-Evidemment, tout le monde le sais ! Il y a bien que vous qui soyez aveugle à ce point.  
-Tu exagères, c'était pas à ce point.  
-Non, c'était pire." Railla le Kwami.

Ce soir, aucune raillerie ne pouvait atteindre Adrien, il était beaucoup trop heureux pour ça. Il lança alors un quartier de camembert à son Kwami, tout en continuant sa contemplation de la ville.

Dans quelques jours, si pas avant, il pourrait se déclarer à Marinette, et il avait hâte. Vraiment hâte.

* * *

 _Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais c'est pour un avenir meilleur... Peut-être... En tout cas sachez que cette fic est fini d'écrire dans mon dossier, pour de vrai ! Il me reste donc encore 3 chapitres à vous proposer. Quoi ? Comment ça c'est ce que je vous ait dit au chapitre précédent ?_ _J'ai écrit un peu plus que je pensais._ _Disons que le dernier on va dire que c'est un bonus !_

 _Bref, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !_


	32. Chapter 32 - Petite maladresse

**_Chapitre 32 - Petite maladresse  
_**

* * *

Les jours étaient passés, et depuis qu'elle avait parlé à Chat Noir, elle allait mieux. Son sommeil était plus serein, mais surtout, cette étreinte réconfortante lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Elle savait qu'il restait toujours son ami quoiqu'il arrive. Ainsi savoir que pour le moment elle ne le reverrait pas, la soulageait, elle ne le confondrait plus avec Adrien et vice versa. Marinette trouvait juste Adrien un peu différent de d'habitude. Cela faisait déjà un moment, mais ces derniers jours c'était bien plus flagrant. Il était plus joueur, plus ouvert, plus charmeur. Mais surtout il rougissait souvent quand elle rentrait dans son jeu.

La veille de la représentation arriva, tout était fini pour la préparation de la pièce. Tous les costumes, les décors, tout était prêt. Chaque élèves connaissait son texte, tout le monde connaissait son rôle. Ils allaient pouvoir faire une répétition générale. Ils répétaient la scène de bal, et Marinette avait enfin fini sa robe. Alya était en train de lacer la robe de son amie et déclara :

"J'en connais un qui va pas te quitter des yeux, ta robe est super jolie, et elle te va très bien.  
-C'est ta robe. Fit Marinette. Rappelle toi.  
-Ah non, moi j'ai seulement donner l'illusion, cette robe, c'était toi, ton imagination.  
-Oh.  
-T'as toujours été douée la dedans voyons, ça paraissait évident. Bon, j'ai fini, je crois qu'en plus il y en a un qui s'impatiente.  
-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.  
-Tu crois que j'ai pas vu votre petit jeu. Fit remarquer Alya.  
-Quel jeu ?  
-Tu plaisantes j'espère ?  
-Qui sait." Lança-t-elle en tirant la langue.

Alya sourit, avaient-ils enfin comprit ? La conclusion était sans doute proche. Enfin ! Ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour. De ce qu'elle savait, et pouvait voir, Adrien avait déjà comprit, et tentait tant bien que mal à le faire comprendre à Marinette. Cette dernière qui allait sans doute vivement regretté d'avoir demandé à Chat Noir de prendre ses distances quand elle comprendrait qui il était. Mais pour l'heure, elle allait bien. Elle avait confié à Alya qu'il lui manquait un peu, mais ses sentiments pour Adrien étaient plus fort. Chose à laquelle Alya avait levé les yeux aux ciel. Cette fille était décidément compliquée, et aveugle.

Marinette avait été coiffé différemment pour la pièce, ses cheveux étaient tressés sur le côté, coiffé d'une rose rouge. Le masque qu'elle avait fait sur son visage. Le tout parfaitement associé à sa robe de bal. Quand elle sortit du paravent, toute la classe fut charmée par sa robe, et sa façon de la porter. Bien entendu, elle était un peu intimidée cette robe était bien différente des autres, mais elle avait suivit le conseil d'Adrien et s'était faite plaisir. Vraisemblablement à raison à entendre les compliments de ses camarades. Mais Marinette n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule personne, elle attendait son avis. Celui qui avait le plus d'importance pour elle.

Adrien Agreste.

Il était en train de l'admirer, Marinette avait l'impression que son regard lui transperçait l'âme. Il était clairement charmé, chose qui ne pouvait que rendre Marinette heureuse. Elle lui fit un petit sourire un peu timide, le rouge commençant à lui monter aux joues.

Il l'avait déjà vu dans cette robe, et l'effet était toujours là, dedans elle était magnifique.

Adrien s'approcha d'elle, sentant ses joues s'empourprer à son tour il lui murmura :

"Je savais que ça t'irait bien. Tu es superbe, dommage que cette robe soit uniquement pour cette pièce.  
-C'est vrai. Peut être qu'un jour j'aurais l'occasion de la reporter, avec toi à mon bras. Suggéra-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.  
-Si seulement... La prochaine fois que je dois aller à un bal avec mon père, tu seras la première à qui je demanderais de m'accompagner.  
-Et j'en serais ravie.  
-Bon les tourtereaux, on a une représentation demain, alors ça serait bien de reprendre la répétition." Intervint Chloé.

Ils s'éloignèrent, sans se quitter des yeux. Chloé et Rose donnaient les directives à leurs camarades. Ils avaient répété plusieurs fois les pas de danses prévus pour cette scène. Ils avaient juste rajouté un petit moment pour Chloé avec Adrien.

Nino déclara son texte, en temps que père de Felis dans la pièce, c'était l'organisateur du bal. Sabrina lança la musique composée par Nino pour que la classe se mette à danser.

Adrien saisit Chloé par la taille, puis ils se mirent à danser en premier. Rejoint par les autres. Marinette, Fortuna arriva dans le bal, regardant autour d'elle, cherchant Adrien, ou plutôt Felis. Quand il la vit, il se sépara de sa compagne de danse, pour rejoindre son aimée. Ils firent une révérence, avant de commencer à danser. Suivant les pas qu'ils avaient répété.

Cette musique était vraiment très belle, quand Marinette fermait les yeux, elle avait l'impression d'être ailleurs. Elle profitait de ce moment, qui avait une dimension différente maintenant que tous avait leurs costumes. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux après ces quelques secondes d'immersion musicale, elle croisa le regard d'Adrien.

Il lui sourit tendrement, avec un regard tendre et amoureux. Il était vraiment bon acteur, il était évident pour Marinette que ce n'était pas un regard pour elle, mais pour la pièce. Cependant, elle en profita tout de même, c'était agréable de se faire regarder ainsi.

Adrien voulait tester quelque chose, il ne l'avait plus refait, vu que ce n'était pas dans les pas prévu, mais... pourquoi pas ? Il la fit basculer en arrière d'une manière très souple, fluide, mais cette fois Marinette n'en fut pas surprise, elle se laissa tendrement faire, confiante. Il la ramena vers lui, et elle lui murmura :

"Je ne me ferais plus avoir.  
-Dommage, j'aime quand tu t'accroche à moi." Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Marinette se mit aussitôt à rougir. C'était lui, ou Felis qui parlait. Adrien, ou le personnage ? Dans tout les cas, cette phrase n'était pas sans effet sur elle, bien au contraire.

"Non, non et non ! Pesta Chloé. Ce n'est pas les pas qu'on a répété ! Vous amusez pas à rajouter des choses ainsi ! Vous faites un couple d'amoureux d'accord, mais n'exagérez pas !"

Marinette et Adrien restèrent penauds après s'être fait disputés par Chloé. En même temps, ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, ils devaient respecter le script et les actes à la lettre, tout devait être parfait. Il n'était plus l'heure de jouer ou se faire des petites tendresse !

Ils reprirent la scène du début... La journée allait être sans doute longue, très longue...

Ce soir là, dans son lit, Marinette relisait les quelques lignes de textes qu'elle avait peur d'oublier. Elle entendit soudain un bruit de pas. Qu'est ce que c'était ? Pas Chat Noir quand même, il lui avait dit ne plus venir. Seulement, au moment où elle se décida à monter sur la terrasse, elle vit une lettre tomber.

Elle la saisit, un peu incrédule, il était écrit "Pour Marinette". Pas de doute c'était pour elle, et au vu de la patte de chat dessiné sur l'enveloppe, cela ne pouvait que venir de Chat Noir. Son cœur se mit à accélérer. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Elle l'ouvrit délicatement.

"Coucou ma Princesse,

Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire, je ne devais plus venir, mais au final tu ne m'as pas vu non ?"

A cette phrase, Marinette imaginait déjà son petit sourire taquin, et elle leva instinctivement les yeux au ciel. Elle continua sa lecture.

"Tu dois sans doute te demander pourquoi cette lettre ? C'est très simple, je voulais te dire, à toi mon amie que j'apprécie beaucoup, que j'ai trouvé ma Lady. Et je comptais me révéler à elle demain."

Le cœur de Marinette loupa un battement. Comment ça il avait trouvé qui elle était ? Impossible, elle l'aurait senti, vu que c'est tout simplement elle. Qu'allait-il faire ?!

"Pourquoi demain, parce que c'est un jour important pour elle et moi, et je me dis que l'occasion est parfaite pour lui avouer mes sentiments. Je voulais attendre un peu plus longtemps, mais avec ma récente découverte, je ne peux plus attendre. Je suis un chaton impatient."

Non, mais il se trompait, il allait faire une bêtise ! Elle devait le contacter à tout prix !

"Et puis, je sais qu'elle connait mon identité, juste qu'elle refuse de l'admettre, c'est qu'elle est têtue ma Lady !

Surtout, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais.

Bien à toi ma Princesse,

Ton chaton adoré."

Non ! Elle ne connaissait pas son identité, il allait faire une bourde énorme. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire !

"Tikki ! Je dois absolument contacter Chat Noir ! Transforme moi !"

Le Kwami n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle fut aspirée dans les boucles d'oreilles de sa porteuse. Elle ouvrit son yoyo, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était elle même en train de faire une bêtise. Chat Noir avait destiné cette lettre à Marinette, pas Ladybug, si elle l'appelait maintenant, il saurait que c'était elle... Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, il allait se révéler à la mauvaise personne...

Marinette se détansforma, et se laissa tomber à genoux sur son lit. Tikki vint alors près d'elle, lui demander ce qui se passait.

"C'est horrible Tikki, il va se révéler à quelqu'un d'autre..." Expliqua-t-elle.

Au fond, elle ne savait pas ce qui la dérangeait le plus, qu'il se révèle, ou simplement le fait que ce soit à la mauvaise personne...

"Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Fit Tikki.  
-Comment cela pourrait bien se passer ? Il ne sait pas que je suis Ladybug, et il va se révéler demain, à une inconnue ! Paniqua-t-elle. C'est très dangereux.  
-Tu dois lui faire confiance Marinette, je suis certaine qu'il sait ce qu'il fait.  
-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il va se révéler Tikki !" S'emporta Marinette.

Tikki devant la panique de sa porteuse ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Sans rien dire. Elle devait lui donner un bout de réponse. Tikki ne savait pas à quoi il jouait, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'avoir fait ça. Il aurait du attendre au moins le lendemain matin.

"Si, c'est à toi qu'il va se révéler.  
-Qu... Quoi ? Mais...  
-Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, je t'en ai déjà trop dit, il faut simplement que tu te calmes."

Marinette se figea sur place. Chat Noir allait se révéler à elle ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment avait-il su ? C'était donc pour ça qu'elle était devenue sa princesse. Marinette ouvrit la bouche pour exprimer ses interrogation, quand Tikki dit :

"Tu auras les réponses à tes questions demain Marinette. Pour l'heure, détend toi."

Se détendre ? Elle venait d'apprendre que Chat Noir connaissait son identité, comment pouvait-elle se détendre ?! Alya ! Elle devait appeler Alya ! Sa meilleure amie aurait peut être une solution !

Marinette prit son téléphone, et chercha sa meilleure amie dans son répertoire, par chance, elle était la première, puis l'appela.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

"Allô ?  
-Alya, c'est moi !  
-Ça j'avais vu Marinette. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Chat Noir sait qui je suis !  
-Oh. Fit Alya un peu surprise. C'est pas trop tôt !  
-De quoi ?  
-Non rien... il te l'a dit ?  
-Il m'a déposé une lettre, adressée à Marinette, dans laquelle il dit se révéler à Ladybug demain. J'ai paniqué, mais Tikki m'a confirmé qu'il savait que c'était moi.  
-Mais quel idiot ! Il pouvait pas attendre demain ! Ou alors te le dire de vive voix ! Là il te met dans tous tes états alors que demain on a la pièce, et tu vas du coup pas dormir de la nuit. Il va m'entendre cet imbécile !  
-Heu... Alya... Tu sais qui c'est ?  
-Bon sang, toi aussi tu sais qui c'est !  
-Bah non, comment veux tu que je le sache ?  
-Marinette, Marinette, Marinette, parfois tu manques de perspicacité. De toute façon ne t'inquiète pas, demain tout sera réglé, et sans doute pour le mieux !  
-Mais...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, écoute Tikki, et surtout repose toi, demain seras une grosse journée pour toi. A demain !"

Puis elle raccrocha. Marinette resta incrédule suite à cet échange. Alya savait qui était Chat Noir... Et elle ne lui avait pas dit ! Au contraire, elle lui avait dit ne pas savoir. Marinette avait l'impression que tout lui échappait, de manquer d'observation.

Tikki vint vers elle en lui donnant une tape affective sur la tête. Demain, tout serait réglé.

Alya de son côté, lorsqu'elle raccrocha se tourna vers son amoureux, qui était là pour l'aider à répéter. Il la regarda intrigué suite à son échange avec Marinette.

"Adrien est un imbécile. Lança-t-elle.  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?  
-Il a laissé une lettre à Marinette, lui disant qu'il se révélerait à Ladybug. Sans précisrer qu'il savait que c'était Marinette."

Nino se frappa le front de sa paume. Comment son meilleur pote avait pu faire un geste aussi stupide ? Alors qu'il savait que ces derniers temps elle était un peu distraite à cause de Chat Noir. Cherchait-il à ruiner la pièce ?

"Marinette doit être paniqué.  
-Complètement. Confirma Alya. Tikki a réussit à la calmer un peu, et j'espère l'avoir fait aussi.  
-Tikki est un Kwami très sage. Ajouta Trixx. A l'inverse de Plagg, comme guide nous connaissons mieux au sein des kwami.  
-J'ai cru comprendre. Heureusement qu'on est pas comme eux, et qu'on se dit tout." Fit Nino en embrassant sa petite amie.

Effectivement, peu après être devenu une héroïne, Alya en avait parlé à Nino, car déjà il avait des suspicions, mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter si jamais elle devait disparaître pour aller combattre un Akuma. Au final, elle avait un peu mentit à Ladybug, mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Nino dans l'ignorance. Pour justement éviter le genre de quiproquo qui arrivait à leurs deux meilleurs amis.

"Bon, j'ai un autre coup de fil à passer.  
-Sois pas trop dure avec lui."

Alya fit un sourire sadique puis reprit son téléphone, elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre sa façon de pensé à ce petit blond à tête d'ange ! Elle le chercha dans son répertoire, par chance, il était dans les premiers, puis l'appela.

Il répondit après quelques sonneries.

"Ah, salut Alya. Lança-t-il de bonne humeur. Qu'est-ce...  
-Tu es un idiot ! Le coupa-t-elle.  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu sais dans quel état est Marinette ? Elle t'a confié certains doutes, et toi, tu revient pour lui dire "hey coucou, je vais me révéler demain à celle qui je pense être Ladybug mais sans dire que c'est toi" Tu pouvais pas simplement lui dire demain ?!  
-Tu... tu sais que...  
-Mais évidemment que je le sais Chaton ! Tu sais quand deux camarades de classes disparaissent comme par hasard quand un Akuma arrive, ça devient vite louche. Expliqua Alya. Maintenant, vu que tu sais qui est Ladybug, tu sais qui je suis j'espère.  
-Oui Rena Rouge..." Soupira Adrien encore désabusé de la révélation et la soufflante qu'il venait de prendre.

Si il c'était attendu à ça. Alya savait qui il était, et en prime, elle le disputait. Lui qui pensait bien faire, il avait eu tout faux.

"Du coup, Marinette est mal par ma faute ?  
-T'as été maladroit mon pote. Intervint Nino.  
-Nino ?! Mais..."

Lui aussi savait ?! Par quel miracle ? Adrien eu la réponse aussitôt :

"On se dit tout avec Alya.  
-Je vais retourner voir Marinette. Suggéra Adrien.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, Tikki lui a dit que tu savais qui elle était, pour la calmer. Et elle m'a appelé, j'espère que ça suffira. T'as vraiment pas été malin, tu aurais du lui dire directement.  
-Je... je voulais juste qu'elle comprenne... Déclara t-il un peu honteux et peiné.  
-Oui, je comprend. Juste que tu sais comment elle peut être butée, en éloignant Chat Noir, elle garde dans l'idée que vous êtes deux personnes différentes. Tenta de lui faire comprendre Alya, qui était redevenue plus douce dans ses paroles.  
-Je suis désolé Alya.  
-Bah, c'est pas moi que tu dois t'excuser mais à elle. T'as intérêt à rattraper le coup demain, parce que sinon je te le pardonnerais jamais.  
-T'inquiète pas pour ça, je pense que ça ira.  
-J'espère pour toi mon pote, à ta place j'aurais pas envie d'affronter la colère d'Alya.  
-Bref, du coup demain tu te débrouilles comme tu veux, mais je veux une Marinette au sommet de sa forme pour la pièce ! A demain !" Lança Alya avant de raccrocher.

Adrien était devant son ordinateur, il avait eu tout faux dans sa démarche. Quel maladroit. Il fut vite tiré de ses pensées quand il entendit Plagg rire à gorge déployée. Il avait entendu toute la conversation, et cette situation l'amusait fortement. A vrai dire, les maladresse des gens l'amusait toujours, c'était son côté un peu moqueur.

Il s'arrêta de rire, seulement parce qu'Adrien lui avait dit le priver de fromage si il continuait.

Dans tous les cas, Adrien savait ce qu'il allait faire, il avait fait une petite erreur de parcours, mais le reste se passerait mieux. Marinette comprendrait facilement quand elle le verrait avec cet objet. Ce cadeau qu'elle, ou plutôt Ladybug, lui avait offert, à lui, Chat Noir.

Demain serait sans doute une bonne journée.


	33. Chapter 33 - I found you

_**Chapitre 33 - I found you  
**_

* * *

Marinette avait essayé tant bien que mal de dormir, au final, elle avait mieux dormit qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Mes ses rêves furent mouvementés, tous tournés autour de Chat Noir et sa révélation. Rêves qui avait tourné en boucle durant son sommeil, avec plusieurs fois des personnes différentes. Ça allait de Nathaniel, à un extra-terrestre, en passant par un illustre inconnu nommé Félix. Le plus horrible avait été quand ce fut Papillon qui se révéla être derrière le masque, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut.

Sa version préféré avait été celle où c'était Adrien. Plusieurs fois dans ses rêves il était venu se déclarer comme étant Chat Noir. Elle avait aimé ce rêve, mais évidemment, c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Elle se prépara pour cette journée qui allait être longue. Répétitions sur répétitions, avant la représentation en début de soirée. Et peut-être Chat Noir...

Arrivée à l'école, elle fut la première dans la classe, ce qui la surprit un peu, puis arriva Chloé, qui la salua d'un léger signe de main avant d'aller se mettre à sa place habituelle. Elle semblait pensive.

Alya arriva à son tour, et commença à discuter avec sa meilleure amie, lui disant qu'elle avait fini le film de leurs répétitions.

Ce fut au tour de Sabrina d'arriver, puis d'Ivan et Mylène, Alix, et tout le reste de la classe. Nino et Adrien arrivèrent en dernier. Les quatre amis se rejoignirent, et commencèrent à discuter joyeusement. Alya et Nino se lancèrent des regards à chaque échange entre leur deux meilleurs amis. A quel moment la situation allait se débloquer ?

Adrien finit par posé son sac sur la table, et il ne fut pas longtemps à Marinette pour remarquer l'objet qui y était accroché. Un objet qu'elle pensait être gardé bien soigneusement par son propriétaire. Un objet qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir ici. Une petite patte noire, aux coussinets brodés de fil couleur émeraude, une petite coccinelle, et cette petite clochette, tout trois accrochés à un anneaux. Elle reconnaissait facilement son travail. Mais là question était plutôt...

"C'est... c'est joli ce petit objet. Où l'as tu eu ? Demanda timidement Marinette.  
-Une personne très spéciale me l'a offert." Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle reconnaissait son travail, et c'était à Chat Noir qu'elle l'avait offert. Cela voulait dire... que Chat Noir l'avait donné à Adrien. Mais pourquoi ?Pourquoi Chat Noir s'était débarrassé du cadeau ? Elle pensait qu'il lui avait plut. Au final, il l'avait donné à Adrien... Elle baissa la tête peinée.

Alya te tapa le front de sa paume, en voyant le regard peiné de Marinette, elle avait comprit qu'une nouvelle fois encore, sa meilleure amie n'avait pas saisi le sous entendu. L'évidence était devant ses yeux, et elle en concluait encore certainement une chose différente. Alya regarda Adrien en lui faisant de grand signes pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, des choses plus concrète. Il lui répondit aussi par des signes, montrant son incompréhension. Cependant, au vu du regard noir que lui lança Alya, il comprit que le débat muet n'était pas à son avantage.

"Princ..."

Mais Adrien ne put finir sa phrase, car Mademoiselle Bustier venait d'entrer dans la pièce.  
Cependant, ces premières syllabes avaient été suffisantes pour interpeller Marinette. Adrien allait l'appeler Prinsesse ? Il l'avait étrangement déjà fait, justifiant ça de manière plus ou moins crédible avec le cadre de la pièce. Mais là, aucun contexte, rien. Marinette fut coupé dans sa réflexion.

"Bonjour à tous ! Lança la professeure. Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, j'espère que vous êtes tous prêt.  
-Oui ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.  
-C'est parfait. Ce matin cela va être les dernières répétitions hors scène, et cet après midi ce sera la répétition générale. Et ce soir, la grande représentation, en espérant voir tous vos parents et amis présents. Surtout prenez plaisir, c'est le plus important.  
-Oui Mademoiselle." Fit une nouvelle fois la classe.

Toute la classe se mit au travail, ils n'allaient pas chômer aujourd'hui. Ils commencèrent par monter les décors, puis se changer. Max était partit à la scène principale s'entraîner avec les lumières, accompagné de Sabrina pour faire des tests micros.

Avec toute cette agitation, Adrien n'avait pas pu finir de parler avec Marinette. Ils devaient être Felis et Fortuna, plus de place aux erreurs, ou aux petites attentions personnelles.

La matinée passa à une allure folle, le stress était montant au sein de la classe, mais ils assureraient ! Chloé avait réussit à tous les remonter à bloc pour être les meilleurs. Au cours de ce dernier moi, Chloé avait réussit à intégrer pleinement la classe, malgré son petit caractère piquant. Elle avait le respect des autres, et le leur rendait, à sa façon certes. Mais elle s'était dit qu'elle devait peut être faire un peu plus, pour une personne en particulier.

Les élèves de la classe sortirent en groupe pour aller à la cafétéria de l'école. Quand Marinette s'apprêta à sortir avec Alya, Chloé l'interpella :

"Marinette. Je peux te parler deux secondes ?"

Sa voix était un peu sèche, elle était nerveuse. Marinette regarda Alya intriguée, qui haussa les épaules signe de son incompréhension à elle aussi.

"Ça va, je vais pas te mordre. Lança Chloé.  
-On te gardera une place à la cafét'." Fit Alya avant de la laisser avec Chloé.

Un silence se créa. Leur relation s'était améliorée, Marinette avait fait une croix sur le passé. Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment parlé d'amitié non plus.

"J'aimerais que tu gardes pour toi ce que je vais dire. Je veux pas qu'on croit que je suis devenue mièvre. Dit Chloé rompant le silence.  
-Heu...d'accord.  
-Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour ces années où je t'ai... hum...  
-Pourri la vie. Continua Marinette en rigolant.  
-Ouais voilà. Confirma Chloé.  
-C'est oublié. Puis franchement, t'as été positive avec toute la classe cette dernière semaine, si bien que notre stress s'est envolé. Tu t'es révélée être une amie pour tout le monde.  
-Que veux tu, une Bourgeois a l'habitude des projecteurs, et sais comment ne pas se laisser avoir pas le stress. Lança la fille du maire en lança sa queue de cheval derrière elle.  
-C'est vraiment chouette que tu te sois un peu plus ouverte aux autres.  
-Mais n'espérez de moi que je devienne comme vous tous hein !  
-Oh que non, ton caractère atypique est ce qui te caractérise !  
-Je suis unique ! ...Comme on a fait une croix sur le passé, on peut dire qu'on est, en quelque sorte...  
-Amies ? Demanda Marinette en lui tendant la main.  
-Amies." Approuva Chloé en lui serrant la main.

Leur cœur de Chloé fut plus léger après cet échange. Elle se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cafétéria. L'ultime pas de leur relation avait été fait. Si bien que Marinette proposa à Chloé de venir manger avec eux. Alya et Nino se regardèrent intrigués, tandis que Adrien fit un sourire à Marinette et Chloé. Il était content que leur relation à elle deux se termine ainsi, ou plutôt recommence sur de bonne base. Cette pièce avait vraiment permit à tout le monde de resserrer les liens qui les unissaient.

Le repas se fit dans une bonne humeur commune.

L'après midi commença avec le fait que tous se préparèrent et maquillèrent pour la répétition générale. Juleka aidait au maquillage. Ils avaient tous hâte de faire cette répétition, pour aussi leur permettre de voir ce que les autres classes avaient prévus.

Toutes les pièces se déroulaient à des époques différentes. Certains avaient même crée une histoire sur Ladybug et Chat Noir, y intégrant Rena Rouge comme entremetteuse. Alya était tellement contente d'être dans la pièce, que quand son personnage arriva sur scène, elle donna des coups de coude à Marinette pour lui signaler, au cas où elle aurait manqué l'apparition. Cependant, si Alya était contente de l'interprétation de Rena Rouge, Adrien et Marinette n'étaient pas convaincue par leur alter-ego.

Marinette trouvait leur Ladybug beaucoup trop stricte avec Chat Noir, et Adrien trouvait leur Chat Noir beaucoup trop envahissant envers Ladybug. Malgré tout, chacun d'eux se remirent en question, peut être que l'autre le percevait réellement ainsi ? Arriva dans la pièce, ce qui devait arriver, tournant autour d'une relation amoureuse entre Ladybug et Chat Noir, un baiser fût mit en scène. Baiser qui mit mal à l'aise Marinette et Adrien, qui instinctivement se regardèrent commençant à rougir.

Marinette détourna les yeux d'Adrien, se rappelant soudainement que Chat Noir devait se révéler à elle, mais ce n'était toujours pas le cas... Elle ne devait pas y penser. Il avait sans doute fait le fanfaron. Idée absurde, Tikki lui avait confirmé que Chat Noir connaissait l'identité de Ladybug... Marinette ne savait pas si elle préférait qu'il vienne avant la pièce, ou après. Avant cela la soulagerait d'un poids, mais peut être qu'elle serait déçu... Après elle aurait toujours cette boule au ventre supplémentaire durant la pièce, et peut être que du coup, elle ferait rater la pièce.

La classe de Marinette était la dernière à passer. La répétition générale se passa bien, c'était leur meilleure répétition d'après Chloé. Ils étaient tous très content de leur représentation. Au milieu de l'euphorie, Alya leur proposa de voir la vidéo qu'elle avait créé de leurs répétitions, pour garder cette bonne ambiance avant la représentation finale qu'avait lieu dans une heure.

Ils retournèrent dans la classe, Alya installa le vidéo projecteur. Puis la vidéo commença. Alya en faisait l'ouverture, puis les images s'enchaînèrent. Les premières répétitions catastrophiques avec Chloé. Le premier échange de la pièce entre Adrien et Marinette, cet échange qui avait surpris plusieurs de leur camarades car Marinette avait été très naturelle face à Adrien, alors qu'elle bégayait toujours d'habitude.

Il y avait des bêtisiers, la création des décors. Il y eu même une image de Juleka en train de danser sur la musique d'ambiance de Nino. Cette dernière se mit à rougir en voyant ça, pensant avoir été discrète.

Il y avait les répétitions du bal, la première fois où Marinette avait dansé avec Adrien, et qu'elle avait fini par s'agripper à lui. Marinette regardait attentivement cette scène, Adrien lui ressemblait beaucoup... à Chat Noir.

Il y avait des moments de rire, des moments de contrariété, notamment quand Chloé leur faisait des commentaires négatifs. Mais ces commentaires avaient été fait pour leur bien, et tous le savait. Au cours de cette vidéo, Chloé se montrait de plus en plus souriante avec ses camarades. Le fait qu'elle avait aimé participé à cette pièce se voyait sur les images. Ce qui la fit sourire elle même, elle n'aurait jamais pensé se voir discuter aussi naturellement avec Rose.

D'autres moments d'amour, notamment avec Ivan et Mylène interprétant les parents de Fortuna. Des moments doux et affectif entre ce couple. Tout le monde dans la classe les trouvaient mignon.

Il y avait des images d'une Sabrina plus épanouit, plus intégrée, avec un sourire beaucoup plus chaleureux sur le visage. Des yeux pétillant de joie. Une sincérité éclatante.

Alya avait vraiment prit soin de filmer tout le monde. Même Alix et Kim, qui comme souvent étaient en train de se lancer des défis.

On y voyait aussi Nathaniel créant ses illustrations de décors, sa concentration était imperturbable, même quand Max s'amusait à jouer avec les lumières dans la classe.

Il y eu les scènes de leurs dernières répétitions en costume. Marinette se vit danser avec Adrien, leur complicité était tellement perceptible, ce qui la fit elle même sourire. C'était fou, quand elle y repensait, un mois en arrière elle n'était pas capable de lui faire une phrase sans bafouiller, et là, elle répondait à ses flirts.

Voyant l'expression du visage de son amie au regard de ces images, Alya déclara :

"On dirait que vous êtes deux âmes sœur.  
-On s'entend très bien.  
-Comme Ladybug et Chat Noir."

Au fond elle avait raison. Ladybug et Chat Noir s'entendait très bien, ils étaient proche. D'autant plus qu'en temps que Fortuna et Felis, c'est un peu comme si Ladybug dansait avec Chat Noir. Felis, Adrien, lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup...

La vidéo se termina sur les phrases que chacun avait enregistré face à la caméra, pour faire part de son ressenti à cet expérience.

"C'était super cool de monter cette pièce, on sera les meilleurs ! Avait lancé Kim.  
-Honnêtement ? Avait commencé Alix. C'était une expérience intéressante, puis il va de soit qu'on a créé la meilleure pièce du bahut.  
-Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir pu y participer avec tout le monde. Avait dit Sabrina.  
-Je sais que j'ai pas le rôle le plus important, mais croyez moi, je vais vous rendre lumineux. Avait déclaré Max.  
-Je suis tellement heureuse que m'on idée ait directement plût ! Vous êtes tous trop beau dans vos costumes ! S'était exclamée Rose.  
-... C'était... cool... Réussit à dire Juleka.  
-Je suis content que vous m'ayez fait confiance pour les décors, c'est un peu comme si mes créations avaient prit vie. Avait exprimé Nathaniel.  
-Après notre projet de film, ce projet de pièce de théâtre était vraiment chouette. En plus j'ai pu jouer avec Ivan.  
-Je suis content de ce qu'on a réussi à faire, avec Mylène on a donné tout ce qu'on avait.  
-Il y a moyen qu'on réussisse quelque chose de pas trop mal. Vous avez apprit de la meilleure. S'était vanté la fille du maire.  
-Sérieux, les potes, je pense qu'on sera génial ! Notre musique va être ouf !  
-Cette expérience nous a rapproché, et c'est ça le principal !"

Alya avait fait le montage, de façon à ce qu'Adrien et Marinette soient bien entendu les derniers.

"Au début, j'avais un peu peur de prendre le premier rôle, mais grâce à vous tous, je sais qu'on a réussit à faire quelque chose de bien. Cette pièce, c'est notre création à tous. Un vrai travail d'équipe.  
-Cette pièce est une des choses les plus cool que j'ai faite. Travailler avec mes amis et ma princesse. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de faire quelque chose d'aussi amusant. C'est la première fois que je suis allé à l'école, et je suis tombé sur la meilleure des classes. Je me suis fait tellement d'amis."

Puis la vidéo se termina. Tous applaudirent, content du chemin et du travail accompli.

Marinette quand à elle resta pensive, Adrien avait encore fait mention de princesse. Or c'était Chat Noir qui parlait ainsi. Les phrases d'Alya, le porte clé, ça. Toutes ces ressemblances. Leur malaise mutuel quand lors de la pièce de leur camarades d'une autre classe avait fait en sorte que Ladybug et Chat Noir s'embrassent. Non... C'était impossible, elle n'avait pas pu être si aveugle...

"Je suis vraiment contente que toute cette expérience vous ait plût. Intervint Mademoiselle Bustier. Et ton montage était très beau Alya. On voit que vous avez réussi à vous serrez les coudes, et le résultats est à la hauteur de tout ce travail. Je suis vraiment contente de vous. Il vous reste quelques minutes de temps libre avant la représentation de ce soir, profitez en bien. Rendez vous dans les coulisses dans dix minutes."

Ils commencèrent à tous sortir de la classe. Tous, sauf Marinette, choqué par ce qu'elle semblait avoir comprit. Non, c'était impossible, elle l'aurait vu avant... Pourtant tout collait, et ce qu'elle avait pensé être impossible serait réalité. C'était fou ! Lui qui l'avait toujours aimé, et qu'elle avait toujours rejeté, parce qu'elle... l'aimait. C'était tellement incroyable. Tout était si évident, et il avait tenté de lui faire comprendre depuis plusieurs jours, et elle n'avait pas comprit. Elle se sentait incroyablement bête, mais surtout heureuse. Incroyablement heureuse.

Alya ne voyant pas sa meilleure amie sortir revint vers la classe. Elle vit Marinette en train de sourire bêtement sur sa chaise. Elle avait comprit. Enfin ! Alya se dépêcha alors d'aller chercher Adrien, qui comprenait pas. Elle le poussa dans la classe, et claqua la porte derrière lui. Tenant la poignée avec Nino pour pas qu'il sorte.

"Hey Alya, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Laisse moi sortir."

Marinette secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité à l'entente de la voix d'Adrien. Alors c'était lui ? Son cœur avait prit un rythme fou.

"Adrien ?  
-Ah Marinette, t'es là ? Fit-il en lâchant la poignée. Je sais pas pourquoi Alya m'a enfermé ici."

Du coup, ils étaient seuls, elle allait pouvoir lui demander.

"Dit Adrien... Où... Où as tu vraiment eu le porte clé ?"

Adrien comprit directement. Il était évident que si elle reposait la question, et de cette manière, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il sourit en répondant :

"C'est une personne chat-rrrrr-mante qui me l'a offert."

Alors c'était bel et bien vrai. Ce jeux de mot, il n'y avait que lui pour le faire. Elle n'avait qu'une seule réponse à ce genre de plaisanterie.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Chaton."

Le cœur d'Adrien se mit à battre à tout rompre. Elle avait comprit, pour de vrai. Il s'avança lentement vers elle.

"Je t'ai trouvé.  
-Tu m'as trouvé." Confirma-t-elle.

Marinette était tellement soulagée, toutes ces histoires avec Chat Noir et Adrien, c'était simplement parce qu'ils étaient qu'un. Adrien lui avait dit que le cœur savait, son cœur savait, mais elle avait refusé de l'écouter. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus faire la sourde oreille, son cœur hurlait dans sa poitrine.

Adrien arriva à sa hauteur.

"Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi. Confia Marinette.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que... je crois... que j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de Chat Noir. Et je comprend mieux pourquoi, parce que c'est tout simplement toi.  
-Tu es amoureuse de moi ?  
-Oui..."

Ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui, il le savait, mais l'entendre de la voix de Marinette avait un tout autre effet. Une douce chaleur se propageait dans son corps.

"Mais du coup, toi tu aimes Ladybug, tu dois être dé...  
-Non ! Enfin si j'aime Ladybug, mais entièrement. Ce n'est pas juste l'héroïne que j'aime, mais la personne qui porte ce masque. Ladybug, Marinette, c'est une seule et même personne, avec énormément de qualités. Forte, gentille, généreuse, créative et encore plein d'autres. C'est cette personne que j'aime.  
-T'as oublié maladroite.  
-C'est ce qui te rend attachante." Dit-il en lui saisissant la main pour y déposer un baiser.

Elle se mit à rougir de plus belle, elle avait chaud, très chaud, mais se sentait extrêmement bien et légère.

Adrien la tira vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte le sourire aux lèvres.

"Je t'aime." Murmura Adrien à l'oreille de Marinette.

Ce murmure... Le souffle dans son cou. Un frisson parcourue le corps de Marinette à l'entente de ces mots. Ces mots qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre.

"Je t'aime aussi mon Chaton."

Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte mutuelle, heureux de s'être trouvés, heureux d'être ensemble.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfic. Le dernier est plus un bonus en fait. Cette fanfic pourrait s'arrêter ici sans soucis, mais j'avais envie d'écrire un peu leur représentation, alors du coup j'ai créé un dernier chapitre (plutôt long). Donc le prochain chapitre est vraiment centré sur leur représentation, avec une petite scène bonus à la toute fin.  
Donc à la semaine prochaine pour le grand final de cette fanfic. Sachez que le premier chapitre de la suite (si elle vous intéresse) est quasi fini d'écrire !_


	34. Chapter bonus - La représentation

_**Chapitre bonus - La représentation**_

* * *

Alya ouvrit lentement et silencieusement la porte de la classe, et trouva Adrien et Marinette dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle sortit alors rapidement son téléphone pour les filmer, ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour, fallait bien immortaliser ça. Nino regarda aussi par entrebâillement de la porte et frappa dans la main de sa petite amie en signe de victoire.

Adrien et Marinette étaient toujours enlacés, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvé qu'ils s'étaient avoué leur sentiments, Adrien pouvait se permettre ce geste. Ce geste qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis si longtemps. Il se recula un peu, et prit le visage de Marinette entre ses mains :

"Puis-je ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton très doux.  
-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attend ça." Répondit Marinette commençant à rougir mais dont le regard pétillait.

Nino et Alya entrèrent discrètement dans la pièce, quand cette dernière lança :

"Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une pièce à jouer ce soir."

Adrien et Marinette sursautèrent et se séparèrent rapidement. Leur acte interrompu par la future journaliste, tout deux avaient les joues flamboyantes. Nino sourit un peu de malaise, il n'avait pas pensé qu'Alya les interromprait dans un moment pareil.

"Alya, Nino, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? Demanda Adrien un main derrière la tête.  
-Bof... mais assez longtemps pour dire que c'est pas trop tôt mon pote ! S'exclama Nino.  
-C'est pas ce que vous croyez. Se défendit Marinette.  
-A peine... J'aurais pas enfermé Adrien ici, vous en seriez encore à vous demander si l'autre vous aime. Expliqua Alya.  
-On devait se préparer pour la pièce c'est ça hein ? Questionna Marinette.  
-Oui tout à fait. Allons y." Approuva Adrien pour détourner la conversation.

Ils sortirent tous ensemble de la classe rejoindre les autres dans la cours où étaient installée la scène.

Plagg et Tikki étaient restés dans la salle. Plagg s'écria :

"Hey t'as vu, malgré toute leur mièvrerie je suis pas intervenu ! Alors que les deux autres oui.  
-Il aurait manqué plus que ça Plagg ! C'était leur moment, pas le tient. Alya et Nino sont juste intervenu pour leur dire de venir se préparer.  
-Avec un sacré timing ! N'empêche ils étaient ridicule au bout d'un moment ! Plaida Plagg.  
-Je dirais pas ridicule. Juste... peu observateur.  
-A peine."

Les deux Kwamis continuèrent leur échange avant de se faufiler hors de la pièce pour être non loin de leur porteur. On était pas à l'abri d'une attaque du Papillon !

Les chaises commençaient peu à peu à se remplir. Le Maire avait le droit à une place d'honneur au premier rang, il en était de même pour le père d'Adrien.

La classe de Marinette était derrière la scène en train de se préparer avec les autres classes. Chloé faisait les derniers débriefs pour les encourager, à sa façon. Ce fut là qu'elle aperçu un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé qu'elle, qui traînait dans cette zone.

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux bleu noir, il portait une veste à capuche grise légèrement bleutée avec des touches de noir ainsi qu'un jean lui aussi noir troué au genoux. Du point de vue de Chloé, il avait un réel manque de goût ! Par contre, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait un certain charme. Les traits de son visage étaient très doux, ce qui le rendait plutôt mignon. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici ! Chloé alla à sa rencontre d'un pas ferme, et fit :

"On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?  
-Je cherche Juleka. Répondit l'inconnu.  
-Elle est occupée, et tu n'as rien à faire ici.  
-Ça... Ça va Chloé. Intervint la voix timide de Juleka. C'est mon frère, Luka.  
-Ah, je vois. Bah dépêchez vous, la première pièce va commencer, et faut aller nous installer.

Chloé s'en alla, regardant du coin de l'œil ce qu'ils faisaient. Visiblement Luka avait donné quelque chose à Juleka, un porte bonheur sûrement.

Une fois tous les spectateurs installées, la première représentation commença. Chloé ne cessait de commenter la pièce en pointant du doigt ce qui n'allait pas. Le jeu d'acteur, les costumes, l'histoire. Marinette qui était deux chaises plus loin trouvait qu'elle exagérait un peu. Mais c'était Chloé, la critique était son domaine, et elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Cependant, ses critiques restaient constructives, pas bêtes et méchantes comme elle le faisait auparavant.

Arriva enfin le tour de la classe de Marinette. Après quelques minutes de mise en place où Mylène, Ivan, Nino et Alya se placèrent de part et d'autre de la scène dans leur décor respectifs, Sabrina commença son texte :

" _Dans le monde de Suolucarim vivait deux familles ducales. Leurs provinces étaient voisines. Ces deux familles étaient amis de longue date. Si bien que les enfants respectifs de ces familles se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Fortuna, et Felis._ "

Marinette et Adrien montèrent sur scène pour illustrer les propos de Sabrina.

" _Le lien d'amitié qui les unissait était très fort. Cependant, pour Fortuna c'était devenu plus que de l'amitié, était tombée amoureuse de Felis, son ami d'enfance. Elle décida alors de se déclarer le jour de ses 14 ans..._ "

Adrien et Marinette s'avancèrent sur le devant de la scène.

"Tu voulais me voir Fortuna ? Clama Adrien.  
-Oui... Tu sais, on se connait depuis longtemps et...  
-C'est vrai, aussi loin que je me souvienne on a toujours été ensemble.  
-Du coup... Je voulais te dire..."

Un bruit de trompette retentit.

" _Malheureusement ils furent interrompu par une annonce tragique. La mère de Felis mourut dans un dramatique accident._ "

Un voile noir glissa devant Alya, qui sortit discrètement de la scène, pour aller reprendre la caméra à l'élève à qui elle avait demandé de filmer en attendant qu'elle sorte de scène.

Tandis qu'Adrien et Marinette se séparèrent sur scène, retournant chacun du côté de leur famille.

" _Cette mort fut terrible pour Felis, mais aussi pour son père. Fou de rage, et surtout triste, il s'était persuadé que c'était la faute de la famille de Fortuna. Il dressa alors un rempart entre les deux provinces, séparant ainsi les deux amis d'enfance. Les parents de Fortuna contrariés, l'interdirent de revoir Felis. Quant au père de Felis, il était évident qu'il l'avait lui même interdit de revoir Fortuna. Felis devait resté au château, peu importe les circonstances._ "

En écoutant ce discours, Gabriel avait l'impression de se reconnaître. Lui même, à la disparition de sa femme avait changé de caractère et était devenu beaucoup plus stricte avec Adrien. S'en étant rendu compte, il avait décidé de donner un peu plus de liberté à son fils. Il avait trop peur de le perdre. On lui avait prit sa femme, on ne lui prendrait pas son fils.

Adrien et Marinette étaient sorti de scène pour changer de costumes. Ils furent aider par leur camarade non présents sur scène.

" _Le père de Felis était devenu tellement strict et sévère que les habitants de sa province en subissaient les répercussions. Si bien que le peuple commençait à être privé de certains vivres, et des taxes avait été instaurées. Les rues devenaient malfamées, beaucoup de vols, d'agressions. Cela faisait deux ans que ça durait, et Felis ne supportait plus cela. Il décida qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il se déguisa pour aider les plus démunis_."

Adrien dans sa tenue de héros apparût sur scène. Tenue qu'il avait tout de suite appréciée quand il avait vu le croquis de Marinette. Il était évident que l'inspiration de cette tenue était Chat Noir. Ce qui le fit sourire, se rappelant la situation dans laquelle ils avaient été. Au fond ce n'était pas les indices qui avaient manqué, et pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient comprit plus tôt.

" _De son côté, Fortuna ayant eu vent de ce qui se passait dans la province voisine décida d'elle aussi aider ces pauvres citoyens en temps qu'héroïne masquée.. Puis peut être qu'elle aurait l'occasion de revoir Felis..._ "

Marinette arriva de nouveau sur scène dans sa tenue de héros, inspirée elle aussi de son alter égo.

" _La première rencontre entre les deux fut mouvementée, et surtout intense..._ "

Marinette et Adrien entreprirent un combat contre les malfrats. Une chorégraphie bien orchestrée pour amener à un moment. Fortuna devait se prendre les pieds dans une corde, et finir dans les bras de Felis. Chose qui arriva comme prévu. La capuche de Marinette/Fortuna tomba, laissant apparaître son masque, et ses cheveux détachés. Adrien/Felis la regardait dans les yeux, ce fut le premier contact visuel entre eux deux héros de la pièce sous leur identité masqué.

Être dans les bras d'Adrien, suite à leur déclaration mutuelle... Marinette désirait qu'une chose, la même que son amoureux, mais la pièce était primordiale.

"Il faut faire attention charmante demoiselle. Lança Felis.  
-C'est pas une raison pour me toucher. Fit Fortuna en se redressant pour s'échapper de la prise de Felis.  
-Oh, je ne faisais juste que te rattraper.  
-Je suis assez grande pour ça."

Elle mit un coup de coude arrière à un des bandits qui tomba à terre. Sans même regarder ce qu'elle avait fait, elle ajouta.

"Et pour me défendre aussi.  
-J'aime les femmes forte. Tu me plait.  
-Mon cœur n'est pas à prendre."

Felis assomma à son tour un bandits, le dernier de la bande.

"C'était le dernier ma chère demoiselle. Au plaisir de te revoir alors.  
-Ce n'est pas réciproque.  
-Ouch, tu me vexes. Apprenons au moins à nous connaître.  
-Non merci."

Puis Fortuna s'en alla en remettant sa capuche.

Cette scène rappelait à Adrien et Marinette leur quelques premiers échanges entre Chat Noir et Ladybug. Chat Noir avait eu le coup de foudre pour sa Lady, et tentait de lui montrer, alors que Ladybug le rejetait à chaque fois, car elle était amoureuse d'Adrien.

"C'est marrant, son regard me rend un peu nostalgique..." Lança Felis avant de quitter la scène.

Le décor changea, et Sabrina reprit sa narration.

" _Au fil de leurs combats contre le crime, Fortuna et Felis étaient amenés à se revoir sous leurs identités cachées. Au fil du temps, Fortuna avait commencé à apprécié cet associé de circonstance._ "

La régie lança la musique prévu pour cette scène muette. Marinette/Fortuna tournait toujours le dos à Adrien/Felis, qui lui montrait soit des fleurs, soit un bijoux, quelque chose pour la flatter. La musique qui illustrait ces points se voulait quelque peu maladroite. Fortuna ne montrait pas la moindre attention à Felis. Elle l'ignorait et le repoussait par ses gestes en allant à l'autre bout de la scène.

La musique prit des tons plus doux, Felis était revenu à la hauteur de Fortuna, à chacun de ses actes, il la couvrait, la protégeait. Quand ils se firent attaqués, il était là. Une fois victorieux, le héros affichait une sincérité dans son visage ses gestes, plus de bijoux, de cadeau, juste être lui même, et sa partenaire devenait plus détendue, plus ouverte à lui. Elle lui offrit un premier sourire.

La musique composée par Nino prit une tonalité plus romantique, pour illustrer le moment où Fortuna s'ouvrit à Felis, le moment où elle lui souriait avec sincérité, le moment elle lui montrait enfin un peu d'affection.

Ce fut quand ils furent côté à côte, assis sur le devant de la scène que la musique s'arrêta.

"Pourquoi ne me montres-tu pas qui tu es ? Demanda Felis.  
-Je ne peux pas...  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Répondit Fortuna.  
-Alors donne moi des indices sur toi. Implora Felis.  
-Non... Ce n'est pas parce que je commence enfin à t'apprécier qu'il faut que tu saches tout de moi.  
-Mais je t'aime.  
-Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne peux pas m'aimer.  
-Aide moi à le découvrir, et je te montrerais que mon amour est sincère !  
-C'est non. Puis je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas un cœur à prendre.  
-Le sait-il au moins ?  
-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le revoir pour lui dire...  
-Ça doit être un sale type pour ne pas avoir cher...  
-Je t'interdit de parler de lui ainsi ! C'est mon meilleur ami, mon ami d'enfance ! Si on ne s'est plus vu c'est qu'il y a des raisons, et ce n'est pas de sa faute !  
-Oh pardon, excuse moi, je n'aurais pas du.  
-Effectivement. Je dois y aller."

Fortuna se releva rapidement, puis se mit à courir. Marinette quitta la scène, laissant son binôme au milieu de celle ci.

"Un ami d'enfance qu'elle n'aurait plus vu depuis longtemps... Ce pourrait-il que ce soit... Mais non, comment aurait-elle pu franchir la muraille. Mais si c'était bien elle..."

La lumière s'éteignit sur Felis pensant. Le décor changea à nouveau, Adrien quitta la scène pour laisser entrer Nino, ainsi que Kim et Alix habillés en garde. Sabrina reprit un bout de narration.

"Le Duc n'était pas content de la présence de ces héros masqué...  
-Je ne sais pas qui sont ces deux personnes, s'écria Nino, Mais je veux qu'ils soient arrêtés, ils sèment le trouble dans MA Province ! Trouvez les, et mettez moi ça en prison !  
-Bien monsieur ! Acquiescèrent les deux gardes.  
-Surtout ne les tuez pas. Je veux connaître leur identité !"

La lumière s'éteignit à nouveau. Nino et Alix quittèrent la scène, tandis que Kim y resta, et fut rejoint par Juleka incarnant un paysanne. Kim/Le garde s'attaquait à elle, et la bousculait. Ce fut alors que les deux héros arrivèrent.

"Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt. Lança le garde.  
-Comment ce fait-il qu'un des garde du Duc attaque une personne innocente ? Voulut savoir Felis.  
-Elle n'a pas payé sa taxe, mais surtout je devais vous faire venir, le Duc aimerait discuter avec vous.  
-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Fortuna.  
-Parce que vous dérangez la tranquillité de cette province.  
-C'est... c'est faux, ils nous défendent. Plaida la paysanne.  
-On ne t'as rien demandé ! S'exclama le garde en lui donnant un coup qui la fit tomber au sol.  
-Je ne te pardonnerais jamais."

Felis et Fortuna se lancèrent sur le garde. Une nouvelle fois ils avaient planifié toute la chorégraphie. Leur enchaînement étaient parfait. Puis il fallait dire que c'était plutôt simple pour Adrien et Marinette de combattre. Dans la chorégraphie, Kim armé d'une lance frappa le visage de Fortuna, qui en fit tomber son masque. Celle ci dans l'élan fini à genoux au sol, en cachant son visage. Son masque était tombé trop loin pour qu'elle ne le rattrape.

Felis fou de rage face à cet acte envers son aimée frappa si fort le garde qu'il tomba au sol assommé. Felis alla vers Fortuna.

"Tu vas bien ? Interrogea-t-il.  
-Où est mon masque ?  
-Il est cassé.  
-Alors ferme les yeux et laisse moi partir.  
-Je refuse. Je veux voir ton visage.  
-Non."

Du faux sang coula entre les mains de Marinette pour simuler une blessure.

"Tu es blessée ! Montre toi pour que je te soigne !  
-Je vais bien !"

Felis vint à sa hauteur, la forçant à le regarder. Son visage était ensanglanté, faussement entaillé sur la joue. Felis prit un morceau de tissu dans sa poche, et épongea le faux sang.

"Fortuna, c'est toi ? C'est bel et bien toi ? Je le savais !"

Il enleva son masque à son tour.

"Fe... Felis ? Com... comment est-ce possible ?  
-De la même manière que toi. Comme je suis heureux !  
-Pour... pourquoi ?  
-Parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et je comprend pourquoi. Parce que tu es la personne qui a toujours été le plus proche de moi. Toujours été là pour moi. Je ne savais pas qui tu étais au début, mais je suis sûre qu'au fond de moi, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai senti que c'était toi Fortuna.  
-Tu... Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux de moi ?  
-Oui, je t'aime, je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur ma Princesse.  
-J'ai... J'ai toujours voulu te le dire, depuis toutes ces années, j'essayais de te revoir. Je t'aime aussi, depuis si longtemps... Je t'aime"

Marinette avait sourit à la variante de texte qu'Adrien avait apporté, bien entendu ça lui était directement destiné. Alya qui filmait sourit aussi à ce texte, il n'en faisait décidément qu'à leur tête, mais elle lui pardonnait, après tout ce temps sans se comprendre, c'était sa manière à lui de se faire entendre.

Fortuna et Felis s'étreignirent, le voile blanc tomba sur eux, mimant un baiser. Proche du visage de Marinette, Adrien murmura :

"Tu veux bien me rejoindre dans la salle de classe après la représentation ? J'aimerais finir ce qu'on a commencé.  
-Avec plaisir mon chaton." Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

La lumière s'éteignit, leur laissant le temps de passer à la scène suivante. Un fond nocturne avait été ajouté, tandis que Marinette et Adrien étaient assis sur le rebord de la scène.

" _Connaissant leur identités respectives, en plus de sauver les citoyens, Felis et Fortuna en profitaient pour se voir en cachette._ Expliqua Sabrina.  
-Lors de ton quatorzième anniversaire, ce que tu voulais me dire c'était...  
-Que je t'aime Felis. Mais nous n'avons plus eu l'occasion de nous revoir... Tu disais l'autre jour être tombé amoureux de moi quand tu m'a vu masqué.  
-Oui, au fond, je pense que j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi Fortuna. Mais je crois qu'ils ont prit plus d'ampleur quand j'ai vu ce côté guerrière en toi. J'ai pas menti quand je t'ai dit aimer les femmes fortes.  
-J'ai pas eu le choix de m'endurcir, mes parents m'ont préparé à une espèce de possible conflit que pourrait engendrer ton père. Au moins ça a été un peu utile de m'apprendre à me battre.  
-On se serait jamais revu si ça n'avait pas été le cas."

Ils se prirent la main, tandis que Kim apparut dans le coin du rideau. Lui le garde du père de Felis les avait vu ensemble, il allait pouvoir faire son compte rendu au Duc.

Marinette et Adrien quittèrent à nouveau la scène, pour laisser place à Kim et Nino.

"Monsieur le Duc, j'ai découvert l'identité de ces deux "héros". Il s'agit de Fortuna, la fille des Ducs de la province voisine, et... Vous risquez de ne pas apprécier...  
-Qui est-ce ?! S'énerva le Duc.  
-Votre fils, Felis.  
-Pardon ?! Comment ça mon fils ? Il est congédié au château depuis plusieurs années, je le fais surveiller tous les jours ! C'est impossible.  
-Pourtant je les ai vu. Je vous suis totalement dévoué, je n'ai aucune raison de vous mentir.  
-Mon fils m'aurait donc trahit...  
-Vous savez, il a toujours été très proche de la famille de Fortuna, je n'en suis personnellement pas étonné.  
-Je refuse de le croire ! Je perds ma femme, et maintenant mon fils me trahit ! Qu'ai je fait pour mériter tant de haine ?  
-Je comprend Monsieur...  
-Non, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! S'emporta le Duc. Je sais ce que je vais faire... Je vais organiser un bal masqué, en l'honneur de ces deux... "héros". Leur dire que je suis reconnaissant dans leur volonté d'aider le peuple. Il viendront, j'en suis certain. Et là, vous les attaquerez ! Je veux que le peuple voit que j'ai été trahit par mon fils chéri ! Je veux que le peuple comprenne ma douleur et la ressente ! Appelez mon fils, je vais lui faire part de cette nouvelle !  
-Bien Monsieur le Duc."

Kim quitta la scène pour aller chercher Adrien.

"Mon fils.  
-Vous vouliez me voir père ?  
-Oui, je n'ai pas été très juste avec ces héros qui prône la justice tu n'es pas d'accord ? J'ai donc décidé de les féliciter.  
-Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? Demanda Felis sceptique.  
-Hé bien, je me rendu compte qu'ils luttaient pour le bonheur du peuple. Et le peuple est important pour moi.  
-C'est assez ironique avec toute les taxes que vous leur demandez.  
-C'est pour assurer leur protection... Crois moi, il n'y a pas de plus grand bonheur pour moi que de voir la joie sur le visage des habitants de notre Province. De ce fait, pour les féliciter de leur bonnes actions j'ai décidé d'organiser un bal à leur honneur. J'espère qu'ils viendront.  
-Comment comptez vous les inviter sans connaître leur identité ?  
-Je mettrais des affiches dans tous les villages. Tout le monde pourra venir !  
-C'est... très généreux. Constata Felis.  
-J'essaye de respecter les volontés de ta mère, le bonheur du peuple. Bien sûr tu es invité aussi.  
-Vous savez que depuis que mère est parti, les fêtes ne m'intéresse plus.  
-C'est bien dommage, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là."

Nino sorti de scène, suivit d'Adrien. Le décor changea, montrant des rues avec des affiches. Marinette arriva sur scène avec sa tenue d'héroïne. Elle décrocha une affiche.

"Un bal masqué en l'honneur des héros. C'est une blague ?! Fit-elle en lançant l'affiche au sol. Il ne nous a jamais respecté. Il a toujours chercher à nous détruire, et maintenant il veut faire un bal en notre honneur. Stupide.  
Ça fait deux ans qu'il persécute son peuple avec des taxes abusives et une justice des plus arbitraire. Deux ans que son peuple prie à la sollicitude. 2 ans que les crimes sont en constante augmentation. En plus, avec ce mur entre nos deux provinces, certaines familles ont été séparées.  
Il a fallut que des étrangers viennent tenter d'aider les plus démunis pour instaurer un peu plus de paix. Et quand ils sont arrivés, il a voulu les faire arrêter.  
Je suis certaine qu'il y a quelque chose sous cette invitation. Jamais il ne ferait un acte de pure bonté de cœur. J'espère que Felis en sait plus..."

La lumière diminua légèrement pour laisser entrer Felis.

"Fortuna ?  
-Felis ? Tu as vu ça ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant une autre affiche accroché.  
-Oui, mon père m'en a parlé.  
-C'est absurde, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose...  
-Il était sincère.  
-Pardon ? Jamais de la vie il ferait un acte pareil.  
-Je pense qu'il a changé, et qu'il a prit conscience de ses erreurs.  
-Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, c'est trop soudain.  
-Si tu ne le crois pas lui, crois en moi. On ne perd rien à y aller.  
-Et si c'est un piège ?  
-On s'en sortira comme toujours."

Ils s'enlacèrent, et la lumière s'éteignit à nouveau. Marinette et Adrien coururent se changer, c'était l'heure de la scène de bal. Les autres élèves de la classe montèrent sur scène. Une petite musique d'ambiance se déclencha. Ils se mirent à danser pour donner le temps aux deux protagonistes de se changer. Sabrina aidait Marinette à attacher sa robe préalablement lacé, tandis que Nino aidait Adrien à fermer sa veste. Nino s'était déjà changé durant la scène de Fortuna et Felis. Une fois tous fin prêt. Nino monta sur scène, la musique se coupa, et les danses se stoppèrent.

"Cher peuple, nous sommes ici parce que je tenais absolument à célébrer le travail de nos deux héros masqué. Nos relations ont été quelque peu difficile au début, mais sachez que je suis respectueux de l'aide qu'ils apportent. Votre bonheur est ce qui compte le plus pour moi, et ils y contribuent. J'espère de tout cœur qu'ils viendront, j'aimerais les féliciter de vive voix. En attendant, profitez de ce bal !"

Le Duc alla s'asseoir sur une chaise posé sur le devant de la scène, tandis que les autres se remirent à danser. Felis arriva à ce moment. Il proposa à une civile vêtue de jaune de danser avec lui. Au bout de quelques pas de danse, Fortuna arriva, Felis se sépara de sa compagne de danse pour se diriger vers celle qu'il attendait. Ils se firent la révérence, et se mirent à danser. La lumière se tamisa, et une seconde lumière se centra sur Felis et Fortuna.

Marinette et Adrien ne pouvaient s'empêcher de regarder le plus tendrement possible, amoureusement. Si bien qu'à ce constat, Chloé fit un petit sourire. Adrien avait Marinette au plus proche de lui, dans cette scène il voulait que ce soit ainsi. Après tout Chat Noir avait expliqué à Marinette que pour des amoureux c'était justifié.

Gabriel depuis le début de cette pièce regardait avec attention le jeu de son fils, ce qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler sa mère, Emilie. Voir son fils danser ainsi avec la fille qu'il aimait lui rappelait à quel point Emilie lui manquait. Emilie aimait danser avec lui. Elle le regardait toujours avec plein de tendresse, plein d'amour. Et ça lui manquait énormément. Il fallait qu'elle revienne, il n'arrivait pas à vivre sans elle, ça lui était impossible. Elle reviendrait, quand il aurait récupérer les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir ! Il ne perdrait pas son but de vue, elle devait revenir, pour lui. Voir le bonheur de son fils dans cette scène lui rappelait trop à quel point son bonheur avait disparu, et la source de ce bonheur était Emilie.

A la fin de la musique, la lumière revint sur tout le monde, et le Duc se leva. Les civils étaient mit de façon à mettre en évidence les deux héros.

"Bien, il semblerait que nos deux invités soient arrivés. Il est temps d'enlever vos masques mes amis."

Tous les civiles s'exécutèrent, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Fortuna et Felis.

"Il en est hors de question. Lança Fortuna.  
-Allons bon je ne peux pas vous féliciter sans savoir qui vous êtes.  
-C'est non.  
-Bien... Il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Gardes !"

Kim et Alix arrivèrent sur scène, pour commencer à combattre les deux héros. Bien entendu, c'était impossible pour Fortuna de se battre correctement avec ce genre de robe, mais elle savait esquiver. Seulement, au bout d'un moment les masques tombèrent dans un habile coup d'armes des deux gardes. Fortuna tomba à terre et Felis se mit devant pour la protéger de son corps.

"Alors c'est bel et bien toi, mon fils. Tu me déçoit.  
-C'est vous qui me décevez, j'ai pensé que vous étiez sincère. Mais pas une seule fois depuis le décès de mère vous ne l'avez été. Seul votre propre intérêt compte.  
-Evidemment ! C'est moi qui dirige cette province !  
-Mais mal ! Avez vous une seule fois tenté d'écouter votre peuple ? Interrogea Fortuna en se relevant.  
-Quel intérêt ils n'ont rien à dire. Par contre, ils peuvent constater à quel point je suis triste. Ma propre famille me tourne le dos ! Regardez qui sont vos héros. Ce sont des traîtres à leur rang ! Des traîtres à leur famille ! Mais Felis, je t'offre quand même le choix de te racheter. En acceptant de ne plus jamais revoir Fortuna, et ne sortant plus jamais du château. Ainsi tu aura la vie sauve.  
-Felis, c'est peut être mieux pour toi. Dit Fortuna.  
-Il en est hors de question ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais Fortuna ! Jamais je ne pourrais rester enfermé dans le château en sachant que mon père est injuste avec le peuple.  
-Tu as donc choisit... Garde, jetez moi ça en prison !"

Les deux gardes revinrent vers Fortuna et Felis, mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention de se laisser faire. Ils commencèrent à courir en direction de l'extérieur.

"Père, croyez pas qu'on se reverra, mais sachez une chose, Fortuna et moi même on continuera de faire la justice ici. Tant que votre folie n'aura pas cessez, vous nous trouverez toujours sur votre chemin !"

Adrien sauta de la scène, et attrapa Marinette à la taille pour la faire descendre et partir en courant entre les chaises.

Le rideau se ferma montrant ainsi la fin de la pièce. Sabrina conclut la pièce en disant :

" _Felis et Fortuna ont vécu ensemble et heureux, tout en protégeant le peuple de l'oppression du père de Felis. A la mort du Duc, Felis a reprit sa place de fils, et est devenu le Duc. Il rebattit des relations cordiales avec la famille de Fortuna, le mur fut détruit, et surtout le peuple plus heureux, car Felis avait fait abolir toutes les injustices instaurées par son père._ "

Les lumières de la cours se rallumèrent, et les spectateurs applaudirent la pièce. Marinette et Adrien étaient revenu vers la scène, pour monter avec tous leurs camarades et saluer le publique. Ils furent rejoint par les autres classes. Puis le rideau se ferma totalement. Les spectateurs commençaient à se lever tout en discutant ensemble, tandis que les élèvent discutaient entre eux.

Cependant, Adrien en avait décidé autrement, il avait donné rendez vous à Marinette dans la salle. Dans la masse, il disparut assez rapidement, et facilement. Ce fut quand Marinette le chercha du regard, sans le trouver, qu'elle se rappela sa demande. Elle disparut elle à son tour de la masse d'élève, et ce assez facilement. Il faut dire qu'elle en avait l'habitude, en cas d'alerte Akuma, c'est ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle monta dans la salle de classe, elle ouvrit la porte. Il faisait noir, seul les éclairages extérieurs au bâtiment donnaient un peu de luminosité à la pièce. Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pénombre, quand elle entendit un petit bruit de clochette. Elle dirigea son regard vers la provenance du son et aperçu une silhouette bien familière se tenant debout au milieu des rangs. Mince et élancé, il était caché par la pénombre, seul le vert de ses yeux brillait et un petit reflet de lumière s'était créé sur sa clochette. Sans aucun doute il s'agissait de Chat Noir.

"Je t'attendais Ma Lady. Lança-t-il. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Je t'aime.  
-Tu me l'a déjà dit ça Chaton. Sourit-elle.  
-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à que point tu faisais chat-virer mon cœur et que nous sommes félins pour l'autre ?  
-Il me semble que oui."

Marinette sourit, puis s'approcha de lui, ils voulaient qu'une chose, être ensemble, mais ils pouvaient jouer un peu non ? A sa hauteur elle s'amusa avec sa clochette tout en le forçant à reculer.

"Et moi est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je te trouvais sexy dans ce costume ?  
-Non, mais je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Répondit-il avec grand sourire.  
-Sais-tu à quel point je suis amoureuse de toi ?  
-Au point de te montrer si joueuse ?  
-Je m'adapte à mon compagnon."

Chat Noir continuait de remonter la classe à reculons, guidé par Marinette. Il faisait plutôt chaud d'un coup.

"Et toi, sais-tu à quel point j'ai rêvé de t'entendre me dire ces mots un jour ?  
-Ceux là ? ...Je t'aime. Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.  
-Ceux là." Confirma-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Désireux que d'une seule chose, ils laissèrent parler leur cœur. Chat Noir colla Marinette à lui, il lui caressa le visage, puis se pencha vers elle pour lui déposer un baiser. Un chaste baiser. Au moment où il s'enleva, Marinnette lui attrapa la nuque le forçant à recommencer. Ils laissèrent libre cours à toute leurs émotions enfouies, pour rattraper tout ce temps perdu à se chercher, alors qu'ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre. Tout cela ils le retranscrivaient dans un baiser plus passionné.

Chat Noir se détransforma durant le baiser. Plagg apparut à côté d'eux, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Mais un éclair rouge vint le coller au mur, avec une patte devant la bouche. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait voulait tout dire, si il parlait elle lui ferait regretter. Mais Plagg n'avait pas envie de regarder son porteur se bécoter avec l'élue de son cœur, c'était beaucoup trop mielleux ! 

* * *

_Et voilà, cette fanfiction est finie, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé l'écrire, même si ça a tourné un peu en rond un moment avec nos héros aveugles ! J'ai aussi adoré lire vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir son travail apprécié, merci à vous ! Merci à tous les lecteurs de cette fanfic. Vraiment, je suis contente que cette histoire ait plus ! (malgré ses fautes !)_

 _L'inspiration m'est venue du 2nd film de Card Captor Sakura majoritairement, c'est quand j'ai revu la scène où ils font un bal masqué, que je me suis dit que ça rendrait vraiment bien avec Ladybug et Chat Noir, et du coup, j'ai fait cette fanfic. Fortuna et Felis sont tout deux des noms issu du mot Chance, en vrai pour Felis je cherchait un mot lié à Malchance, mais j'ai rien trouvé qui me convenait, donc j'ai prit la chance aussi. Bien entendu, c'était pour faire écho à leur alter égo Ladybug et Chat Noir._

 _Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce long chapitre bonus (je pensais pas qu'il serait si long). Et on se retrouve d'ici peu pour la suite de cette fanfic ! Tease, ils seront au lycée, en première._


End file.
